


【冬叉】归途 Homeward

by Orval



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 长篇HE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 126,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orval/pseuds/Orval
Summary: 他带着满身的疲惫与不堪的伤痕，跟着他走，最终在这个晴空万里的午后，轰然靠岸。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, 冬叉
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：交叉骨在非洲把自己炸了以后幸运地没死，但也不幸地被抓了，同时巴基也被复仇者们带回了基地。为了让巴基可怜的小脑瓜好过一点，大家都对他黏在朗姆洛身边的事睁一只眼闭一只眼。随着脑子慢慢修复巴恩斯越来越怀疑他的男朋友在透过自己看冬兵，但复仇者们似乎不这么觉得，他们还开了群聊看热闹。而朗姆洛怎么想的，谁都不知道。
> 
> 预警：全文巴恩斯单视角，杂又崩坏，很多时候的观点与客观事实相反、复联人员出没、日常细碎描写、巴基恢复初期混乱、全文存在性格缓慢转变，长篇HE

【正文】

0

“指数正常。”

如同罩了一层注水玻璃般的嘈杂感过去后，巴恩斯听到这样的话。

耳边传来一阵保险栓扣回的声音，接着一只手将指尖点在他的金属义肢，从他的左侧站到他面前。

那人开口说话了，嗓音带着被烟草与硝烟磨砺的沙哑。

_“Доброе утро, Cолдат.（早上好，士兵）”_

_“Я готов сейчас.（愿意服从）”_

1

“…巴基……醒醒，巴基…！”

巴恩斯觉得自己似乎在尖叫，直到听到有人喊他的名字。

他睁开眼，视线还不能很好聚焦，隐隐看到美国队长放大的脸庞上的放大的担忧。

他想告诉史蒂夫自己没事，自己醒了，可似乎他的大脑还没有完全掌握身体。

“他刚刚念了什么？”钢铁侠的手还保持在启动扫描仪的动作上，显然没从刚刚发生的事情反应过来。

“他说，‘服从指令‘，托尼。为什么他突然这个样子，仪器坏了吗？”

巴恩斯没摸到头绪，努力思考反倒让耳边乱哄哄的，声音嘈杂，头又疼了几分。

“仪器完好，是不是说了什么词句刺激到他了？”

“刚刚没人说话，只有你检测完以后说了句什么？”

“我？我检查完说的？什么，‘数据准确’？呃……‘指数正常’？”

这几个字犹如沾了冰水的巴掌，一瞬间将巴恩斯抽醒。他难受地哆嗦了一下，史蒂夫的脸上不仅有担忧了，还多了放大的愧疚。

不，别这样看着我。巴恩斯心里嘀咕。

“嘿，嘿，你清醒了吗，美人。”托尼在巴恩斯面前打了两个响指，眼睛却没离开数据屏幕，“效果不明显，这肯定是个长期工作了。好家伙…”托尼感叹了一句，用手示意头部。

“还是…嗯…一团乱麻。”

巴恩斯看到娜塔莎给托尼飞眼刀了。他低下头，有点局促地搓动着左手。其实娜塔莎没有必要那样，要他自己说他的脑子现在就是一堆狗屎，他还想感谢托尼选用了一个文明得体的词汇。

“之前的治疗可能方向有点偏差，等我联系到班纳过来看看。”托尼说。

“…我…很抱歉。”巴恩斯觉得自己要说点什么，就算为了这个狗屎一样的脑子。

房间里微妙的安静了那么一下，巴恩斯看着屋子里的人，托尼把头埋在一层层电子屏里，而娜塔莎也突然对托尼的扫描数据很感兴趣。

史蒂夫对他露出一个很失败的笑容。巴恩斯沮丧地发现自己又让他的老伙计担心了。

“我……”巴恩斯张了张嘴想说点安慰的话，但他现在的脑子似乎不允许他说什么高级词汇，他只好又嗫嚅了一句，“我很抱歉。”

史蒂夫这次连笑容都挂不住了，他有点疲惫地在一边的椅子上坐下，肩膀塌着。

巴恩斯低下头。

工作间太安静了，这种充满平和的安静却使巴恩斯耳鸣，他似乎听到了三曲翼大楼倒塌时钢筋与碎片的剐蹭声，还有拉各斯的那场爆炸盛宴。

“……我想吃点东西。”大家安静了好一会，巴恩斯脑子里闪了个光，好像摸到一点打破这沉默的窍门。

奏效了，史蒂夫的肩膀挺直了一些，和娜塔莎一起看向托尼。

“哦，你饿了，是吗？好，这很好。”托尼注意到求助的目光，清了清嗓子，“队长，你带他去餐厅吃点东西。星期五，好姑娘，给我们的鹿仔定一盒周五限量甜甜圈。”

“…不用那么麻烦，”巴恩斯想阻止，因为以前的事情，他不敢过于接近托尼。而这个以骄傲刻薄闻名的男人对他表现出了不可思议的宽容，这让他更加坐立难安。

其实他吃什么都行，反正他不是真的想吃，他只是不想看着几个人因为他在这里沉默——想到这里，巴恩斯觉得自己都已经可以不借用平铺直叙的语言去安慰别人了——他有点欣慰，或许事情在变好，“我…”

“没事的，巴恩斯先生，甜甜的，炸面包圈，油和糖分会让你心情愉悦。”托尼冲他眨眨眼睛。

“…哦，好的，好，对（s-）…”巴恩斯把险些脱口而出的“对不起”咽下去，“甜的（-weet）。”

“走吧，巴基。”

他跟着史蒂夫出去了。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
巴恩斯在史蒂夫的监督下吃了许多肉，和更多的蔬菜，还有一大盒甜甜圈。他奄奄一息地把最后一口面包填进嘴里：“我吃饱了，史蒂夫。”  
美国队长手里还捏着一杯牛奶，巴恩斯觉得对方一定很想让自己喝完，可他再多吃一点就该吐了。  
“我真的吃不下了，抱歉...”

史蒂夫这才把杯子放到一边，叹了口气坐在他对面。  
“今天的检查结束了，你下午打算做点什么？”  
巴恩斯不知道怎么回答，他完全没有“什么时候做什么”这一类的计划，以前闲时他总是被冰冻，后来他闲时总是在发呆。  
史蒂夫最近好像终于习惯面对他时的自问自答模式了，他试探着问：  
“医院那边有消息，他好像从重症病房出来了，你要不要……”  
“要！”巴恩斯一下子抬起头，史蒂夫似乎被他吓了一跳，他只好又小声道歉。  
“没事的，巴基。”史蒂夫叹气。

******

在神盾地下的一间医疗监控室门口，史蒂夫一直在嘱咐巴恩斯一些注意事项，而后者只是盯着门牌上的“布洛克·朗姆洛”出神。

“人还没醒，但撑过了抢救和观察期。他是处在神盾管控下的，所以你不能太高调……”  
“抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”  
“不，别说那个。事实上我不知道你为什么一定想见他，你也没有告诉我们你俩究竟……呃，这不是怪你，巴基。等你想说的时候再说，完全没有问题。”  
“我会的，很抱歉。”  
史蒂夫叹气：“巴基，神盾现在也不信任你，我带你过来其实并不合规定。我知道你恨九头蛇，但他或许是个高层，即使不是，他也是离高层很近的那一类人……神盾还需要他身上的情报…不，我的意思是…我是说……”

史蒂夫的脸都说红了，巴恩斯注意到他踌躇地无法开口，很好心地帮他补充：“我不是来这杀他的。”  
“我不是那个意思…好吧，我有那个意思，”史蒂夫有点窘迫，“……很高兴你这样说。总之，你个人对他的…打击报复，我是说，这样的行为对你现在的身份很不利…”  
巴恩斯觉得自己没有表达清楚，他的脑子还是没能很好组织语言，他盯着自己的脚尖好一会，才终于开口把他的好友从语无伦次中解救。  
“我不会杀他的，打击报复也不会。我就是想来看他一下…”他小声说，“添了麻烦我很抱歉…”

史蒂夫沉默了一会，叹着气给了巴恩斯一个拥抱。  
“好的，我知道了，巴基，没关系，你不用说的。真的，你不用总是道歉，不用为任何一个无关紧要的小事道歉，不用为了…尖叫，或是甜甜圈，或是吃不下，或是现在道歉。不是你的错，好吗？我在呢，好吗？”

为什么不用道歉？巴恩斯有些迷茫地回抱好友，自我厌恶又开始一点点侵蚀他。道歉是无用的，但如果连道歉都不能说，他还能做点什么呢？他下意识地往病房的磨砂玻璃看去，但此时此刻昏迷的人不能给他指令或者答案。  
他突然有些鼻子发酸，连道歉都不敢。他就在医疗室门口，那人就在里面躺着，不能在这里哭，否则又惹他不开心。

“好了，巴基，你可以进去了，记得你答应我的。如果有什么事记得叫我。”史蒂夫用一张卡片划开了门锁的禁制。  
巴恩斯使劲眨了眨眼保证没有湿润，一只手拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，另一只手拉开了医疗室的门。  
或许事情正在变好，他只需要再坚持一会。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
他走进病房环视了一圈，屋子很小，设施齐全，单向门禁，没有窗户。  
一个医疗监狱，巴恩斯判断。虽然换气扇运行良好，但是他觉得自然风有助于康复。  
可是这有什么关系呢，这里躺着一个九头蛇恶棍，而神盾之所以让它活到现在，也仅仅是因为他脑子里价值不菲的情报。

虽然让史蒂夫把自己带过来，但巴恩斯现在并不知道该做点什么。他有点迷茫地搓着左手的手指——这房间连个凳子都没有，确实没有必要，毕竟谁会来探病呢。  
他只好在床边蹲下来。  
床上的人看上去不太像活着，可是滴答作响的仪器又证明了这不是一具尸体。  
巴恩斯不合时宜地想起，砍掉一个头，再长出两个。好像当反派做到朗姆洛这种程度的时候，想死掉都是个难事似的，反正最后总会被稀奇古怪地救回来，就像九头蛇砍不尽的脑袋。

“布洛克....”巴恩斯很小声地叫他。  
当然不会有人回答。他甚至怀疑眼前的这些依然是幻境，他还坐在那个破旧运输中心的集装箱里，握着枪和一个鬼魂说话；或者他从来没有把那把枪丢下，没有回到布加勒斯特的那个出租屋，没有等到复仇者。拉各斯的爆炸他亲眼在电视上看到，包括死亡人员中那张明晃晃的头像。  
他被复仇者们带回来以后什么都没问过，只是力所能及地配合他们治疗自己破碎的大脑，虽然他把一切搞得乱糟糟的。当然，他不问也不会有人告诉他，没人能猜得到冬兵和这个恶名昭著的九头蛇会有除了组织以外的什么联系，直到他看到了那份史蒂夫留在联盟基地的行动战俘名单。  
当时具体什么情况他不记得了，但他好像弄坏了史蒂夫的桌子，攥着那张薄薄的纸片疯了一样地满基地找人求证，完全没注意那份文件是否涉密。

巴恩斯把被子掀开一点点，看到了那只缠满绷带的手。他的左臂突然就有一种冰冷的感觉，好像极其需要被触碰。  
他记得这只粗糙的手未受伤时的样子，常常会去握着他的左手。机械臂有一些浅层次的知觉，每当那样的时候他就会感觉到冰冷的手指在对方肌肤的接触下缓缓升温。  
那种感觉和挡下子弹传到脊柱的麻痹不同，和徒手拧断敌人脖子，飞溅上的血液带来的后知后觉的温度也不同。而是一种浸润一样的，无知无觉升起的温暖，柔和的力度完全不配那只手上粗粝的枪茧。每当这时候他的胳膊就似乎脱离了他的掌控，足以撕裂钢铁的手臂变得疲软无力，他会沉溺在这难以抗拒的温度里，变得冷静而乖驯。  
这样的感觉在冬兵数不上来的、沉睡又苏醒的日子里，似乎很少，又似乎每次都有……记忆到这里开始变得混乱，叫嚣着要将他扯至更久远的记忆里，让他的头似乎登时被一根腕粗的铁锥钉了个对穿。  
巴恩斯的后背有些渗出冷汗，轻轻把刚才被自己掀开的被子盖了回去。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
巴恩斯记忆里的朗姆洛很复杂，也或许是纷乱的大脑影响了他对时间的判断。有时候冬兵见到的是安静的管理员，他可以一整天和自己待在一间屋子却不说一句话，像是天生沉默寡言；但画面一转，他又叼着有些揉皱的香烟，笑着与酒吧里的服务员调情；或是在一片哄嚷声中一口气喝下瓶中满满的酒，放下瓶子后就把流在手上的酒往冬兵嘴上胡乱抹两下，再看着他笑。  
他也见到过更有活力的朗姆洛，深邃的眉骨也挡不住那双闪闪发亮的金棕色眼睛。他年轻，莽撞，精力旺盛且充满好奇，甚至有一腔的热情，常常用着花样百出的脏字把领导们挨个问候一遍，最后叨咕一句九头蛇万岁。  
他还见过对方微蹙的眉头，颤抖的腿，和汗水淋漓弓起的后背，还有快到极限时声音沙哑的呢喃……  
巴恩斯及时阻止了相关的回忆。

更多的时候，冬兵见到的朗姆洛只是单纯地面无表情，眉宇间总是带着一股不耐，显得他疲惫又阴郁。他记得战场上的朗姆洛，带着硝烟和血。他的武器从不离手，枕头下放着匕首和手枪，肌肉也永远绷紧，即使冬兵拥着他休息，他仍像个随时可能暴起咬断敌人喉咙的恶犬般从不松懈。  
还有每一次资产冰冻工作前，管理员总是远远倚在实验室的门口，不端枪戒备，却也不会看他。那人有时盯着屏幕上的数据，或是干脆把脸埋在阴影里，冬兵看不清。  
但每一次解冻结束时，朗姆洛会站得很近。他会先把手轻按在资产的铁臂上，从他的左边走到面前，第数不清次数地自我介绍。  
“Crossbones，士兵。我是你的队长，你的管理员。”  
冬兵感觉到手上的温暖，他低头安静下来。

朗姆洛躺在那里，被缠得像个木乃伊，露出的半个脸庞布满了焦黑的伤疤，刚刚长出一点新肉。  
他上一次见到朗姆洛时候这人就已经破破烂烂了，浑身是增生凸起的瘢痕，左眼看不清楚，耳朵也融了一半。而现在伤上加伤，他身上估计是没有一块好肉了。毕竟丧心病狂到炸了自己，反派当到这个份上也是穷凶极恶。  
上次是一栋楼，这次是那么近距离的引爆，他实在想不通这人是怎么活下来的。  
病床上的人状况悲惨，这程度其实对巴恩斯来说没什么，他见过更惨的，断肢、眼球、流出来的肠子，甚至是满地的碎肉——但这不同，那些人都死了，而朗姆洛活着。  
虽然看上去破烂不堪，扭曲且丑陋。  
巴恩斯闭了闭眼，不敢想当时的爆炸何其惨烈，床上的人又承受了多大的痛苦。爆炸案后他是确信对方不会生还的，他自己也经历过一次不愿回忆的崩溃。所以巴恩斯本以为再见到对方会欣喜若狂，可现在他只能感觉到深深的后怕。  
巴恩斯狠狠哆嗦了一下，心里似乎有杂乱不清的声音在低语、尖叫。他抿紧嘴巴，靠着墙壁在病床边坐下，忍耐着开始疼痛的脑袋。可能头太疼了，眼睛一直在无意识地流泪，他不是想哭，但泪腺像脱离大脑支配一样控制不了。

头疼持续了很久，巴恩斯就倚着床头呆坐在地上，直到困意找上了他。

******

巴恩斯坐在地上睡着了，一夜，直到被护士短促的一声尖叫吵醒。  
他几乎瞬间弹起并且摸向小腿，下意识想用冷兵器将对方可能再发出的任何声音扼死在喉咙。  
可巴恩斯只摸到了粗糙的牛仔布料。  
哦，他想起，没有战术鞋，没有匕首，他在神盾，他是巴恩斯。  
他可能是有点累，毕竟这是最近这阶段第一次真正意义上的睡眠，虽然这让他丢掉了杀手的警惕性，因此没在那个护士尚未进门时就发现她。  
巴恩斯局促地站起来，和那位被吓到的护士道歉，他低着头，眼睛瞟向病床。  
朗姆洛没醒，不然他又要被骂了。

“我…知道你，巴恩斯先生。队长说过要带你来，只是我没想到你还在这，还…坐在那里，房间里有点黑，抱歉。”  
“抱歉。”巴恩斯不知道说什么，只好再次道歉。  
护士示意他站开一些，然后检查了那些用乱七八糟管子接在朗姆洛全身的仪器，在本子上记着什么。  
“…他怎么样？”巴恩斯轻轻咬着口腔的软肉，反复思索了这句话没有什么问题，他足够小心翼翼了，但缺乏感情的声音还是让这句询问变得像威胁一样。  
“不太好，但活着…嗯…或许在变好。”还好护士足够专业，只是低头写字，“我们每天傍晚给他注射定量的吗啡与镇痛，最近在减少了，他不能一直靠那些活着，需要逐渐戒断。”  
“…嗯。”  
护士记录完毕，抬头看向巴恩斯：“不过数值还算平稳，他应该会醒，就在最近。靠你了，巴恩斯先生。”  
巴恩斯不懂什么叫“靠你了”，他只好克制自己迷茫的表情，对护士点了点头。  
“不过如果你没有问出什么，也请不要激动，”护士比了一个平和的手势，“他在好转，但没有那么好。那么再见。”  
护士输入门禁密码走了出去，巴恩斯愣了好一会，才明白对方说的话是什么意思。  
他们一定是觉得，正义的巴恩斯中士凭着对九头蛇的了解与痛恨，带着众人的期望来审讯这个恶棍。  
他有点生气，这些人只关心情报，这病床上的人甚至还没醒来。而医护也只是带着职业操守提醒他尽量不要使用暴力，说得好像自己随时会暴起打人一样。  
巴恩斯又缩回床沿边坐在地上。  
他才不会呢。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
例行检查一周一次，巴恩斯把其余所有时间都泡在了这间小小的病房。这些日子史蒂夫来给他送过吃的，但从没有提出把他带走，甚至病房里还多了一把椅子和一张铁架床。  
这让巴恩斯开心又奇怪，直到有一次看到黑寡妇把想要进来劝说的美国队长拉走，还留给他一个“I got this”的wink。  
“你这几天看起来好了很多，詹姆斯。”娜塔莎是这么说的。

巴恩斯正在消灭一个四层汉堡。他并没有好很多，他和一个九头蛇杀手在一个房间，而这个杀手熟悉用除却物理方式的一切的手段击溃或者杀死冬兵。  
就是不知道他什么时候醒。  
他脑子里黏黏糊糊地想着，把汉堡咬得嘎吱作响。  
他感谢娜塔莎留给了他足够的个人空间，鉴于他现在并不想和别人有什么交谈，虽然他不敢过于接近那个黑寡妇。因为他之前在搏击室遇过到穿着运动短衣的女特工，那个让任何男女都觊觎和嫉妒的腰腹上有一块丑陋且突起的瘢痕。虽然她在巴恩斯进来以后体贴地换了长衣，但仍让他觉得自己的腹部也被穿了个窟窿。

巴恩斯嚼着有些干的肉饼，金属手把包装袋捏得沙沙作响。  
而这时从头顶上方传来了嘶哑的、破风箱一样的声音，很低，含糊到像是梦话。

“…吵死了……”

但巴恩斯听清了，他条件反射地把汉堡放下，坐直了身子，侧过头去呆呆地看着床上。  
巴恩斯没说话，特别傻地咬着一口汉堡忘记吞咽。朗姆洛显然动不了，就只用那只露出的眼睛转动着，上下打量着巴恩斯，逼得他站了起来，脊背僵直。  
他把无意识抽动的右手背到身后，死死盯着病床上的人。朗姆洛看起来仍然破破烂烂的，但是他的眼睛睁开了。

巴恩斯屏住呼吸，好阻止过于粗重的喘息泄露出来。护士一早就说了朗姆洛会醒，就在这几天，所以他每一天都在等待。而因此他觉得自己准备好了，他想在朗姆洛醒来第一时间告诉他，别乱动，会没事，我在呢，我想你……或者随便说些什么，而现实是并没有，完全没有。他在听到对方声音的时候就不知道该做什么了，以至于现在像个傻子一样僵硬地站着，被自己紊乱的心跳搞到耳鸣。  
他听到朗姆洛含糊地叫他，他说，过来，士兵。  
早这样就好了。巴恩斯意识到自己仍在下意识等待这人的命令，等他叫他。这感觉太好了，什么都不用顾虑，也不用想下一步要怎样，只需要完成当下的指示，简单纯粹。

他半跪在床边，朗姆洛的样子看起来像是下一秒又要陷入昏睡。他把两只手都放在床边，想碰碰朗姆洛，可这人惨得浑身没一块好肉，巴恩斯都觉得自己的任何动作都能直接掐灭了他吊着的这口气。他紧张不已，又激动得微微颤抖，他竭力克制着发热的眼睛，最后只是小小声地喊他名字：“…布洛克。”  
朗姆洛没说话，可能这样的身体状况让出个声都成了体力活，他动了动手指，巴恩斯就当这是个回应了。  
朗姆洛的右手虽然也满是绷带，但和以前就烫化了过一次的左半身相比，伤势就要轻得多了。可这不代表巴恩斯敢碰一下他的手之类的，他只好捏着床单，等着朗姆洛或许还有力气给自己说下一条指令。  
朗姆洛没有，他只是艰难地抬起手指，缓慢又颤抖地，花了一世纪那么久地，把手挪了过去。

左手指尖传来的一点点温度彻底击溃了巴恩斯。  
他真的，太想太想这个了。他无数次都觉得自己不会再感受到这个温度了，无数次——他被冰封时、被重置前、解冻后没有见到管理员时、朗姆洛肚子上中了三枪时、在安全屋没有等到朗姆洛的每个晚上、得知尼日利亚的爆炸时、隔着重症室厚重的玻璃看到字面意义上“体无完肤”的人后……每一次，冬兵都觉得，这一次他不会回来了。  
冬兵数不清，这个该死的老恶棍每天把自己的头挂在腰带上却毫不在意，冬兵却永远都在为他提心吊胆明天和意外哪个先来。  
巴恩斯虚虚地拢着朗姆洛的手，害怕压到受伤的皮肤，金属与皮肤相触的那么一点点暖意像要把他烫伤一样。他轻轻吻了吻对方的手背，把头埋在被子上，克制不住地抽噎，到最后干脆放任哭泣。他真的庆幸也真的难过，在经历了这倒霉到极致的操蛋人生后幸运女神终于施舍了他一个眼神。


	6. Chapter 6

6

这天巴恩斯来的时候朗姆洛是醒着的，这可不常见。从第一次醒来过后，对方就恢复了之前昏迷不醒气息微弱的状态，又需要靠着仪器监测才能判定是不是活着。今天他看起来神智清明了一点，不知道是不是医院开始停掉吗啡了。

巴恩斯有点局促地站在床边好一会，又在椅子上坐下，极尽小心地拢住朗姆洛的手，咬着嘴巴半天不知道该说点什么。

朗姆洛的眼神不聚焦地落在房间某点，开口说了自那天醒来以后第一句话。

“…终于把我抓到神盾了？”

他的声音极低，从齿间漏出来，像个开了个口子的风箱一样沙哑破碎。

“……不是我抓你来的，布洛克。”

巴恩斯的话带了一点埋怨，这人就总觉得自己跟着他是为了把他抓捕归案那类，他根本不是。接着他才意识到自己刚刚的话有多傻。

他最后一次听到朗姆洛的声音是在一个凌晨打来的电话里，在第二天看到电视新闻以后他差点就崩溃了。后来至今的日子里，那段通话内容一次次在意识不清的时候找上他，天知道他想念再次听到那个熟悉的声音想到快要发疯。而刚刚简短又莫名其妙的两句怎么听都不该是经历了一次生死后的两人该有的对话。

“……抱歉。”巴恩斯有点愧疚地说。

病床上传来一阵吐气的声音，带着几声咳嗽。巴恩斯觉得朗姆洛在笑，可那张满是纱布的脸庞不足以让巴恩斯判断对方的心情。

“我就是甩不脱你是吧，黏人精……”

可能过了有一个世纪那么久吧，巴恩斯已经开始发呆了，又被朗姆洛的突然出声吓得一激灵。

“什么？”

没人回答他，朗姆洛似乎又睡着了，他的眉头紧紧皱在一起，好像在睡梦中那折磨人的剧痛也没有放过他。巴恩斯其实听清了，就是觉得有点委屈。甩脱他就像是朗姆洛的人生一大乐趣，对方的一次次落跑让巴恩斯觉得朗姆洛肯定讨厌死他了，但偏偏这人又对他那么好，他有时候真的想不通他们两个谁是脑子有毛病的人。

他今天有些汇报材料要整理，晚上不能在这里。巴恩斯有点幽怨地盯着床上陷入昏睡的人一会儿，伸出右手很小心地把朗姆洛紧皱的眉头抚平，又仔细看了看那块没裹纱布的伤痕，还没有完全结痂，但至少没有创液了。

朗姆洛醒来的时间在变多，事情在变好——这一信息让他瞬间忘了刚才的一点点不满，心情很久违很久违的轻快起来。

他对着听不到的人傻兮兮地说：“我明天再来看你。”

巴恩斯最近跟着美国队长和神盾协商冬兵的管辖权问题，每天来病房的时间变成了晚上。有时候朗姆洛醒着，有时候没醒。

史蒂夫送来的椅子比那张简易床用处要大很多，在病房的所有时间里巴恩斯就坐在床边的椅子上。他时刻注意着朗姆洛的动态，累了就把头埋在床边，凑近朗姆洛的手闭一会眼睛，但每次都很快被梦境和细小的动静惊醒。和从前不同，他只要抬起头就能看到朗姆洛，这让他不会心慌太久。

朗姆洛偶尔会和他说一两句话，大多数时候只是迷迷糊糊地把牙齿咬紧，好让脏话和剧痛一起咽进肚子。不过巴恩斯最近好很多了，不再僵硬着沉默，而会自顾地和朗姆洛说一些无关紧要的事，天气，早饭，自己又想起了点什么。朗姆洛会在他说话的时候闭着眼睛，隔上一会儿轻轻应一两声。在巴恩斯看向别处的时候，会感觉到那人的视线落在他身上，朗姆洛会盯着他一直到他回看过去，或是被疲惫与疼痛再次带入睡眠。

******

巴恩斯今天来得比往常稍晚一些，朗姆洛似乎没醒，他坐在椅子上盯着对方看了好久。

“……你能不能别每天过来了。”朗姆洛闭着眼睛说话了。

“啊？为什么？”

“你就没什么事要忙的？治治脑子，跟罗杰斯干点该干的。”

这大概是这么久以来朗姆洛说得最长的一句话了，但巴恩斯觉得有点迷惑，有什么是该干的？他在这里就挺好的。

“我在这里挺好的。”他说。

“别在这呆着。”朗姆洛有点不耐烦。

“你又赶我走。”巴恩斯低声抱怨。

朗姆洛以前不会赶他的，相反去哪都带着他，但事情好像从洞察计划失败朗姆洛逃跑以后就开始变了。以前管理员最常说的就是“跟着我”、“跟紧我”、“别乱跑”、“别离开我视线外”，后来反复说的就变成了“别跟着我”、“跟着我干嘛”、“别一直追着我跑”，现在连他坐在屋子里都觉得多余了。

想到这巴恩斯更不满了：“你以前不这样的。”

朗姆洛终于肯睁眼看他了，表情说不上好看，而且还问起一个有点莫名的问题：

“罗杰斯怎么和神盾交代你的？”

“…啊？就…我不太清楚，我就跟着没完没了地签文件……”

朗姆洛斜了他一眼：“不看内容？被卖了也不知道。”

这话巴恩斯不太爱听，不仅质疑美国队长的心意，还讽刺自己的智商：“不会的。”

朗姆洛笑着呛咳了几声，似乎持续的交谈让他十分疲惫，巴恩斯把水凑到他面前。

朗姆洛抿了一点点，就偏开头示意够了。

“你以后给神盾干活？还是什么？”

“神盾和复仇者各有一半管辖权。”

“管辖权……”朗姆洛冷笑了一声，又沉默了好一会才开口问他：“你觉得怎么样？”

“……啊？”巴恩斯不知道为什么就被提问想法了，朗姆洛从来不问这样的话，他只会说“你要这样这样不要那样那样”。他能怎么觉得呀，反正所有事情他都没得选，但跟着美国队长肯定比跟着九头蛇好：“我……呃，还…还行？”

朗姆洛轻哼了一声。

“所以你别每天过来。”

哦，这个话题怎么还没结束呢？巴恩斯沮丧地咕哝：“你就是赶我走。”

“……你先去修修你的脑子吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

巴恩斯还是每天都去病房，没事找他的时候就花一整天时间呆在那里，而朗姆洛拆掉了大部分绷带，醒着的时间越来越多。

清醒的代价就是要分出更多的时间对抗剧痛，而医院把镇痛类药物压缩到最低，醒着的时候不给晕过去给，朗姆洛不止一次地崩溃咒骂，也没有精力再去赶巴恩斯走之类的了。

巴恩斯试着让大夫加一些镇痛，但大夫说“他还是清醒着比较好”。

操他的神盾，一心等着朗姆洛早清醒几天好配合调查，好像晚开口一会情报就能长腿跑了一样，根本没人在意他是不是疼到精神崩溃。

现在的世界太复杂了。七十年前美国和纳粹对立，他要做的是打倒纳粹；七十年来九头蛇和神盾对立，他要做的是和神盾对着干——朴实无华。哪像现在，九头蛇要杀自己，神盾局还不是什么好鸟。巴恩斯觉得挺累的，至少以前他们的组织立场还挺分明。

今天的朗姆洛也依然卧病在床，身上的管子撤掉了几根，虽然还有不少。他看起来更疲惫了，连骂几句都懒得开口的样子。

巴恩斯看到朗姆洛闭着眼，呼吸频率却暴露了他没有在休眠状态，就真的只是单纯闭着眼睛而已。

可能是不想看到自己，巴恩斯委屈地瘪瘪嘴。朗姆洛每次见到自己的时候都会有些暴躁，就只会说“你怎么又来了”、“你别总来”、“你别一直在这待着”。

“布洛克？”巴恩斯试探着叫他。

朗姆洛不理他。

“布洛克……布洛克？我知道你醒着。”

朗姆洛不理他。

“布洛克……”巴恩斯想了想：“队长？”

朗姆洛终于有反应了，他短促地吸了一口气，像被吓了一跳，眼睛越过巴恩斯的肩膀扫了一眼病房门，好一会才重重叹了口气。

“直接叫名字。”

“你是不是不喜欢我叫你。”巴恩斯有点委屈。

“没有。”

“你就是不喜欢，都不理我。”

“我刚才在睡。”

“再说我叫你队长怎么了。”

朗姆洛又烦躁地瞪了他一眼：“闭嘴。”

“至少你理我了。”巴恩斯又申辩。

朗姆洛的眉头皱地能夹死苍蝇。

“你看，你就是不喜欢。”

“…操你的，滚出去。”


	8. Chapter 8

8

今天是周一，巴恩斯例行检查的日子，虽然对他这种无业游民来说，周一还是周末都没什么区别。

但他还是讨厌周一，检查意味着发现问题，发现问题意味着修理问题。

所谓的修理问题，就是巴基抱着二战时期咆哮突击队的记录影像，反复地看。其实这真没什么好看的，那个年代的影像资料多珍贵啊，每天死掉的士兵有多少，能留存下来的影像又有几份呢？而巴恩斯中士显然是因为常常与美国队长形影不离，才有幸留下了比别人更多的记录。

真的没什么好看的，所有能收集到的片段剪在一起，也就那么几十分钟，他现在都能背下来几分几秒是哪个镜头了。这一段记忆他已经很熟悉了，绝对恢复得七七八八——可怜的中士，毕竟他从参军到牺牲，才几年呢？

真正麻烦的，是后面的七十年，巴恩斯开始后知后觉地意识到血清对自己记忆力的改造所带来的麻烦——记忆片段的确混乱不堪，无法连成一片；可只要找回了其中一个碎片，它就如同一颗树种从四面八方蜿蜒出枝桠，他能顺之回想起很多相关的事情，事无巨细。

巴恩斯从一个和干净房间完全不搭调的破烂背包里翻出一个笔记本。

笔记本里的纪录十分随意，这是他从朗姆洛第一次逃跑后养成的习惯：把任何零碎的片段记录下来，最后总是能串在一起。本子上的自己有些很认真，有些潦草许多，混乱地夹杂着英语俄语，一部分内容记录着一些人名，基础信息，还有他贴得歪扭的充当照片的简报。

巴恩斯现在又想起了点什么，就直接背靠着床边坐在地上开始写。

_1955加拿大 无风 任务汇报_

_狙击 文职人员_

_男性.. .红发 香烟 一次射击 中等身高_

_灰色西裤白褂，夜间，_

_…… ~~2月~~ 1月30日，方形眼镜_

_潜伏，5h_

_未有警报 撤退顺利_

_返抵基地。_

_冰冻_

巴恩斯皱眉，显然他今天思路并不明朗，东拼西凑的单词显得他像是在本子上胡画一气。但他脑袋里的又一段记忆涌现得异常明显，虽然这让他头痛耳鸣，但他必须抓住这个，下一次再想起这些片段就不知是什么时候了。

_？/6/1999 格拉斯哥 资料窃取，任务汇报：_

_情报错误，资料携带者未现身建筑内_

_发现女性平民 两人_

_女性平民1 金发，姓名未知。尖叫加大暴露风险 扼死_

_2: 金发 姓名.未知 ~~身高极矮，约……~~_

_……儿童_

_~~一次射击~~ _

_…_

_撤退途中记忆异常，未及时返抵基地_

_等待管理员回收_

_因不稳定状态重置_

_待命_

……他不该这样的。不该坐在这里回想这些事情，刚才就应该在耳鸣出现时候就立刻停止，去医院找朗姆洛的——现在好了，现在好了，不仅仅是耳鸣的问题了，巴恩斯觉得整个脑子里像灌满沸水的壶一样嘈杂。他甚至记得那个孩子的眼睛，夹杂着一点点绿色的湖蓝，就在自己瞄准她额头的上一秒钟还在扑朔着双眼。

巴恩斯知道即使自己不开枪，她也活不了太久。毕竟他的父亲？还是什么之类的人做着那样的高危营生，即使她今天从自己手里活下来，多半也会死在不久的以后的逃亡中。但是又能怎样，死在谁的枪下对受害者来说没有不同，但对于击杀者来说……

天啊，她，她有八岁？十岁？巴恩斯知道自己的准星对准她并且扣下扳机时甚至都没有眨眼。

巴恩斯用膝盖撑着手肘，一只手用力地揉着脸，才注意到自己出了一头冷汗。他允许自己无声地尖叫了一小小会儿，最后疲惫地捡起那个本子塞回包里。今天的回忆到此结束了，他困了，虽然他睡不着，虽然脑子里像是有台运行的泥浆机在轰鸣作响，但今天回忆到此结束了。

这房间太安静了，他不想自己呆着。

******

巴恩斯输入门禁，进屋，一言不发地坐下来，又把头埋在床上。

“你别在枕头下摸了，没有枪，什么都没有，你在医院，布洛克。”巴恩斯的声音因为闷在被子上有些瓮声瓮气。

床上的人依然僵着身子很久，才慢慢松懈下来。

“我他妈的都快好了，被你一吓还得多躺几天。”朗姆洛骂他。

“你为什么紧张？每天不都有医生护士进来？”巴恩斯把头转过来，抬眼看着朗姆洛。

朗姆洛盯着他的眼睛看了一会，又把视线移到一边：“……你又过来干嘛？”

“什么都不干，”巴恩斯抬起头抱怨，“我就是想在这待着，布洛克。”

“你怎么不想想我不想让你在这待着？”朗姆洛也没好气，接着看着他皱了皱眉：“你怎么又肿着个眼睛，小娘炮。”

“没有。”巴恩斯又把脸重新向下埋进被子。

朗姆洛没说话，他的肺还没好完全，房间里一时就只剩下粗重的呼吸声，隔了好一会他才又叹了口气。

巴恩斯知道自己可以留下了，他把手伸进被子里，抓住那只已经拆了绷带的右手。

“又什么毛病？”朗姆洛瞪他。

巴恩斯不理他，他把朗姆洛的手拿出被子，掌心向上，把脸埋了进去。

“重死了，放开，”朗姆洛用力抽了抽手，未果，“你脑子里是不是也有铁块？你他妈放开，我警告你……”

巴恩斯眼看朗姆洛要对自己进行新一轮辱骂了，他握住朗姆洛的胳膊轻轻捏了捏，很小声地说了一句。

“队长，我困了。”

……

朗姆洛没继续骂了，隔了好一会，久到巴恩斯都要睡着了，他隐隐听到朗姆洛应了一句，但他不想管了，他把左手垫在朗姆洛的右手下，又把脸贴在他的手上，整个人都暖呼呼的。也许事情在变好……他很累，而现在可以睡个好觉。


	9. Chapter 9

9

巴恩斯又挨过了一次又一次例行检查，而医生护士也已经习惯开门以后病房里多一个人了，没人再被吓到。

而今天他们宣布，朗姆洛已经可以下床开始复健运动了。

朗姆洛一直沉着脸看着天花板，在医生走了以后，才低声骂了一句。

“…布洛克？”巴恩斯在一旁捏了捏他的胳膊，“队长？”

他很聪明，虽然有时脑子不好使，但也掩盖不了本身很聪明的事实——他发现每次这么叫的时候，虽然会被恶声恶气地警告，但朗姆洛脸就没那么臭。

“闭嘴。”朗姆洛剜了他一眼，“我都和你说了八百次，别这么叫我。”

“你喜欢我这么叫。”巴恩斯指出痛点。

朗姆洛更烦躁了：“不，我他妈不喜欢。”

巴恩斯把眼睛移到另一边，装聋。

朗姆洛气得差点从床上弹起来，吓得巴恩斯赶紧摁住他，“你不能乱动！”

“你那颗浆糊脑袋什么时候才能仔细想想？”朗姆洛没好气地低吼，“怎么就弄不明白？你，复仇者。我，九头蛇。你不能那么喊我，操你。”

“我还不是复仇者。”

“早晚的事。”

“你早就不在九头蛇了，神盾现在也转在地下，只要你能配合……”

“操…”朗姆洛突然把声音提高了几度，烦躁地骂：“妈的……开始了是吗？终于开始了？”

“……什么？”

“老子就等这一天呢！他们天天让你过来就是等这一天是吧？复你妈的健，我就知道只要好一点你们就要开始了！难为你不灵光的脑袋天天想着怎么从我这套几句有用的，操你的神盾！”

“………我，不是，没有”巴恩斯被越来越激动的朗姆洛搞的磕磕巴巴，试图解释。

“没人让我来，我，我就是……”

朗姆洛骂完一串以后就不再看他，冷冷地赶人，“现在滚出去，我要自己待会儿。”

“我就是想见你……”巴恩斯差点咬了舌头，但他还是说出来了。

“…我知道，但也滚出去………”朗姆洛不骂了，只是很疲惫地把手遮在脸上，“现在。”

******

“他今天还不能回来。”

巴恩斯才把视线落在史蒂夫一眼，好友就已经猜到他要说什么了，鉴于自己每日一问的频率。巴恩斯接过对方递给他的早饭咬了一口，低下头咕囔着说，“抱歉…”

“没什么的，巴基。你是不是又睡不着觉了？”

“没有，这几天都挺好的。”

那天他把朗姆洛惹急了以后，乖乖滚蛋了，临走和对方说“我明天再来”，朗姆洛没骂他，巴恩斯就当他答应了。

第二天这个狗娘养的恶棍就消失了，巴恩斯以为他又跑了，可他把病房的墙都砸了也没想通人是从哪跑的？

后来他就被史蒂夫叉走了，他才知道朗姆洛没跑，他只是被神盾的专业人员接走养伤而已。

但他完全没有为此松口气，他不信任神盾，总觉得他们要把朗姆洛带到什么地方处决掉。但想想没有必要，反正他就是个立场鲜明的九头蛇恶棍，大可以立场鲜明地被处决；难道是用什么恶毒刑讯逼问情报？太有可能了，这种手段美国队长不会同意，所以他们连史蒂夫一起骗。

巴恩斯被自己的想法说服了，所以刚老实了一会，就开始奋力挣扎。他得知道朗姆洛被押到哪里去了，就算要审，他也要在旁边看着。

史蒂夫劝不住他，后来托尼来了，再后来娜塔莎也来了——最终巴恩斯被娜塔莎说服了，神盾可以骗美国队长但骗不了黑寡妇，所以她说朗姆洛没事，那就真的没事。

其实巴恩斯觉得自己很荒唐，因为黑寡妇本身就是个狡猾的超级特工，她甚至可以一口气撒一千个谎并让它们环环相扣，而别人无法发现。

但他还是相信了，他现在必须相信，他现在像一根拉紧的弦，要是什么时候那根弦一崩，他就彻底完了。


	10. Chapter 10

10

晚上巴恩斯躺在他的房间里，自从朗姆洛从重症病房出来后，他就很久没在这张床上睡过觉了。现在朗姆洛被“接”走了，他休息的地方终于从病房回到了这里。

当然，他睡不着，绵软的床让他紧张得肌肉紧绷。这太可怕了，如果你躺在木板或者水泥上，你会知道你身下是木板和水泥；而你躺在这样棉絮一般的床垫上时，你会觉得自己在下陷，缓慢又不可抗拒地下陷，又永远不知道陷到最深的时候，这有一截小臂厚的床垫下是不是布满尖刀。而等你发现那些尖锐的东西时，它们已经来不及阻止地刺入后背。

他知道这是错觉，但强烈的不安还是让他浑身僵硬。

巴恩斯听到史蒂夫站在外面了，但他不太确定自己是不是能很好地说出类似于“哥们儿我知道是你进来吧”这样的话。所以他等着史蒂夫说——

“巴基，我可以进来吗？”

史蒂夫进来了，巴恩斯终于给了自己一个理由离开那个软绵绵的刑具。他几乎蹦起来离开床上，在茶桌旁的木椅上坐下，感觉踏实了不少。

史蒂夫坐在他对面，打量了一下房间，巴恩斯知道他在想怎么开启这段对话。

“床…是不是睡不习惯？”

“没有，史蒂夫，床很舒服。”

“行了吧，巴基，我知道。那个床软得你几乎感觉自己可以陷到地板上。”

地板还布满尖刺。巴恩斯想。

巴恩斯没回答，但史蒂夫显然不在意，毕竟他来不是为了床的问题。

虽然知道对方要说什么，但巴恩斯的内心机械地念着：不史蒂夫，就请你别说别说别说——

“我想我们得谈谈。”

——我他妈根本不想谈谈……

“好，我们谈谈。”巴恩斯看着他。

像是没料到自己毫不抵触似的，史蒂夫有点惊喜，也就一秒吧。紧接着便显而易见地为了接下来的话苦恼起来。

“你是不是想问我布洛克的事情？”巴恩斯决定帮一帮好兄弟。

他就听着美国队长猛吸了一口气，像被自己呛到的那样，他犹疑地看着自己，生怕他说出的任何不恰当的字眼戳碎了玻璃娃娃巴基。

“你还好吗，巴基？”

“我很好。”巴恩斯有些疲惫的搓了搓脸，“你不用那么小心的，我很好。”

史蒂夫低头了，显然不是很相信巴恩斯的话，但最后他还是问了。

“巴基，我是想问你，为什么对朗姆洛那么，我是说…”史蒂夫想了半天，“…执着？”

巴恩斯完全不想回答，为什么自己对九头蛇的恶棍这么执着。但怎么办呢？史蒂夫看着他，等待答案，并且“I can do this all day”.

“我不是想为他开脱什么…”巴恩斯沉默了很久，然后把头向后仰去，重重地磕在椅背上，“史蒂夫，我……”

“我这么说，很抱歉，真的…我很抱歉，我是想说，布洛克，布洛克·朗姆洛，没有他——我早……死了。”

巴恩斯没有去看史蒂夫的表情，猜也知道他一定是震惊的。

巴恩斯讨厌谈谈，在谈了大概有100个小时那么久吧——他感觉有那么久，虽然并没有谈出什么结果。

光明世界的人永远对周遭的一切心怀宽容，人们享受善待也善待他人。可这些年他又是生活在何种黑暗扭曲的环境下，黑暗中的善意只显得更加弥足珍贵。或许朗姆洛为他做的所有事情在正常人看来都再微小不过，可就是这一丝一毫的碎片，被那人极尽耐心地、磕磕绊绊地粘贴拼凑，让支离破碎的冬兵挨过一次一次惨绝人寰的清洗，最终仍然还保留了一丝詹姆斯·巴恩斯的轮廓。

他记得很多了，也一定有更多不记得的，他没办法透过二十多年来琐琐碎碎的小事，用只言片语对好友解释清楚他和一个九头蛇的复杂情感，他说不出来，或许说出了也没人会懂。

但史蒂夫还是放过他了，走的时候还很低落。

几乎下意识地巴恩斯就扇了自己一耳光。他又开始陷入自我厌恶，不明白为什么自己就连给好友一个满意的谈话都做不到。

“巴基？什么声音？你还好吗？”史蒂夫返回来敲了敲门。

“我很好，史蒂夫，我要休息了，你也晚安。”

他不准备继续睡了，他翻出笔记本，开始从头看，想到了什么就在上面勾画几笔。

照片简报旁边的信息写了很多，包括任务细节。他看着黑白报纸上的人像，念他们的名字。

过了一会他念不动了，虽然这不是体力活，他只是又开始想不通自己为什么还他妈活着。


	11. Chapter 11

11

“……他很好，很安全，恢复得不错，你知道他之前的样子是端不稳枪的吧？毕竟都……咳，总之他现在不错，你见到他会惊喜的，相信我，很快…巴基？你有在听吗？”

“是的。”巴恩斯点点头。

从那次“谈谈”后，史蒂夫偶尔会在巴恩斯不开口询问时主动和他说说朗姆洛的近况，十分贴心。

而现实是巴恩斯在听，但心里更惊恐了。史蒂夫说的这一切是不可能的，交叉骨是什么恶名？他本该在恢复意识后立刻被押上军事法庭，而如果他愿意开口交代一些情报，最好的情况也只是给他免去死刑，或者把200年的刑期减成199年。

为什么这么费心费力地救他？

该死的神盾，让人捉摸不透。他开始怀念九头蛇了，至少在那里大家单纯又快乐地当好一个反派——

不，不，没人怀念九头蛇，我的天啊巴恩斯，你还是人吗？你没有怀念九头蛇，刚才有人提了九头蛇吗？

“没有。”巴恩斯咕囔了一句。

“什么？什么没有？”史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，“你还好吗？”

“哦，”巴恩斯眨眨眼，“我很好。”

史蒂夫叹气，巴恩斯十分害怕史蒂夫叹气——这会把他拉进自我厌恶的臭水沟。

“巴基，你有多久没有好好睡觉了？”

“我睡得不错，这几天。”

******

“这太简单了，队长，你的大脑就不能稍微转两个弯？对比‘他为什么这样’和‘他怎么才能不这样’，你竟然选择了前者？……鹿仔，刚好你在！”

托尼根本没管史蒂夫碎碎叨叨的解释，站在沙发背后突然凑近，那一瞬间他的左手差点不听使唤地抓向托尼的脖颈，但他压住了，取而代之地是整个人激灵了一下。

“呃，放松，放松鹿仔，很好，干干净净，适合约会。你喜欢那款洗发露吗？那个是佩珀挑的，我一直用，”托尼只是稍微打量了一下他，“来，站起来，我们有个短暂出游。”

“…谢谢，”巴恩斯站起来，无措地看着托尼，“洗发露很好……”

“去，跟着你的好队长走，我今天还有事忙，小娜陪你们去。”

三人下了电梯，托尼把他和史蒂夫推到大门口去，比了个“V”的手势，娜塔莎在车里等着他们。

巴恩斯就这样开始了他的“短暂出游”，他甚至都没来得及系好鞋带，目的地就到了。

“巴基，我……”

娜塔莎给了史蒂夫一个“闭嘴”的眼刀，又甩给自己“快去，快去”的眼神。

没有任何荡气回肠的背景音乐和铺垫，巴恩斯就那么在训练室见到了布洛克·朗姆洛。


	12. Chapter 12

12

刚才史蒂夫把巴恩斯送到门口，就没再随他同行了。或许他被娜塔莎说服了，娜塔莎一直都很厉害。

训练室很大，巴恩斯站得远远的，看着打拳的朗姆洛。他快呼吸不了了，不可思议的感觉包围着他，就昨天晚上他甚至还梦到朗姆洛被悄悄审判了，史蒂夫吞吞吐吐好久告诉自己这个消息。

刚才史蒂夫欲言又止的样子和他梦里一模一样，他差点被吓死。见鬼，就不能在来的路上告诉自己一声吗？他都九十多岁了，却完全享受不到老年人的优待，surprise这一套搞得他现在要心肌梗塞了。

巴恩斯就看着朗姆洛练完一轮，在休息处喝水，然后——

朗姆洛吞咽的动作滞了一下，接着剧烈地咳嗽起来，“我操！你从复仇者基地跑出来了？”又缓了口气狐疑地看他：“你没惹什么乱子吧？”

“我没有，娜塔莎带我来的。”巴恩斯站得直直的，死死盯着朗姆洛。他看起来很吃惊，巴恩斯闷闷地想着，好像从来没想过自己会来找他似的，他怎么会不来？而且他也很久没惹乱子了。

朗姆洛还没止住咳嗽，但又松了口气似的冲他招招手，“过来。”

巴恩斯立刻快步走过去，任由朗姆洛上下打量他。他也仔细看着朗姆洛，疤痕像是被深埋在了皮肤里，最严重的地方还是看得出一些凹凸不平的增生，但绝大多数好了，只是大部分皮肤显出刚刚长出的灰白；他健康地站着，刚才甚至稳稳地练了一组拳。

“你，你没事了…”巴恩斯磕磕巴巴地憋出一句。

“坐下。”朗姆洛点了点旁边的座位，不咸不淡地说，“我当然没……”

巴恩斯没坐下，他下意识地抱住朗姆洛勒紧，“天啊…谢天谢地，你没事……你没事了…”

“…你什么毛病，我当然没事。”朗姆洛拍拍他的左手，“松开，小熊。我才刚好，你要勒死我了。”

巴恩斯不松手，他还没从刚刚不真实的感觉中走出来，好像不把朗姆洛箍在怀里就证明不了这不是幻觉一样。他咬着牙，嗓子像是哽住了什么东西。

“我警告你，你要是准备抱着我哭，我现在转头就走。”

于是巴恩斯害怕地松手了，但依然环着朗姆洛，他把头埋在对方的肩上以确保眼睛上没什么可疑水份，一直到对方轻轻拍了拍他的背。

“睡得不好？嗯？”熟悉的笑声，带着一点沙哑的笑声钻进巴恩斯的耳朵，他要想念死这个声音了，他低声回了一句。

“…嗯。”

“我猜也是。”

“还是头痛？”

“嗯。”

“我猜也是。”

“怎么，你的好队长没把你照顾好，”朗姆洛踢了踢巴恩斯没系好的鞋带，“你还是生活不能自理？没我就不行了？”

“…我急着来见你。”巴恩斯脱口而出。

朗姆洛似乎是愣了一下，有几秒钟沉默，最后拍着巴恩斯的肩膀让他坐下，干巴巴地说：“好吧，这我没猜到。”

“你没事了。”巴恩斯听话坐下了，还是死死盯着朗姆洛。

“是，我没事了，烦人精。你就不会说句别的吗？”

“他们给你打了血清。”

“嗯。”

“是那种持续注射才有效的，你用什么换？”

“嗯……嗯？你怎么想的，就不能是神盾散发着人性光辉免费给我？”

巴恩斯不赞同地看着他。

“我的天，我还以为你变成正义战士以后就是头顶翅膀的单纯小天使了。”朗姆洛挑挑眉，打量巴恩斯的眼神像看着什么新奇的物种。

“我就是冬兵，所有事情我都记得。”巴恩斯闷闷地解释，低下头不再看他。

“所有事都记得，你还能心平气和地在这里和我聊天。忘了我以前怎么推你上电椅的？”朗姆洛故意和他过不去似的，“是我搞错了，你还真的是个头顶翅膀的傻逼天使。”

“我担心你，布洛克。”巴恩斯不想和他争，反正是说不过他的。他是真的担心神盾局和他签了什么霸王条款——虽然现在这样已经很不错了，毕竟他是个九头蛇战犯。

“我还有被你担心的一天。”朗姆洛一脸好笑地看着他，让他有点挫败，他明明无时无刻不在担心这个亡命徒来着。

但他还是继续问下去：“所以你用什么换？”

朗姆洛翻了他个白眼，把左腿的裤子往上拽了拽。


	13. Chapter 13

13

巴恩斯是真的生气，看到朗姆洛踝骨上的那个定位脚镣时。但是他又明白这么做是对的，更进一步说，电子脚环对于朗姆洛这种九头蛇残党外加恐怖分子来说简直是大慈大悲。但就是因为连生气都不能理所应当，这让他更加生气。

“怎么啦？一个电子脚环就让九头蛇恶党不用在监狱蹲一辈子，我们的正义战士不满了？”朗姆洛伸手在他面前晃了晃。

“布洛克——”巴恩斯不知道他为什么会这样想，当然不是了，他拖长了调子想解释。

但他抬头，男人就只是一脸无所谓地看着他，完全对他的想法不感兴趣的样子。

“不，没事…”巴恩斯不想说话了，闷闷地问：“你接下来去哪？”

朗姆洛哧了一声：“去哪？说得我好像有多大选择权一样。”说着他披了件外套，撇下巴恩斯往训练室外走去。

巴恩斯“噌”地一下站了起来，还带倒了椅子，引得走在前面的人回头看他。他尴尬地把椅子扶好，快步追上朗姆洛。

“怎么？”朗姆洛不耐烦地问。

“你…你去哪？我和你一起。”

“好吧，脚环不够，还要派一个超级士兵盯着。”

巴恩斯委屈死了，他是想盯着朗姆洛，但完全是出自个人意愿，朗姆洛说得好像自己在限制他的自由一样。

“我去检测血清，每天都去。上边的人一刻不停地等我好起来能去出任务，不然他们为什么要养一个九头蛇罪犯吃白饭？”

“我和你一起。”

“嗯哼。”朗姆洛答应着，脚上走得飞快，一副“别跟着我”的样子。

但他也没真正阻止，所以现在巴恩斯正跟着他乘电梯一路下降。

其实这让巴恩斯感觉不好，现在就像场景再现：冬兵和管理员，正在去一个处在地下的房间，即将面对一群穿着白褂的实验人员，好像正派反派都喜欢把实验室设在建筑物最下方一样。他突然有点紧张朗姆洛的检测会不会疼，毕竟自己每次见到白大褂总没好事。想着他就觉得自己来对了，至少他在的话那些人不会把朗姆洛怎么样。

唉，想到这个巴恩斯觉得有点不公平了，以前每次重置朗姆洛都在，也没见自己有多好过。

“鼓个嘴干嘛？不是你要跟来的？”朗姆洛奇怪地瞪他。

巴恩斯把头扭到一边。

“也不知道你脑子里一天到晚在想什么。”电梯门开了，朗姆洛嘀咕着走了出去。


	14. Chapter 14

14

血清检测可比巴恩斯的洗脑轻松了一亿倍，连抽血都不用，一个工作人员在朗姆洛拇指上采了一滴血，几分钟就出了结果，血清状况稳定。

巴恩斯松了口气，同时又有点哀叹人和人的命运就是如此不同：反派被正派抓走，就是每照常训练，贡献一滴血液，再出任务；而自己被反派抓走，就要忍饥受冻，挨打洗脑，再出任务。

早知道当年参军的时候就加入九头蛇了，然后等着神盾成立被抓走，自己还能过七十年好日子，比待在冷冻仓里强多了......

巴恩斯被自动门划开的声音拽出了漫无边际的走神，朗姆洛完全没等他就走了。他有点委屈，快走了几步跟上去。

“你接下来去哪？呃...”巴恩斯拽得急，朗姆洛的夹克被扯掉一半挂在胳膊上。

“我回去，洗澡。”朗姆洛翻了个白眼，“放开，别黏着我。”

“抱歉...”巴恩斯赶紧松手，尴尬地帮他把外衣提上去：“你去哪洗澡，我和你一......”

“你想一起洗？”

“不，不是，”巴恩斯赶紧解释，虽然这个提议相当让人心动，但他还是明智地没有附和，“我是说我和你一起走，然后你可以洗澡，我可以...”

“看我洗澡？”

“不是！我可以在浴室外等你！见鬼你就不能让我把话说完吗！”

“哦，你还会发脾气了，看来恢复得不错。”朗姆洛突然就笑起来了，这让巴恩斯顿时忘记了刚才的一点气急败坏。

他有点呆住了，就几个月前，他还以为朗姆洛死了，一直在试图做好以后的人生没有朗姆洛的准备。而现在，这人就好好地站在自己面前，甚至还有心情开他玩笑，巴恩斯一瞬间有种恍惚的感觉。

他意识到大概自己前半辈子的不幸都是为了换来这一刻，所以他走上前去把朗姆洛拥进怀里，吻了他还没落下笑意的嘴。

朗姆洛没骂他也没踹他一脚，难得地顺从着被他抱着，只是在他吻完之后眯起眼睛盯着他，像在算计什么一样。

就在巴恩斯怀疑这个家伙在自己嘴唇上涂了什么毒药又引诱自己去亲时，朗姆洛说：“好吧，这倒和以前一样。”

“以前什么？”巴恩斯有些好奇，毕竟史蒂夫他们从不愿意问起自己从前的事情，而他的记忆一直断断续续。

“就是突然凑上来...嗯？你不记得？我还以为你脑子好了。”

“记得零零散散，串不太起来。”巴恩斯沮丧地晃晃头，“我会想起来的。”

“想不起来就算了，反正以前也没什么好事。”朗姆洛无所谓地耸肩。

“不...我很抱歉。”

“什么？”

“就关于...吻你，那类，我很想都记起来。”巴恩斯认真地看对方的眼睛，“虽然以前好的时候不多，但那些记忆应该很美好。”

朗姆洛眨眨眼，嘀咕了一句脏话还是什么的，皱起眉看着他：“所以这是句上世纪四十年代的调情。”

还不等巴恩斯说这不是调情，朗姆洛就上前一步把他的头压低，吻了回去。

和刚才他的吻相比，这个吻可要湿很多了。巴恩斯的心脏扑通乱跳，像是灵魂被注了一剂活性剂似的，整个人明亮了起来。他惊喜得要死，下意识地去追寻对方的舌头，而在他刚刚碰到那个柔软的舌尖时，朗姆洛松开了他。

巴恩斯有点无措地舔了一下嘴唇，呆呆地看着朗姆洛。

对方却完全没有自己刚刚做了什么的自觉，就只是冷淡地抬了下眉毛：“现在你可以记住这个，反正现在没人洗你的脑子了，小混蛋。”

巴恩斯真的觉得今天是自己的幸运日，由衷地。


	15. Chapter 15

15

“所以，你很闲？”

朗姆洛刚进屋子就开始把衣服一件件甩掉只剩内裤，巴恩斯不得不把眼神落在窗户外面——那个窗子很高又小得可怜，这让他意识到即使是正派，犯人还是犯人的待遇。

“我还以为你要跟着你五颜六色的小伙伴们去拯救世界了，杀杀外星人那种。”朗姆洛翻着毛巾自言自语。

“所以是复仇者让你来盯着我？”

“布洛克——”巴恩斯有点抱怨地开口，“我只是想见你。”

“那你见完了，咋不回去？”朗姆洛一副莫名其妙的样子，“非要看我洗澡？”

巴恩斯才觉得更莫名其妙，为什么回去？这根本就不叫问题，他想见朗姆洛又不是说见上一面就拍拍屁股走人。虽然他也的确想看朗姆洛洗澡，或者干脆加入一起洗，但对方显然搞错了重点，洗不洗澡完全不是自己坐在这里的根本原因。

他想和朗姆洛呆在一起，就像神盾局里有的情侣特工那样，一起去上班，下班又回到同一个屋子——这样的想法对于两个前九头蛇来说有点奢侈，但巴恩斯觉得事情有在变好了。虽然自己脑子还没恢复完全而朗姆洛是个带着电子脚镣的罪犯，但至少人还活着，这个屋子虽然像个人性版囚室但也比躲避追杀的安全屋要好太多。

“我要住过来。”巴恩斯突然宣布。

其实巴恩斯并不觉得自己突然，但显然朗姆洛不这么想。那人本来已经走进浴室了，听到他这么说唰地一下把门拉开探出头来，脑门还在门框上磕了一下。

“操...”朗姆洛捂着额头，瞪着眼睛看他，“你说啥？”

“我想住过来。”巴恩斯有点担心地看他，刚才那一下动静可不小，“布洛克？”

“操，唉，你就...”朗姆洛探着半个身子，使劲掐着眉心，像是烦到不行，“唉……”

巴恩斯开始有点委屈，不就是要住过来而已，自己还能帮着收拾收拾屋子，看看刚才把衣服甩了一地的是谁？怎么就至于说半句话叹气两次。

“操，不是，你不能就这么...唉，你才刚加入复仇者，我现在....反正你不能....唉……”

又两次。巴恩斯哀怨地看着朗姆洛，拖长了嗓子：“布洛克——”

“房间太小。”

“我没什么行李，不会占很大地方。”

“卧室是单人床。”

“我睡沙发。”

朗姆洛瞪他。

“呃，我，我可以带一个床来？”

“你他妈，那是重点？唉...算了，唉.....反正弗瑞不会允许的。”

“我去和他说。”

“操，我都说了别让那个独眼知道你和....唉...妈的你个浆糊脑袋！”

“你干嘛没完没了地叹气！你就那么讨厌我！那我让史蒂夫和他说！”

“就开始搬你的好后盾了？”

“所以你不否认你讨厌我？！”

“讨厌，快烦死了，行了没？”

“布洛克——”

“别布洛克我，没用，我不是你的奶子盾，不是你眨眨你的大眼睛再黏黏糊糊地叫叫名字就会妥协的好队长。我现在要洗澡，希望我洗完的时候你已经走了。”

朗姆洛说着把浴室门甩上，巴恩斯眼疾手快地把左手垫进门缝，门锁砸在金属手掌上发出“咣”的一声。

朗姆洛的脸色显然处在耐心耗尽的边缘，瞪着巴恩斯。而巴恩斯则注意到朗姆洛此时是光着的，所以他垂下眼睛盯着地砖缝，做最后的挣扎：“让我过来吧，布洛克.....我，我睡得不好，在复仇者基地。”

“老子不是你的哄睡保姆。”朗姆洛皱着眉头啧了一声，把他的手推开，又关上门，还落了锁。

“没事了就赶紧滚蛋，别总黏着我，要被你烦死。”朗姆洛的声音从浴室里传来，巴恩斯盯着门把手，这种锁当然对他构成不了什么阻碍，轻轻一下就能掰断。但为了防止遭到辱骂或者毒打，他没这么做。

他回到沙发，呆呆地听了一会浴室的水声，脑子里不由自主地飘着朗姆洛洗澡的各种画面，让他有点口干。他及时阻止了各种想象，站起来把乱扔在地上的衣服捡进脏衣篮，走出屋子轻轻地关了门。

他觉得自己说服不了朗姆洛，这辈子和朗姆洛的口头争论他就没赢过，但冬兵是个行动派。


	16. Chapter 16

16

所以第二天巴恩斯还是来了。

他背着自己的破烂小书包敲开了朗姆洛的门，而对方开门后看了看他，又看了看他旁边的双人床，嘭地把门砸上了。

巴恩斯也不敢破坏房门什么的，朗姆洛肯定会翻着花样骂死他。况且再怎么说这个屋子也算半个神盾监狱呢，砸锁就和劫狱没区别了，他不想搬来第一天就惹麻烦——如果今天能进了房门，那勉强算是第一天吧。

他只好在门口坐了下来，想着朗姆洛关门时候面无表情的脸，瘪了瘪嘴。他为了能搬过来和史蒂夫激烈辩论了好久，虽然大多数是对方说完一大串他只憋出几句“我想搬过去”、“我要搬过去”、“我能搬过去吗”、“让我搬过去吧”。事实证明史蒂夫·罗杰斯的倔强程度随着年龄的增长没有丝毫退步，完全没有一个老年人该有的和煦。

******

“行啦，队长。你看看鹿仔，就昨天见了那家伙一面，今天和你说的字都要比过去几个月加起来的多了。还有谁能和美国队长对争一个上午都不落下风？哦，除了我。反正我看他现在状态不错，你没忘了他刚来时候什么样吧？他——”

“咳。”娜塔莎用胳膊肘狠狠撞了托尼一下。

巴恩斯有点尴尬。

他刚来的时候的确一滩烂泥。幻觉和幻听扰得他根本分不清现实，他时常看到那些被他推进地狱的人带着奇惨的死状找过来，有时他站在基地的瓷砖上会感觉自己脚踩着一片雪地。晴天时的阳光像是荧绿的射线，阴天时的雨水也时不时变成血红。

朗姆洛会在他清醒与迷朦之间间回来，有时候毫发无伤，有时候破烂到仿佛拉各斯的爆炸炸在了巴恩斯的脑子里。他随时会惊厥，不敢回视他人的目光，在别人无意触碰时像个疯子一样用左手去扼对方的脖子。他睡不着觉，诡异的幻境在梦中也不会放过他，让他更加不敢入眠；他也吃不下东西，有时餐盘里的食物会变成红绿交加的一团烂肉，让他还来不及送进嘴里就吐得昏天黑地。

是朗姆洛从一开始就不住地念叨，让他应该跟着复仇者的。所以他熬过了非洲那场爆炸后的精神崩溃，等着复仇者们找到他。而真正来到基地后，他意识的不稳定似乎攀上了高峰，他难以面对托尼和娜塔莎，也害怕史蒂夫的善意。他时常觉得看看前面，会有个熟悉的身影在等他跟上，但事实上并没有。每一次若即若离的幻影都在反复强调朗姆洛的死亡，提醒他事情不会再变好了，他只是在没有意义地撑着，等着彻底把自己搞死的那一天。

每一次他询问自己：撑不住了吧？但又会告诉自己：再坚持一天吧。事实证明他多撑一天是对的，因为他最终看到了那张写了朗姆洛名字的战俘名单。现在回想起来他不知道自己当时是怎么忍下来的，更确切地说，他不知道复仇者们是怎么忍受他的。

巴恩斯想到这里的时候打算放弃了，史蒂夫也是为他好，自己实在不该再给他们节外生枝了。但他刚才有点走神，娜塔莎好像在跟史蒂夫说什么，他没听清。

“……关于那个朗姆洛是不知道的，不如你就松个口？”

什么？不知道什么？巴恩斯有点疑惑。

娜塔莎说完就走到自己身后，和托尼并排站着一起看向史蒂夫，显然表现出支持的态度。而史蒂夫一脸苦大仇深地看着他们，没说同意，但也没开口反驳了。

“既然大家都没什么意见，会议愉快。”托尼看起来心情大好，估计是被史蒂夫噎住的样子逗的，“现在我宣布基地里没有巴恩斯的房间了！你要不现在搬走，要不今晚睡花坛吧。”

“托尼——”

“啥？干啥？你有什么意见？这个房子可是我花钱造的，就用这双手。”托尼举起富有的双手对着史蒂夫晃了晃，转头对巴恩斯说，“你现在可以收拾行李了，有什么缺的可以打给佩珀，她会给你置办妥当。恭喜乔迁，新年快乐，拜拜。”

******

现在巴恩斯坐在门边呆呆地看着放在一边的双人床，由衷地感谢托尼和波茨女士。

但他现在就是有点后悔自己和史蒂夫犟了这么久，毕竟他是最关心自己的，而自己事实上也没有资格和他提什么要求。

但又仔细想想，自己也没提什么过分的要求呀，就是换个地方睡觉而已，在哪睡不是睡呢？他还在桥洞下面睡过呢。

但又回头想想，朗姆洛说的是对的，尼克·弗瑞肯定不希望两个前九头蛇呆在一起，毕竟在神盾看来，朗姆洛靠他自己跑不掉，可加上冬兵就不一定了，搬家过来的行为无异于在败坏神盾对他俩的信任值。

但又往深考虑，史蒂夫他们一直觉得自己恢复得不好，可他在朗姆洛身边时脑子就没有那么乱糟糟了，这不是帮了自己的同时又让他们放心吗？

但又回头看看自己的所作所为，根本都配不上这些待遇，唉，他活该带着愧疚失眠一辈子。

巴恩斯快烦死自己了，好像陷入了一个首尾相连的怪圈一样。好在这时门拉开了。

“你他妈怎么还在这。”

朗姆洛恶声恶气的问候却让巴恩斯突然心情明亮了一点。


	17. Chapter 17

17

床太大了，小辣椒应该是给他买了两米宽的床，并且质量极好。所以当巴恩斯把床搬进房间才看到门框被自己磕出了一块口子，而床头甚至连块漆都没掉。

这就是为什么他现在在这里修补门框。其实家具公司提供安装服务，但被巴恩斯婉拒了，他现在迫切需要在屋子外面找点事情做，以免进屋遭受辱骂。

他有点忐忑地往缝隙里纳着乳胶，但这点忐忑完全不妨碍他轻快的心情。看吧，一早就说了冬兵是个行动派，说不过直接做就行了。朗姆洛最吃这一套了，昨天把态度表明得那么坚决，今天还是放自己进来了不是？巴恩斯原本以为至少今天要在门口坐到第二天早上呢，而现在天亮着门就开了，事情都在变好。

巴恩斯不知不觉用空了一管乳胶，有点心虚地看着贴得丑不拉几的门框。

算了，至少能用不是。朗姆洛不知道在里面忙什么呢，刚才还隔着好远骂骂咧咧，现在好一会没听到他的声音了。

巴恩斯走进房间时朗姆洛就坐在沙发上，手里捏了个抽拉布袋，正阴晴不定地看着他。

他往卧室看去，那张明显很豪华的大床有点和这个小破屋格格不入，并且那个小卧室里放一张两米的床显得有些挤了，但好在不影响衣柜门的开关。

小辣椒也没忘了给他准备了大小合适的床垫——又是那种一截小臂厚的陷入版本的床垫，巴恩斯叹了口气。

但他很快注意到重点：床上就只有个垫子，连张床单都没有。他倒不是很在意床不床单，但朗姆洛以前的床虽然很小，床品却都是齐全的，他不希望自己的到来给朗姆洛带来什么不便的改变。

他想和朗姆洛打个招呼，看看自己现在出去能不能买到块什么布，刚回头对方就把那个布袋砸在了他脸上。

“床垫底下塞的，打开看看。”

朗姆洛瞪他的眼神像是要把他身上扎两个窟窿，巴恩斯只好磨磨蹭蹭地打开袋子。

啊哦，看看，一套床品，他不得不感叹女士在各方面的细心程度。不过当他把那张布抖开以后就愣住了，蓝色的床单上缝了一层白色线边，正中间一个美国队长正对着星条旗敬一个标准的军礼；而枕套上，两个枕套上印了两面星盾。

他有点尴尬地看了看朗姆洛，又抖了抖袋子。一盒安全套、两瓶润滑液、还有一张卡片掉出来。

更尴尬了。巴恩斯只好捡起纸片装模作样地看着，上面张扬得恨不得飞起的字迹写着“Happy Housewarming”，落款“You Know Who I Am”。

“为什么你就不能跟着你那些五颜六色的小朋友们离我远一点呢？”朗姆洛像是气笑了，他走过去捡起来掉在地上的计生用品，“真的吗？给你带保险套，还给你一套印着美国队长的花床单？”

“到底什么人能丧心病狂成这样？让别人躺在自己脸上搞到一起？”

“……抱歉。”

显然美国队长本人干不出来这事，但现在不是解释的好时机。巴恩斯只好手足无措地把卡片塞进口袋，捏着那张诡异床单不知道该怎么处理。

“要我说你可太适合当复仇者了，毕竟在一群神经病里显得你的脑子都正常了。”朗姆洛没好气地把安全套和润滑剂扔进床头柜，一把抢过那块布团了几下又塞回巴恩斯手里，“把这个扔到卫生间，老子要用它擦厕所。”


	18. Chapter 18

18

巴恩斯把床单叠起来了，朗姆洛也没再提用它擦厕所之类的事情。所以他就把那套床品塞进了自己的破烂小书包里。拉开包的时候他看到里面乱七八糟的笔记本，不过今天他没有打开它们的打算。

朗姆洛把以前的床单打横铺在床上，虽然这样让床垫的下半截都露在外面。巴恩斯表示他可以只铺一侧的床，自己不需要，但被朗姆洛瞪了回去。

巴恩斯就带了一个包和一张床，现在床搬完了，他又把包丢进衣柜里。

呃，现在算是收拾好了，搬家完毕。

然后巴恩斯就不知道该干什么了。朗姆洛刚才出去了，他要去进行今天的血清检测，并且勒令巴恩斯不许跟着。

虽然昨天就直接宣布要搬进来，但他当时就是满脑子想着待在朗姆洛身边，别的都没有考虑。他有点饿了，今天都还没顾上吃东西。他在屋子里转了一圈，又绕到厨房，冰箱里只有几听啤酒。最后只好回到客厅，维持着之前送走朗姆洛时候的样子等他回来。

巴恩斯靠着墙，一开始在梳理脑子里乱七八糟的东西，后来就变成了盯着门口发呆。天擦黑的时候他听到了外面大门门禁的声音，他还站着呢，和之前的区别就是站直了一点。

那个窗户太小，屋里比外面要暗多了。灯打开的时候巴恩斯听到一声低骂，突然的光线刺得他眯了眯眼才看向对方。

“你干嘛？想暗杀我？”朗姆洛像是才看清他，把摸到后腰上的手收了回来，恶狠狠地瞪他。

“啊？什么？”巴恩斯有点迷惑，“我，没啊，我一直在家，你出去的时候我还让你路上小心来着......”想到当时朗姆洛翻给他的一记白眼，巴恩斯的声音变得咕咕囔囔的。

然后他突然惊了一下，怎么刚才出门还好好的回来就一副失忆的样子，难道今天的血清检测出了什么问题，后遗症之类的。

巴恩斯赶紧走上前拉住他：“你还好吗？今天的检测还好吗？”

“我他妈好得不行，除了差点被客厅里不出声站着的黑熊吓死。”朗姆洛没好气地推了推他。

“呃。”巴恩斯有点尴尬地收回手，搓了搓手指，“对不起。”

“你干嘛站在那？一副我就出门五秒钟回来而你没动过的样子？”

朗姆洛走过他把外衣挂在衣架，巴恩斯一瘸一拐地坐到沙发上，视线随着对方的身影转动。

他僵着一条腿解释：“我不知道干点什么。”

“脚怎么？”

“麻了。”巴恩斯低头说。

“哦，所以你真的站到现在。”朗姆洛又开始瞪他，“你有什么毛病？”

“我没有。”

“没有什么？没有毛病？”

“不是，没有站着...”巴恩斯觉得朗姆洛很残忍，总是和他一个字一个字地咬又曲解他的意思，他不知道这辈子还有没有机会在这方面占一点上风了。

“好点了？现在知道坐着了，早干嘛呢？”朗姆洛坐在了他旁边揉了揉他的腿，这让巴恩斯舒服不少。

“我等你回来。”巴恩斯靠近了一点，朗姆洛没躲开，所以他大着胆子靠了上去，“说真的，血清没有异常吗？”

“没有，一切正常。”朗姆洛靠上沙发背把巴恩斯揽过来，一只手轻轻梳着他的头发，这让他舒服地哼了一声。

“我也说真的，复仇者真的在给你修脑子吗？我怎么觉得你原来越不正常？”

“我没有。”巴恩斯闭着眼睛不满地反驳。

“真的，以前至少还会......哦，算了，不提那个。”

“不，我想听。”巴恩斯抬眼看他。

“呃，行吧....我是说，冬兵还会偷个懒什么的。”朗姆洛眯着眼像在回忆，“就是不出任务的时候，他......”

“我。”

“别打岔，想不想听了。”朗姆洛白了他一眼，“好吧，行，你。反正你那会能坐着绝不站着，一副抓紧一切时间偷懒的嘴脸。”

巴恩斯有点茫然，这话怎么听都不像真的。

“有别人在的时候你站得特别直，黑着个脸，好像下一秒就要抽刀抹谁脖子一样。”朗姆洛侧过头打量他。

“然后就是，呃，等到旁边除了我没别人的时候，你就一副懒散的样子。有一次任务间隙我出去一趟，让你在房间里待会儿，”朗姆洛说着声音就带了笑意，像是自己养的猫偶然表现了出特别人性的一面，“回来你就窝在床上睡着了，大白天还自己盖个被子。”

巴恩斯看着朗姆洛略微上扬的嘴角，脑子里真的零星回忆起了一点朗姆洛一把掀开自己被子的画面。

真的，他真的太喜欢这个瞬间了，有眼前笑着的朗姆洛，还找回了一段好的记忆。

“布洛克。”巴恩斯轻轻吻了对方，叫他的名字，“在你身边是对的，一切都在变好。”


	19. Chapter 19

19

所以事情变成这样都怪朗姆洛。

虽然巴恩斯挺喜闻乐见的，但他发誓自己最开始去吻对方的时候只是单纯的出于心里欢喜。笑着的朗姆洛那么好，所以巴恩斯觉得自己理所应当要去亲他。但他就只是用自己的嘴唇碰了对方的嘴唇而已。

可朗姆洛偏要伸舌头舔。他的嘴唇感受到舌尖的一瞬间就无意识地张开，接着响起的湿润水声直接让他脑子里一阵嗡鸣，等他反应过来时，已经紧紧搂着朗姆洛的腰和他贴在一起了。

所以都怪朗姆洛。巴恩斯几乎在对方把舌头伸过来的时候就瞬间硬了。他的手急切地抚摸着对方的后背和腰，朗姆洛也把手伸进他的衣服里，胡乱地揉捏。他一边为嘴唇间的感觉兴奋得发抖，一边想着怎么在不中断这个吻的前提下拽掉朗姆洛身上这件碍事的T恤。

而在两人都气息不稳的时候朗姆洛就着吻笑了一声，拿出了训练时的身手从巴恩斯怀里轻巧地翻走。巴恩斯看着上一秒在怀里的人突然闪到一边，还把手机掏出来甩给了他，不可思议毫不掩饰地挂在了脸上。

“叫个披萨。”朗姆洛随意地把刚才巴恩斯试图拽下却未果的上衣甩到一边，又脱了裤子。而且，巴恩斯没看错，对方也硬了，内裤被撑起来一块。虽然巴恩斯挺开心的，至少这代表了自己不是一厢情愿非要住过来的不是？朗姆洛对自己的接触还是有反应的。但可恶是就是这人内裤支着个帐篷嘴里还交代着毫不相干的事情：“你让店员多拿点干酪粉，不要黑橄榄，再叫点啤酒。你还想吃什么自己点。我看时间差不多，我洗完澡正好送到。”

然后朗姆洛就走进浴室，留巴恩斯在沙发上目瞪口呆。

……？

操，真他妈的，刚才是真的吗？简直难以置信、令人发指。

巴恩斯觉得自己脖子都憋红了，几乎要骂出声。说真的，都到这个份上了，一个人硬着另一个人也硬着，不管怎么看不搞一发都像是有性功能障碍一样，但接下来的事情却是等披萨外卖。

朗姆洛去洗澡了。洗澡这件事暗示性不够强吗？洗澡已经是明示了。可朗姆洛怎么说的？

“洗完澡正好送到”。

所以接下来的事情就是等披萨外卖？

不是巴恩斯不饿，是这件事简直匪夷所思。这是男人能干出来的事吗？是人类能干出来的吗？可能只有穷凶极恶的反派才能做到？

巴恩斯在沙发上反思了自己身边的种种恶意，最终还是在浴室响起水声时拨通了外卖电话。他不敢说自己十分特别了解朗姆洛的想法，但至少洗完澡出来没有晚饭他一定不会高兴就是了。

巴恩斯按照嘱咐叫好了外卖，一边等待一边思考。

先这样吧，至少能住过来是个好的开端，朗姆洛不想，自己也不能硬来不是，说不好这人一不高兴又跑了。

朗姆洛干得出来，他骗人可是把好手，冬兵记着呢。每次冬兵说要和朗姆洛一起，他绝对满口答应然后在第二天跑掉，等冬兵再醒来就是刚被解冻。这骗子就站在一边捏他的手，报出自己名字，告诉冬兵他是他的管理员。

你可不就是管理员吗，巴恩斯有点抱怨，每次跑了带人来给自己打麻醉枪的就是你。

交叉骨想走，与之相比定位脚环算什么呢？巴恩斯只能让自己小心一点，别惹朗姆洛生气，兴许他一高兴，看在血清的面子上就不再消失了。


	20. Chapter 20

20

朗姆洛的时间算得正好。他洗完澡出来还在擦头发呢，外卖就送到了。

他围了个浴巾，小兄弟显然已经安分了下去。巴恩斯对这种宁可撸一发都不搭理自己的恐怖行为感到自我怀疑，还有委屈。

可这家伙好像自己从没做过那样的过分事似的，从巴恩斯手里接过晚饭，趁热在披萨的尖角上咬了一大口。

食物的香气让巴恩斯心情好了一点点，他才想起来自己今天一天都没吃饭。他正要也拿一块时，朗姆洛踢了他一脚让他去洗手。他不知道朗姆洛怎么就这么讲究了，以前出潜伏任务的时候他还趴在满是苔藓的烂泥地里啃过补给呢。

算了，反正他永远搞不懂朗姆洛，就像明明之前还一副不想和自己住在一起的样子，现在又能若无其事地和自己吃晚饭。

所以他乖乖去洗了手坐回桌前，朗姆洛把一块撒满了干酪粉的披萨推到他面前。

“其实我觉得你恢复得还行，记得干酪粉、黑橄榄、啤酒，还懂得给自己叫点鸡翅。”朗姆洛看着手机，心不在焉地夸他，但巴恩斯完全没有因为这样的夸奖而高兴。

“这些我还是懂的…”巴恩斯小声咕囔。

“不做评价，你以前连头都洗不好。”朗姆洛意有所指地扫了一眼他的金属胳膊，“之前你把头发挂进夹片里，我要是晚进去一会儿你就把自己的头皮扯下来了。”

“那是胳膊的弊端，又不代表我不会洗……”巴恩斯不满地哼哼，“所以你怎么不吹干头发再吃饭？”

“头发？为啥？”

“因为会着凉。”

朗姆洛被披萨噎到了，他终于舍得把胶在手机屏幕上的视线分给巴恩斯，“真的吗？呃、着凉。”

他灌了一大口啤酒才把噎住的披萨顺下去，“我差点死在你手里的次数已经数不清了，然后现在你说怕我会着凉。”

巴恩斯觉得心脏被揪了一下，他垂下头：“以前的事我真的很抱歉，我...”

朗姆洛把一个鸡翅怼到了他嘴里，成功堵住了他接下来的话。

他嚼着披萨，面无表情地打量巴恩斯，最后摇摇头接着看手机：“你看吧，我就说和冬兵完全不一样。”

巴恩斯还想解释我们是一个人呢，但他太饿了，鸡翅的味道又太好，他觉得吃完饭再和朗姆洛讨论这个也不迟。


	21. Chapter 21

21

巴恩斯今天又顶着黑眼圈来到了复仇者基地，默默承受着美国队长的忧虑目光。

史蒂夫一准觉得朗姆洛欺负自己了，让自己睡沙发睡地板之类的。其实他确实受欺负了，但不是这方面的。

头一天晚上他们吃完饭，朗姆洛给他打开了电视，自己抱着台笔记本写什么报告去了。巴恩斯就盯着电视不知道几个小时，完全没注意上面的内容，直到朗姆洛催他去洗澡。

巴恩斯洗完澡出来，客厅的灯已经关了，他走到卧室，也没开灯。朗姆洛正盖着被子靠着床头看手机，屏幕的微光晃着他的脸。他抬眼看看巴恩斯，问：“头发吹干了？”

“嗯。”巴恩斯站在门口没动。

朗姆洛自然而然地往床里挪了挪，给他让出地方的样子——其实根本没必要，这床两米宽，他俩躺下以后甚至还挤得下一个美国队长。但就这一个简单的动作，让巴恩斯的心快跳了几下，同时起了生理反应。

巴恩斯往床前挪着，希望漆黑的屋子能稍微掩盖一下他尴尬的胯间。他同手同脚地躺上床，像个僵尸似的平躺下来，两只手紧贴着身子，避免触碰到朗姆洛。

“你咋了，接下来是要奏哀乐了？”朗姆洛锁上手机，顺着床头滑下来躺着，奇怪地瞟了他一眼，眯着眼睛显然有些困了，而“布洛克虽然困了但还是在等自己”这一概念却让巴恩斯更精神了。

“我没事。睡吧。”巴恩斯闷闷地说，却感觉对方的视线焦在他脸上。

沉默了相当长的几秒，就在巴恩斯以为朗姆洛已经闭眼睡觉的时候，对方却一把摸到他的两腿中间。

这让他一瞬间弹了起来。

巴恩斯觉得这是除了二战和九头蛇之外他人生中的第三大危机了，他的视线甚至落到了那个高高的小窗户上，思考从那里破窗而出的可能性。

危机制造者却低低地笑了起来，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势：“我的天，这个....这个倒是没变，你就是随时都在发情是不是？”

巴恩斯快尴尬死了，他放弃了从窗户逃走思考要不要跑到客厅，朗姆洛却按着他的胸口让他躺下，手掌的温热让他又颤了颤。

“之前我就想问你了，可是之前你不会回答这些问题。”

“...什么？”巴恩斯保持着僵直的姿势，两眼看着天花板的黑暗，机械地回问。

“这个，这是不是超级士兵改造的后遗症？”这恶棍隔着他的内裤揉了一把，巴恩斯就觉得自己在天花板上看到了星星。

他咬着嘴唇，说不出口自己因为朗姆洛挪了个身子就硬了这个事实，声音因为紧张而变得黏黏糊糊的：“....不是。”

“放轻松点，这又不是命令。”朗姆洛笑着放过了他，“不过这个你自己想办法解决吧，今天太漫长了，从你说你要搬来开始，”他打了个哈欠，“一天竟然才结束....我都觉得像是你搬来一年了一样。”

朗姆洛的声音含含糊糊的，一副困坏了的样子，却依然凑过头在巴恩斯脸上吻了一下。

“早点休息。”

巴恩斯难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

然后这人竟然就翻身睡觉了，超不过三秒就均匀的呼吸声就传了过来，完全没有意识到刚才的举动给了巴恩斯巨大的冲击，并且显然不打算为之负责。

他还是不敢相信今天的事情就这样发生了：一个平凡的晚上，一顿高热量的外卖、一个靠在床头等自己睡觉的人、一个代表晚安的亲吻，那么普通又那么新奇，弥足珍贵。

巴恩斯依然盯着漆黑的天花板，好像能把它盯成一幅画一样。好一会他才反应过来，接着挫败地闭了闭眼，轻手轻脚地起身往卫生间走去。

巴恩斯在史蒂夫叹气之前和他解释了一下，省去了一些限制级内容。他不想让史蒂夫知道自己盯着朗姆洛睡觉整整一晚，他不想被史蒂夫当变态。所以他只是说新床没睡习惯，以及昨晚自己很好。

“是真的很好，特别好。”巴恩斯强调了一次。

昨晚的一切对曾经的冬兵来说是那样遥不可及，而现在他拥有了，他想让史蒂夫知道。


	22. Chapter 22

22

搬去和朗姆洛一起住以后，日子就这么过了一阶段。

巴恩斯的例行检查完成得越来越快，他也不再整夜失眠，或是从十几分钟半小时的迷蒙中惊悸而醒。每天睁眼看看时间他都会注意到自己比前几日多休息了那么一点点，快垮到脸颊的黑眼圈都在慢慢消退了。脑子里胡乱飘荡的记忆也因为碎片的不断寻回而慢慢形成一段段通顺的回路。

而朗姆洛，朗姆洛一切正常。就那样多数时候不咸不淡、很偶尔又无自觉地做出一些令巴恩斯悸动的行为。鉴于两人每天都睡在一张床上，甚至有那么几次朗姆洛也没拒绝他加入自己一起洗澡，一些生理问题不可避免地需要解决。但朗姆洛好像总是很忙，经常早出晚归，洗澡都是拖沓着步子去，一边冲着水一边耷着眼睛昏昏欲睡。困、累、太晚了、很麻烦、要早起——反正巴恩斯就从来没成功过，当然看他累成那样他也不好强来。相互的手活还是有的，对方带着枪茧的手也足够令他激动。

所以事情应该都在变好。相较于曾经那些混乱到不行的操蛋人生，没必要为性生活之类的琐事而不满了——至少现在他撑过来了没把自己搞死，本以为再也见不到的朗姆洛也好好活着。

然后巴恩斯今天接到了一个任务。

其实这个任务是是史蒂夫的，不过巴恩斯申请一起。

他觉得自己差不多该从白吃白喝的状态下脱离了，而这个任务相对来说比较温和，适合他循序渐进。现在的记忆回潮已经比最开始时要温和许多了，不再突然一大团地出现轰炸自己的脑子。他需要开始工作，比起缩在房间里抠扯以前可怜巴巴的记忆，他更想要做点好事。巴恩斯知道无论如何弥补死去的人都不会再回来，那就至少让活着的人过得更好，这样多少在每夜入睡之前让他安稳一些。

他现在在史蒂夫的办公室，而托尼风风火火地推门进来表示他要加入——不仅因为这次行动地点在阿富汗，更因为他们要捣毁的这帮恐怖分子倒卖的是斯塔克工业的军火。

“我真的不知道他们从哪搞来的。”托尼很不高兴地捏着一个喝空了的咖啡纸杯，“从我关闭集团的武器部都过去几年了，我手里连颗枪子儿都没有了，他们竟然还有资源去倒卖！阿富汗，哈？”他边说边敲了敲自己的反应堆。

“托尼，你可以去，但我需要你保证不会在一见到敌人的时候就开始狂轰滥炸，我们要有作战计划。”史蒂夫整理着手里的文件，巴恩斯知道这次行动神盾把一支小队派给了史蒂夫，现在冬兵加入、钢铁侠加入，他可能要改变一下战术安排。

“我怎么就不能炸了，那是恐怖分子。”托尼翻了个白眼，“你不炸他们，他们就用导弹炸你。斯塔克工业出产的导弹，你看我就被炸过。”

“托尼——”

巴恩斯看向史蒂夫，果然他脸上露出了美国队长版的严肃表情。

这让他觉得很新鲜。他和史蒂夫并肩作战的记忆还停留在咆哮突击队的时候，那会儿的队员谁会去和史蒂夫对着干呀？史蒂夫考虑得总是最周全的，事实也证明了他总是没错。但托尼·斯塔克明显是那个乐于突破陈规的人，巴恩斯还挺爱看这个小胡子富翁和美国队长呛来呛去的。

“怎么，你们又在吵什么？”黑寡妇嚼着泡泡糖走了进来，好像美国队长办公室突然成了个多受欢迎的地方一样。

娜塔莎吹起一个泡泡，拿着史蒂夫整理好的人员名单翻看。

“这个…哇哦。”

巴恩斯看着她弹了一下舌头把泡泡打破，接着抬头意味不明地看向自己，心里有点发毛。

“我加入。”娜塔莎把文件放回桌子上，在手机上点来点去，还不等史蒂夫说什么，她的手机就响了一下。

她把屏幕上的信息给史蒂夫看：“弗瑞批了。”

“你们怎么？”史蒂夫看起来有点迷茫了，“我们只是去捣毁一个军火窝点，这只是个B级任务，需要我去带队只是因为……哦。”

史蒂夫不说了，他也意味不明地看向巴恩斯。

托尼看看突然气氛微妙的三人，也颇有兴趣地拿起桌上的文件，然后嘴巴无声地做了个“哇哦”的口型，接着同样意味不明地看向巴恩斯：“相信我，其他人不来是因为太忙，但他们会后悔错过这个的。”

“无所谓了，”美国队长不像他俩，不会用一个眼神盯得他发毛再扔他不管，史蒂夫看了看房间里的四个人，走上前拍了拍他的肩膀，“干得好，巴克，你差点就让复仇者集结了。”

“什么？我？”这下轮到巴恩斯迷茫了，十分迷茫。

史蒂夫叹着气拿着文件走了。托尼和娜塔莎站在彼此身边开始用短信和表情神秘交流，又时不时把莫名的视线投过来，明显是怕巴恩斯听到什么。

有生以来第一次，冬日战士对即将到来的任务产生了恐惧。他希望自己别缺胳膊少腿地回来吓到朗姆洛，或者如果自己回不来了是不是要现在对朗姆洛说一句我爱你。


	23. Chapter 23

23

巴恩斯心事重重地回家，但还没走到大门门禁，耳朵就捕捉到朗姆洛的声音，像是在和谁通话。

他叹了口气，其实他不想这样的，搞得好像自己在听人家墙角，但是血清效果又不受他控制。他只好往回走去便利店买了点吃的，估计朗姆洛通话结束了才回家。

“哦，你回来了。”朗姆洛黑着张脸冲他扬了扬手机，“买了什么？”

“冰淇淋。”巴恩斯知道不能触他霉头，小心翼翼地回答。

“冰淇淋？”朗姆洛嫌弃地看了一眼他刚放在茶几上的袋子，“没有一个人提醒你你正在不可控制地横向发展吗？”

“啊？”巴恩斯迷茫地眨了眨眼，“什、等等，你说我胖？”

“对，你正在迅速变胖。”朗姆洛把手机甩到一边窝在沙发里，一脸冷漠地打量他，“我猜你明天有个任务，但我觉得你以前的面罩不能戴了。”

“我没有胖，我几天前刚做完检测，体重都没变过……你怎么知道我明天有任务？”

“是啊，体脂迅速升高，肌肉都变成肥肉了，体重当然没变，搞不好你还轻了。”朗姆洛拿出冰淇淋有些愤恨地舀了一勺，“我刚知道，因为我明天也有个任务。”

“啊…？”巴恩斯茫然地反问，又突然想通了什么，哦………”

巴恩斯可算明白刚才办公室三人的诡异眼神了，现在看来除了史蒂夫是真的去执行任务，剩下的人都是去看自己热闹的。

“啊哦个屁。真他妈，B级任务。美国队长、钢铁侠、黑寡妇，和冬兵。”朗姆洛咬着那把塑料勺，一脸郁闷，“我们到底去干嘛？陪跑？坐飞机？中东一日游？”

“你们？”巴恩斯总觉得听这些人说话的时候自己缺少必要的知识储备。

“特战队，以前我还在神盾干活的时候我的那支队伍。”

“所以你在九头蛇有支队伍，在神盾也有一支。”巴恩斯把勺子从朗姆洛嘴里拿下来，自己舀了一勺。

“啥？你怎么想的，这两队是同一个，当时里面不少人你还一起出过任务呢。少吃一口，当心明天面罩挤得脸疼。”

巴恩斯有点吃惊：“所以你当初带着一整队的人在神盾卧底？”

“也不算吧，毕竟当时半个神盾都是九头蛇的人。”朗姆洛无所谓地说，把冰淇淋拿到一边大口吃起来，好像多给巴恩斯留一口他明天就会胖一圈一样。

“啊？所以，特战队还是，呃，原班人马？”巴恩斯觉得自己已经看不清这个黑白界限混淆的世界了，“那多尴尬啊，上次特战队还拿枪指着史蒂夫呢，明天又要跟着他出任务了？”

朗姆洛白了他一眼：“当然没有，换新血了，只不过还是我带队而已。磨合得差不多了，你以为我每天忙什么呢？打打拳再去采个血吗？”

哦，这样说巴恩斯就想通了。他明智地没有询问以前的队员怎么样了，死了还是活着，被抓了还是在逃，一定都不是朗姆洛想提起的。

“所以为什么这次的阵容这么夸张？”朗姆洛把冰淇淋空桶扔在茶几上，像是才消了气似的思考起来，“弗瑞又向我隐瞒情报了？这是什么送命任务？”

巴恩斯看他突然打量起自己来：“要不你别去了，脑子还没治完呢，战场上出意外情况怎么办？因为脑子不好被打死也太憋屈了。”

“啊？”巴恩斯迷茫地看着他。

“你‘啊’个屁，我现在宣布这是你的口头禅了。自从你能清楚说话以后我每次和你说什么你都时以‘啊’开头来回答的。我现在就在想冬兵以前估计也和你一样，屁都听不懂，还好他没命令就不说话，不然我得被他烦死。”朗姆洛叽里呱啦地说着，一边烦躁地抓着头发。

“你这是人身攻击了……”巴恩斯不满地嘟囔。

“哦，你现在都懂得什么是‘人身攻击’了。”朗姆洛懒洋洋地抬起手比了个引号。

“唉，不是……我真的没有听懂，布洛克。明天的任务没什么危险。”巴恩斯挪到沙发边坐下，“况且就算有危险，我的生还几率也比你高多了，我的血清比你好，还比你多个胳膊。要是真的是高危任务，我也不愿意让你去。”

“你这才是人身攻击吧？怎么，以后你连我出什么任务都要管了，我自己都没得选。”朗姆洛没好气地说，“你说明白点，‘没什么危险’是哪种程度的没危险？那为什么出动四个复仇者？罗杰斯就算了，他大概率是来监督我的，你呢？其他人呢？”

“‘没什么危险’的意思是这就是个普通的B级任务。我…我是觉得我准备好开始上班了。”巴恩斯有点不愿回想刚刚那两人的表情，“托尼去是因为那里有旧斯塔克工业的武器。娜塔莎是去看热闹的，但我觉得现在托尼也变成看热闹的了。”

“啥热闹？”朗姆洛莫名其妙地看着他，“外星人火拼都见过，还有啥热闹可看的？”

“你，还有我。”巴恩斯叹了口气。

朗姆洛眨了眨眼，又皱了皱眉，又眯起眼睛，又扯了下嘴角，表情可以说是很精彩了。毕竟在巴恩斯的印象里他一直缺少表情。九头蛇面部神经稀缺的前三名是红骷髅、冬兵、杰克·罗林斯，而交叉骨排第四。

“你还好吗？布洛克？”巴恩斯看对方一直沉默，只好伸手在他面前晃了晃。

“……还好。其实，我刚才就是在想，就复仇者这种无聊程度，九头蛇竟然打输了，我有点想不通。”朗姆洛疲惫地搓着脸，“所以四个复仇者同时出现的原因是其中三个人想见冬兵的男朋友？”

巴恩斯也很心累地靠在沙发上：“严格来说是两个，我觉得史蒂夫还是…………啊？”

“啥？你又在‘啊’啥？”朗姆洛又恢复了一脸冷漠，好像刚才说出那话的不是他一样。

“我没‘啊’……不，不是。我‘啊’了，但我听明白了。你、你刚才，是说‘男朋友’吗？”巴恩斯惊呆了，开始语无伦次。

“天啊，布洛克，你、你真的…我……我是说，我……”

“你啥？你不是？不是你每天黏着我干啥？”朗姆洛看着他，一脸莫名其妙，接着眉毛就拧了起来，“干嘛？你是又要哭了吗？”

“不，没有，我没有。”巴恩斯迅速地抽了一下鼻子，“没事。我就是、高兴，布洛克，天啊。”

巴恩斯激动地探过身子吻他：“我真爱你。”

朗姆洛眯了眯眼睛不动了。其实巴恩斯觉得自己本该在最合适的时候对他说这句话的。

但他刚才突然意识到现在就是最好的时候，虽然明天的任务不会让自己回不来，但他还是说了。

他爱朗姆洛，这必须让他的男朋友知道。


	24. Chapter 24

24

朗姆洛比巴恩斯出门要早，他们今晚可能会在那边逗留，所以他得提前去做血清检测。

巴恩斯在基地的备战室里戴好面罩的时候，他想给朗姆洛打个电话告诉他面罩根本没有小。

他把战术服的大小口袋都放好弹药，腰间、背后装好了枪，腿侧和后腰插好匕首，一直到把自己武装成一个小武器库，然后拎巴雷特和榴弹发射器出发去了停机坪。

史蒂夫和特战队已经在昆机舱口等待了，巴恩斯一眼就看到了穿着战术背心的朗姆洛，手里拿着平板，对着耳麦说着什么。

他走过去的过程中托尼穿着战甲从天而降，娜塔莎快走了几步从后面跟上了他。

史蒂夫和冲他们挥手，但眼神却无意识地往朗姆洛那边瞥。

朗姆洛也和钢铁侠黑寡妇点点头，算是打了招呼。

“哇哦，鹿仔，你这样倒是真的像个冬日战士了。”

一上飞机托尼就从战甲里脱出，盔甲以一种诡异的张开姿势立在角落。他对着巴恩斯上下打量了一番，“平时看惯了你便装走来走去，总觉得你像个大号洋娃娃。”

托尼在对他说话，视线却早就飘到朗姆洛那边去了，巴恩斯还是不太会回应斯塔克式的调侃，只好回答：“这样战斗时候方便些。”

“怎么没带护目镜？”娜塔莎接话了，但显然眼睛也在瞟着朗姆洛，“看看这双好看的眼睛。”

这让巴恩斯有点不知所措，他的印象里黑寡妇可不常夸人。他这时发现了，战机里十几号人的视线都集中在自己和朗姆洛身上，特战队那些队员们看他的眼神也不是一无所知的样子。

哦，所以所有人都默认朗姆洛是冬兵的男朋友，包括刚认识了朗姆洛都没多久的新特战队，但只有自己，当事人，昨天才知道。

巴恩斯有点郁闷。

正当巴恩斯在承受全体成员的注目礼时，朗姆洛朝他走过来了。与此同时那些落在自己身上的目光明显兴奋起来，让他呼吸有点滞涩。

“早说了少吃冰淇淋，作战服紧了？”朗姆洛站在他面前低声说了一句，接着他把平板夹在腋下，腾出手来给他整理了一下战术服的挎带，后退了一步上下打量他，“装备带全了？”

“都带好了，检查过了。”巴恩斯咕哝，“挺合身的。”

朗姆洛笑了一声，从口袋里拿出一个发圈——竟然他妈的拿出个发圈，巴恩斯想不通为什么那个塞弹药的地方装了个发圈。接着朗姆洛走到他身后，给他半长的头发挽了个结：“带着狙呢，别阻碍视线。”

巴恩斯僵在那里看着朗姆洛没事人一样地走到一边去了，朗姆洛以前也给他扎头发，但这次情况不同，因为他的余光注意到托尼用胳膊肘杵了杵娜塔莎。

这次任务可能比想象的艰难一点，巴恩斯咽了咽口水。


	25. Chapter 25

25

他们花了些时间在路上，托尼和娜塔莎似乎一直在互发消息。不时在朗姆洛和自己之间游走的视线让巴恩斯格外心累，到了后面他干脆坐在角落闭目养神。

然后朗姆洛这个穷凶恶极的反派又开始捣乱了，好像嫌他不够尴尬似的。这人像个没事人一样走过来，拽了个毯子盖在自己身上。

美国队长发出了被呛到的那种声音，而互发短信的两人把屏幕都摁得嗒嗒嗒响起来。

巴恩斯睁开眼，哀怨地抬头看他。

“怎么了。”朗姆洛在他面前蹲下来，像是有多温柔似的还给他紧了紧毯子，“还要一个多小时，休息一会。”

巴恩斯注意到朗姆洛心情相当不错。其实飞机上每个人心情都不错，白看热闹不是？好像他们不是要去捣毁什么军火窝点而是真的乘机中东一日游一样。

但巴恩斯完全无可奈何。这个毯子，真的是……不是他讨厌朗姆洛给他盖毯子，他很喜欢，要是没看到对方憋笑的样子就更喜欢了。要知道平时自己就算睡在地板上朗姆洛都懒得给他盖个衣服，搞不好还要踢踢他嫌他挡了自己走路。

巴恩斯现在明白了，反派就是有反派的样子。自己就是因为不够反派才被九头蛇洗脑的，朗姆洛没被洗脑不是也一直干得好好的。

******

战机隐蔽地降落在荒漠不起眼的一角。

史蒂夫已经布置好了任务，娜塔莎跟着特战队去搜寻军火仓库，他们三个去搞定那帮恐怖分子，线上随时联系。

三人准备下机了，特战队员在检查武装，朗姆洛跟着他走到机舱口。

巴恩斯回头看他，以为他要像以前那样对冬兵最后核对一次任务，但这人就只是站在他面前对他笑了笑。

“去吧，宝贝儿。”朗姆洛伸手揽着巴恩斯的脖子压低他的头，在额头上吻了一下，“注意安全，任务结束后见。”

巴恩斯的心脏瞬间像鼓擂一样。

这人熟练得好像这么做了千八百回似的，事实也是，但对巴恩斯来说这是他恢复以后第一次听朗姆洛这样称呼自己，说这样的话。这是鲜活的，而不是记忆了，毕竟记忆中的声音和亲耳听到还是有着很大差别，怎么听都有种黏乎乎的性感，还有那种有人等待的安心。巴恩斯都后悔自己没录音了。

朗姆洛肯定是故意的，知道娜塔莎他们想看热闹所以热闹个够，但这并不影响他的心情一瞬间雀跃起来。

朗姆洛对他说完，就又一副无事发生的样子，面无表情地走到一边，对着手里的平板翻了几下，接着把它扔在一边转身拿枪去了。

而另一边，整个人在战甲里都不影响托尼吹了个口哨，娜塔莎刚把举着的手机放下不知道是不是拍了照片，朗姆洛的队员们全都埋头装死。

巴恩斯觉得自己的脸一定红透了，还好自己有面罩。你看史蒂夫，他只有头盔，所以人人都能看到美国队长红着脸把头转向一边。


	26. Chapter 26

26

每当巴恩斯觉得有什么好事的时候，这种感觉一般是错的；坏事就相反了，每次他有什么不好的预感，这事就一定会发生——他之前觉得这次任务比想象中的艰难，这直接导致了现在的局面相当艰难。

他反思了自己，觉得种种经历证明詹姆斯·巴基·巴恩斯AKA冬日战士的人生历程并不能单单用“倒霉”概括了，这属于极致的倒霉。

这些人根本不是普通恐怖分子或者军火贩子，无论是抵御还是进攻都相当的训练有素。他们不知道用什么东西扰乱了钢铁侠战甲的管理系统，像是一种特殊磁场，同时星盾的回收装置也受到了干扰，更要命的是线上通讯是完全阻断状态。巴恩斯的胳膊在这样的环境下竟然也不是十分灵敏，他莫名觉得这种感觉很熟悉。

最开始是考虑到有钢铁侠作为能量发射支援，美国队长才把主要火力派去仓库，毕竟值钱的东西一定是严加看管的，而且离仓库近的地方敌人装备更全，大家都没有异议。

现在盔甲只能靠托尼手操瞄准，深夜很大程度的影响了他的视力，爆破的火光也不足以弥补。敌方人数很多，火力也很猛，显然他们用倒卖的军火把自己好好包装了一番。相较于对面背后源源不断的火力支持，他们只是开了战机过来，相当一部分的枪支弹药都在特战队那边。在对方有各种杀伤性武器的情况下选择肉搏就太蠢了，史蒂夫受到了很大的限制，战场上很混乱，他不能把盾抛得太远否则就捡不回来了。巴恩斯还好，枪械是他的强项，但面对如此猛烈的进攻他还是觉得自己的装备带得不够。

“小娜那边不知道怎么样了，我们需要火力支援。”史蒂夫闪身在他背后挡下了几发子弹，他点了点耳麦，“不行，还是屏蔽状态。”

“那个东西…那个什么装置，”巴恩斯倚在掩体后射穿了一个敌人的头，“九头蛇的。我见过相似的。”

“什么样子的？你见过它的外观吗，我去找。”

“不，我那时候见的是手持的，我失控的时候用来控制我的胳膊。”他手上射击不停，“这个影响范围很大，我估计是装置台类型的。”

“他们人数在变多，该死的，”巴恩斯火大地把空弹匣替掉，“弗瑞给你的是什么鸡巴报告？”

“别说脏话，巴基。你现在说话怎么和朗姆洛一个口气？”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我回去会问他的。现在没有搜寻机会，我们先想办法撤退，至少退到干扰范围外，我去叫托尼。”

巴恩斯冲他点头，继续端枪射击。他的左手不太稳定，尽可能地用枪械消灭敌人，一块溅起的碎片贴着他的眉尾擦过。

他妈的，差点瞎了……

巴恩斯揩了一下眉骨，有点烦躁，这些人肯定与九头蛇有关，都不用看那个干扰装置，单看对面这些举枪射击的人，巴恩斯都几乎感觉这是一支小型军队了，不知道朗姆洛那边顺不顺利。

他保持着射击状态，偶尔解决掉身后靠近的攻击。这时星盾突然从后面擦过来，钉在了巴恩斯身边的墙壁上，估计是在混乱中被阻碍了行进轨迹。

巴恩斯看着距离自己不到二指的盾牌倒吸一口冷气。他往远处看去，托尼和史蒂夫汇合了，显然那边也是苦战，他左手抓着盾牌对史蒂夫晃了晃，确信对方看清了以后，向他甩了过去。

意外就是这个时候发生的，强化视力让巴恩斯看得清清楚楚。托尼准备操控战甲上升的时候被两发狙击弹冲击得趔趄了一下，撞到了史蒂夫，这让对方来不及转过去接住盾牌，坚硬的振金就直接打在了盔甲胸口的弧反应堆上。

巴恩斯似乎感觉到了胸口的一阵闷痛。

他不知道自己怎么了，焦虑恐慌还是PTSD之类的，事实上事后他对这一段记忆格外模糊。钢铁侠摔在地上、反应堆熄灭的一那刻，好像一直沉睡在巴恩斯脑海和身体里的什么东西一下子活泛了起来。

任务完成要干净利索，不择手段、不留活口，记忆一切细节以便汇报。他很久没干这个了，从两年前洞察计划陷落后他就极少把自己置身在血腥的混乱里，但肌肉记忆远比他脑子里那些可怜巴巴的东西要鲜活太多。他突然感觉眼前的掩体无比碍事，好像它的作用不是挡住了敌人的子弹，而是阻碍了自己痛快地杀死他们一样。

巴恩斯目视了一下刚刚两发狙击子弹射出的轨迹，直接从掩体后翻出冲进混战的中心。他在一处满是尘土的角落里找到了那个狙击手拧断了他的脖子，而沿路试图冲上来的人也都在脑门中间被喂了一颗子弹。

火力似乎在向他迫近，从后面跟上来的星盾一直在尽力帮他抵挡。巴恩斯翻身跳跃着躲避，偶尔零星的弹头弹在左臂上震得他脊柱发麻，还有一些擦破皮肤，或是被作战服阻挡后砸在身上产生一阵灼热的钝痛。他不是很喜欢这种感觉，但远称不上讨厌，实话说这让他感觉到一种久违的熟悉。因为冬兵还是冬兵，任务还是任务，他要做的就是把它完成，不用考虑配合，也不用担心战损，就像一直沉寂挂在墙壁的在武器突然再次上膛，开始校准枪口。

他开始从口袋里取出手雷砸在那些不知死活试图包围的敌人头上，打空了枪就丢掉再换一把。身上所有的佩枪都用完以后，用匕首和靠近的敌人肉搏，又或是砸碎敌人的脑袋夺走他们的武器再扫一轮。

史蒂夫可能叫他了，可能没有，爆炸声太大他无暇分辨人声。

一直到一阵战机的轰鸣声离他很近的时候冬兵才稍微停下了厮杀，他的眼睛都被血糊住了，勉力地睁着。有人在冲他吼，在他耳边大喊，拍他的脸。他听不清，像是身处一个封闭的水缸，外界的一切离他格外遥远。

但冬兵没有继续攻击，因为他没有武器了，因为他的左手被握着。

是那种很轻的抓握，他却提不起反击的杀意了。他感觉指尖上有些柔软的触感，逐渐上升的温度像把那个玻璃缸里的水一点点抽走了一样，声音离他越来越近。

冬兵终于听清了那人说的话。

那个模糊的人影说，士兵，看着我。

他突然觉得自己像被卸了力气一样往前栽去，又被人用力托住。

他疲惫地念了一句“队长”，放任自己的意识飘忽远去。


	27. Chapter 27

27

巴恩斯又在做梦了。

他站在洞察计划的航母上，没有和史蒂夫恶战，三架航母完好无损地漂浮在空中，而他站在最高的一架，远远看着复仇者大厦。

他是靠这个判断出来的，因为自己被史蒂夫带回去的时候，复仇者联盟所在的地方就是个平层基地，早已从远处那栋挂着“A”字符号的大楼搬离了。

巴恩斯深呼一口气，在心里默念假的假的假的，然后一回头就看到了亚历山大·皮尔斯。

就算是假的他也不愿意看到这个前老板，巴恩斯在心里默默翻了个白眼。

“你所做的事是为全人类造福，你塑造了这个世纪。”皮尔斯的声音像是噩梦一样瞬间就覆盖了巴恩斯整个听觉系统，他看着面前的仪表盘，死死咬住嘴唇。

“现在我需要你再做一次，人类社会正处在秩序与混乱的临界点，我们要推它一把。”皮尔斯完全不知道自己的声音有多烦人，滔滔不绝地说着，“现在启动计划，士兵。九头蛇就可以给这个世界应有的自由。”

巴恩斯的手就开始在控制屏上拨弄，像是个冷酷执行任务的好士兵。但他痛苦地皱紧眉头，觉得自己冷汗直冒，这相当不公平，这是他的梦，却不以他的意志为转移。梦里他像是个屏幕外的旁观者，无力地看着画面里的自己毫无波动地启动洞察计划。

“汇报情况，士兵。”

——就他妈的别说话了！

巴恩斯无声地怒吼，真正说出的句子却平板无波的：“卫星系统已上线，开始部署算法。已获取目标。”

“目标数量饱和，分配完毕。”

“准备开火。”

巴恩斯毫不犹豫地按下了开火按钮，密集的导弹精准地沿着既定轨迹发射。他死死盯着复仇者大厦，瞄准那里的那颗不用想都知道是给谁的。

一颗颗导弹炸出火光的时候巴恩斯终于不敢再看了，他紧紧闭上双眼，感觉空气在离自己远去，眼前开始出现白星，脑子里的神经线打结成一团，濒临崩断。

是假的、是梦境，假的，假的，假的……

巴恩斯在心里反复念着，直到他再次睁眼，自己已经不在航母上了。

他站在一片片黑暗的空间里，四周飘浮着令人不安的红光。巴恩斯站在深过大腿的水里回过头去，又被眼前的景象骇得跌坐下来。

地上的水一下子没到了他的脖子，他挣扎地站起，发现这不是什么水，是血液，是面前一座座尸体堆成的高山上流下来的血河。

洞察计划成功了，堆砌成山的尸体像是在昭示冬兵任务生涯中最为伟大的壮举。

巴恩斯发现了不远处一点微弱的光，是一副盔甲胸口破碎的弧反应堆。他浑身哆嗦地走过去，又在半路双腿发软跪在血池里，血液呛进了他的鼻子和气管，他开始像要把肺咳穿一样的大声咳嗽。他手脚并用地爬过去，扒开一些已经冰冷的尸体，露出了满是划痕的红色盔甲，弧反应堆中间有一个令人不安的裂口，迸溅着故障的火花，挣扎地闪烁了几下，最后熄灭。

周身的尸体突然就有了清晰的面孔，他看到了霍华德和玛丽亚，托尼、娜塔莎、史蒂夫，还有过去七十年无数死在自己枪口与左手下的人们，他还看到了詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士。

巴恩斯跌坐回来，麻木地看着眼前的一切，突然诡异地明朗起来。他好像突然明白了觉得世界就是这样塑成的，用尸体与鲜血，痛苦与秩序。

地上的血液突然沸腾一样地翻滚上涨，他呆呆地坐着任由血液将身体淹没，心里低低地喊了一句九头蛇万岁。


	28. Chapter 28

28

巴恩斯睁开眼。

他第一次如此开心自己在医院醒来，至少白色的天花板昭示着刚才的梦境里的虚幻，他劫后余生地重重呼出一口气。

巴恩斯环顾病房，史蒂夫坐在他床边，膝盖上放着速写本子，弓身画着什么。他左手挎了绷带，晃动的本子让他显得有点局促。

“史蒂夫……”他叫了一声，惊讶于自己喉咙的沙哑。

史蒂夫一下子来了精神，把纸笔丢到一边手忙脚乱地上前。

“天，你醒了，巴基。你……还好？可以说话吗？说点什么，你、你知道我是谁吗？”

“你是史蒂夫。”巴恩斯带着呛咳笑了一下，“要我说什么，鞋子、报纸，还是砖块下的钥匙……”

“哦，不，没事，巴基，没事了…别再说话了，保持精神。”史蒂夫如释重负地松了口气，“抱歉，巴克，我不该怀疑，但当时……当时你有点、失控，要不是朗姆洛……”

朗姆洛？对哦，朗姆洛去哪了。

说起来自己因为什么又住院了？

巴恩斯皱起眉头使劲回想，接着战场上的记忆就像是一辆失控的卡车撞进了他的头里。

“我的天！”巴恩斯像是身体过电一样弹了起来扯掉了几根管子，身上没有一处不疼，“不，不不……我、我的天，史蒂夫…告诉我托尼·斯塔克没事！”

“天啊！巴基！他没事！他当然没事！”史蒂夫被他吓到了，手忙脚乱地站起来把他按回床上，“谁都没事！巴基，你不能这么跳下床！事实上你是所有人里受伤最重的了。我说过你当时有点，失控，要不是娜塔莎和特战队后来赶到了，我们…我们都不知道怎么带你回来……”

巴恩斯在听到“没事”的时候就卸了力气，脱力地砸回床上。

“托尼怎么样？”巴恩斯问，“别管那些了。”

史蒂夫放弃把刚才被他扯开的管子接回去，坐了回来：“他挺好的，真的，很久以前他的反应堆就不嵌在胸腔里了，反应堆被破坏只是让他不能控制战甲，不会让他心跳停搏的。”

“他受伤了吗？”

“巴基，这是任务，人人都会受伤——”

“严重吗？”

“还好，他比你有精神多了。”史蒂夫放弃地垂下头摇了摇。

“那不一样，我是有血清的。”巴恩斯颓丧地抱怨着，“要是我当时注意一点…我的天，我真的很抱歉，其实当时我的手臂有被影响，我明明知道的，我不该用它的……”

“巴基，不是你的错。如果按你这么说，我也没接住盾牌，甚至一开始的部署有问题。战斗中有很多意外的，这你应该清楚。重要的是现在托尼没事，我们都没事，这很幸运了。”史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，“任务已经结束了，被倒卖的军火已经回收，干扰装置也被后援带回了，现在放在基地的科研部，托尼说要以这个漏洞为研究点给我们的装备进行一次升级。”

史蒂夫精准地将有用的信息提炼给他，这让他感觉好了很多。

“其他人呢？都还好吗？娜塔莎，特战队，”巴恩斯咽了咽口水，“…布洛克？”

“……都挺好的，大家。是娜塔莎侦测到了干扰装置的位置，队员们清理了余党，其实当时他们都被你杀得差不多了………”史蒂夫闭了闭眼，不想回想当时那个场景一样。

史蒂夫还没回答完，巴恩斯有点不安地等待着。

“朗姆洛，呃……他…”

“他怎么了？”巴恩斯感觉自己刚放下的心悬到了嗓子，并且浑身的血液在迅速变凉。

“他没事！没事！天，巴基，你才醒来十分钟，不要这么情绪波动……”史蒂夫无奈地看着他。

“那你倒是一次性说完啊……”巴恩斯对这种过山车式的对话表示不满。

“他挺好的，相较于出完这种任务后，受了点伤不用住院的那种。”史蒂夫像是怕他又弹起来打断自己一样，语速极快地把话说完。“你想见他的话我可以叫他过来，下午吧，现在他估计在忙。”

“不，不用了。”巴恩斯还是坐了起来，试图扯掉胳膊上的针头。知道他没事就行了，看不看其实没有必要。朗姆洛受过更严重的伤，有一次甚至是冬兵帮他把肠子塞回肚子里的，现在都不用住院，想必是真的好好的。

“我现在想去托尼的病房看看，他在吗？还是出院了？说起来我睡了多久？”

“你不能自己拔……呃，算了。不算太久，巴基，我们昨天上午回来的，你现在已经醒了。托尼也还在，我可以带你去，就是我要告诉朗姆洛…”史蒂夫欲言又止地看着他。

“他不是在忙吗？不用让他过来了，我可以晚上回家见他，他会回家吧？”

“嗯，任务汇报昨晚就做了一半，呃，他会回去的。”

“那我们走吧。”巴恩斯三几下把身上所有的连线都拽掉了，穿了鞋有点一瘸一拐地往病房外走去。


	29. Chapter 29

29

不过巴恩斯没想到托尼的病房就在隔壁。他才穿上鞋没有20秒，就要面对托尼了。

“呃，史蒂夫，我想…要不你先进去？”巴恩斯试图说点什么拖延一下。

史蒂夫奇怪地问：“不是你让我带你来看托尼吗？”

要求是他提的，没错，但他也不知道刚才自己哪来的勇气就要大摇大摆地去看一个因为自己受伤的人，或许是因为他刚醒脑子不太好用。但现在，他感觉到了明确的抵触、害怕、和拒绝。

“嗯，是这样。但是，就、呃，让我准备一分钟？”巴恩斯不停地搓动着左手，“唉总之，你先进去。我马上，马上。”

“巴基，你是不是还....”

“你快进去吧。”巴恩斯手忙脚乱地推了推史蒂夫。

……

“你们俩有话就滚进来说！别在门口嘀嘀咕咕像啃奶酪的老鼠！”病房里的人声音带着被扰清梦的暴躁，“能不能给伤患一点关怀？七点半？真的？”

巴恩斯浑身一激灵，左手提起史蒂夫的后领把他推了进去，在对方比出“一起来？”的动作时拼命摇头。

托尼醒了，声音听起来是没睡醒而不是虚弱，巴恩斯僵直着身子站在门口，不安地从玻璃里看过去，史蒂夫的身形挡住了床上的人，两人正谈着什么。

巴恩斯憋着气观察了好一会，从时不时从史蒂夫背后晃出的手来判断，托尼没有大碍，这让他终于把堵在肺里的一口气重重呼了出来。他在门口徘徊了两圈，正觉得该走了的时候，病房里的人叫他了。

“鹿仔———”托尼把声音拖得很长，这把巴恩斯钉在了原地，“进来—————”

巴恩斯第一反应是拔腿就跑，但史蒂夫把门打开了，惊得他往后蹦了一下。

“…巴基，你进来吧。”史蒂夫无奈地叫他。

巴恩斯的后背和手心瞬间冒出细密的汗珠，他破破烂烂的记忆里自己似乎极少如此紧张，他总是游刃有余的，或是毫无波动的……但现在他几乎要同手同脚了。

他越过史蒂夫，把大概七八步就能走到的距离拖成了马拉松跑道，像个拒绝上刑场的死刑犯那样踌躇着前进。

他现在整个看清托尼了，谢天谢地，他看起来确实还好，各方面的。正大爷一样地坐在床上对病房里的音乐指手画脚。

对此巴恩斯允许自己轻松了半秒，但他看到托尼颧骨上的那片淤青了，应该是坠落下来时磕到的，别提还有被头发遮住的一处缝合，托尼可没有超级血清。

所以巴恩斯在离托尼一米的地方站住，好像自己是个易爆炸弹随时会对对方构成威胁一样。他不知道该不该鞠个躬然后道歉，虽然钢铁侠一定会在他这样做之后往他头上招呼一记斥力炮。

然后病房里就这么沉默了起来。


	30. Chapter 30

30  
大约一个世纪那么久的十几秒寂静后，巴恩斯还是决定先道歉。  
“托尼，我…”  
“不，你别。”  
“…我很抱歉。”  
“好吧，还是说了。”托尼翻了他的经典款白眼，比了个“听我说”的手势：“首先，如你所见，我什么事都没有；第二，你能来看我，这很好，这证明你恢复得很不错；第三，如果你来就为了来和我说这个，我就只能让你的好兄弟把你叉走了。”  
  
巴恩斯沉默地低着头，他有点耳鸣，又开始一口气吸进去不会吐出来。他太想道歉了，可道歉又不被允许。他真的不知道该怎么处理这个。托尼现在在医院，因为自己用盾砸坏了他的装甲，可他却任何补偿都做不了，也没有任何事可以挽回之前的局面。虽然托尼的伤会好，但是这不能掩盖那些伤真正存在过的事实。他宁可托尼呛他几句——根据史蒂夫的描述，托尼以前一定会这么做，可现在托尼甚至没有怪他。  
这里的所有人都觉得巴恩斯是个玻璃娃娃，史蒂夫没有责备自己误伤了队员，满脸愧疚像是他指使自己那么做的一样。娜塔莎因为这次意外被叫走汇报，而不用脑子想都知道她一定也会维护巴恩斯的立场，现在自己没被叫走问话就是证明。  
至于托尼，作为受害者，竟然还要带着伤，连一句责备的权利都放弃掉，就为了照顾自己的令人恶心的，可怜的心理障碍——  
巴恩斯不明白自己凭什么值得所有人这样对他——玻璃娃娃，就没有人打碎这个该死的玻璃吗？就让自己要愧疚至死的心稍微好受一点？  
  
“…天呐，巴基，呼吸！”巴恩斯突然听到史蒂夫的声音，他拍打着自己的后背，手掌用力抚着自己的胸口，“呼吸！你还好吗？看着我！”  
巴恩斯用力呼出一口浊气，试着平复自己。等他冷静下来，就看到史蒂夫和托尼都死死看着自己，一副下一秒就要叫医疗担架的样子。  
他意识到自己又搞砸了，史蒂夫和托尼这么小心翼翼就是为了让自己不要这样，而自己就在下一秒钟发作了。  
他又想道歉了，使劲咬着后槽牙才没说出那个没人爱听的单词。  
“我没事。”巴恩斯闷闷地说，并且可悲地发现如果不去不停道歉的话自己根本不知道能说点什么。  
“好了，好了，史蒂夫，这没你们事了，你领鹿仔去休息。”托尼说话了，巴恩斯松了口气，谢天谢地，及时，“那么我也要......”  
  
  
“嘿——”  
“哇哦，托尼——”  
巴恩斯和史蒂夫的声音同时响起，后者已经眼疾手快地把试图翻身下床的托尼摁了回去。  
“你俩怎么个意思？”托尼不善地瞪着两人。  
“你得继续休息，托尼。”史蒂夫的声音充满了不赞同。  
“休息。”巴恩斯也强调。  
“休息？真的吗？你们？”托尼不满地大声嚷嚷，试图挣扎着坐起来，“我现在好得能开个狂欢派对！队长，我不能躺在这浪费时间，那边还放着个能让我们装备失效的见鬼干扰器！这是我的问题，是我开发装备时没考虑周全，我现在必须要....”  
“托尼，托尼。嘘，没事的，这不是谁的问题，这只是意外，你不用和巴基一样觉得什么意外都是自己的原因.....”  
这话就不对了，巴恩斯打断史蒂夫：“我没有。”  
这让两人都看向自己，巴恩斯注意到史蒂夫的眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇了，他赶紧补充：“但史蒂夫说得对，你不能把意外归到自己头上。”  
“哦，所以现在鹿仔是个心理医生了。”托尼不高兴地嘲讽。  
“就今天一天，怎么样？”史蒂夫开始打商量，“你现在去也没什么用，任务刚结束，神盾那边派了不少人过来，乱糟糟的，你肯定不喜欢，明天就会安静很多了。就一天，你不会想我打电话给佩珀吧？”  
“什么？不，别打给她！她会用平板电脑把我打到地上，然后真正住院！”托尼带着一脸被背叛的惊异看着史蒂夫。  
“那好，说定了。”史蒂夫满意了。  
“你的好兄弟可是晕着被抬走的，一上飞机就开始急救了。”托尼指着巴恩斯试图再挣扎一下，“他现在都要走了！还有你，你胳膊不是骨折了？”  
“那还是有区别的。”史蒂夫尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，“我们有血清。”  
“血清。”巴恩斯补充。  
托尼狠狠剜了巴恩斯一眼，他赶紧识趣地闭紧了嘴。  
三个人又安静了一会，托尼放弃地靠回床上：“我就当今天休假了，说好了，就这一天。”接着使劲白了两个超级士兵一眼，“我现在感觉到了这个世界对普通人深深的恶意。”他把重音放在“普通”上，“你们知道这某种程度上来说算是种族歧视吧？”  
  
巴恩斯稍微放心了一点，和两人点头示意后退出了病房。  
他看了看自己的通讯频道，没有任何传唤，就简单收拾了一下准备回家等朗姆洛。  
他现在心情十分复杂，开心托尼没受重伤，又沮丧这人像是就这样轻描淡写地揭过了这一篇，他不该这样，面对自己这样一个造成一切的人。  
他决定等托尼出院了再正式道个歉，不管对方爱不爱听又或者这能不能挽回什么。或许再和他谈一谈，至少让托尼知道自己会想办法做出些补偿。


	31. Chapter 31

31  
巴恩斯回到家，朗姆洛没在，估计还在忙什么事情，那人从没对他提起过任何工作上的细节。  
他把家里简单收拾了一下，冲了个澡，又给身上乱七八糟的创口上了药，就已经快到中午了。  
他没联系朗姆洛，那样会显得自己在对方工作时候打扰到他一样，所以现在他又不知道自己该干点什么了，干脆坐在沙发上开始发呆。  
不知道怎么，他突然想起以前二战时候的事情。  
  
  
******  
  
  
 _“巴基，我给你介绍个朋友。”史蒂夫把他拉出宴会厅，他的心情很好，虽然他经常笑，对着队员，对着所有士兵，但显然现在他心情显然格外的好。  
巴基心情也不错，他们今天突袭成功了一个九头蛇据点，里面满是文职人员，干掉那小部分的武装士兵几乎没费什么力气，而他们得到了不少科研资料——虽然不是最核心的，但有什么比一场不损失战友的行动更让人开心呢？那些资料已经被卡特带走了，她说如果这些文件完全破解，他们就很有望重挫一次敌方的科研部门。  
好吧，这么说来，巴基相当开心。他们从前线撤回稍作休整，而晚上有一场庆功宴，他也理所应当地多喝了几杯。今天的啤酒味道相当不错，不仅是因为心情，从啤酒本身来讲，就和他平日里在军营的破帐篷里喝的那种劣质麦芽饮料不同。  
他迷迷糊糊地被史蒂夫拽着，在想又是哪位慷慨人士给他们这些风尘仆仆的士兵这么好的饮品赞助。  
  
  
“巴基，这是斯塔克先生，霍华德·斯塔克。”史蒂夫的声音打断了他的神游，不知什么时候他已经被史蒂夫拖上二楼了。  
“斯塔克？”巴基眨了眨被酒精熏眯的双眼，看着眼前留着小胡子的年轻男人，他穿着一身体面的休闲西装，随意地靠在桌边，和电视上那些侃侃而谈的政客不同，也和当初博览会舞台上神采奕奕的人不全相似，有一种上位者的自信与亲和，而噙着笑意的眼角又带着一丝精明顽劣。  
  
“哇哦....你，你是那个博览会的斯塔克？”  
“是的，博览会斯塔克。”男人被他逗笑了，向他伸手，“巴恩斯中士，常听队长提到你。”  
“抱歉，霍华德，我一直想介绍你们认识，巴基今天喝醉了，或许不是个好机会。但你知道，时间不多，再过几天我们又要到前线去。”史蒂夫笑着说。  
“我…的天！史蒂夫，你不用介绍！我当然认识他，全美国…不，全世界会有人不认识斯塔克吗？”巴基很惊喜，回握住霍华德的手，“很荣幸，斯塔克先生，我和史蒂夫之前去您的博览会参观过，那真的…不可思议！”  
酒精让巴基讲话有些含糊，但对方全不在意似的笑着拍他的肩膀：“叫我霍华德就好，你也是军队里的传奇，巴恩斯中士，百发百中的狙击手。队长有时候会和我聊起你们在布鲁克林的往事，我觉得我们会很合得来。”  
“史蒂夫，我希望你说的是些正经的事情。”巴基忍不住向史蒂夫抱怨。  
史蒂夫的脖子开始泛红，而霍华德哈哈笑着揽过巴基，“当然了！美丽活泼的女士们！有什么比这些更正经呢！”  
巴基拍了史蒂夫一巴掌，他可全然不想在著名花花公子面前谈论自己的情史。但是后面霍华德开了不少好酒，看着他们大喝特喝时史蒂夫有点羡慕的眼神，他就得意起来了。  
  
再后面…后面的事记不太清了，他喝太多了。这样的畅饮还有许多次，但多数是在战地。霍华德有时穿得相当体面，更多时候就只是搭了一件和他们一样的迷彩外套，脸上还有刚从实验室出来留下的机油印，胡子倒是永远修得整整齐齐。他会一脸得意地从运输车上跳下，让人把后厢的大批物资都搬下来，有时还会展示一些尚未批量生产的新武器让他们试试手。  
他会神秘兮兮地把巴基拉到一边，说“看看我带了什么好东西”，这时候史蒂夫会劝阻，营地里不许喝酒，而霍华德就会立刻把巴基拉到同一阵营，两个人一起调侃美国队长，最后把这事糊弄过去。  
霍华德一直称呼他为“巴恩斯中士”，他也和对方说过可以叫自己“巴基”，但霍华德说，这是你的军衔，巴恩斯中士，这是你作为军人应得的尊敬。巴基在那时候明白过来这些上流人士的一些教养是从小刻在骨子里的，这与霍华德是否是一名饱受诟病的花花公子、军火商人都无关。看看突击队里那些混账小子，给自己起的外号简直能出上本书。  
  
霍华德是个一切与他们相似又全然不同的人，如果不是史蒂夫介绍他们认识，巴基实在是没想过这样的百万富翁会和他这个来自布鲁克林的普通小子有什么交集。他相当敬佩霍华德，不只是因为他对于他们保家卫国的战争的慷慨资助。这个人精明又富有才气，他的格局宽广，总是放眼世界，对万事似乎毫不在意的同时又充满执着的求知欲——就是这样一个复杂又有魅力的人，可以衣冠楚楚地坐在高档餐厅喝一杯价值不菲的红酒，也能像现在这样穿着普通的迷彩服，靴底还沾了战地的泥土，和士兵们席地而坐大笑畅饮。喝多了以后就没轻没重地拍着史蒂夫和巴基的肩膀，叫他队长，叫他巴恩斯中士。  
  
后来这个称呼成了霍华德对他说的最后一句话。  
那个人老了，头发都已经花白，开着高档的车子，穿着昂贵的大衣。他痛苦地伏在地上，然后被自己掐着脖颈拉起。然后……然后他额头带血，用着惊疑的目光打量着自己。  
他说——  
“巴恩斯中士？”_  
  
  
******  
  
  
巴恩斯猛然惊醒，发现自己睡在沙发上，外面的天色已经昏暗了。他狠狠地打了个冷颤，滑坐到地板上，可怕的寒意顺着钢铁手臂窜到脊椎，整个头都嗡嗡作响。他一时觉得屁股下面的地板绵软无比而他在迅速下陷，墙壁也莫名扭曲成漩涡挤压向他。  
他有点惊恐地撑起身子，不太容易，因为他把手摁在地板上的时候感觉被它吞掉了一半的胳膊。他跌跌撞撞地走进卧室打开衣柜，把那个破烂背包里的东西一股脑地倒了出来，一把抓起一个最旧的笔记本。  
那段记录就在最前面几页，就在——  
哦，这里。  
  
 _12/16/1991 NYC 任务汇报  
夜间 伪造事故  
Howard Stark 车祸后尚有活动迹象 击打头部  
确无生命迹象  
计划外：Maria Stark 随行 车祸后尚有活动迹象  
扼死   
确无生命迹象；预计10min内车辆焚毁，  
未有警报，发现范围内监控设施，已损毁  
撤退途中状态异常 未能返抵基地。  
等待回收  
重置，未冰冻_  
  
巴恩斯看着上面的字迹，克制不住地浑身颤抖。他勉强靠着床尾滑坐下来，血肉的右手死死捏着本子，纸张因为过度用力而变得褶皱。


	32. Chapter 32

32  
这是巴恩斯早期写的一篇任务记录，紧挨着他在史密森尼博物馆见到自己档案后写下的那篇琐碎信息。内容算得上条理清晰，或许是因为事发时间近，又或许因为对方是熟人。  
巴恩斯没在这一篇记录中贴上任何简报图片，他没有勇气再多看一眼旧友的遗容。  
他感到心悸，整个上半身冰冷又麻痹。这一段记忆他很早就想起来了，但他还是感觉痛苦。他可能又哭了，眼睛一直在无节制地涌出液体。  
  
从他被史蒂夫带回复仇者基地，他就一直不敢靠近托尼，他会对着那张与年轻的霍华德七分相似的面容恐慌到头晕。  
在来到这里一段时间后，巴恩斯觉得自己做好了准备，但他坦白时还是选择避开了史蒂夫，他仍然记得自己提出和托尼“谈谈”时对方脸上毫不掩饰的讶异。  
说出口的那瞬间巴恩斯是有期盼的，他希望钢铁侠迅速披上战甲并且对着他的脑袋开炮。他阴暗又自私地希望托尼能帮他了结自己，虽然死亡是最无用的懦夫行径，但记忆开始恢复以来，日夜的折磨却让它成了巴恩斯无数时候潜意识中最深的渴求。冬兵的罪行当然不会便宜他干脆地死掉，但托尼可以理所应当地帮他做到。  
他想借托尼的手去做这件事，即使这会无限割裂钢铁侠与美国队长、乃至整个复仇者联盟的关系，但管他呢，反正他要死了。  
巴恩斯要被自己的无耻给淹没了。  
  
然后，当然没有，这个比他父亲顽劣了十倍不止的花花公子显然在某些事情上拥有自己的判断。对方也的确如他所愿迅速披上了战甲，但仅仅是暴揍了他一顿。然后就那么站了一会像是逼迫自己冷静似的，突然退出了房间。  
巴恩斯没想到这个，他甚至都没被打晕，只好默默站起来，看着被自己砸碎的陈列柜，拍了拍身上的碎玻璃，最后低着头，局促地站到一边。  
  
过了好久，托尼又回来了。他脱了战甲，目光死死胶在巴恩斯身上，又吃足力气给了他一拳，甩着手咬牙切齿地让他从自己工作室滚出去。  
巴恩斯都不记得后来这件事是怎么揭过去的了，他害怕面对托尼，他可以坦然面对对方的怒火，但他害怕对方那种平静的、不带恨意的眼神，那让他觉得灼烧般的痛苦与愧疚。  
而托尼没当场轰烂他的脑袋，没直接把他送向军事法庭，甚至都没把他踢出基地。  
那时的巴恩斯几乎没有什么解读潜台词的能力，但迟钝如他也知道这是托尼·斯塔克版的“我们没事了”。  
巴恩斯恨的就是这个，受害者原谅加害者的戏码，好像他们受的苦难不够多一样。  
  
巴恩斯从回忆中抽离，才像被火烫伤了一样想起把笔记本甩远。他曲起腿，把胳膊搭在膝盖上，闭着眼睛在床板上轻轻磕着脑袋，好让那种撕裂的疼痛可以略微减轻一些。


	33. Chapter 33

33  
巴恩斯努力地放慢呼吸，直到他能够在安静的房间里听到自己如同被扩大了几倍的心跳。随着跳动从急促到慢慢缓和，他开始逐渐冷静，后脑磕在床板的速度也无意识地跟随上了心脏跳动的频率。  
他默默地数着自己的心跳，一直到朦胧的睡意开始找上他，但他没来得及放任自己进入睡眠，朗姆洛的身影就出现了卧室门口。  
  
朗姆洛走过来把他的头推开，扫了一眼床板。巴恩斯也微微回头看过去，能把门框磕碎的床板上的一点凹陷让他非常尴尬。  
他没听见朗姆洛回来，可能走神了。他想解释一下来着，但朗姆洛只是凑过去检查了一下他的后脑勺，然后站起来走到远离他的椅边上，像任何一个加班晚归的普通人一样，疲惫地坐了下来。  
他点了根烟，低着头不知道在想什么，等了好一会才开口。  
  
“说说，又发什么疯？”  
“我没有。”巴恩斯没底气地说，“我就是在等你回来。”  
“狗屎。怎么？你又以为我跑了？”  
“什....不，没有！”这次真的没有，虽然没什么说服力，但是真的。他只好继续解释：“没有，我猜你今晚能忙完，一直在等你。我...我下午睡了一觉，有点做梦，想起来点乱七八糟的事情……”  
“可能有点混乱，但没事了，现在。”他恳切地补充，“真的。”  
朗姆洛抬起头打量他，接着像接受了这一说法一样点点头，继续沉默。  
房间里只有朗姆洛手里的烟头亮着一点火星，他穿着一件漆黑的夹克，即使巴恩斯的夜视能力不错，也依然看不太清楚，他边问边试图下床：“怎么不开灯，现在有几点钟了？”  
“不，没什么，现在很晚，别开灯了。我今天有点累，去洗个澡，直接睡觉吧。”朗姆洛站起来往浴室走去。  
  
  
巴恩斯听话地没有开灯，在黑暗中把自己的背包收拾好放回衣柜，坐在床沿上等朗姆洛洗完。但是这次他洗得有点太久了，巴恩斯有点神经质地紧张起来。  
浴室是淋浴，倒不存在洗着洗着睡着了的情况，可水声一直没停过，朗姆洛在干什么呢？  
  
巴恩斯担心地走了过去，里面的人像是听到他走过来的声响一样，喊了一句：“别进来。”  
“我没有要进来，布洛克。”巴恩斯隔着门问，“你还好吗？洗完了吗？”  
“洗完了。”浴室的水声停了，传来朗姆洛穿衣服的声音，这让巴恩斯更疑惑了，毕竟每次这人洗完澡都是围一块浴巾就出来的。  
他忐忑地在门口等着，直到朗姆洛把门拉开一个缝。  
果然，对方衣服穿得严严实实，好像接下来不是打算睡觉而是出个远门什么的。  
“你怎么...你还好吗？”巴恩斯忧虑地打量着对方，“史蒂夫说你受伤了，严重吗？”  
“我能怎么，有什么不好的？”朗姆洛不耐烦地推了推他，闪身出来又把浴室门带上了，“你不睡觉站在这干嘛，又发情了？回房间里去。”  
“你...你要出门？”  
“是，我去买包烟。”朗姆洛一副耐心耗尽的样子，“你先回去躺着，昨天才急救过。”  
巴恩斯看朗姆洛横在浴室门口完全没打算动的样子，不好的预感涌了上来。  
  
“好吧，那我先回...”巴恩斯低声说，做出一副要走的样子，却在注意到朗姆洛肩膀放松下来的同时，一脚踹开了卫生间的门。  
“我操！你他妈……”  
朗姆洛后面骂了什么巴恩斯没听清了，他的死死盯着洗漱台上的各种药水，还有缝线纱布和止血钳，地板上还残留着没来得及冲净的血迹。  
他惊异地看向朗姆洛，对方一副不想理他的样子，气急败坏地往门外走去。  
巴恩斯一把拉住他，听到嘶气声又瞬间放手。  
“这怎么回事，布洛克？”


	34. Chapter 34

34  
“布洛…”  
“一、我现在不想理你；二、也没力气揍你；三、我很累，所以我要在一个没有一头问东问西的黑熊的安静房间里睡到明天下午；四、现在你可以闭他妈的嘴了吗？”  
  
朗姆洛一口气把巴恩斯所有想交谈的希望给堵了回去，然后暴躁地嘀咕着脏话，“鉴于我不能在这个时间段离开这个房间否则就会被以逃犯论处，所以你是选择安静地睡在卧室，还是安静地睡在客厅，还是现在跑到美国队长那边嚷嚷？”  
巴恩斯完全招架不住朗姆洛的咄咄逼人，他甚至都找不到个插话的间隙。他可委屈死了，还相当担心。  
刚才他都看到卫生间的情况了，而朗姆洛又裹得严严实实不肯让自己细看一下。一旦注意到不对，他才发现这人走路的脚步都拖拖沓沓的，甚至在自己拽住他的手的时候吭了一声。朗姆洛受伤的时候要么忍着，要么骂人，从来不吭吭唧唧。这让巴恩斯判断他受的伤绝不是史蒂夫所说的“受了点伤不用住院”那种程度。  
  
但巴恩斯最后还是决定不碰他霉头了，受伤再严重他至少现在还有力气骂自己。他也没打算去找史蒂夫，这件事情还是他俩内部消化比较好，或许先放一放，朗姆洛现在正火大呢，至少等明天或者哪天他心情好点再说。  
“我…我不说话了，不问。就…呃，安静地睡在……卧室？”  
“好孩子。”朗姆洛满意了，又像是完全没力气和他掰扯一样，慢悠悠地走进了卧室，巴恩斯就晚跟上了十秒，这人已经把刚才穿好的衣服都甩掉了，钻进了被子里。  
巴恩斯在卧室门口犹豫了一会，也小心翼翼地上了床，掀开被子的时候看到了一点点裹在他身上的绷带，朗姆洛没躲，可能是刚才被自己撞到了也就不再藏着掖着了。  
“没多大事，一两天就好了。”朗姆洛困到不行的声音传来，“睡觉吧，我明天没班，早上别吵我。”  
“好吧。”巴恩斯答应了一声，他很想上去抱抱朗姆洛，但不知道对方身上哪里有伤，就只好凑过头去亲了亲他：“晚安。”  
朗姆洛轻轻哼了一声，睡着了  
  
  
巴恩斯完全没有睡意，先不说他昏昏沉沉睡了一下午，这一天发生的事情也够他现在精神得要死。从医院醒来，见到了托尼，想起了霍华德，崩溃了一小小会，又看到朗姆洛一身是伤地回来。说真的，一天只有24个小时，自己怎么过得如此精彩绝伦。  
他有些奇怪，浴室花洒开了那么久都没把血迹完全冲干，朗姆洛应该受伤不轻，但他为什么没在医院还工作了一天？  
  
神盾局剥削战犯？  
不太应该，就算他们真有这个想法，至少史蒂夫在这种事情就不会发生。说起史蒂夫，他为什么说朗姆洛受伤不严重？怕自己担心吗？  
可是史蒂夫也没必要骗自己不是，他把这辈子的撒谎技能全用在申请参军的报告上了，其他时候的他说半句假话就会磕磕巴巴。所以是史蒂夫也不知道实情？  
这稍微说得通一点了，毕竟朗姆洛也当过间谍，是个好骗子，卧底神盾的时候黑寡妇都被他蒙过去了，何况美国队长呢。问题是他为什么隐瞒？出任务受伤太正常了，他完全不必要隐瞒伤情。  
  
或许和九头蛇有关。巴恩斯被这个想法吓了一跳，脑子里浮现了一系列特工电影的剧情，比如表面看似被俘其实是二次打入神盾内部，任务中窃取信息未果反被误伤，为了不节外生枝刻意隐瞒情况之类的。  
脑子里的故事情节逐渐跑飞，巴恩斯开始后悔之前陪着史蒂夫看那些乱七八糟的电影了。他一直不知道这有什么好看的，他们自己就在神盾局上班，干的就是这些工作，身边来来往往全是特工，黑寡妇都能每天和他们一起吃曲奇饼沙拉菜，干嘛还看虚拟情节里打来打去？  
他还想起有一次他们看战争片，里面的一个士兵被炸断了胳膊，廉价特效把演员的断肢做成了一个整齐的切面。巴恩斯不知道自己当时又发什么神经，他看着屏幕咕哝：“真的？胳膊断了根本不是这样的，又不是刀切。你知道的，几乎就是一堆烂肉。”  
他听着史蒂夫倒吸一口冷气，意识到自己又说错了话了。还好这时候托尼说打过二战的人看什么战争片，然后换成了一部喜剧这个话题才就此结束。  
哦，又说起托尼，巴恩斯看了看时间。已经凌晨两点多了，托尼说今早出院的，或许应该去看看。  
  
巴恩斯拿出了潜伏任务时的小心程度不声不响地翻下床，看着熟睡的朗姆洛。  
朗姆洛不想和他说，他也就不想在这里没边没际地乱猜了，至少他还在自己身边不是。先别说什么九头蛇间谍是自己在凭空想象，就算他真的还和九头蛇有联系，自己阻止他就行。他真的没有精力参与神盾和九头蛇的混战了，只要朗姆洛不打算杀人放火或者毁灭世界，其他的巴恩斯都不太在意。


	35. Chapter 35

35  
为了不吵醒朗姆洛，巴恩斯选择了翻窗走。他去了不远处的便利店买了些微波加热的速食送了回去——同样是翻窗进来。冬兵的身手在这一刻完美体现了，两百多磅的体重踩在地板上悄无声息。  
他拿出了拆弹的小心把东西留在餐桌上。他白天有事要忙，所以想着朗姆洛下午醒来能有点东西吃。巴恩斯  
有点郁闷地意识到或许他该学学做饭，至少能让朗姆洛在受伤期间别吃这种速食或是外卖。  
  
  
巴恩斯出示了身份证明来到了医院。他在托尼的病房门口停下，抬头看着走廊上的表，快要三点。  
这时候他才反思，到底是什么人会在这个时间来探病啊？  
  
他悄悄看了病房里，托尼似乎在熟睡。但这样躺在病床上的姿态还是让巴恩斯感觉很不好，就像他一直没醒过来一样。他克制不住地胡思乱想，好在在漫无边际的想象把自己吓死之前，整点来查房护士解救了他。  
他们站在远离门口的地方，护士压低声音对他交代了病情：头上有个创口缝了几针，其他伤口创面不大无需缝合；虽然还有多处挫伤，但都在非致命部位。只要避免剧烈活动，想要出院也是被允许的。  
巴恩斯放心了，他看看病房玻璃，在门口徘徊了一会，又看看病房玻璃，最后选择站在门口。  
他决定在这等等，反正他今晚也睡不着而且没打算回家，他也希望托尼和朗姆洛都休息得好一点。  
  
  
“巴基？什么时候来的？”史蒂夫一大早就来了，“怎么站在外面，托尼怎么样？”  
巴恩斯看着明显已经晨练完的史蒂夫，又看看时间，才刚七点。  
“刚来。”巴恩斯放弃指出托尼·斯塔克一定不会在这个时间起床。他站直了身子，“他应该…还好？”  
史蒂夫却皱着眉头打量他，“昨天睡得不好？”  
巴恩斯搓搓脸：“还行。你怎么不进去？”为什么史蒂夫总喜欢询问自己的睡眠质量，托尼等下准备出院了，现在显然不是关心他睡得好坏的时候。  
  
“早上好，队长、巴恩斯先生。”在巴恩斯还在僵着搪塞时，佩珀·波茨穿着西服套装踩着高跟鞋出现了，手里拿着个纸袋，“你们为什么站在门口？”  
“啊，佩珀，早上好。我们刚到，就要进去了。”  
“早上好。”巴恩斯也打招呼。  
“上次的床还合适吗？很抱歉，床品是托尼一定要我带过去的，你知道他就那样子。”小辣椒和队长微笑示意，又对着他耸了耸肩。  
“床很舒适，女士，”巴恩斯无意识地站直了身子，他在这位“可以用平板电脑把钢铁侠打到住院”的美丽女士面前有些紧张，他局促地搓了搓手指，“很感谢您。呃，床品的事没关系……”  
小辣椒上下打量他，接着就愉快地笑了起来，转头对史蒂夫说：“天啊，队长，托尼说得没错，他真的讨人喜欢。”  
史蒂夫也笑了：“是啊，还在上个世纪巴基就是最受女士欢迎的那个。”  
巴恩斯迷茫地听着两人的对话，不明白自己说了什么就讨人喜欢了，谁会喜欢冬兵啊？  
  
“为什么有话不进来说！老鼠又开始啃奶酪了是吗！又是七点半？真的？”托尼烦躁的声音把巴恩斯拉回了现实，小辣椒和史蒂夫也反应过来，三人这才推门进去。


	36. Chapter 36

36  
病房里的气氛十分尴尬。  
小辣椒盯着托尼，托尼以一种被背叛的眼神盯着史蒂夫，史蒂夫无措地回视，而巴恩斯……其实没他什么事，他刚才甚至都不想进来，但史蒂夫把他拉进来了，他现在只好站在病房里离三人最远的门边，装作不存在。  
  
“托尼。”小辣椒说话了，她把纸袋放在床头的柜子上，“你……”  
托尼徒劳地往床上缩了缩，先发制人地问：“你带平板电脑了吗？”  
“什么？不，我没带，你需要平板电脑吗？”小辣椒看起来有点迷茫。  
“不，我不需要，别在意那个，忘了吧。”托尼比出一个投降的手势，“好吧，我承认，这次是我不对。我不该和你说我去神盾开会然后跑到阿富汗又受了伤回来，但是我现在特别好！真的，我本来昨天就能回去但是被两根超级棒棒冰给拦住了。我现在完全没事，我好得都可以从公司大厦顶楼来个高空蹦极。所以今晚一起吃饭吗？”  
巴恩斯眯着眼睛看着一鼓作气说了一大串话的钢铁侠，好像学到了什么：道歉、解释原因、说出自己的感受、运用类比、再迅速转移重点，同时得到一个约会。或许下次和朗姆洛道歉的时候自己也能一口气说什么多，对方就不会骂骂咧咧个没完了。  
  
“托尼。首先，你的病情我已经了解了，很高兴你没事。其次，我很生气，但道歉我接受了，如果你每一次偷跑出去受伤回来我都暴跳如雷，我早就已经气死了。”小辣椒不紧不慢地打开床头柜的纸袋，拿出了一个芝士汉堡和一杯咖啡，“最后，停止用眼神杀死队长，不是他叫我来的，你为什么觉得在一大批斯塔克工业的军火送到公司以后我会不知道你的去向？”小辣椒把汉堡拆开怼到托尼嘴边。  
  
洗清了嫌疑的史蒂夫终于松了口气，挪到巴恩斯旁边和他并排站着。  
“所以，你就是来给我送个早餐？”托尼咬了一口汉堡含含糊糊地问，一脸不相信。  
“不是，我是来接你出院的。”小辣椒把咖啡也递给他。  
“然后？”  
“然后你和我回去换身衣服，下午我们有个发布会要开。毕竟在公司关闭武器部门多年后又出现了这样一批军火，媒体们都想在这上面大做文章。”  
“发布会不该是你的问题吗？我早就辞职不干了！我今天还有事要忙，事实上要不是被棒棒冰们阻止我昨天就该开始了！”托尼很不满意，大声拒绝。  
“事实上这次的发布会是斯塔克工业和复仇者联合召开的，我们需要一个能代表双方的发言人，就是你。毕竟武器部运营的那些年你才是老板而现在你是个复仇者。”小辣椒拿起手机给他看，“这是神盾的建议，我和菲尔已经商量过了。为了避免你落跑，发布会结束之前之后你都得和我在一起，所以我们晚上可以一起吃饭。你得快点把这个事解决妥当然后给我回去休息，不许乱跑，没有工作。现在擦擦嘴巴，我们回去，哈皮已经办好手续了，车在楼下。”  
  
托尼不可置信，而巴恩斯目瞪口呆。  
他现在知道什么是人外有人了，即使他拥有了钢铁侠的口才，朗姆洛也是和小辣椒一个级别的BOSS。他沮丧地意识到不管自己多么会说，最终还是要承受朗姆洛的骂骂咧咧，何况自己根本不会说。  
  
  
小辣椒和几人打了招呼就先下楼了，托尼磨磨蹭蹭地换着衣服。而巴恩斯这时才想起他是想和托尼正式道歉的。  
“说真的我昨天就不该听你俩的。认真的吗？这个伤口只需要一个创可贴！”托尼嘀咕着地抓了抓头发把缝线遮住，把病号服丢在一边，“蓝白条纹？视觉的屠杀。”  
  
巴恩斯还在欲言又止，托尼就已经换好衣服了，他对着史蒂夫警告：“听着，发布会结束我就回来，希望你能再次和我统一战线，不打给佩珀。还有你，小鹿。”  
他看向了巴恩斯，“我知道你在想什么，你那个小脑子里一定还在翻来覆去地想‘天啊我害得人见人爱的托尼·斯塔克受伤了我真是个罪人我该怎么办为什么我这么过分托尼居然不怪我相比起伟大的托尼巴基真是太混账了‘，对吧？那我现在告诉你，不是我不想怪你，是这个伤真的好笑，”托尼指了指脑袋，“这甚至都不能算是个伤，我在工作间搞出的随便一个小事故的杀伤力都比这威力大个七八十倍。所以收起你奔丧一样的臭脸，我现在有事要忙可没空安慰你了。但如果这能让你舒服一点，我可以承诺你，如果你给我造成重大伤害，我一定会一百倍奉还给你，并且你的好队长还会负责把你按住让你乖乖挨打。是吧史蒂夫？”  
“呃，事实上，我……”  
“是吧，史蒂夫？”托尼又问了一遍。  
“是的。我会负责按住巴基让他乖乖挨打。”史蒂夫有些牙酸地复述。  
“很好！”托尼为自己鼓鼓掌，又转向巴恩斯，“所以我们没事了，鹿仔，你上午记得去找一下小娜，她应该联系你了吧？有事情交代你。走走走都动起来！”  
托尼风风火火地走了，路过巴恩斯两人的时候还踢了踢他们的脚示意两人快点。


	37. Chapter 37

37  
巴恩斯在观摩了托尼和小辣椒地一番唇枪舌剑后有些迷茫，他觉得史蒂夫也是。所以现在两人就默默地在空病房里站着。  
但他很快发现麻烦来了。有医生进来和史蒂夫交代什么，但没两句后话题很明显开始跑到他身上，从医生投向他的目光和史蒂夫惊讶的表情来看。  
这下他真的得动起来了，巴恩斯一点也不想听史蒂夫要问自己什么。  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫一把拽住他，巴恩斯挣了两下就发现史蒂夫用了很不容置疑的力道，“你…昨天在这站了一夜？”  
“我早上来的。”  
史蒂夫看向医生，医生看向巴恩斯，巴恩斯看向输液架。  
然后巴恩斯的手机响了，是娜塔莎。  
好样的，黑寡妇，拯救冬兵于水火，我欠你一次。  
“娜塔莎催我了！”巴恩斯被美国队长盯得发毛，飞快地晃了一下手机，不等对方说什么就烧屁股一样跑了。  
  
  
“你看起来不错，毕竟才急救过没多久，现在就活蹦乱跳了。”娜塔莎坐在办公桌后面把桌子上的脆饼往前推了推，“坐。”  
巴恩斯坐下来。  
娜塔莎看着手机信息，“‘巴基在病房外站了一宿’是什么意思？史蒂夫让我和你谈谈。”  
“我没有。”巴恩斯放弃隐瞒了，拿了一块脆饼，“我三点钟才到，昨天一下午都在睡，晚上睡不着。我知道托尼今天出院，所以打算过去，没想到去早了。我发了会儿呆，天就亮了，史蒂夫到的时候才七点。”他一口气说完，把脆饼咬得嘎吱作响，“我交代完了。”  
娜塔莎做了个“哇哦”的口型，“我不知道你现在可以一口气说这么一大串了。那我们谈完了，我会和史蒂夫说。”  
“谢谢。所以原本你找我来什么事？”  
  
娜塔莎一边打字，一边随意地问：“朗姆洛怎么样？”  
“他…挺好的？他说今天休息，不让我吵他，应该还在睡。”  
巴恩斯不知道娜塔莎要干嘛，特意把自己叫过来继续听八卦吗？  
“挺好的？看来他的血清挺有效，在受了那么重的伤的情况下。”  
“……什么意思？”巴恩斯警惕地看向黑寡妇，“他伤得不重，都不用住院。”  
“是不是需要住院你最清楚了，詹姆斯。我们放弃兜圈子怎么样，没有必要。他昨晚回去了是吧？别说你没看到。”  
巴恩斯咬着嘴唇思索了一会，最终放弃在黑寡妇面前打什么心理战术。  
  
“他的真实情况比史蒂夫转述给我的要严重。”  
“史蒂夫只顾得上看到点表面伤，毕竟你当时疯得厉害，而且朗姆洛都好好掖着呢，真够能忍的。”娜塔莎嗤了一声，“我猜他也不肯给你看伤口，也不肯给你解释原因。”  
“没什么原因可解释，他的伤是出任务那天受的。”巴恩斯试图挣扎一下。  
“那你可以去看看整个特战队，还有我，”娜塔莎张开手示意了一下自己，“你不觉得他伤得太重了？”  
巴恩斯愣住了。  
  
“你知道些什么，娜塔莎。”巴恩斯有些慌乱地拽了拽头发，“告诉我。”


	38. Chapter 38

38  
“其实昨天白天朗姆洛没有在工作，他在我这里。”娜塔莎没有直接回答，只是突然就收起了全知全能的样子，像个聊天的好朋友一样放松地靠在椅背上，但巴恩斯突然有点不合时宜的警惕。  
“詹姆斯，你那是什么表情，没人抢你的男朋友。”娜塔莎被他逗笑了。  
“不，我不是那个意思。”巴恩斯困窘地低头解释，不知道是自己表现得太明显还是黑寡妇能读心的传言是真的。  
“没事，别在意。我们昨天商量了一点事情。”  
  
“你们昨天商量了一点事情。”  
巴恩斯重复了一遍，觉得十分诡异。一个戴着定位脚环的的前九头蛇，和一个神盾局十级特工，商量了一点事情。  
他一时不知道从哪里吐槽了，这句话每个字都透露着荒谬。  
“关于你的。也不算商量，就是告知他而已，他挺支持。现在这件事还没来得及和史蒂夫说……”  
史蒂夫都还不知道朗姆洛却知道了，这让巴恩斯觉得更诡异了。  
“不过我们以前就和他提过。托尼也知道，但他昨天在医院。哦对了，托尼的事情真的不怪你。”  
“是，我已经知道这个了。”巴恩斯叹气着回答。  
“人人都对你说了吧。”黑寡妇笑了起来，“因为你真的讨人喜欢，詹姆斯，就像蘸了蜂蜜的小熊饼干。”  
“蜂蜜小熊饼干。”巴恩斯困惑地皱眉，到底谁会认为冬兵讨人喜欢啊？  
他放弃地摇了摇头。  
  
“无所谓了，反正我永远猜不到你们怎么想的。”  
“就像我们也不知道你是怎么想的。你最近恢复得怎么样？”娜塔莎用手指点了点头部。  
“最近，还可以。事实上从我搬到布洛克那边就好很多了……”话说出口巴恩斯才觉得有些不好意思，声音低了下去，但他还是实话实说了，“记忆回潮得不是很凶猛了，偶尔还会回来一些，但连贯多了也少多了。不像以前那样一大团碎片直接炸在脑子里让我很混乱。”  
“嗯，还有呢？”  
“还有…呃，你现在是脑科学家了吗？硬要说的话我觉得记忆还是存在很多断层……我说不太清楚，毕竟我也不知道它们的原貌，不清楚这些断层有多大，受损状况如何。但总体上我觉得恢复得还可以。”  
“所以你觉得你的大脑已经恢复得差不多了。”  
“呃，七七八八？”巴恩斯有点底气不足。  
“你在任务那天出现了很严重的情绪崩溃，你还记得吗？”  
  
娜塔莎开始严肃起来了，巴恩斯尴尬地咕哝：“是的。”  
“那天我就在你后侧的建筑里，我是在那里找到了干扰装置。”娜塔莎叹了口气，“你当时状态，很不好，比洞察计划时我们在桥上见到的你要糟多了。”  
巴恩斯低头搓动着手指，好一会才回答：“是的。我……其实那天我记不太清了，因为是意外状况；但我记得以前，多数时候我出任务就是这样的。”  
“是冬兵，詹姆斯。”  
“不，娜塔莎，我就是冬兵。”巴恩斯摇摇头。  
娜塔莎深深地叹了口气，安静了一会，说：“詹姆斯，接下来我要和你说的事情你都听好。”  
“其实之前在你每周的例行检查中，我们发现了九头蛇埋在你意识中的一些触发机制，这应该就是造成你所说的‘断层’的原因，这些机制一定阻断了你大脑中的某些逻辑回路，你那天的失控和这脱不了关系。机制意味着很有可能靠某些特定指令就可以操控冬兵，一个按钮、甚至一句话之类。”娜塔莎抬头看他的反应，“其实我们最开始担心过朗姆洛是否掌控这种指令，后来经过核查，他没有。这也是我们放心你住过去的原因。”  
  
“他的确没有。”巴恩斯僵硬地坐着，神色有些木然，“这是以前我还归属西伯利亚分部时候的高级机密，后来苏联解体我被美国分部接手，这个机密就被苏联的上级管理者带走了，皮尔斯都不知道，朗姆洛更不会。”  
“所以你一直知道这件事。”娜塔莎皱眉看他。  
“是的，那只是…一串毫无关联的词组，就可以触发这个机制。”巴恩斯茫然地回忆着，“我只是没考虑到这和我的记忆断层有关系，从西伯利亚分部废弃以后已经快要二十年过去了，相关资料也早已经不知所踪，如果不是你提起我都要不记得了，所以没有说过……抱歉，我很抱歉。我还记得那些词语，我可以写下来……”  
“不，别。我完全不想知道，让它们烂在你的脑子里吧。但是，别和任何人提起，尤其是朗姆洛，”娜塔莎警告他，“你告诉他就等于给他惹麻烦，明白吗？想想他的定位脚环。无意冒犯，但我们谁都不能保证他知道了以后会不会启用机制。”  
“我明白。”巴恩斯沮丧地点点头。  
“希望如此。所以我们现在找到了修好那个残留机制的方法。”  
  
巴恩斯看向她。  
“最开始提起的时候史蒂夫是很迫切的，但托尼和布鲁斯都认为要等到你的记忆大致稳定后再开始。最近我们都觉得你的意识比从前有序多了，正准备再商讨一下这件事情，结果就接到了那天的任务。你知道的，当时如果朗姆洛不在场，我们只能对你动武才把你带回来。”  
“那天的事情我真的很抱歉，我只是…当时打伤了托尼，让我想起了一些不好的回忆。”  
“我们都知道你很抱歉，詹姆斯，你一直都在道歉，从开始到现在。”  
巴恩斯沉默着。  
“所以这件事必须提上日程了，就在最近。周一我们一起开个会详谈。我觉得修好这个不一定会减缓你回忆的痛苦，但至少不会让你受刺激发狂了。”  
  
“可以，听你们的，我很感激。”巴恩斯答应得很快，“但这件事从头到尾，和布洛克有什么关系？我知道你们并不完全信任他，又为什么要告诉他？”  
“本来不必告诉他的，但他受伤回来没去医院，找到了我。”  
“啊？为什么？”虽然得到过黑寡妇的保证但巴恩斯还是不能阻止自己脑子里冒出的狗血情节，他不确定地咕哝着，“他甚至都不肯和我说他受了伤，却连医院都不去过来找你？为什么？”  
“看你又那么紧张，哦，天呐，你们俩真甜。”交代完正事娜塔莎又放松起来了，她笑着看巴恩斯，“不逗你了，我觉得你要急哭了。因为我看到了他的受伤过程，但他不想让神盾知道，所以找我帮点小忙。”  
“你看到了？什么叫‘不想被神盾知道’？”巴恩斯有点着急。  
娜塔莎却又像个全知全能的人了，留给巴恩斯一个神秘的微笑：“这个你还是自己问他吧，小甜熊。”  
  
巴恩斯快被娜塔莎逼疯了，说话一半一半永远都不清楚，朗姆洛也是这样，可能当过间谍的人都这样。  
他疲惫地摇摇头：“那你就只告诉我为什么要让布洛克知道这件事吧，这不过分吧，毕竟这关系到神盾上层对他的态度。”  
“我说了，我告诉他是因为他当时正好在我这里。”  
“就因为这个？”巴恩斯很累，他这种脑子没修完的人想和黑寡妇交谈必然很累，“所以当时任何一个人在你这里你都要告诉他吗？”  
“当然不是。他来找我代表了他给我信任，所以我回馈他一点。”娜塔莎看起来要大声笑了。  
“我告诉他只是因为我觉得如果你有什么事，你的爱人是一定要知情的，就这么简单。”  
“什么？爱、”巴恩斯一瞬间语无伦次起来：“不，不是…他…我们甚至还没……”  
娜塔莎拿起了桌上的脆饼咬了一口，好整以暇地看着他。  
过了好一会巴恩斯才找回自己的声音：“算、算了……可是这些为什么由你来和我说？我以为会是史蒂夫、或者直接一起开个会，什么的。”  
“因为昨天朗姆洛和我说，你和我谈话的时候会轻松一点，我觉得也是。唉…真贴心，连这个都帮你考虑了，”娜塔莎嫉妒地皱皱眉，“没办法，谁让你最讨人喜欢。”  
  
娜塔莎吃完了一块脆饼，巴恩斯仍然坐在椅子上沉思。“行了，思想者。回家去吧，今天没事了，具体什么时候去治疗我们开会再议，代我问朗姆洛好。”娜塔莎越过他拍了拍他的肩，“我得走了，你继续坐在这里我没意见，但你肯定有一堆问题要问你的布洛克吧？动一动。”


	39. Chapter 39

39  
巴恩斯试着去查找一些有关冬兵唤醒词的信息，一无所获，这让他放松不少。剩下的时间他一直在脑子里琢磨朗姆洛的伤，等他想起并且回到家时已经是下午了。  
  
  
朗姆洛竟然还在睡，被子被扯开一点斜在身上。巴恩斯看着包住胸口的绑带在背后缠得乱七八糟，估计朗姆洛昨晚包扎得很匆忙。他的胳膊上满是淤青、刀口和弹痕，眉骨上也开了个不浅的口子，歪歪扭扭贴了个缝合贴。  
他觉得也该叫醒朗姆洛了，虽然他肯定不高兴，不过他一直在睡肯定没有吃饭。  
  
“布洛克。”巴恩斯摸摸他的胡茬，“醒醒，布洛克，起来吃点东西。”  
朗姆洛趴着把头转到一边，不满地咕囔，“别吵我…我昨天不是和你说了别吵我吗……”  
“都已经下午了，这样子你晚上怎么睡？”  
“……嗯？几点了？”  
“四点多了，布洛克，下午四点。你还伤着，多少起来吃点什么。”  
朗姆洛把脸埋在枕头里好一会，才慢悠悠地坐起来。这下巴恩斯看清他的正面了，不止胸口，连腰上都缠满了绷带，有一处甚至渗出了血迹。  
“我的天，布洛克，你是昨天没有缝好吗？”巴恩斯紧张地凑过去，却被朗姆洛拍开了。  
“没事。”他半睁着眼睛一副没睡够的样子，“我一会弄，你别管了。”  
说着就磨磨蹭蹭地站起来往卫生间走去。  
巴恩斯这次不敢放他自己在浴室了，他跟着朗姆洛起身，站在门口看他。  
“又怎么了？”朗姆洛洗了把脸清醒了不少，回头瞪他，“你老跟着我干啥？”  
巴恩斯也不知道自己要干嘛，就是感觉盯着他安心一点。  
“我冲个澡，你随便叫点吃的，你中午吃了没，”朗姆洛一副不想和他废话的样子，就开始赶人了，“还不走？你一起洗？”  
“什、不，不了，你先洗吧，”巴恩斯赶紧摇摇头退出去了，“我给你弄点吃的，一会换药的时候叫我。”  
  
  
巴恩斯拿着凌晨买的食物走进厨房，把即热猪扒放进微波炉，又把速食意面拿出来，在煎锅里加热肉酱。  
浴室的水声一停巴恩斯就关了炉灶，颇有礼貌地站在门口敲了敲，却不等回答就推门进去了，还顺带推断了锁芯。  
朗姆洛正拿着一卷新的绷带面无表情地看着他。  
  
“你就非得进来，是吧。”朗姆洛沉默了好一会儿才没好气地说，“明天你他妈修门。”  
巴恩斯没说话，而是盯着对方腹部的两处贯穿伤，上面乱糟糟地结着缝线；除此之外还有密布的刀痕，深深浅浅，最严重的一块从腰腹一直扯到胸口，也缝得十分粗糙。其实伤口都已经在开始愈合了，显然血清起了作用，但这也代表了最开始这些伤只会更严重。  
他沉默地走过去接过朗姆洛手里的绷带，蹲下来用纱布把水珠完全擦干，又上好了药。  
  
朗姆洛也没再说话了，心不在焉地站着任他动作，偶尔抬手配合一下。  
当巴恩斯开始拿着绷带在朗姆洛身上一圈一圈缠饶时候，他开口了。  
“布洛克，”他说。  
“这些是我弄的吗？”


	40. Chapter 40

40  
“不是。”朗姆洛想都没想就立刻否认了。  
巴恩斯摇摇头没再追问，只是说：“先出来吃饭吧。”  
朗姆洛不情不愿地跟在他身后：“叫了什么？”  
“我没叫外卖，就是之前买的一点速热食品。”巴恩斯无精打采地往厨房走，“你稍微等一下，马上就好了。”  
  
  
微波炉里的猪扒已经好了，他重新开了加热酱汁的火，又把意面下在煮锅里，这个间隙里洗好了沙拉菜，从冰箱里拿了酱汁。  
朗姆洛不知道什么时候站在厨房门口了，洗过的头发没抹发胶，几缕碎发垂在额前，完全没有平时凶巴巴的样子。他盯着巴恩斯看，脸上带着少见的惊奇。他的眼睛被窗外开始落下的日光晃得亮亮的，像琥珀一样。  
巴恩斯被那两点金棕色的盯得有点晃神，“你至少去穿点什么，布洛克。别一直在这里站着，很快就好了。”  
  
“不，我就是……啧，”朗姆洛咂了一下嘴，“新奇，你知道吗。你现在这个样子，会把以前九头蛇那白大褂惊到下巴脱臼。”  
“我也是有生活技能的。”巴恩斯哼哼了一句，“而且我最开始那二十几年也是照顾人的那个。”  
“我知道，照顾你的好队长。你再和我说他我要嫉妒了。”朗姆洛挑起一边眉毛看他。  
“这根本不是一回事。”嫉妒的部分实在是太可爱了，但巴恩斯要说清楚，“我和史蒂夫没什么，他那时候也还不是队长。”  
“无所谓。”朗姆洛说着凑上前，无比自然地从背后抱住巴恩斯，在他耳边吻了吻：“你在厨房的样子真的好看死了，甜心。”  
  
“我就是把即食品加热一下……”  
后背贴上来的温度让他僵了一下，耳边的触感太美好，巴恩斯放弃争辩了。他侧过头去蹭对方的脸，“你以前还会给我弄吃的呢。”说着又有点抱怨，“你都好久没给我做过饭了。”  
“我太忙。”朗姆洛笑着说，“这不一样，你这样讨人喜欢。”  
巴恩斯被对方的甜言蜜语搞得头昏脑胀，现在可没有旁观者，这人说得真心实意的，像是睡了一觉就转了性一样。他们住在一起这么长时间，也没见过他黏在自己身上这样咕哝过，搞得自己现在想为那些伤道歉都找不到机会。  
“先吃饭吧。不敢相信你真的睡了一天。”巴恩斯觉得自己耳朵发烫，给面浇上肉酱后递给朗姆洛。  
  
  
朗姆洛看起来是真的饿了，完全没再抱怨自己被叫醒的事情，就只是埋头吃饭。巴恩斯从冰箱里开了一听啤酒给他，自己心不在焉地挑着沙拉。  
  
看朗姆洛吃得差不多了，他才开口：“娜塔莎今天找我了。”  
朗姆洛灌了好几大口啤酒，看了他一眼：“所以是她告诉你的。”  
“告诉我什么？告诉我是我把你打成这样？”巴恩斯沮丧起来。  
“不是你。”  
巴恩斯快被这人面不改色扯谎的样子气笑了。  
其实他昨晚就已经有点怀疑，今天一天又一直仔细想着和娜塔莎的对话，再加上刚才看到斜穿他半个胸腹的刀口后就彻底明白了，军火贩会用戈博刀杀人吗？那一刀几乎要给他开膛了，还好死不死有两个弹孔，幸好伤口是贯穿的，要是子弹炸在肚子里，就不是朗姆洛去找黑寡妇就能解决的问题了。  
巴恩斯想着想着就浑身发冷，脑子嗡嗡作响，其实上一次冬兵帮朗姆洛把肠子塞进肚子里的时候他还还算冷静，但至少那时候伤口不是他搞出来的。  
朗姆洛现在没什么事，食欲也不错，但完全不影响巴恩斯觉得自己糟糕至极。开始是托尼，现在又加上了朗姆洛。他觉得自己八成是毁了，废掉了。狗屎脑子，刚上战场就开始不停地惹麻烦，以后是得和任务说拜拜了，最好把这个危险的胳膊也卸掉，一个手又不是不能生活，也能在修车铺报刊亭之类的地方找个新工作什么的......  
  
“你他妈又在那里想什么鬼呢？死人了吗？”朗姆洛没好气地用餐叉敲敲盘子让他回神。  
“布洛克，我真的很抱歉...”  
“这事还能不能完了？”  
“对不起。”  
“不是你干的。”  
“是我。”  
“听着，你个麦片糊脑子，”朗姆洛一副下最后通牒的样子，“不管黑寡妇和你说了什么，别当真。你想玩过她还早了一百年。”  
巴恩斯摇摇头，觉得有必要给娜塔莎解除误会：“不是，布洛克。娜塔莎什么都没和我说，我自己看出来的。我只是记忆混乱，不是傻子。”  
“哦，冬兵不是傻子。”朗姆洛没好气地笑了一声，放弃地端起空盘扔进水池，抬起双手打了个引号，“这就是酒鬼的‘我没醉’。”  
“真的，我很抱歉。但你为什么去找娜塔莎？”巴恩斯跟在他身后，声音不自觉抬高了，“你当时得失了多少血！你就不能乖乖在医院？你在瞒我什么？”  
“我能瞒你什么，复仇者先生。”朗姆洛的声音压着火气，抬了抬脚腕上的脚环，“一切都在你们的监督下。”  
“那你就应该在医院接受治疗而不是用娜塔莎的简易工具把伤口缝得像坨狗屎！你又不是被别人伤到的，最多再写一份报告.....哦，操.....”  
巴恩斯明白怎么回事了，朗姆洛用力吸了一口气，越过他三两下套上衣服。  
“你去哪？”  
“我他妈买烟！”朗姆洛把门甩得一声巨响。


	41. Chapter 41

41  
朗姆洛还真的就是去买了包烟，但巴恩斯不该站在门口的，对方拉开门的时候被自己吓了一跳。  
  
“布洛克，”巴恩斯挡住他揍过来的拳头，迅速道歉：“对不起，我不说那个了。”他把他拉进屋子，小声说，“别生气。”  
“...行，你最好别提。”朗姆洛瞥了他一眼。  
  
这就没事了，这人的脾气真的来得快去得也快。  
“别在我开门的时候气都不喘地站在门口，我也算上岁数的人了，你要看看我的心电图吗？”  
“怎么，你心脏有问题？”巴恩斯紧张了。  
“啥？不，这就是个比喻。我真的等不及黑寡妇他们把你弄走修脑子了。”  
“呃，娜塔莎说就在最近。”  
“挺好。”朗姆洛走进厨房打开水龙头。  
“那个，那个我来。”  
“做饭的人不刷碗。去外面呆着，开开电视什么的。”朗姆洛躲了一下，把他推出去。  
  
电视上面的内容像是无意义跳动的色块，比起这个巴恩斯更喜欢看朗姆洛本人。但至少电视不会骂他，所以他还是乖乖地盯着屏幕。  
没一会他就困了，仔细算算他从昨晚朗姆洛回来到现在一直都没睡觉，他继续坚持盯着电视屏幕一会，还是昏昏沉沉地闭上眼睛。  
  
  
巴恩斯是被吻醒的，他迷迷糊糊睁眼，就看到跨坐在自己身上的朗姆洛，心脏瞬间狂跳，睡意全无。  
客厅没开灯，电视的光亮从朗姆洛背后晃过来，看不清他的面容。  
“醒了，”耳边传来对方带着笑意的呢喃，“我还想把你含硬了看看你能睡到什么时候呢。”  
最后几个字几乎变成了气音，伴着灼热的呼吸喷在他的脖子。这提议太心动让巴恩斯呛咳了一声，双手下意识地揽住对方的腰。  
朗姆洛跨坐着轻轻磨蹭着他的下体，巴恩斯感觉自己的阴茎开始酸胀。他胡乱地在对方的耳后和脖颈舔吻，偶尔轻轻地啃咬，心动地听到怀里人的呼吸愈加粗重。  
巴恩斯把手伸进对方的上衣，想拽掉这块碍事的布料，但当他摸到那些绷带时，晕乎乎的脑子才回来一点理智。  
  
“布洛克…等，等等，”巴恩斯侧过头暂时避开对方的吻，“……现在不行，你还没拆线呢。”  
朗姆洛愣了一秒，接着嗤笑了一声，从他身上滑了下去。  
巴恩斯松了口气，同时有点遗憾，但对方显然没给他失落的时间，几乎下一秒就半跪在他面前卸开了他的腰带，抓着内裤边缘一扯，把他的阴茎握在了手里。  
速度快得像是拆了把枪，他一瞬间连呼吸都忘了，朗姆洛温暖的手心让那根东西跳了跳。  
“‘现在不行’，你他妈硬得差点弹到我脸上。”  
朗姆洛一边说一边开始揉搓，巴恩斯吸了一口冷气仰头，重重地把头磕在沙发靠背上。他用一只手捂住脸，抱怨地说：“我不是不想做……”  
“那就乖乖闭嘴，坐着。”  
朗姆洛说完就直接把顶端含了进去，口腔里湿热温暖，巴恩斯克制着自己挺身的冲动，低声骂了一句。  
  
对方的舌头极为灵活地在头部打转，一只手在柱身上套弄，巴恩斯舒服地吸气，低头看过去，对方的头随着他的动作轻轻摆动，这让他兴奋得血液燥热。  
他们很久没做过了，确切地说从他被带回复仇者联盟后再见到朗姆洛后就没有过，除了很偶尔的几发手活。朗姆洛好像每天有忙不完的事情，早出晚归。每天回来就是匆匆忙忙洗个澡，吃饭都无精打采，挨上枕头就能迅速睡着。  
所以现在这一切太过了，隔这么久突然来一次口活之类的。巴恩斯光看着对方认真对付自己那根时候的专注，就兴奋得快要高潮。他确信朗姆洛再这么摆弄上十几下他就忍不住了，所以想拍拍他的脸准备稍微退出来点。  
但这人好像知道自己想什么似的，侧头躲开，不住套弄的手也松开来握住根部，接着把他的阴茎整个含进嘴里，嘴唇紧紧包裹着柱身，来了几下深喉。  
巴恩斯的胯骨轻颤了一下，射了出来。


	42. Chapter 42

42  
朗姆洛被呛到了，拔出来之后脸上又挂了不少，他抬起头，愣愣地看着巴恩斯，一副没料到的样子。  
巴恩斯呼吸滞了一下，朗姆洛这辈子都不会知道这个样子的他有多迷人，以至于他刚射完的阴茎又有抬头的迹象。  
  
“这怎么……修脑子是把你性功能修坏了吗？”朗姆洛不知所措地擦了擦脸，“这可破了你的最快纪录了。”  
“操，”巴恩斯咬着牙骂，“你不要人身攻击，是你太……”  
“我太什么？你怎么突然像个处男似的，”朗姆洛显然发现了他又开始精神起来的性器，“走吧，回房间去。晚上还长着呢。”  
“不，别……已经够了，你还没拆线。”巴恩斯又开始拒绝了，同时为自己的自制力而感动，他可没打算做到最后，所以只是把手摸向朗姆洛鼓胀的胯间，“我帮你…”  
“你帮我。”朗姆洛怀住他的脖子一下子窜了上来，屁股在他的阴茎上不断磨蹭，“我喜欢你这样帮我，甜心。”  
  
“天……”  
巴恩斯窒息了一小会，接着挫败地摇摇头，“你就非要这样！”他用了点力气吻上朗姆洛，舔着他的胡茬，就这么带着他站起身，快步往卧室走去。  
  
  
客厅到卧室几步的距离无比漫长，两人几乎是摔到床上的，巴恩斯还记得垫着对方免得压到伤口。他把朗姆洛身上碍事的衣服扯到一边，又脱了自己的，气喘吁吁地吻他，一只手拉开床头柜的抽屉在里面摸索。  
他不住地啃咬着对方没被绷带遮住的一侧胸口，终于摸到了那个该死的小瓶子。  
巴恩斯有点烦躁地用牙齿扯开上面的塑料纸，这还是之前托尼在他搬家时送过来的，鬼知道这么久过去了竟然还没拆封。他几乎要为自己悲惨的性生活哀叹了，不知道的人还以为他俩这方面有什么功能障碍。  
他一口气挤出了半管润滑淋在朗姆洛的臀缝，一只手指毫不犹豫地挤了进去。  
这个刚才还用屁股磨蹭自己老二的家伙现在就绷着身子不吭声了，穴口紧紧夹着巴恩斯的手指，又紧又热。他不敢置信这个狭窄至此的地方之前竟然能吞下自己。  
朗姆洛轻轻抽吸着，忍不住咒骂：“你他妈就不能用右手？”  
巴恩斯避开对方的伤口，小心地把他一条腿抬起来，方便动作。他的一只手指肠道里按弄着，往记忆里前列腺的位置摸去。他很快就发现了最柔软的那一块肉，轻微的触碰就让朗姆洛狠狠地颤抖了一下，后背不由自主地弓起。  
巴恩斯加了一根手指，同时俯下身去亲吻他，细密的啄吻落在他的额头、脸颊、嘴唇，喉结、锁骨，又一路向下，直到舔掉对方高高昂起的性器上的清液。  
“……别舔了，别弄了，进来。”朗姆洛发出了压抑的低哼，声音哑得不成样子，“快点。”  
“进不去的，布洛克，”巴恩斯的手指在不断变软的甬道内抽插，“我不想弄疼你。”  
“你他妈……以前你脱裤子就捅进来的情况都不是没有，别磨蹭，就，进来……”  
  
巴恩斯看着他眼眶都发红了，不禁心脏狂跳，他硬得发疼，但不想弄伤朗姆洛是真的，以前的他没概念这些，现在他更想好好照顾他。  
巴恩斯的三根手指已经把后穴搅得足够湿软，他开始用了点力道在里面那块软肉上按压，同时嘴唇啜吸着朗姆洛性器的顶端。对方就紧紧咬着手腕，挺着腰射了出来。  
巴恩斯没漏听那一声低低的呻吟，他凑上前去看着朗姆洛的眼睛，像是蒙了一层水雾，有些失焦。他呼吸粗重地吻去对方喷溅在下巴上的精液，这才搂着他的腰帮他坐起来，阴茎对着已经准备好的穴口顶了进去。  
  
朗姆洛像是没有骨头一样任他搂着，直到巴恩斯整根没入，他才回了神一样地低骂了一句：“你就不能让我他妈的缓缓。”  
巴恩斯费了好大地劲才没在插入的一瞬间就立即冲撞，他还惦记着朗姆洛腹部的缝伤。  
“忍不住了，”他低声咕哝，把头埋在朗姆洛地颈窝用力嗅着他的味道，开始轻轻顶弄，“妈的，你里面好紧…”  
“闭嘴。”朗姆洛僵了好一会才憋出一句。  
“……你以为除了你，还有哪个混球胆子大到敢打老子屁股的主意？”  
这可能等于一句表白了，巴恩斯只感觉自己浑身的血液都快活起来，朗姆洛永远不知道他总是在随意说出那种让人心动的话。  
  
让他没想到的是更心动的还在后面。他们实在是太久没有过插入式的性爱了，即使前戏做得够足，穴道仍然紧仄得不可思议，窄小的洞口紧紧箍在性器根部。朗姆洛带着伤，就在巴恩斯准备节奏慢点，轻揽着他的腰浅浅地抽插时，对方却拍拍他的胳膊，示意他松开。  
巴恩斯以为自己碰到了他的伤口，赶紧松手，朗姆洛却只是坐在他身上盯着他一小会，接着做了个让他心脏狂跳的动作——  
伸出一边手抵在他胸口，把他轻轻推到了床上。  
哦，所以他是……呃，这可以说是男人的终极梦想了，喜欢的人坐在自己身上把自己推倒这种。  
鉴于两人从前的性爱过于简单粗暴，巴恩斯记不太清他们究竟试没试过这种体位了。朗姆洛一般是躺着，更多的时候是背对他趴着，把脸埋在胳膊，咬着嘴唇将呻吟咽进嗓子。一副承受的样子搞得冬兵每一次都发狠了抽插，直到把人操射出来好确定对方是真的有舒服到。  
  
朗姆洛跨坐在他身上，下体紧贴着他的耻骨，压得巴恩斯小腹发胀。对方开始拧着腰动作，甬道内火热又柔软，一寸寸吞吃着他的阴茎，巴恩斯发出一声舒服的叹气。  
他从下向上看着骑在身上的人，这样的角度和平时完全不同。朗姆洛眉头微蹙，紧咬着嘴唇只泄露出一点短促的呼吸，偏偏下半身还极尽下流地吐纳着他的性器，平日极少在床上表现出的那种侵略性此刻显露无疑。那截让巴恩斯爱到不行的窄腰比他想象得要灵活多了——完全不符合上面那些梆硬的肌肉。  
巴恩斯还略微绷着，任由对方在身上动作。他不知道这人从哪里学的，朗姆洛把耻骨向前递又略微抬起，然后向后拉又研磨着坐下，不时收缩一下穴口裹得他一阵窒息。那副骑在他身上尽力操自己的样子看得巴恩斯眼睛发热，他快被这家伙给搞疯了，胯骨不自觉地弹动着，他咬着牙才没放开了去顶弄——那些纱布还明晃晃地缠着呢。  
他从后面托着朗姆洛的腰试图让他舒服一些，别扯到伤口，但对方腰椎前后摆弄的频率激得他更加兴奋。巴恩斯伸手握住对方的性器，又感觉到自己被裹了一下。朗姆洛似乎是百忙之中抽空狠狠剜了他一眼，巴恩斯笑了一声，用手指把阴茎顶端渗出的液体抹开，就着滑腻开始上下撸动，随着对方压抑的喘息逐渐拔高而加快了速度。  
高潮来临的时候肠肉瞬间绞紧，巴恩斯实在受不了地低骂一句，托住了朗姆洛的臀瓣，迎合着对方压下来的重量用力顶上，好让进入更加有力。他克制不住地加快速度，在朗姆洛坐不稳等时候顺势起身，抓着他的双腿环过自己的腰后，最大限度避免对伤口的冲撞。  
朗姆洛的手堪堪扶着他的肩膀，含糊地咕哝着“慢点”，但巴恩斯完全听不进去了，他凶狠地顶撞着，几乎要把那具结实的身体冲到散架。朗姆洛似乎忍无可忍地一口咬在他的脖子，一阵刺痛在他绷紧的神经上开了一个宣泄口，阴茎顶到最深，跳动着射出浓稠的精液。  
  
  
******  
  
  
“明明有套，你他妈非要射在里面。”  
朗姆洛埋在枕头里咕囔，像是骂人的力气都没有了一样。眼看他下一秒就要睡着的样子，巴恩斯只好起身抱着他走到浴室。  
朗姆洛被放在马桶盖子上，垂着头昏昏欲睡。巴恩斯带着他站起来，让他把头抵在自己肩膀。对方不知道是睡着了还是懒得说话，随他摆弄，只在他把手指伸进去搅动的时候轻轻颤了一下。巴恩斯帮他把身体里的精液悉数弄出，看着白色的浊液顺着对方的腿流下来时，轻轻啧了一声，也许下次还是戴个套子。  
他没做过这个，有些笨手笨脚。以前还在九头蛇的时候，就像朗姆洛说的一样，脱裤子直接捅进去的情况都时常存在，都不要说事后清理，不知道以前这人是怎么拖着疲惫的身体去把自己弄干净的。  
巴恩斯感觉胸口发闷，现在想想自己当时真是混帐得可以，就算脑子被洗坏了，也不该对朗姆洛这样。  
  
帮朗姆洛清洗完后巴恩斯也简单冲了冲，然后蹲下来检查对方身上的缝伤。  
还好，虽然刚才折腾得有点失控，但伤口没有开裂的样子，看情况用不了两天就会好了，感谢血清。  
不是说他从前没伤到过朗姆洛，他在九头蛇时脑子被洗得什么都干得出来。但现在不一样了，他觉得事情应该在变好，他已经拿回了大部分理智，但却仍然在搞砸一切。  
巴恩斯把沾了精液的绷带替成新的，沉默地抚摸着他伤口的位置。  
  
“神盾局不归你的好兄弟管。”  
朗姆洛没头没尾地开口了，巴恩斯才注意到俩人就这么傻不拉几地在卫生间待了半天。他抬头看向朗姆洛，对方依然闭着眼睛一副打瞌睡的样子。  
  
“你是个脑子没修好的超级士兵，高层从来没放心过你。要不是罗杰斯给你担保，搞不好你都得戴个脚环。”  
他欠身上前揽住巴恩斯，一个吻落在他的额头，用困倦的声音继续解释：“那天你失控的事除了当天的任务人员，没人知道。特战队那边我勒令过，罗杰斯他们不知道太详细的情况，黑寡妇看到了但没上报。我不能在神盾的医院，因为他们做好了他们的事情，我得做好我的，懂吗？”  
巴恩斯抱着他，听他絮絮叨叨地念着。  
“你现在有一半的管辖权在复仇者，而另一半在神盾。我不想这么说，但相比神盾我更信任罗杰斯一点，我不能让神盾有理由把你全部接手。所以……所以你要跟好复仇者，尽快把你的脑子修好，别再让神盾再有这个机会，懂吗？”  
“是的。”巴恩斯吸了一口气，颤声说。  
“好孩子。”朗姆洛拍拍他的脸，往他的颈窝里蹭了蹭，“冷，回房间吧。”


	43. Chapter 43

43  
“...布洛克，醒醒，你今天不是上班吗？”  
  
巴恩斯洗漱完毕后回到卧室，轻轻推了推还在睡的朗姆洛。  
“...下午。”朗姆洛咕哝了一句，翻了个身把头蒙进被子。  
巴恩斯也不敢再扰他，掀起被子的一边检查了对方胸腹上的缝伤。他自己的缝线昨天就已经拆掉了，但是看朗姆洛的创口处还是略微红肿，可能是当时缝得太粗糙。不过也比正常愈合速度快上不少，感谢血清。  
他这个周末过得有点混乱，前天晚上两人做完后，第二天两人都不上班。可能是巴恩斯把朗姆洛搂得太紧，一大清早不可避免的生理状况搞的两人又滚到了一起。让巴恩斯意外的是对方格外主动的态度，搞得他又有点失控。  
巴恩斯无意识地揉了揉自己的脖子，朗姆洛像是和那块肉过不去似的，好几次都咬在同一处，而且下口精准凶狠。虽然一晚上过去早就好得差不多了，但他还是控制不住想起昨天一整天，他俩就没从床上下来过。最后担心对方带着伤吃不消的巴恩斯终于回炉了一点可怜巴巴的理智放过了对方，亏心地低头接受朗姆洛有气无力的辱骂。  
最后俩人在半夜又开始了就表过不提吧。  
  
  
******  
  
  
巴恩斯走之前嘱咐朗姆洛记得可以拆线了，然后来到了复仇者基地，他们几人要就“什么时候去给冬兵修脑子”这件事开个会。  
  
史蒂夫、娜塔莎、班纳博士都到了，托尼依旧不负众望，没有出现。  
巴恩斯等得快要睡着了，毕竟连着两天做到很晚。在他上下眼皮开始打架的时候，钢铁侠拿着咖啡和汉堡冲了进来。  
“抱歉，市中心堵车。我又不能直接穿战甲过来，手里抓着饮料会撒。……哇哦，鹿仔。”  
巴恩斯不知道怎么自己就被点名了，他清醒了一点看向托尼：“是的？”  
“我现在真觉得你恢复得不错，看看，性生活这么充实。”托尼话音没落，就听到史蒂夫惊天动地地咳嗽起来。  
巴恩斯默默把夹克领子立起来，遮住脖子上的那个牙印——他自己都几乎看不出了，也不知道托尼是怎么发现的。  
托尼可完全不理史蒂夫的尴尬，走上前对巴恩斯挤挤眼睛：“那个牌子还好用，哈？今天走时候再给你拿点，当复仇者别的没有，员工福利不会少的。”  
“啊？……嗯……哦。”巴恩斯木讷地回答。  
“反正——棒棒冰一号也用不着，你把他的那份也带走。”托尼把声音提高了几度，生怕史蒂夫听不到一样。  
“你别欺负史蒂夫。”娜塔莎主持了一下公道，史蒂夫投去感激的目光，“给他留点，我马上就能帮他牵线成功了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，对不起，就是、呃，两个棒棒冰还是不同口味，实在是太逗了。”  
“谁说不是呢。”  
娜塔莎也笑了，史蒂夫感激的目光变成了被背叛，他只好清清嗓子：“现在人都到了，布鲁斯，我们开始？”  
  
  
******  
  
  
巴恩斯讨厌开会，比看电视都无聊。但出于自己是会议主题的礼貌，他还是强撑着没有睡着，只觉得耳边的声音一会远一会近。  
不知道朗姆洛现在在忙什么，昨天很累，希望今天他不用出任务。还有那些缝线，今天就能拆了，不然和皮肤长在一起再拆又要二次受伤。  
  
  
“……所以瓦坎达那边已经一切就绪了，我们随时可以出发。队长和我都去，小娜留下，当然如果你也想去我们就一起，都可以。托尼，你呢？”  
  
“哦这个，我要去，我得去看看那边究竟是个什么地方，竟然有堆成山的老冰棍盾牌。我得去研究一下，或许顺便谈笔生意，改造一下我的战甲之类的，”托尼表现出极大的兴趣，他一边兴奋地叨咕一边调出自己的日程表，在上面划来划去，“大家都什么时候有时间？”  
“难以置信，你竟然有日程表，”娜塔莎皱眉看着托尼，“你准时执行过上面任何一个日程吗？”  
“什么？我当然有日程表，我可是个名人，我每天要忙的事情太多了。”托尼大惊小怪地抱怨，接着把表格上的内容一件一件丢进回收站，“唉不过名人总不能事事都亲力亲为，对吧。我随时……”  
班纳走过来把一条已经丢入垃圾桶的日程扔回桌面：“MIT的演讲你得去，不然佩珀会杀了你。”  
“该死……”托尼搓了把脸，“忘了这个。是要去，半年前就答应好了，天啊，佩珀当时天天拿这事烦我。”  
“鹿仔，你能不能等我几天？”托尼用上了一种“我在求你但你不答应也得答应”的表情。  
“啊？我没问题啊……”巴恩斯当然没问题了，七十年了他都没急还差这几天吗，“没问题。”他重复。  
“事实上我这周也有点忙，不如我们下周？”史蒂夫也说。  
“下周……下周我看看。”托尼又随便划拉了几下日程表，“周六？下周六怎么样？”  
  
“那我们就定了，下周六上午九点！”托尼看大家都认同，当即拍板了，“会议愉快。”  
“我觉得我们八点半吧，托尼。”史蒂夫说。  
“为什么？八点半，九点，差别很大吗？”  
“因为我们约定九点你一定会九点半来，所以我们约定八点半，这样你就可以九点来。”  
“你知道你这样说完以后，即使约定了八点半我也还是会九点半来吧？”托尼吃惊地说。  
“我先回局里了。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼站起来。  
  
“呃，巴恩斯，你等一下。”巴恩斯也准备走了，班纳叫住了他，“我们出发之前你要准备一些你的资料。”


	44. Chapter 44

44  
巴恩斯窝在基地里睡到中午，去餐厅找了点吃的以后又打了个盹儿。下午他才开始着手整理资料，等他发现要弄的东西比想象中复杂时，就给朗姆洛发了短信。  
  
  
 _会议顺利，下周六出发治疗。加班，不用等我，记得拆线，早点休息_  
  
  
巴恩斯整理了从詹姆斯·巴恩斯时期、再到冬日战士时期再到现在的各种详细资料，这是班纳博士让他做的，去了瓦坎达以后会用得到。  
等他做完一切向窗外看去时，已经夜里十一点多了。远远地能看到灯火辉煌的曼哈顿高楼林立，就像整个世界的缩影，每一刻都有人出生，有人死去，有人在光影暧昧的建筑中纸醉金迷，有人在污水横流的小巷里苟延残喘。  
世界好像一直没有变过。  
他理着手里的文件，觉得自己至今的一生，即使快要一个世纪之久，也就这样被印在这些没有感情的白纸黑字中了。每一滴从自己手上流下的鲜血，每一条消失的生命，每一次求死不能的挣扎，都成了文件中冷冰冰的数据。冬兵曾经塑造了一个时代，而现在他坐在这里，穿着普通的便装，手中甚至没有一把匕首，但时代依然在向前走，只是丢下他终日挣扎在破碎冗杂的记忆中，伤害着别人也伤害着自己，不得脱身。  
  
  
杂乱的思绪拖得巴恩斯十分疲惫，他揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，把文件收好，准备回家。  
他又在思考翻窗进屋的可能性，不知道朗姆洛休息没有，不知道……呃，朗姆洛的电话。  
巴恩斯看着来电显示，这让他格外新奇了，朗姆洛极少、极少给他打电话。朗姆洛通常在清早出门的时候就把所有行程交代清楚，自己今天忙不忙、几点钟回来、需不需要等他吃饭、困了先睡等等。偶尔有不得已的情况，他会发条短信，或是直接在通讯频道呼他。  
他接起电话。  
  
“哦，通了…你、你好，巴恩斯中士！”那边传来的却不是朗姆洛的声音，而且处在一个极其嘈杂的环境中。  
“是我。”巴恩斯不悦地皱眉，不知道为什么大晚上的一个陌生男人会拿着朗姆洛的手机。  
“我是朗姆洛队长的队员，特战队的，以前和您出过任务的。队长……呃，他喝多了，很多，特别多，都吐了好几轮了，我们想送他回去，死活都拉不走，您看是不是能，呃，您方便吗？过来接他？”  
哦，好嘛，和一帮小伙子喝酒到半夜，喝吐了都不回家。巴恩斯狠狠翻了个白眼，一下子感觉火在往胸口冒。  
“地址？”  
他可能口气不好吓到了对面，那孩子忙不迭地挂断电话把地址给他短信过来。  
  
  
巴恩斯来到酒吧门口就松了口气，憋着的一阵火气瞬间散了大半。他不禁感叹正派人物和反派人物的行事区别，连喝酒这么点小事上都能体现。  
  
九头蛇时朗姆洛经常带着特战队员出入各种酒吧，用他们的话来说，酒吧是男人的第二故乡。  
交叉骨光顾的那些酒吧，可谓该有的不该有的里面都有。舞娘男妓满屋揽客，各种药丸白粉更是标配。巴恩斯现在仍然记得一个有着丰满乳房和巨大阴茎的人在中央圆台大跳热舞，那个画面给脑袋空空的冬兵带来了不小的冲击，以至于很长一段时间他总盯着朗姆洛的胸看，担心哪天那里也变成两团软绵绵的乳肉。  
然后，每一次出入这类酒吧，朗姆洛会在把冬兵安置妥当的瞬间，就顶着张荷尔蒙乱飞的脸迅速融入。他和现场每一位都热情攀谈，也从不回绝任何人的邀请。  
难得他的屁股能稳在椅子上一会，大腿上也绝对会坐上个恨不得只穿一片布的女人。然后他就会像任何一个穷凶恶极的经典反派一样叼着根烟，喝着从女人嘴里渡过来的酒，再把一把钞票塞进对面舞娘的乳沟里。  
最后他倒是不会随便搂个女人来上一发，只会把自己喝得舌头都捋不直，醉倒在桌上等着冬兵把他扛回去。  
  
但自己不在的时候，是谁把他扛回去还是根本不回去了，谁他妈知道呢？简直气死。  
这就是每一次出现在酒吧的朗姆洛，至少是冬兵看到的每一次。而巴恩斯绝不怀疑如果冬兵不在，这老混蛋只会更加过分。  
……  
综上所述，刚接到电话的时候巴恩斯以为自己又要面临如上的情况了，所以差点没憋住火气。而现在看看眼前这个酒吧，像是那种未成年人进来都提供酸奶的地方。


	45. Chapter 45

45  
巴恩斯刚走到门口就被两个人拦住了。  
怎么，这个酒吧百岁老人不得入内？巴恩斯有点迷惑。  
  
“巴恩斯中士，是、是我，刚才给您打电话的那个。”其中一个孩子把朗姆洛的手机递给他，明显紧张得都在立正了，看来刚才被自己吓得不轻。  
天地良心，他现在除了没脾气之外真的没有其他优点了，刚才真的不是故意的。  
“你好，请别紧张。刚才很抱歉，戴…戴维。”巴恩斯捻起他的狗牌看了一眼，“布洛克在里面？我可以进去吗？”  
“不，没有！”戴维极快地回答，接着涨红了脸，“不，我是说，是、是的，队长在里面。”他扫了一眼同伴却发现那人明显装死，只好低头豁出去似的说，“但您现在最好不要进去！”  
  
巴恩斯拧起了眉头，这个看起来像个高中生酒吧的地方完全不像有什么危险，朗姆洛在里面搞什么幺蛾子？  
“让让，孩子。”巴恩斯拍了拍这个年轻人的肩膀。  
戴维倒吸一口冷气，犹豫了半天最后退开了半步。在巴恩斯推开门的时候又试图挣扎一下：“巴恩斯中士，先生，我、我真的不建议您……”  
年轻人的声音被抛在后面了，巴恩斯一进门就看到了朗姆洛，整个屋子就他最明显，好样的嘛，派对天使。  
  
  
他重重地吐出一口浊气，推开一圈站在一边不敢上前的的特战队员们，把那个老混蛋从一个男人身上扒了下来。  
这人竟然还毫无自觉地瞪了巴恩斯一眼，接着就靠在他肩膀上当尸体了。  
  
如果说刚才的景象让他有点不高兴，等他看清刚才和朗姆洛黏在一起的人的时候，一阵火气冲得他脑子里嗡嗡作响。  
那人和自己差不多身型，棕色半长头发，浅色眼睛，一张面瘫脸，操他妈的，加个面罩就是冬兵二号。  
更可气的是这人说话也像冬兵似的缺少情绪，他看着巴恩斯把朗姆洛拽走，平铺直叙地说：“他喝多了，一直靠着我。请把他带走，我要回去了。”  
巴恩斯用十几秒才忍住没用左手往那张脸上招呼，一方面他还谨记自己是个复仇者，别给史蒂夫他们惹麻烦；另一方面这人说的是实话，肯定是朗姆洛这个不要脸的一直往人家身上靠。  
巴恩斯拿出了一个正派应有的自我修养，最后只是扶着朗姆洛，咬牙切齿地挤出几个字：“添麻烦了。”  
那人没说话，只是在越过他的时候对他点头示意，可真他妈一模一样。  
  
  
“冬兵二号”离开以后，巴恩斯注意到整个酒吧零零散散的客人包括调酒师都在盯着这边，他抬头扫了一眼，所有人就假装去做自己的事情了。  
屋子里陷入了诡异的安静，只有音箱里传来舒缓的背景音乐。  
但巴恩斯完全没感觉到舒缓，他简直要被朗姆洛气死。想到这里他就看向特战队的队员们。  
看着这些紧张得开始站军姿的年轻人，巴恩斯叹了口气。这事确实和他们没关系，朗姆洛是队长，还是个醉鬼，他要干什么这些队员谁能拦住？但他正准备让大家散了，就有人说话了。  
“很、很抱歉！巴恩斯中士。我们刚打完电话队长就…呃，早知道……”  
哦，这话不说还好，一说真他妈来气……  
“早知道什么？早知道别给我打电话？”巴恩斯冷冷地瞪过去，一众队员瞬间鸦雀无声。他又低头看看歪在自己身上站不住的朗姆洛，骂了一句，“操他妈的……”  
  
  
巴恩斯把朗姆洛扛在肩上走了，在路边找到了他的车。他可想把这混蛋直接丢进后备箱去，但又想了想他肚子上的缝线。  
他最后还是把人好好放在了后座，还憋屈地把外套团了团垫在他头下，开车回家了。


	46. Chapter 46

46  
朗姆洛一进门就往卫生间冲，抱着马桶吐得混天黑地。巴恩斯在厨房黑着脸倒了杯水，往里丢了片柠檬。  
  
等他进去，这人就把头栽在马桶圈里睡着了。巴恩斯骂了一句，托着他的脖子把他拽起来，用牙杯接了点水，淋在他脸上。  
“什、操，我操……”朗姆洛挣扎着醒来，嘟囔着骂，“什么玩意，士兵，你怎么来了，呕——”他又对着马桶干呕了几下，“几点，集合了？”  
“集你妈，操你。”巴恩斯快被气死了，没好气地把杯子磕在地上。  
“啥？你他妈就这么和长官说话？”朗姆洛胡乱地踹了他一脚。  
“操你，发什么疯？”朗姆洛向后靠去，没轻没重地砸在墙上发出“咚”的一声，明显还醉得不轻，“你先和杰克他们准备，我马上……”  
  
又他妈睡着了。  
巴恩斯重重地拍了拍自己的脑袋，又上前一步把朗姆洛拽过来拍他的脸，力道比扇耳光小一点：“醒醒，布洛克，我是巴恩斯。”  
朗姆洛一个激灵又醒了：“啊？几点了？今天开会吗？”  
“……”  
“布洛克，布洛克，看着我。”巴恩斯晃晃他的脑袋让他集中，指着自己，“巴恩斯。”又掰着他的头让他看浴室，“神盾。”又抬起他的脚，“定位器。”  
  
“……哦，”朗姆洛半睁着眼睛盯着他，“是你啊。”好一会这人的眼睛才眨了眨，接着往后瑟缩了一下，“你加班完了？”  
  
  
******  
  
  
“所以你们吵架了。”  
“不，没有，我单方面生气，他连话都不和我说。”巴恩斯用叉子把盘里的面条怼成一堆烂糊，“等、啥？你怎么知道我们吵架？”  
“写在脸上。”娜塔莎坐在他对面，从沙拉里叉了一块鸡胸，“你的脸上布满黑气。”  
“那么夸张？”巴恩斯无措地摸了摸脸。  
“其实没有，你的脸上什么都看不出来，因为你面无表情。”娜塔莎放下餐具，嗒嗒嗒地在手机上打字，“我听群聊里的人说的。”  
“什么群聊？”  
“呃，就是一群对你和朗姆洛的爱情小故事十分关心的人，我和托尼都在，剩下的你不认识。”  
娜塔莎依然在聊天，“托尼现在可感兴趣了，他过不来，要我随时汇报情况。”  
“剩下的就是特战队。”  
“哦，看来你认识。”  
九头蛇就是被这样一群八卦份子打败的。巴恩斯绝望地搓脸。  
  
  
“我看群里说，朗姆洛昨天勾搭了一个和你很像的人。”娜塔莎翻着手机好像在看聊天记录。  
“嗯，看起来是这样。”巴恩斯无精打采地把午饭推到一边。  
“你冲队员们发火了？他们好像有点怕你。”  
巴恩斯没心情管这个，只是摇摇头。  
特战队那些人不会明白“巴基和冬兵是不是一个人”这个问题，显而易见他们觉得是，所以只是单纯地认为朗姆洛认错了人。  
而朗姆洛，巴恩斯之前觉得他已经接受了自己就是冬兵这一事实，毕竟自己总是在强调。  
然而现在，显而易见，朗姆洛依然觉得不是。  
  
“所以，朗姆洛依然想着他。”  
“我就是‘他’，娜塔莎。你也觉得我们不是一个人？”  
“不，我当然觉得你们是一个人，我不会把你和冬兵割裂开来。虽然这么说有点残忍，詹姆斯，但如果说冬兵是你的一部分，”娜塔莎罕见地有些为难，咬着叉子，“那朗姆洛是不是更在意那一部分。”  
“你太委婉了，你可以直接说‘朗姆洛只在意那一部分’。”  
巴恩斯的头都快低到胸腔里去了。他非常不知所措，除了一遍一遍和朗姆洛强调之外，他非常不会处理这个状况，他不知道该怎么解释才能让朗姆洛从心底里信服，至少自己现在这个缺少逻辑的脑子做不到。  
  
“不，詹姆斯，你干嘛这么悲观？他关心你，我们都看得到。他甚至还让我们尽快去处理你脑子里的机制、他甚至受伤后不去医院，就是为了……呃，这个你知道了吧？”  
“知道。”巴恩斯点头，心情好了那么一点点，但很快又沮丧起来，“如果真的像你说的，我就实在无法解释他昨晚的行为了。”  
“我把他带回家，最开始他还醉得以为自己在和‘九头蛇资产’谈话，他喊我士兵，让我去集合。后面……就，他清醒了以后，他就再不吭声了，之前还骂几句呢，后面一声都不吭了，你看，连话都不想和‘巴恩斯’说。”  
“你有没有想过他是觉得自己做错了，”娜塔莎挑着一侧的眉毛饶有兴趣地听他讲完，才开口问，“然后不好意思和你开口？”  
  
巴恩斯眯眼思考了这个可能性，无论如何也没法把朗姆洛和“不好意思”挂钩。他摇摇头：“不可能。交叉骨会不好意思，冬兵就能去麻省理工读博士。”  
“你怎么知道你不能？”  
巴恩斯无奈地看着她。  
“我觉得就是这样。”娜塔莎拿出了颇具专业态度的理智，“谈个恋爱，两人吵架以后不好意思开口的情况无时无刻不在发生。”  
“我觉得这套理论不适用我们。”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“基佬真是麻烦。”  
“啊？啥？”巴恩斯觉得这个帽子扣得有点大：“我不是基佬啊……”  
  
娜塔莎拿着她的沙拉盘子走掉了。  
两分钟后，巴恩斯的手机上出现了托尼的短信。  
  
  
 _鹿仔，帮你把昆机语音控制系统的启动名改成“我是基佬”了，不用谢 ; ) ------TS_  
  
  
巴恩斯决定此生都不会再开昆式了。


	47. Chapter 47

47  
巴恩斯这几天都没什么要忙的，今天上午出现在神盾是因为他昨天晚上就跑出来了，结果没地方睡觉，只好来这凑合一宿。谁让朗姆洛当时把他气得半死，自己又不能打他，最后只能暂时跑路。  
他现在无比需要找点事情做，因为一旦闲下来，满脑子就都是：  
朗姆洛在酒吧乱搞  
巴恩斯被冬兵绿了  
特战队开了群聊研究他谈恋爱  
托尼和娜塔莎觉得自己是基佬  
  
  
自己能是基佬吗？又不是说他对着什么男人都会硬，朗姆洛，朗姆洛不一样。  
巴恩斯黏黏糊糊地想着，不知不觉就走到特战队的训练楼层了，就是朗姆洛伤好后自己第一次见他的地方。  
房间内传来训练的声音，他觉得朗姆洛应该在里面。他在想进去道个歉吧？又觉得自己这次真的没做错什么，完全无从开口，于是焦躁地在门口打转。  
  
“…巴恩斯中士？”  
巴恩斯正烦得不行，松开了一直紧掐着眉间的手回过头去。不知道是不是自己表情不好吓到了对方，叫他名字的女士堪堪停下走来的脚步，有点小心地打量着他。  
对女士总归要有礼貌，巴恩斯停止了无尽的转圈，有点尴尬地向对方笑了一下。  
“你好。你认识我？”  
  
  
“当然！”那位女士一看他笑也跟着笑起来，上前几步和他握手，“我是看着你和队长的纪录片长大的！”  
她看起来年龄不大，面容姣好，很有活力的样子，员工卡牌上标志着四级，应该是局里的普通特工。  
“很荣幸，女士，你可以叫我巴基，我早就不是中士了。”巴恩斯还是不太擅长和生人聊天，但这位女性看起来很平易近人，他觉得自己应该可以做好。  
“哦，我可以吗？好、好的。你起来比博物馆照片中的还要英俊，巴基。”她的脸颊泛着兴奋的红色，“我唐突了，但你不常过来，我是第一次见到、呃……”  
“活的？”巴恩斯接话，女士又被逗笑了，他也笑着摇摇头，“谢谢你，但我都要一百岁了。您才是真的容光焕发，美丽的小姐。”  
“天啊，你真会说话。”她捂着脸颊，“我来给特战队送些文件，真没想到能在这遇到你。今天可能是我的幸运日。”  
“可能有些突然，但我一直很喜欢你，”她说着从制服口袋里拿了纸笔，写下了一串数字，递给巴恩斯：“帮我个忙，可以收下这个吗？”  
巴恩斯愣愣地接过那张电话号码，才明白这位女士是什么意思，可能21世纪的女性就是如此直接大胆，刚见面说一句话就给联系方式之类的。他一时不知道是不是要回答“我有男朋友了”，但这句话听起来和“我是基佬”一个意思。  
但他不是基佬啊，巴恩斯好像又陷入莫比乌斯环了。  
“天啊，巴基，你是第一次收到女生电话吗？”  
愉悦的女声和电梯门的叮声同时响起，巴恩斯下意识地往那边看去，发现从电梯里走出来的朗姆洛正看着自己旁边的女士，女士看着自己，自己看着朗姆洛，手里还拿了张写着电话的便签纸。  
  
  
“朗姆洛队长，刚好你来了。”女士快步走过去，把手里的文件递给他，“这是你们本月的武装配备表，你可以看一下，还需要什么随时联系我。”  
然后她在电梯门关闭前按住了按钮，对着巴恩斯把手比在耳边，无声地说了句“打给我”，就走进了电梯。  
巴恩斯僵硬地拿着那张纸片，思考拔腿就跑的可能性。但是现在跑就只能跑到电梯，乘电梯和那位女士一起走显得嫌疑更大了。  
朗姆洛手里拿着一叠文件，面无表情地看着他。巴恩斯惊得一把揉皱了纸片并且精准地投进垃圾桶，再小心翼翼地看回去。  
但对方完全不在意似的，直接走进训练室了。  
  
  
巴恩斯眼睁睁地看着对方越过自己，推门、进门、关门，感觉到了前所未有的危机感。  
他们还在吵架呢，昨天晚上他甚至都没在家住，结果今天就被当场撞到拿女士电话。然后朗姆洛连个解释的机会都不给他就把他关在门外了。  
早知道这样他还不如当个基佬呢，至少能把电话这件事给揭过去。  
他又开始焦躁地在门口打转，在想要不要进去道歉。又觉得要把整个事情捋通顺了，以免给对方解释的时候  
越搅越乱。  
  
沉思的时间总是飞逝的，巴恩斯觉得自己思考了最多半小时吧，竟然他妈的就到下班时间了。他吓了一跳还来不及开溜，就被拉开门的朗姆洛撞了个正着。  
  
“你他妈怎么还在？”  
巴恩斯有点委屈地瘪瘪嘴，虽然朗姆洛还是恶声恶气的，但至少肯和他说话了不是。  
“我…我等你回去。”


	48. Chapter 48

48

然后事情非常尴尬。巴恩斯现在正和朗姆洛，以及整个特战队站在同一部电梯里。

电梯很大，但大家都默契地贴墙站着，把中间的空地留给他俩。最后搞得像是他们被队员包围了一样，中心和轮廓还保持着一个安全距离。

巴恩斯注意到这些年轻人们异常安静，低头装死。可能是没想到群聊主角就站在身边，也可能昨天被自己吓到了，尽管他现在正抱着胳膊把自己缩成一团尽量靠近朗姆洛，看起来毫无威严。

漫长的电梯旅途结束，门一开队员们就作鸟兽散了。这时巴恩斯接到一条短信。

_ 詹姆斯，队员们都觉得朗姆洛喝多了乱来而你今天还一副可怜巴巴要道歉的样子，大家都站你，你现在人气很高。加油，胜利总是站在人民群众这边。 ------Nat _

看看这充满共产主义风格的措辞，巴恩斯很不想求助的，但现在就是突破自我的时候。

_ B：我要女士电话号码被朗姆洛看到了，我该怎么办 _

_ N：你为什么会要女士的电话号码？ _

_ B：我打错了，是一位女士给我她的电话号码，我收下的时候被朗姆洛看到了，我该怎么办 _

_ N：你为什么要收下？ _

_ B：我不知道，我该拒绝吗？拒绝女士不是很不礼貌吗？所以我该怎么办 _

一分钟后巴恩斯接到了另外一人的短信。

_ 之前可能是我判断太主观了，要我把启动名改成“不是基佬”吗？:o ------TS _

去你妈的群聊。巴恩斯锁上了手机。

巴恩斯决定靠自己。他跟着朗姆洛走到车边，看对方坐上了驾驶座没有一脚油门蹬走的表现，他觉得自己是可以上车的。

他此时早把昨晚气疯的事情抛到脑后了，事情要逐一解决，所以得先处理眼下的，他前后犹豫了一下还是坐在了副驾驶。

“布洛克，刚才那个电话号码我没收下。”巴恩斯开口前做好了被骂的准备。

但朗姆洛好好回答了：“嗯，你扔了，我看见了。”

“我也没看，我没记住。我什么都不知道。”

“嗯。”

“总之我不会打给她的。”

“嗯。”

巴恩斯闭了闭眼睛觉得完蛋了，朗姆洛一定是生气了，连骂人都懒得开口。他现在明白为什么冷暴力比言语攻击更发指了，真的不好受。

“你别生气。”他只好继续尝试。

“我没有。”朗姆洛打开窗户点了根烟，“我不在意，习惯了。”

“什么？习惯什么？”

这比冷暴力还吓人，朗姆洛甚至一点都不在意他。

“要你联系方式的，相当多，以前就是。”

“什么？不，我没给过任何人我的联系方式。”

“那是因为你以前没有联系方式。”

“现在我有联系方式了，但我不会给别人的。”

“联系方式就是用来给别人联系你的。”朗姆洛翻了个白眼指出问题。

“我…我又不想联系别人，你不喜欢的话我就不用这个联系方式了。”

“我们到底他妈的要说多少次‘联系方式’，这个话题才能终止？我说了我不介意。”

“你都不介意别人给我联系方式，也不介意别人把我的联系方式要走！你就不在意我！谁知道昨天你有没有给酒吧那个家伙你的联系方式？我都在意死了！”

完了，巴恩斯刚说出口就后悔了，他本来是要道歉的，现在提起昨天他又一阵火气，一时不知道是继续道歉还是和他谈谈昨晚的事情。

“我发誓如果再听到一次‘联系方式’，老子就把你踹下车摔个狗吃屎。”朗姆洛威胁。

“这个词是你先提……”算了，他闭嘴了。

“没有。昨天。”朗姆洛沉默了好一会，突然开口，“我没给他，他也没给我。”

巴恩斯想了三秒才反应过来朗姆洛还在说“联系方式”的事情。

但他没说话，他实在不想评论昨天晚上。不是说他不生气了，他现在想起还气得要死。只是他还是没想到让朗姆洛彻底相信巴基冬兵“一人论”的方法。

巴恩斯还在沉思，就听到朗姆洛重重地叹了口气。

“昨天的事，我很抱歉。”

“………啊？”巴恩斯睁大了眼睛。


	49. Chapter 49

49

朗姆洛就这么道歉了。

但事情的走向不对，非常不对。

巴恩斯在意的不是朗姆洛喝多了在酒吧胡搞这件事……也不是，他也很在意。但最该被在意的是，这事的发生直接反映出了朗姆洛把巴基与冬兵分割的态度。

巴恩斯绞尽脑汁也没想出一句比从前更高级一点的话，只好还是说：“布洛克，你知道我们是一个人。”

“嗯，我知道。”朗姆洛的表情没有一点变化，还补充说，“我没说不是。”

“或者，如果你真的觉得，”巴恩斯低下头咬着嘴唇，“就是，虽然我不希望这样，但如果你真的不能把我们当成同一个人。我希望能你知道，我和他，他和我，一样爱你。”

他抬起头看向朗姆洛，叹了口气：“我们都一样爱你，我希望你知道这个。”

朗姆洛没做声，看起来也没有什么特别的反应，依旧平平稳稳地开着车，甚至眉毛都没有挑一下。

巴恩斯又把头低了回去：“就只是，给我点时间，我会让你真的相信我。”

车里安静了有好一会，朗姆洛才应了一声。

“嗯。”

朗姆洛最后把车停在一家餐馆门口，两人吃了些口味奇怪的泰式菜。

但巴恩斯还是很开心，昨天的事情可以暂时、暂时放一放了，朗姆洛也确实没因为下午电话号码的事情生气。而且他还对着一条满是小刺的香草烤鱼摆弄了一会，把去了骨头的嫩鱼肉递到了自己的盘子里，还帮自己挤了青柠汁。

“你昨晚去哪了？”朗姆洛挑着盘子里的咖喱面，随意地问。

“…没去哪，就在局里。”巴恩斯有点尴尬。

“你不想呆在我旁边可以在沙发，或者把我放在沙发。没必要半夜跑出去，连个睡觉的地方都没有。”

巴恩斯不懂这一晚上的睡眠怎么就这么重要了，以前自己出任务的时候好几天都没有休息。

“我不能把你放在沙发，你还带着伤呢。等等，你拆线了吗？不是，你为什么会觉得我不想呆在你旁边？”

“因为你把我放在床上就跑了，然后一晚上没回来？”

“是这样，但我当时只是脑子有点乱！不代表我不想和你在一起……不对，你别扰乱我，你拆线了吗？”

“听着，昨天的事我真的很抱歉。”朗姆洛无精打采地揉了揉脸，“我喝太多了，不太清醒。”

“所以你没拆线？”

“拆了，今早。”朗姆洛瞪了他一眼，干巴巴地说。

“那就好。”巴恩斯松了口气，“我昨天就告诉你来着，但是你喝醉了，我没办法问你，今天给忘了，对不起。”

“你现在他妈的怎么，你是把老子当什么玻璃娃娃？”朗姆洛牙酸地拧了拧眉头，“我肠子流一地的时候都没死，几根缝线晚拆半天还能要我的命不成？”

巴恩斯摇摇头，肚子被开过窟窿不代表纸片划手就不会疼了，虽然他总在搞砸，但也只是想尽力不让朗姆洛受伤。


	50. Chapter 50

50

“去喝一杯？”吃完饭朗姆洛没有把车开回家，反而开口邀请。

巴恩斯一想到昨晚在这人醉成一滩烂泥的鬼样子，立即十分警惕的看着朗姆洛，肢体动作表现出了十足的拒绝。

“怎么了，”朗姆洛低声笑了起来，“你和我一起去，有你看着我还怕我再干什么？”

最后巴恩斯妥协了，他们随便进了一家酒吧。比起昨天的未成年版，今天的成熟了很多，但仍然没有什么不堪入目的混乱，巴恩斯松了口气。

“威士忌不加冰。”朗姆洛抽开吧台的椅子对调酒师说，又转头问他：“你想喝什么？”

巴恩斯噎了一下，不知道为什么突然就被点名了。倒不是说他不会点酒，但和朗姆洛一起的时候这些都是对方包揽的。

“我的天，你可太久没来了，我以为你不住纽约了。”调酒师脸上闪过一丝惊喜，“有一年？两年？”

“是啊，世界各地转了转。”朗姆洛笑。

明明是逃了两年。巴恩斯瘪瘪嘴，同时打量着这个说话带着点意大利口音的调酒师。

结果对方也在饶有趣味地看着他，问一旁的朗姆洛：“新男朋友？”

巴恩斯瞬间有点警惕，他不知道朗姆洛是什么时候认识这个人的，而且听话里的意思，有新男朋友就有旧男朋友，感觉这人下半句马上要说“这个人和上次的不一样呀”。

他沮丧地意识到自己对朗姆洛平日的生活一无所知，四肢健全的英俊调酒师、上次带来的什么男朋友之类的。

“不是。”朗姆洛摇摇头，“旧的，十几、呃，可能二十多年了。你别吓到他，卡罗，他在治病呢。”

“什么？我的天，你他妈逗我？他看起来也不到三十岁！别说你二十多岁时候泡了个未成年人！”

巴恩斯也没办法解释他刚认识朗姆洛的时候对方是个真正意义上的未成年，但不妨碍他在听到对方说“旧男友”的时候嘴角都挑起来了，完全忘了刚才的不满，很想傻笑一会。

“唉，没有。你知道的，邻居家的小姑娘那一类，长大了也爱黏着我。”朗姆洛信口胡诌得像个真事似的。

“哦，你们真甜。难怪你之前来都从没找个伴儿回去，我还以为你是个无性恋，现在明白了。瞧瞧，这可真是个美人儿，”卡罗把朗姆洛的威士忌推过来，“你这个走运的家伙。”

“是啊，我可相当走运。”朗姆洛拿起酒杯，低笑着喝了一口。

“所以你的小甜心来点什么？”

巴恩斯求助地看向朗姆洛，对方看着一旁的酒单想了一会。

“给他一杯燃烧百利甜，再加一勺冰淇淋。”

“你真的当他是‘小甜心’是吗？”卡罗笑着去准备了。

“你可以多兑点伏特加。”朗姆洛笑了起来，点了支烟，“这家伙可是个毛子。”

“我是土生土长的美国人。”巴恩斯对朗姆洛小声咕哝，但还是在卡罗把酒推给他的时候说："Спасибо.（谢谢）"

朗姆洛揉揉他的头发：“Я знаю, милая.（我知道的，甜心）”

巴恩斯看着面前这杯像牛奶一样的酒，甚至还带了个吸管。透明的伏特加漂浮在上部，包裹着一个香草冰淇淋球，蓝色的火焰在上面跳动燃烧。

这让他觉得很新鲜。他尝了一口，微微的辛辣的酒液被柔和的香甜包裹着流进嗓子，感觉很舒服。但他还是觉得需要稍微解释一下：“你干嘛把我当成个小姑娘，你知道我喝不醉的吧？”

“狗屎，我能喝醉你就能，只有罗杰斯喝不醉。”

好吧。他就别想骗过朗姆洛。他和朗姆洛的血清不同，但从血清强度来看，他的代谢可能比对方强一些，但总归不会像史蒂夫那样完全不会醉。

他只好又喝了一口，说：“可怜的史蒂夫。”

“谁说不是呢。”

巴恩斯决定在火烧完之前解决掉这个冰淇淋球，卡罗给了他一个勺子，他现在正艰难地用勺和吸管把冰淇淋舀上来。

当他把一小勺冰淇淋递到朗姆洛嘴边的时候，对方愣了一下才衔住了了勺子。

“怎么样？”他问。

朗姆洛定定地看了他一会，凑过去吻上他，威士忌的味道混着浓郁的奶油和着清新的香草钻进他的嘴里，让他一瞬间感觉到莫名的醉意。

“甜。”

朗姆洛笑着松开，舔了舔嘴唇。金棕色的眼睛和他手中的威士忌有着相同的颜色，在酒吧昏暗的射灯下折射出微弱的亮光。


	51. Chapter 51

51

巴恩斯从那个吻过后脑子里就嗡嗡嗡的，都没注意到杯子里的酒已经见底了，吸管发出“哧哧”的空气声。

朗姆洛看了看他，向卡罗招招手，没一会一杯新的花里胡哨的酒就摆在了自己面前。但对方就只是喝着没有调过的那种，甚至连冰块都不加。他面前已经放了两个空杯，手里拿着第三杯小口喝着。

他们俩现在看起来是真的有“喝一杯”的模样了。

最早在九头蛇的时候，冬兵没有任何任务以外的生活，不是在任务点，就是在去往任务点的路上。很偶尔遇到任务结束后不需立即冰冻的时候，他就在训练场训练新兵，或是坐在自己只有一张床铺的小屋里发呆，透过窗户看着那片仿佛这辈子都没有融化过的雪原。

后来他被带来了美国，新的资产管理员接手了他。那时候的朗姆洛年轻，也相当爱玩，于是冬兵的任务间隙就被这人带他去的乱七八糟的地方填满了。

其实那时候的他全无作乐的概念，可朗姆洛就是喜欢去哪都带着他，好像他是个巨大的钥匙挂扣。虽然因为这个经常被科研部警告，但对方乐此不疲。

虽然朗姆洛带着冬兵喝过无数次的酒，但那时候的他们不叫“喝一杯”。

“喝一杯”的意思是两个或者几个人并肩坐着一起喝酒，有一搭没一搭地聊聊天，而他们完全不是。只是朗姆洛和任何人“喝一杯”，冬兵在一边看着。

朗姆洛总是把他安顿在不太容易和人接触到的地方，比如沙发卡座的拐角。再随便给他叫点什么，然后告诉他：不要走动、别惹乱子，把这个吃掉、把那个喝掉，如果我醒着就等我回来找你、如果我醒不来你就把我带回去。

每次朗姆洛说完这些就看着他，冬兵知道对方是在等自己说“明白”。所以他回答“明白”，朗姆洛就去玩自己的了，偶尔绕回来看看，再给他拿点什么吃的喝的，像个带着孩子过来不放心的家长。

他和那些热闹的场景格格不入，强化后的听觉甚至让酒吧里的音乐像炮火一样嘈杂，但那是他少有的放松。他会在这个飘满酒臭、毒品与荷尔蒙的密闭空间中，很短时间地觉得自己不是一把武器，而是一个和朗姆洛一样的、普通的、在结束任务后放松一会的佣兵。

更让他麻木的情绪有一点松动的雀跃的，是坐在沙发上等待朗姆洛回来找自己的那几个小时并不盲目，因为他的眼睛可以不时看到那个身影，因为在一切都是清醒的时候朗姆洛就会回来，而不像每一次封冻前即将开始的那种等待。在每一次意识消失之前他都担忧是否自己下次醒来还能见到这个人。那对朗姆洛来说可能是很长一段时间，但对冬兵来说这就是下一刻，他痛恨自己不能一直将视线放在对方身上，也害怕承受突然的变故。

所以巴恩斯极其享受这一刻，他们就只是两个普通的下班归家的情侣，一起吃了晚饭，一起喝一杯。

他把杯子里微甜的酒液喝光，叫了一杯朗姆。

朗姆洛托着下巴打量着他，一脸有兴趣的样子把自己的杯子递过来，在巴恩斯刚拿到手的酒杯上碰了碰。

“喝一杯，嗯？”

等巴恩斯反应过来朗姆洛刚才做了什么的时候，对方已经笑着把自己的酒喝干了。


	52. Chapter 52

52

朗姆洛太好了，巴恩斯毫不怀疑，但这不能缓解有人来找朗姆洛搭讪时他的生气。

他就去了个卫生间的功夫，朗姆洛旁边就多了个男人。

为什么朗姆洛旁边总有男人？倒不是说女人来他就不生气了，但自己不是基佬朗姆洛却是基佬这件事让他挺难接受的。

巴恩斯腿上的肌肉下意识地绷了一下，准备直接过去把那个讨厌的男人扔到门外。但和他想象中不同的是，朗姆洛什么都没做。

虽然吧台离得挺远，但他可以听清楚一些句子。朗姆洛在那人请示是否能坐的时候只是冷淡地说了一句“抱歉，有人了”，又在对方要请他一杯的时候礼貌拒绝。

竟然。

巴恩斯十分惊奇，不仅因为这个满嘴骂骂咧咧的雇佣兵的礼貌程度，更是不明白他什么时候转性了，他可见过这个邪恶反派一条腿上坐一个女人的样子，背后还靠着另一个软绵绵的胸脯。

所以是性别问题？不是基佬？

这个信息让巴恩斯又欣喜又担忧，不是基佬都愿意当自己男朋友之类的。但万一有个什么，女版冬兵，他拿什么和人家争？

他得立刻、马上回到朗姆洛旁边，得问问对方是不是喜欢女版冬兵之类的。

这个搭讪男还怪死缠烂打的，朗姆洛都拒绝两次了他还在那站着。巴恩斯冷着张脸走过去，从背后两只手揽住朗姆洛，惊得对方差点把手肘杵向他的肚子。

“他有男朋友。”巴恩斯冷淡地扫了男人一眼，“请回。”

“哇哦。”对方有点吃惊地上下打量他们，又对朗姆洛说：“您男朋友长得真...漂亮，打扰了。”

怎么？怎么就真漂亮？这就转向自己了？这男的真不是什么好东西。

“别和他说话。”巴恩斯黑着脸警告，再次强调，“离开。”

巴恩斯瞪着那人走远，朗姆洛用力拍了拍他的胳膊。

“你他妈快把我勒死了....”

巴恩斯哼了一声表示自己不开心。

“我就离开几分钟就有人过来，我不在的话你在这坐一晚上来得人不得像苍蝇一样？....嗯？这什么？”

“....？你说话时候能不能过点脑子，老子又不是屎，惹什么苍蝇？”朗姆洛黑着脸骂。

“你竟然收他的电话号码！”巴恩斯震惊地大叫。

“啊？你鬼叫什么呢？别人都看你了，”朗姆洛烦躁地拍了他的嘴巴一下，“那是啥？”

他扯过巴恩斯手里的名片又随意地丢在一边。“他自己放桌上的，我看都没看见。”

巴恩斯一把把那张危险纸片抢过来。撕了能拼好、烧了又不方便、丢到外面万一自己离开半分钟又有别人递名片怎么办？

就在他思考要不要把这东西吞了的时候，朗姆洛拿过它团了团，扔进空酒杯里推到一边，酒杯被招待收走了。

这让巴恩斯心情好了不少。

“....反正你别和那些稀奇古怪的人说话。”

“现在我连和谁说话都没自由了，你们正派就是这么对待战俘的？”朗姆洛白了他一眼，喝着不知道第几杯酒，“不过你太反应过度了，不能和人好好说话吗？就没有点正派的自我修养？”

他的自我修养在昨天朗姆洛扒在别人身上时候就用完了。巴恩斯翻了个白眼：“我怎么了，我可够有礼貌了，你以前怎么干的。”

“我以前怎么干的？”朗姆洛似乎在疑惑话题的跳跃，示意他说下去。

“就以前有一次，有个在酒吧里和我说话的人。块头比你大不少，我不是说你矮。”

“你他妈——”朗姆洛被酒呛了一口，在巴恩斯后脑勺狠狠拍了一巴掌，“然后？”

“然后你用罗林斯的刀把他的手钉了个对穿。”

朗姆洛迷茫地眨眨眼，像是在回忆，好一会才把杯里的酒一饮而尽。

“怎么可能，”他摇摇头，“我是和平主义者。”

“你当时也说了这句话。”

“是啊，这是我的座右铭。”

“什么时候，你没和我提过。”

“就刚才。”朗姆洛面无表情地说。

朗姆洛不记得也不奇怪，一是那时候他没有血清，记忆力没被强化，不像巴恩斯记得大事小事的所有细节；二是朗姆洛当时醉得话都说不清了，就在那种无法地带的地下酒吧，谁知道他当时嗑没嗑大麻之类的。

“那时候你挺有活力的，不像现在。”巴恩斯回忆着，然后转头打量着恨不得瘫在那个小转椅里的人。

“我现在怎么？”

“就是，表情匮乏、无精打采、兴致缺缺......”巴恩斯说着就觉得对方表情不善，识相地闭了嘴。

“但也挺好的。”徒劳的补充。

“你学会不少新词呗？狗屎，我现在也挺有活力。”朗姆洛嗤了一声，又往椅子里缩了缩。

“嗯哼。”巴恩斯嘟囔地附和了一声。


	53. Chapter 53

53

_“把你的巴雷特卸下来，士兵，还有榴弹发射器，还有那些手雷，对，都不要，我可不想喝杯酒的时间就被你炸上天。别的不用，带着吧，我们下车。”_

_冬兵把两支大型的枪支和口袋里的一堆爆炸物放在汽车座下，跟着朗姆洛走下来，看对方冲着后面两台车招招手。_

_接着一个队的人就哄哄嚷嚷地挤进了这个地下酒吧。他们刚从一个任务里出来，个个身上带着武器，冬兵自己更像是个小型军火库。不过酒吧里没有一个人大惊小怪，显然也都不是什么善茬。_

_“别离开我的视线，别惹麻烦，站在我旁边，懂吗？”_

_冬兵听着管理员的命令就绷直了身子，摸了摸腰间的枪确认安全。_

_“轻松点，不是让你警戒，这不是任务。”朗姆洛拍拍他的手让他放松，“就只是喝一杯，懂吗？”_

_冬兵困惑地眨眨眼，他倒不是不懂“喝一杯”的意思，只是不明白这竟然是自己出现在这种场合的原因。_

_但他还是说：“Ясно.（明白）”_

_“好孩子。”朗姆洛隔着他的面罩亲了他一下，周围传来队员们起哄的口哨声。_

_刀口舔血的日子过得太久，无论这些雇佣兵们说自己如何习惯，这种须臾片刻的放松也让大家都很惬意。队员们已经哄散着去喝各自的了，只有冬兵还跟着朗姆洛在一进门口的地方站着，直到杰克·罗林斯绕了一圈回来。_

_“一切安全，头儿。”罗林斯低声和朗姆洛汇报。_

_“不错。”朗姆洛拍拍副队的肩膀，“就你一个懂事的，你看看那些小王八蛋，还没喝两口就他妈搂上女人了。你也去吧，别喝嗨了！”_

_“注意你自己吧。”罗林斯说着走了。_

_朗姆洛这才回头，看冬兵黑着张脸就笑了：“咋啦？我夸杰克你不高兴啦？你俩怎么总不对付？”_

_“…没有。”冬兵不情不愿地开口，“我昨天才认识他。”_

_“以前你也没多喜欢他。说真的这个挺有意思，为啥？肌肉记忆？”_

_冬兵不吱声，他确实不咋喜欢这个跟在管理员身后一天的大背头，凶神恶煞的，朗姆洛还对他很好，都不像对其他队员那样骂骂咧咧，刚才还夸他。_

******

_“好了，甜心，你坐这边。”朗姆洛走到人流最少的一个卡座，把冬兵摁在沙发上，一看他就又开始笑，“鼓个腮帮子给他妈谁看呢，脸都挤出面罩了。行啦，你最懂事，高兴了？”_

_冬兵哼哼两声，但还是满意地收紧了嘴巴。_

_“那边那位，蜜色头发的美人儿。”朗姆洛对着不远处一个衣着暴露的服务生吹了个口哨，“给这个小熊来点什么顶饿的东西，还有苏打水。”_

_“苏打水？先生？”那位女侍应惊诧地眨眼，“这可不是提供苏打水的地方。”_

_“他不能喝酒。想想办法，蜜糖。”朗姆洛示意她看冬兵身上挂满了的武器，又把一卷钞票塞到女人胸前深不见底的沟壑，“剩下的买点喜欢的。”_

_女人看到厚厚的一卷眼睛就亮了，顺着朗姆洛收回去的手贴了上去：“我更想做点有意思的，先生。”_

_“当然，只要你买来食物和水。”朗姆洛随意地一笑，一只手在她丰满的臀部上拍了一把，“别在这，亲爱的，孩子在呢。”_

_冬兵正相当、相当不满地瞪着贴在朗姆洛身上的女人，却发现两人的视线都落在自己身上。_

_女人讪讪地笑了一声：“你可太会开玩笑了，先生。”_

_“那么希望一会儿我回来，他已经有吃有喝了。”朗姆洛挑挑眉。_

_女人拿着钱往酒吧外走了。朗姆洛两三下把冬兵的头发揉乱：“在这等我，一会吃的来了就吃点东西，再喝点水。别乱走、别和生人说话、别碰别人给你的烟和白粉儿、别惹麻烦。懂了吗？”_

_“我不是小孩子……”冬兵抱怨地晃晃头，不知道管理员脑子里在想什么。_

_“你现在和个婴儿也没什么区别。懂了吗？士兵，我刚才交代的一切，回答。”_

_冬兵坐好，回答：“Ясно.（明白）”_

_朗姆洛满意了，端着酒走进人群。冬兵有些难以捕捉他的身影，他没有说朗姆洛矮的意思，但就是……难以捕捉。_

_刚刚那位女招待把几瓶苏打水放在他面前，又端来了肉排之类的食物，眼睛一直探寻地打量他。_

_冬兵不能和生人说话，所以选择无视。但当他想要按照朗姆洛的吩咐吃东西的时候，却发现自己的面罩还在脸上。_

_冬兵的面罩是不能随便摘下的，这是上级规定，因为他的面容不能被太多人熟知。但管理员又交代了自己吃饭，这让他很为难。_

_好在不一会朗姆洛又端着酒逛回来了。_

_“看着不错，你怎么不吃？哦……”_

_冬兵戴着面罩抬头看他。_

_“把你那个该死的面罩拿下去，唉，”朗姆洛皱着眉头笑，“少说一句都不行？”_

_冬兵拿下面罩开始吃饭，有点委屈。_

_“行了，小可怜。别吃那么急，吃完了就乖乖在这等我。别惹麻烦？”_

_“Ясно.（明白）”冬兵这次很快回答了。_

_朗姆洛又走了，但把面罩拿下来以后，冬兵明显感觉到房间里有不少视线开始聚集在自己脸上，这让他绷紧了肌肉。_

_他沐浴在各种视线的洗礼中吃完一大堆肉排又喝了两瓶水之后，就开始静静坐着，等朗姆洛回来。_

_但他发呆了好久，管理员也不见人影，反而一个陌生人他身旁的空位坐了下来。_

_“看看这是哪里来的小美人儿。”_

_是个大个子，冬兵估计半秒能撂倒他，不过他不打算惹麻烦。_

_但这人还在往近凑，酒味已经开始扑到冬兵身上了，还不知死活地伸出手捻了捻他的头发。_

_冬兵的视线带着烦躁落在对方的脖颈，一点杀意开始往脑子里窜。他现在应该迅速拧断对方的脖子、或者提刀挑开他的喉咙、或者什么其他血腥手法之类的。_

_总之冬兵极其抵触其他人的触碰，九头蛇的人都明白这个道理，所有人都明白资产身边是危险区。包括特战队的队员们，哪怕他们已经胆子大到在队长在场的时候拿冬兵开玩笑，但也都尽力和他保持一臂范围的距离。_

_而面前这个酒鬼显然不明白这个规矩。冬兵的左手摸上后腰的戈博刀，但他又想起朗姆洛让他“别惹麻烦”，或许在大家都在喝酒的时候抹了一个人的脖子就是“惹麻烦”了。_

_朗姆洛甚至重复了几次，所以这个命令应该相当重要。_

_冬兵扫了一圈，整个酒吧又吵又乱，朗姆洛不知道喝到哪边去了。他烦躁又无措地掐了掐眉心，不知道管理员在哪、也不知道该如何在不惹麻烦的前提下解决眼前的问题。_

_“嘿，甜心，东西乖乖吃完了？”_

_朗姆洛终于回来了，在冬兵准备杀人的前一秒。但他明显已经被灌得七七八八，说话舌头都大了，叼着根雪茄不知道从哪一堆人里晃了出来。_

_“让让，混球。”朗姆洛踢了踢那个壮汉的腿，“你坐在爹地的位置上了。”_

_男人一脸杀气地站了起来，朗姆洛则迷蒙着眼睛和他对视，这大块头可能比冬兵还高点壮点，显得朗姆洛更小了。_

_冬兵没有说朗姆洛矮的意思，就是那么形容一下。_

_男人突然攥起拳头向朗姆洛的脸砸去，冬兵身子一绷正要动作，却看到管理员一偏身子，反倒给了对方脸上一记重拳。接着他的手肘狠狠砸向男人的腹部，在他向后栽倒过去的时候又抓住对方的小腿，把人整个抡了半圈砸在地上。_

_男人咒骂着想挣扎起来，十几洞枪口就已经指向了他的脑袋。_

_“你看看你。”朗姆洛伸出手摆了摆，队员们又整齐地把枪收起，冬兵也放松下来。_

_他抽了口雪茄，摇摇晃晃地走到男人身边蹲下来，把他翻到正面，喷了他一脸的烟：“爹地话都没说完呢，你就他妈要干架了，这合适吗？”_

_说着他在后腰摸了两下，才把枪拿在手上。朗姆洛笑了笑把枪口怼进男人嘴里。_

_“我今天心情挺好，你看你是、呃，现在自己爬出去，还是想吃颗爆米花什么的……”_

_男人似乎是选择了爬出去，但在他刚要起身的时候朗姆洛突然闭着眼睛做了个“暂停”的动作，又把枪指到了男人的额头：“等——等等等，等一下，这位、呃，管你什么，我有点事想和你确认。”_

_接着他在男人惊疑不定目光中，回头看向冬兵：“他刚才碰到你了吗？”_

_冬兵迷茫地眨眨眼。_

_“回答问题，士兵。这个人刚才和你有过任何接触吗？”朗姆洛不耐烦地提高了声音。_

_冬兵站了起来，微微颔首，平铺直叙地汇报：“是的，他的左手接触了我的头发，长官。”_

_像是稀奇一个挂满武器的高大男人面无表情地说出这种类似女性被占了便宜的后控诉，酒吧里传来几声低笑，但被朗姆洛对着天花板的一枪给堵了回去。_

_“混球，我们的宝贵资产可不是你随便能碰的。”朗姆洛还一副醉得迷迷糊糊的样子在小腿上摸索，“但你他妈运气真不错，他本该一开始就拧断你的脖子。呃....他妈的......”他抠了半天也没把靴子上的玩意抠下来，不耐烦地大喊：“操，他妈的杰克！老子的刀呢！”_

_罗林斯面无表情地递给朗姆洛一把匕首，而后者在摸到刀把的一瞬间就把整个刀钉在了男人的左手上。_

_一声撕心裂肺的惨叫淹没在酒吧嘈杂的音乐中。_

_朗姆洛无所谓地把刀抽出来，男人又是一声惨叫。“现在没事了。”他把刀扔还给罗林斯，在缩起身子的男人腿上踢了两脚：“滚蛋吧，好运先生。”_

_男人捂着手站起来，跌跌撞撞地往门口跑去。朗姆洛怔着眼睛看，一副要睡着的表情，又突然对着对方脚下的地板开了一枪。_

_突如其来的声响惊得对方僵在原地，又滑稽地上下检查自己，在确认身上没有弹孔后大叫着跑掉了。_

_“看把这位姑娘吓的，”朗姆洛大笑地把枪别回腰后，对着屋子里其他的客人们比了个“V”的手势，“没事了，我们是和平主义，大家继续，继续……”_

_“你怎么，”朗姆洛一身酒气地靠过来了，“傻啦？宝贝儿？就刚才那种你拧他的脖子和拧个汽水瓶有啥区别？”_

_“不想惹麻烦。”冬兵不在意地蹭了蹭他的脸，“刚才也没找到你。”_

_朗姆洛像是被他惊讶到一样眨了眨眼，眼里的醉意都退了几分，好一会他才笑骂了一句：“没脑子的……”_

_冬兵不觉得自己做错了，管理员又不像是真的怪他的样子，所以他继续沉默。_

_“做得不错，士兵，‘不惹麻烦’。这样，”朗姆洛撑着脑袋思考了半天，“下次你再想找我，叫我就行了。”_

_冬兵疑惑地看着他。_

_“布洛克。”这个酒鬼指着自己。_

_“……布洛克。”冬兵慢慢地跟着复述。_

_他知道自己的管理员代号“交叉骨”，这是每次解冻后他接收到的第一条信息。但这个单词咬在舌尖格外的熟悉。_

_“是的，我的名字。下次你再这样叫，我会听到的。”_

_“布洛克。”冬兵熟练地叫了出来。_

_“对。好孩子。”_

_“布洛克……我，我记得这个。”冬兵的声音还是没有起伏，但眼睛亮晶晶的，显然有些兴奋，忐忑地求证着。_

_“嘘——”朗姆洛却冲他摇了摇头，“不，别说这些，别说‘记得’，也别说任何有关‘记得’的词语。”_

_“……可我记得你。我可能总在忘记东西。”冬兵固执地摇摇头，很少说这么多话的他把声音拖得黏黏糊糊，“但我会记得这个的，布洛克。”_

_“你不会的，甜心。”朗姆洛大口抽着雪茄，烟雾在他面前缭绕成厚厚的一层。_

_冬兵着急地还想强调什么，却看着他的管理员站起身，笑着吻了他的额头，又回到酒池中去了。_


	54. Chapter 54

54

朗姆洛没像头一天晚上醉到胡言乱语，但也喝了不少，到最后卡罗已经开始一脸惊异并且拒绝再提供任何有酒精度数的饮料了，显然朗姆洛上一次来还是没打血清的时候。

巴恩斯和朗姆洛走出酒吧的时候，后者正处在一种没有撒酒疯、又不是很清醒的静默状态。

十分静默，不光是不说话，连情绪都毫无波澜，就只是在他旁边默默走路。那一晃让巴恩斯有种自己是管理员，身边的人是武器资产的感觉。

巴恩斯后面没再喝，之前的几杯酒精也早就代谢完了。他拉开副驾驶的车门，朗姆洛就乖乖坐了进去，用一只手撑住脑袋，微垂着眼像是困了。

巴恩斯发动车子，出发前问：“你头晕吗，布洛克？恶心吗？”

朗姆洛闭着眼睛，点点头，又摇摇头。

“不舒服就和我说，我会停车。”

对方点头。

“呃，总之我们先回去。你明天早上要早起吗？”

点头。

“那你困不困，要不要路上睡一会？到了我会叫你。”

摇头。

……

所以现在是有问必答时间。

“你明天上午出任务吗？还是只是上班？”想了一会，巴恩斯决定循序渐进。

朗姆洛像是睡了过去又忽然醒来一样晃了一下，抬眼看看窗外，没说话。

“明天出任务？”巴恩斯换了个问法。

摇头。

“就是普通上班？”

点头。

巴恩斯现在明白管理员是个麻烦差事了，一想到自己以前就这德性他俩还相处挺好，朗姆洛估计是修过什么心理学学位之类的，就靠这样问一句答一句、不，是问一句晃晃头，实在是太难猜出对方在想什么了。

“……之前的伤怎么样了，拆线了还疼吗？”

摇头。

巴恩斯悄悄侧眼打量对方，完全没有对自己旧事重提的不耐烦，他大着胆子问：“我和冬兵是一个人吗？”

点头。

Yes！

他开心死了，这人总是一口一个“你怎么怎么”、“他怎么怎么”，一副习惯不了说漏嘴的样子，看来心里还是认同的。

那么酒吧的事情就暂且揭过吧，巴恩斯心里一块石头落地，也没什么想问的了。他把油门踩下去一点，想赶紧回去洗漱睡觉，朗姆洛明天还要早起呢。

车到家门口的时候，巴恩斯才后知后觉想起来最重要的事情没有问。他转头看向朗姆洛，有点忐忑地开口。

“喜欢我吗？”

车都停了朗姆洛还把视线胶在窗外，听到他这么问的时候却也转头了，和他对视。

两人诡异地沉默了好一会，在巴恩斯都要开始悲伤起来的时候，这人说话了。

“……我他妈就是喝了点酒，又没被洗脑。你在那问什么鸡巴玩意呢。”

然后朗姆洛就木着一张脸开门下车了，留下巴恩斯目瞪口呆。

“——等、等等，布洛克！”巴恩斯直接从车里跳出来追过去，“所以你能说话！”

朗姆洛皱着眉头眯起眼，表达被拽住了的不满：“什么鬼话，我怎么就不能说话了，你的大鸡巴在老子嘴里怼着吗？”

这他妈是什么比喻？深更半夜，这不合适。

巴恩斯翻了个白眼，坚持没松手：“所以，回答呢？”

手里拽着的胳膊被用力挣了两下，巴恩斯有点难受。

他也不知道自己在坚持什么，他就不该问的，朗姆洛为他做的他都知道，即使对方从没明确说过，他们不也一直好好的？很多时候话说得太明白也不好。但是……但没办法，他就是那么问出口了，而自己又实在没办法在得到回答之前就这么揭过，是还是不是至少能痛快一点。

两人就这么僵着在门口站了好一会，直到巴恩斯放弃地低下头去，松开了手：“…算了，不是非要回答，我就随口一问，你别放在心上。”他拍拍朗姆洛的肩膀，“进去吧。”

“……是的。”朗姆洛说话了。

“什么？”巴恩斯疑惑地抬头。

“回答是，‘是的’。”朗姆洛一脸苦大仇深，干巴巴地说：“喜欢。满意了？”

“……你倒也不用一副受刑的样子。”巴恩斯有点无奈。

“我没有。他妈的问东问西，说了又不信。”朗姆洛大声叹了口气，搂过他的脖子吻他，骂了一句，“鸡巴脑子。”

好一会朗姆洛才松开他，巴恩斯差点不会呼吸了。对方却像个没事人一样拍拍他的脸，走进了屋子。

巴恩斯还在门口站着，高兴也不完全，不高兴又没理由，而且还硬了。

最后他还是灰溜溜地进了屋。他搞不懂朗姆洛的，毕竟他没有心理学学位，他只是资产，而对方才是管理员。


	55. Chapter 55

55

——“你忙完没有？我去接你。”

巴恩斯张了张嘴，把手机拿离耳朵看了看屏幕，低头看向躺在地上被被五花大绑的几个人，又看看手机，又看看周围，又看看手机，又……

“喂？能听到…”

“！我在！！”巴恩斯猛然回神大声回答，整个人无意识地立正了，战靴上的钢片碰在一起发出很大一声闷响，惊得脚边的几个囚徒都激灵了一下。

“……你喊那么大声干啥？”朗姆洛抱怨地嘶了口气，“你在局里？”

“我在外面，不过快回去了，”巴恩斯看了眼时间，“你...呃，忙完了？要不然我去找你...“

“你找我个屁，还要开战机过来不成。“

巴恩斯没有底气地扫了一眼飞机的方向。

“在神盾碰面吧，“

”好的好的，我马上，大概二十分钟。“

被绑着的囚犯们眼看着冬日战士那张黑得不行的脸上迅速挂上了一个称得上智障的傻笑，当时被诡异得冷汗直冒。

“嗯，停车场见吧。你先到就去买包烟。“

巴恩斯挂了电话，一手拎起两条手铐当中的锁链，无视犯人们的挣扎，像拎水泥袋子一样拖着四个壮汉快步往战机的方向走。他现在迫不及待地想回去，思考着路过神盾上空直接把这几个人扔下去然后开飞机去便利店的可能性。

......

巴恩斯走进地下停车场的时候，朗姆洛正靠在车边把一个空烟盒折来折去，视线落在他脸上时愣了一下。

“...你就这么去买的烟？收银员也敢和你要钱？“

巴恩斯有点尴尬地蹭了一下眼角下的伤口。他刚才怕朗姆洛等着急了，把囚犯们踢进神盾以后就赶紧去买东西。他现在还裹着全套的战术服，像是满身火药味似的，肩膀处的布料上还沾了点敌方的血迹。

朗姆洛叹了口气，从车里翻了半天，扔给巴恩斯一盒酒精片。

“擦擦脸。“

朗姆洛上了车，巴恩斯拿着棉片在眼睛下面胡乱擦了两下也坐上副驾，对方把一个创可贴“啪”地拍在他的伤口上。

“任务挺难的？怎么还挂彩了。“

“不难，也没多深，估计明天就好了。“巴恩斯笑了笑，”怎么想到来接我？“

“没事还不能接你了，今天别叫外卖了，要吃吐了，找家店吃点别的。“

这种温馨情节让巴恩斯心里开心得直冒泡泡，于是他厚着脸皮提要求：“我想吃你做的。“

朗姆洛瞥了他一眼。

“行，改天就做。“

******

自那天朗姆洛突然提出要接他之后，对方这几天的态度一度让巴恩斯受宠若惊。朗姆洛几乎每天准时下班，两人一起开车回家；偶尔去喝酒，晚上也允许他一起洗澡，晚上在他贴上来的时候也没再用“累了困了”推拒。甚至巴恩斯不小心搞断了卫生间的水龙头朗姆洛都没骂他，第二天还亲自换了个新的。他也试着在工作时间给朗姆洛发过消息，对方没过一会儿就回复了，没一点被打扰到工作的不耐烦。

因此这些日子巴恩斯精神特别不错，有时候还抱着手机傻笑，娜塔莎说他简直像个被恋爱糖水泡傻了的痴汉。

这天朗姆洛一反常态地在中午就下班回家了。刚出完任务得到假期的巴恩斯看着对方把厚厚的一叠资料放在茶几，瘫在了沙发上。

“我明天出长期任务，大概两周。上午交代了些事宜，下午放假。”

巴恩斯在听到“两周”的时候脸就垮下来了：“就只有你的小队吗？我能一起去吗？我也想去，我在家又没什么事做……”

朗姆洛窝在沙发里奇怪地斜了他一眼：“你不能去，你要去治疗，就这周六，记得吗？”

“这样吗？”巴恩斯疑惑地想了想，这些日子完全顾着绕着朗姆洛转，他真把这事给忘了。

“这么大的事，你他妈…”朗姆洛搓了搓脸，“我也搞不清楚你脑子里每天想在什么呢？”

巴恩斯不好意思地咳了一声。

“你中午吃了吗？”朗姆洛突然转变话题。

“我不知道你中午回来，我上午吃了点早午饭现在不饿。你想吃什么吗？我可以去买。”

“不用，我在局里吃过了。”朗姆洛摆摆手，“收拾收拾换身衣服，我们出去。”

“……哦，好。”

巴恩斯不知道朗姆洛要去哪，不是说放假吗？

他打开衣柜。他的便服来源复杂，反正他自己没买过。其中有不少是娜塔莎给他挑的，还有一套托尼送他的正装，他说“总有机会用到的”，但巴恩斯完全不知道这个机会在哪年哪月。小辣椒把它拿来的时候没告诉他价钱，反正他知是自己买不起的那种。

总之格子衬衫就不考虑了，那两件还是刚被带回来的时候没衣服穿，史蒂夫给他的，娜塔莎禁止他穿那个。

他不知道穿什么，因为朗姆洛没说去哪。万一是有什么动手动脚的事情，他的作战服还在基地呢，怎么办？家里也没什么像样的武器，就只有一把P226和一把戈博。

最后他只好中规中矩穿了方便活动的休闲裤，拿了黑色的夹克外套，在他把刀别在靴子里的时候，朗姆洛进来了。

“你干啥？去杀人？”

“什么？”虽然拿着匕首，但他还是很无辜，“没有啊，我们不是出门吗？”

朗姆洛走过来往他的后腰一摸，把他刚别在那里的枪拿了出来：“就是出门，就随便……逛逛，别让神盾以为我要带你去抢银行之类的。”

哦，逛逛。

巴恩斯呆呆的任由朗姆洛把枪和刀拿走扔回衣柜。可真没想到，有生之年他俩还能不带武器地出门逛逛。

以前就不提了，只要他俩同屏出现，总有人要倒霉见血。后来这段日子，他们就各忙各的，朗姆洛比他忙一点，除了每天像个社畜一样回家之外，还出很多任务。再偶尔遇到个闲暇的周末，两人就是睡到下午，吃吃外卖，再盯着手机、电脑，或者电视。

所以这个“逛逛”来得很突然，听起来像是没有目的、没有任务，听起来像是约会。

像是为了印证他的想法一样，朗姆洛对他身上那件夹克衫表示了不满：“别一身黑，像FBI出勤一样。而且外面什么天气？你穿这？”说着从衣柜里揪出一件浅色T恤塞给他，“这个，穿上，把头发扎了，我们走。”

******

朗姆洛好像对他扎的头发十分不认可，让他转过身子，手从车窗伸出来扯下发圈重新弄了一下，然后上下打量他，接着“啧”了一声。

巴恩斯看他一副终于满意的样子就高兴起来了，他绕到副驾驶：“所以我们去哪？”

“不知道。”朗姆洛发动车子，“就，逛逛。随便哪。”

他们漫无目的地开着车来到了一个公园。今天不是休息日，但公园里人依旧不少。太阳把地面照得很暖，微风有些凉意，有牵着狗的夫妻带孩子出来，也有些情侣在草坪的石子路上散步。

这看起来就是个约会，巴恩斯不敢相信自己的推测成真了。作为情侣的一员，他的心克制不住的因为这样的场景而悸动。他都九十多岁了，年轻的时候也约遍了家乡的姑娘，但没有哪一次带给他的感觉与现在相同。

他的脊椎有点发麻，像是铁胳膊漏电了似的。在这只手臂是被装上的时候，和平世界就已经离他远去了，他不可能像个正常人一样去生存，因为他的人生开始充满战火、血液与碎尸，而于他眼前上演的一切永远带着肮脏至极的滥俗。即使和朗姆洛住在一起的日子让他数次贴近了普通人类的世界，但他心底里一直把那个世界视为一场脆弱的梦境，自己只能伸手触摸，却永远不能融入其中。

现在他与梦境的壁垒就这样被打破了，轻易地。他们只是来到了一个并不繁华的公园，却让巴恩斯感觉自己真的站在了这个世界之中。

……

“什么味的？”

朗姆洛的声音把他拉出了遐思，对方正站在一辆冰淇淋车前，拿着钱包抱着胳膊看他，明显等半天了。

巴恩斯赶紧走过去，不由自主地环上对方，眼睛扫着冰柜里一格格颜色各异的冰淇淋，朗姆洛没挣开，任由他抱着。

巴恩斯原本打算让对方帮自己选一个，却突然眼前一亮。

“那个，左边那个绿色的。”

朗姆洛古怪地看着他：“确定吗？”

“嗯，我以前吃过那个，薄荷的。”巴恩斯为这个意外发现而惊喜，“那次就是你带我吃的。”

朗姆洛自己要了个咖啡巧克力豆的，付了钱又把冰淇淋接过来，把绿色的那支递给他：“不敢相信你还记得。”

“当然，我记得所有事。”

巴恩斯接过来舔了一口。清凉的奶油在舌尖晕开的时候他差点把整个冰淇淋球塞进嘴里，熟悉的味道让他十分满意。

“明明没多久前脑子还是空的。”朗姆洛拒绝吃他递过去的薄荷味，衔了个巧克力豆在嘴里，“别给我，我不会再吃那个邪恶口味第二次了。”

“你第一次吃是什么时候？”

“就是带你吃的那次，我咬了你的一口。”朗姆洛像是想起什么不好的回忆一样皱了皱眉，“操，我觉得我嘴里已经有那个味道了。这他妈是什么昨日重现，好像我总带你吃这些乱七八糟的东西一样。”

“所以这件事你也记得。”巴恩斯很开心。

那次是个潜伏狙击任务，朗姆洛负责接应。上面希望这次行动做得自然，所以他利索地完成任务，背着装着巴雷特的琴盒从狙击点绕了很大一圈和管理员汇合。他们当时都穿了便装，两人低调地混入熙熙攘攘的人群，看起来和周围的普通行人完全没有区别。

然后他们就在十字路口遇到了一辆冰淇淋车。

“你带我做过很多事情，是你忘了，搞得好像我以前谈恋爱的对象是别人一样。”

“要是两人一起吃个冰淇淋就是谈恋爱，那整个美国就遍地基佬了。”朗姆洛冷漠地反驳。

“本来也是。”

“行吧。”

又一会，朗姆洛似乎在回忆：“……我记得当时不是‘带你去吃’，我们只是路过，然后你就走不动路了，特别没出息。”他嫌弃地看着巴恩斯的冰淇淋，“但我不记得当时为什么买了这个味道，这东西和吃牙膏有什么区别？”

“我觉得很好吃啊。”巴恩斯三两下把甜筒的最后一个角塞进嘴里，被激得打了个颤，不满地咕囔，“什么叫‘走不动路’？你太夸张了，我当时虽然脑子不好，但也是个成年人。”

“我在前面走得好好的，你就把我拽住了，看我，再看冰淇淋车。”朗姆洛白了他一眼，“就用你那双大眼睛，也不说话，一脸委屈，好像我养了只小狗不给它饭还踢了它一脚。”

“我怎么觉得咱俩说的不是一个事似的。”

“事实就是这样。你就只需要眨眨你那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，别人就愿意妥协做任何事，”朗姆洛慢悠悠地把他的冰淇淋吃完，“我们说的就是一个事，甜心。”


	56. Chapter 56

56

他们吃完冰淇淋以后开始在公园里闲逛。他们是第一次像一对普通情侣一样进行这样的普通约会——反正不管朗姆洛承不承认巴恩斯都觉得这是约会。

奇怪的是两个人没有任何的不自然，不是说他自己，是朗姆洛。

他没什么好不自然的，不管朗姆洛什么样子，自己跟着他干这干那已经是种习惯了。但反观对方，巴恩斯之前实在是没有想象过这个在刀口与鲜血中摸爬了半辈子的雇佣兵、前九头蛇，会这样自然而然地陪着自己逛公园。

提起交叉骨，亲近如他都只本能地想到硝烟与战争，好像平和的环境会像阳光对吸血鬼一样给这人造成致命的伤害。

而现实不同，朗姆洛就这样自然随意地和自己并肩走着，半下午的阳光洒在他的头发和肩膀，映衬得那双金棕色的眼睛格外富有生气。对方甚至还时不时地侧过脸对他说些什么，有时候问他近期的意识状况，有时候在他提起从前的两人时询问那些被忘却的细枝末节。朗姆洛甚至还给他讲了一些他被冷冻期间特战队的事情。

这让巴恩斯感觉到强烈的不真实，和一点点的不安，希望是他想多了。

——“所以，以前的队伍，还有人活着吗？”

其实是朗姆洛先提起老特战队的，但巴恩斯问出口的时候就后悔了，虽然对方看起来不甚在意。

“我不清楚。洞察计划以后我...呃，反正出院以后我换了不少地方，还被你逮住几次，这个你知道。”

巴恩斯听到这个事情就开始头痛：“我不是去抓你的，布洛克，我当时找你都找疯了。”

“嗯哼，反正最后我单干了。我总得有钱养你不是，黏糊、混乱，还带着个烧钱的高科技胳膊。”

“所以你当时四处作恶是因为我。”巴恩斯绝望地叹气，这就不是个好话题，他现在觉得自己又要发病了。

“啥？不是，我就说说，别他妈什么事都往自己头上揽。你就当我是闲不住吧，”朗姆洛拍了他的后脑勺一下，“最后我在罗马尼亚被你逮住了，再后面去非洲……然后...呃、”这人终于知道尴尬了，耸了耸肩膀，“后来你就知道了。”

巴恩斯闭起眼睛，捏着鼻梁闷声说：“是，你打电话跟我说来了个任务，然后第二天就他妈在拉各斯把自己炸了。”

说到这他就狠狠打了个冷战，一只手捂住脸平息情绪。

“那是意外。”朗姆洛干笑了一声拍了拍他的肩膀：“我这不还活蹦乱跳的。”

“总之你再也、再也、再也、再也不要那么干了。”

“当然，我是和平主义者。”

“狗屎....”巴恩斯低骂了一句。

“你在那咕咕囔囔什么呢？”朗姆洛甩开了他几步，在一个小摊买了一袋鸽食走回来塞给他，“所以我也不清楚以前那些人怎么样了。”

哦，这家伙还记得最开始的话题呢。巴恩斯刚一拆开袋子就有好几只胖乎乎的小鸟落在他面前。

“罗林斯呢，也不知去向？”

“杰克？怎么问到他，你不是不喜欢他吗？”

“是不喜欢，谁让他天天跟着你。”巴恩斯没好气地哼了一声，不知道为什么自己总问些出口就后悔的问题。

“你可算承认了，我以前一问你，你就说你不认识他。”朗姆洛笑着从他手里捻了一把杂谷，“我不知道，关于所有人都不知道。是死了，还是活着，不清楚。希望活着的那些能跑远点。”他蹲下来把手掌探出去，“死了也挺好，不用再想着给什么组织卖命了。”

巴恩斯呆呆地看着落在朗姆洛手上鹐啄的鸽子。

“但愿别被抓了。以前那些事够他们在监狱呆一辈子了，那些王八蛋，丢命倒是不怕，”朗姆洛手里的食物被啄完了，还在自顾自地说着。接着他站起身拍了拍手，又回头看着他笑：“刚才那些话你不会和上级说吧，这是思想不端正，我要被扣工资的。”

“不...不会。”巴恩斯艰涩地咽了口唾沫，总觉得之前心中的一点不安开始在空气中飘散，但他抓不住那个头绪。

“你抓着个袋子愣着干嘛？你想吃啊？”朗姆洛走过来弹了弹他手里的纸袋，“晚上有你吃的呢，现在把这些小可怜喂饱了。”

“哪里可怜。”巴恩斯眨眨眼驱除掉一些奇奇怪怪的情绪，抓了一把鸽食撒给周围那些小胖鸟，“一个个又圆又肥。”


	57. Chapter 57

57

说实话朗姆洛今天给他的惊喜已经够多了，抛去中途一点差点让他恐慌的爆炸回忆，公园、冰淇淋、聊天、鸽子。但当对方把车停在商场地下的时候，巴恩斯还是觉得不可思议。

“我们来这干嘛？”

“来这干嘛，放火？抢劫？”朗姆洛冷漠往他手里塞了个购物车，“就买点东西，你还有没有点正派人物的思维？”

巴恩斯不知道为什么两人就突然两口子似的过上日子了，只好受宠若惊地推着购物车跟在朗姆洛身后。

“你一直盯着我干啥？后背都快被盯出窟窿了。”走了几步朗姆洛就回头瞪他，“有什么要买的就自己拿。”

巴恩斯看看周围，都是些食物材料，他不知道有什么东西是自己能拿的，他的烹饪水平仅限于把速食加热。

“所以，你要做饭吗？布洛克？”巴恩斯向对方确认。

“嗯？是啊。”朗姆洛正拿着一种巴恩斯叫不上名字的香草放在鼻子下面嗅，“你不是之前嫌我不给你做饭。”

“想吃鱼吗？还是羊肉？”还没等他回答朗姆洛就自顾自往下说了，“昨天吃过鱼了，我拿羊排吧。”

巴恩斯完全没意见，只要是朗姆洛做的，有毒他都吃。

他推着购物车跟在朗姆洛身后，看对方熟门熟路地把肉和蔬菜扔进里面，偶尔还拿着两种东西问他意见。

他完全不懂，就只好随便选其中一个，有时候朗姆洛听他的，有时候无视他。

巴恩斯看着前面的背影，感觉心动，又有点低落。他还是不了解朗姆洛，即使他们生活在一起。过去他们夹杂在危险与阴谋中的一点点温情或许给过他一些探寻的苗头，他也还是无法彻底了解除了战斗和任务之外，这个男人究竟怎样的一个人。

他见过朗姆洛高兴的样子、生气的样子，温和或暴躁时的样子，也见过他清醒时、醉酒后，甚至见过他高潮之际意乱情迷的模样——但这全然不够，朗姆洛有太多他不知道的地方。

其实巴恩斯渴望了解的那些不过是朗姆洛身边任何一个人都能轻易了解的事情，只有冬兵不能——因为冷冻、因为洗脑，因为他错过无数时间。所以他才一直不喜欢罗林斯，他只是嫉妒这个人能一直跟在朗姆洛身后，去见到那些在他无知无觉沉睡于低温时，他的爱人更多的模样。但在一切之后，巴恩斯还是感恩的，至少事情都在变好，他和朗姆洛都是九头蛇时代覆灭后的幸存者，他如此幸运自己还有机会在对方身边。

所以现在还不晚，他还可以去了解朗姆洛，也还可以去弥补他曾因冰冻或是其他什么而耽误一切，只需要朗姆洛给他机会、给他时间。

……

“我再问一次，真的没有一个人提醒过你在横向发展的事情吗？”

“没有过。我真的胖了吗？”巴恩斯没有底气地把一袋榛果饼干放回货架。

“算了，拿着吧。”

巴恩斯一听就极其迅速地把饼干拿了回来。

结账的时候朗姆洛说，该吃就吃吧，饼干都不能吃，神盾局和九头蛇又有什么区别？

其实食材没有多少，大多数是后面巴恩斯拿的零食，最后他们拎着满满两大袋东西回了家。


	58. Chapter 58

58

巴恩斯把零食和食材分开以后朗姆洛就到厨房去了，他赶紧把东西推到一边跟了过去。

“你过来干嘛？外面等着吧，看看电视什么的。”

“我不想看电视。”每次朗姆洛不想让自己跟着就会说“你去看电视吧”，巴恩斯快烦死家里的电视了，“我想和你多呆一会儿，你明天就走了，两周呢。”

“……行吧，黏人精……那你过去把菜洗出来。”朗姆洛咕囔了一句又看了看他，“然后把土豆煮了压一下，再给我开罐茄汁。”

巴恩斯没想到朗姆洛还会允许自己帮忙，受宠若惊地照做了。等他把土豆放进咕嘟冒泡的沸水里时，对方已经腌好了羊排。

他看着黄油在煎锅里缓缓融化，空气里弥漫着一丝淡淡的奶香，肉还没下锅他就在咽口水了。

朗姆洛不是没给他做过饭，但很少，第一次是冬兵刚被转交到美国后。

******

冬兵刚被转接的时候正逢国际局势动荡，上级考虑到此时的大动作在一些阴谋论者的舆论推动下，极其容易致使九头蛇成为各种国际事件的替罪羊，所以超级士兵计划暂时偃旗息鼓，冬兵在冰柜里躺了三年。

再后来他被正式启用，由于技术的不兼容和资产相对稳定的表现，他有一段时间一直没有被重置。甚至刚有些记忆回溯的苗头就被再次冰冻起来，等下一次遥遥无期的解冻，他的脑子又一片空白了。

但这样的日子并不持久，随着脱离低温的状态的时间持续增加，资产开始变得极其不稳定，科研部经过一系列的部署，终于向上级报备重置的事宜。

但第一次重置的过程并不顺利。失去了苏联洗脑指令的里应外合，冬兵表现出了异常的狂躁。实验员急于找出原因却不得要领，不得不简单粗暴地加大电流，他那次好悬就被洗成傻子了，连怎么端枪都不记得。好在当时冬兵一直归属的是特战队，年轻的队长再三保证可以让资产恢复正常，暴跳如雷的上级才破罐破摔地把后续交给这个所谓的资产管理员，避免了冬兵成为工业垃圾的命运。

由于多次的冰冻，重获意识的冬兵几乎同等于在刚刚回归故土后，就和他的管理员在一起住了一个月。也应该就是这一个月彻底打下了朗姆洛在冬兵心中的信任基础，以至于在往后的二十多年他一次次被洗脑，也曾数次失控，但最终他还是能记起朗姆洛的名字。

朗姆洛从吃饭教起，琐琐碎碎甚至包含了洗澡、上厕所等等。其他时候管理员就拿一些武器卸开，不厌其烦地对他讲解，直到冬兵又可以极其迅速地将一桌子的零件恢复原样。

冬兵也学得很快，毕竟他不是婴儿，这些程序记忆只是因为电击而暂时蛰伏了，并没有干脆消失。但资产进食一直是一个问题，除非管理员拿着勺子硬怼进他嘴里，否则他就是不肯多吃什么，最多喝一点水。

现在想来他可能是单纯觉得那些黏乎乎的营养糊难吃而已，并不是不会吃饭。但当时没人想到，实验员甚至准备给他胃里下一根管子直接输营养液，被朗姆洛拒绝了。

“开什么鸡巴玩笑，他一天到晚拿刀拿枪的，你他妈让他身上带根管子乱甩？“

由于资产的不稳定，他们当时被分在远离华盛顿的一处极其偏僻的基地，那里的食堂也没什么好吃的东西，终日出任务的士兵们吃的都是一些高热油腻、但能填饱肚子的垃圾食品，而刚从冰冻状态恢复的冬兵胃部还很脆弱，难以消化。

那时候没人看好朗姆洛，组织里人人都觉得上级从西伯利亚接来了一个没用的废人，就像他一直效力国家一样，即使曾经强大，如今也分崩离析了。但不知为何，管理员在这件事上表现出了他异常的执着，或许是因为“队长”这种名号让他难以放弃归属于自己小队的任何一个成员。总之，在冬兵面颊凹陷下去之前，有一天朗姆洛拿着个纸袋回来房间，用小腿上的战术刀处理了食材，在宿舍的简易电炉上给资产弄出了一锅浓汤。

“这个，吃不吃？”管理员自己舀了一勺尝了尝味道，“说实话还行。你都多长时间没正经吃东西了，错过了可就没了。”

冬兵真的被弥漫在狭小宿舍里的香气勾起了食欲，他上前嗅着锅里的汤，把嘴凑了上去。

“你他妈，锅烫！没脑子的，”朗姆洛一把把他的脑袋拍开，把汤勺递了过去，“我怎么教你的，用这个！”

冬兵没接，就直愣愣地看着他。

“唉，真他妈……老子上辈子真是欠你的，”朗姆洛和他大眼瞪小眼半天，最后烦躁地抓抓头发，从锅里舀了一勺汤吹了一口，“张嘴。”

冬兵含住勺子，把上面浓稠的液体刮进嘴里，很慢地吞了下去。

他后来吃掉了整锅的汤，再后来他可以正常进食、正常生活、正常执行任务，那就是后话了。


	59. Chapter 59

59

显然朗姆洛的厨艺在这些年来也是长进了不少的，虽然从这些年他也断断续续给巴恩斯做过饭吃，但今天的无疑十分丰盛。

巴恩斯从厨房里端出了三文鱼藜麦沙拉、煎羊排配螺旋面、茄汁蔬菜杂汤和土豆泥。

在端土豆泥的时候他没忍住悄悄用手指舀了一块，香糯软绵。他实在想不通那双……沾过不少鲜血的双手如何做到会握枪的同时又会做饭的。

朗姆洛还没从厨房出来，巴恩斯悄悄给桌上的食物拍了个照片，并且回头确认对方没发现这个娘兮兮的举动。

他把照片发给娜塔莎。

_ 布洛克做的［图片］ _

娜塔莎很快回信了。

_ 我上次这么震惊还是刚知道半个神盾都是九头蛇。 ------Nat _

巴恩斯苦笑了一下，实在不知道这个类比是否恰当。同时意料之中的，托尼的短信来了。

_ 你们这些基佬真的烦死了，我宣布今天的我恐同=) ------TS _

巴恩斯回复了托尼一串点点。然后，此时，竟然，他收到了美国队长的短信。

_ 巴基：真高兴你们越来越好了，希望晚餐愉快！ ------Yours,Steve Rogers _

巴恩斯不知道史蒂夫是不是也“加入群聊”了，只好怀着微妙的心情和对方道了谢。

“怎么还没吃？局里有事？”朗姆洛擦着手从厨房出来，用下巴点了点巴恩斯的手机。

“没有。”巴恩斯把手机扔到一边，“等你一起。”

“赶紧，趁热。”朗姆洛坐下催他，喝了一大口汤，目光落在其中一个餐盘上：“你是不是偷吃土豆泥了。”

巴恩斯被逗笑了：“尝了一点。很好吃。”

“好吃赶紧吃。”朗姆洛撑着下巴看他，“饭也给你做了，你就多笑笑，每天黑着个脸像是要捅谁一刀似的。”

“啊？我？”巴恩斯往嘴里塞了一大块软烂焦香的羊肉，“我没有啊，我觉得我每天心情都挺好的。”

“狗屎，你只有一个表情，就是面无表情。”

“吃着饭呢，别说那个词。”巴恩斯笑着哼哼，“真的很好吃，我觉得我活过来了，从每天速食和外卖的无望生活中。”

他看着朗姆洛开始对付盘里的羊排，开始打商量：“你以后也多给我做几次嘛。”

朗姆洛哼了一声，显然心情不错。

“看你表现吧。”

吃完饭巴恩斯收拾了厨房，朗姆洛没让他打开那台烦人的电视机了，窝在沙发里抱着笔记本写着什么报告。

他没去打扰对方工作，回到卧室收拾中午被翻乱的衣柜，看到了被扔在角落的背包。

这个背包一直没换过，是他买第一本笔记本的时候顺路买来的，后面他过了很长一段时间的颠沛生活，辗转在世界多各个角落，翻遍了曾经的安全屋，直到在罗马尼亚找到了再次逃跑的朗姆洛。

背包破破烂烂，布满了磨损与划痕，但洗得很干净。他把包翻转过来倒了倒，将里面一个个本子整成一摞，拿起一本翻看。

里面不止有曾经被洗掉的记忆，还有一些记录当下的日记，显然当时的他对自己的大脑没有自信，害怕自己再不时丢掉什么，所以零零散散地都记下来。

现在的巴恩斯已经不需要这些日记本了，虽然九头蛇的机制尚存，但大脑总体已经恢复到有序状态，不会再莫名其妙丢掉什么记忆片段了。本子上的内容杂乱无绪，充满了不连贯的句子和莫名其妙的单词，以以至于用他现在的正常脑子去理解都有些艰涩，实在不知道当时他的意识杂乱到什么地步。

他从包里摸出一支铅笔，就着卧室外投进来的一点昏暗光线在上面写下一些日期、备注，或是补全那些前言不搭后语的单词。那些任务记录仍然让他握笔的右手有些颤抖，但已经不至于将他击溃了。

他需要活着、好好活着、并且带着愧疚活着，然后跟着史蒂夫、帮助复仇者，去维护这个世界应有的样子，而不是凭着什么充满野心的意念去塑造她。

很快他就可以去把脑子中最后的定时炸弹完全拆除，他希冀着、并且也欣慰地看到了事情都在变好，好到可以让他这样人在这个平凡的世界里有一席落脚之地。

客厅里传来朗姆洛敲击键盘的噼啪声，让巴恩斯第一次在手握这些记满了血腥的小本子时没有感到窒息。他拿出了里面时间最新的一本，翻开了新的一页，在上面写下日期。

他记录了今天的约会、购物，还有晚饭，就用几个单词。没有必要把自己感受到了什么写下来，他强化过的记忆足以让他再任何看到这些关键词时想起这一天的任何细节。

“你坐在那干啥呢，写东西不开灯？”朗姆洛走进来把灯打开，手里抱着合了盖子的电脑。

“没什么，就，记记今天的事情。”巴恩斯把那堆本子塞回背包，扔进衣柜，对着朗姆洛笑，“真的很好，今天。”


	60. Chapter 60

60

两人洗过澡就直接上床睡觉了。巴恩斯有点郁闷，朗姆洛明天就走了，两周，再加上今天发生的一切怎么看都要以一场完美性爱收尾，但朗姆洛就直接没骨头一样地歪倒在床上，一副我要睡到天昏地暗别吵老子的样子。

然后他想通了，反正现在和从前不一样了，事情在变好，朗姆洛也只是带着队员去出神盾的任务，不会在给他打完一个电话以后第二天就把自己炸了，他们还有时间呢。

这么想着他就有点困了。他从背后贴近朗姆洛，把一只手揽在对方腰上，蹭着他的脖子闭上眼睛。

******

巴恩斯睁眼就看到白茫茫的一片，太阳折射的光线太过刺眼逼得他又眯起了眼睛。

这是西伯利亚，他动动鼻子就嗅出了那股干燥的冰雪的味道。虽然寒冷刺骨的感觉无比真实，但他知道自己又在做梦了。

巴恩斯讨厌寒冷，但他有些想念这里的雪——要是自己手上没带着镣铐他的心情真的会更好一点。

虽然雪原很美，但显然这不是什么美好的梦境，因为卡尔波夫的帽子还是和他记忆里的一样难看。巴恩斯还是冬兵的时候就很烦那顶小红帽，在白茫茫的一片中看到这个帽子，就像血液玷污了这片土地上圣洁的雪。

此时的他就很不幸地跪在雪地里，浑身湿透似乎是刚从水里捞出来。外衣的水在低温中形成一层冰壳包裹着他，水珠凝结在他半长的头发上结成一缕缕细小的冰柱，随着他低头的动作发出细碎的响声，而卡尔波夫站在他面前。

这可让巴恩斯想起来了，他可清楚地记着这次呢，因为太冷、太冷、太冷了，他都不害怕封冻，却因为这一次的寒冷禁不住地哆嗦。

这个梦确实不美好，不是因为他在零下几十度的室外跪着，而是因为这让他想起了造成现在这样局面的原因——

1991年12月16日，霍华德·斯塔克刺杀案。

冬兵在一枪击碎摄像头的时候就开始不稳定了，原因不是由于疏漏而被拍下面容，而是刚刚的任务目标对着他说“巴恩斯中士”。

杀手的危机感促使他迅速跨上摩托离开任务现场，而走出一段距离后，远处传来的爆炸声却让他下意识地一把握紧刹车，疾速行驶灯摩托整个车头翘起翻滚到一边，人也被甩出去远远一截。

冬兵受了点不值一提的伤，但不再能站起来了。他下意识地缩紧身体，双手神经质地撕拽着头发，一瞬间涌回的记忆让他浑身哆嗦。

就这样蜷缩了好一会，他开始发疯一样地把头撞在地上，徒劳地试图阻止这种撕心裂肺的剧痛。

后来他失去意识，再睁眼的时候自己已经在基地派来的接应战机上了。

右手和双脚被牢牢固定住，颈子上戴了一个紧得窒息的锁扣，左手也出了问题，无力地垂在一边。他有些暴躁地挣动着，直到有人给了他一剂药水，他又昏昏沉沉地陷入了睡眠。

他的意识一直十分混乱，迷迷糊糊之间飞机降落，他被粗暴地推搡着来到了基地里面，许多穿着白色外衫的人在他周围忙前忙后，耳边嘈杂的声响让他更加烦躁。

等他的意识真正清晰后，他就这样混身湿透地跪在雪地里。

就像现在的梦境一样。

“清醒点，士兵。”卡尔波夫用一根冰冷的戒棍顶着他的头——很神奇，他的头发都结冰了，竟然还能感觉出更低的温度。

“任务汇报。”

巴恩斯发现这次的梦境中他不再是旁观者了，虽然冻僵的身体和坏掉的左臂让他没法站起来，但好歹说不说话还是受自己控制的——又或许他当时也没有说话，谁知道呢。

“任务汇报。”卡尔波夫重复了一遍，戒棍威胁地抵在他的头上，似乎下一秒就会狠狠地落下。巴恩斯低着头，咬紧自己因为寒冷而哆嗦不停的嘴唇。太冷了，即使他受过改造，浑身是水被丢在雪地也不好受，但他还是坚持地沉默。

冰冷的戒棍结结实实地抽在他脸上让他嘴角开裂，双手被缚的动作让人很不好保持平衡，巴恩斯被打得身子一歪，新鲜涌出的血液在他麻痹的皮肤上留下一点温热。

他觉得自己的血液在结冰，细胞里的水份在结冰，从里到外都冻住了，身体仅剩干扁枯槁的肌肉。见鬼，这是个梦境，可他又冷又浑身是伤，他觉得自己要死在这里了，真切的。

“清醒点，士兵。”卡尔波夫像是在宽慰他，可手上的动作却和语言没有一点契合——他用腕粗的戒棍狠狠地砸向巴恩斯的太阳穴，这让他眼前白了一下，视野中开始闪烁黑色的杂点，但没晕过去，只是一侧的视线变成了红色。

“12月16日，任务汇报。”

“不。”巴恩斯克制着寒颤从牙关里泄露出一个音节。

“保持清醒，士兵。”卡尔波夫仍在安慰的样子，“我再问一次，我需要你的回答，任务汇报。”

巴恩斯恐惧这种安慰，因为跟随而来的就是痛苦。

果然，棍子再次砸了下来，这一次砸在了他的头上，巴恩斯似乎听到头骨开裂的声音，不确定自己的脑袋是不是凹下去一块。

“不。”但他还是这么说。

“……嘿！醒醒！”

这时巴恩斯听到了有些急切的声音，似乎相当遥远，又好像就在他耳边。

朗姆洛在叫他。

眼前卡尔波夫的身影像是被划伤了的录像带，开始不断出现噪点，巴恩斯似乎在那个扭曲的画面中看到了朗姆洛，却又在下一瞬间恢复原样。

卡尔波夫没有再举起那根染血的棍子了，只是诡谲地站在那里，像一个生活在冰天雪地之中的幽灵。

是梦境，巴恩斯对自己说，朗姆洛在叫他。

可他挣脱不开，他太冷了，伤口也太疼了，就好像眼睛被结冰的血液冻住里一样，难以睁开。他只能低头跪着，等待下一次痛击的来临。

他用力地晃着头，企图用伤口让自己清醒。他的嘴唇不受控制地吐出一些自己都搞不明白逻辑的字眼。

好冷、不、愿意服从、32、55、7038、原谅我、任务顺利、霍华德、巴恩斯、离我远点、我很抱歉、九头蛇万岁.....

“——巴恩斯！！”

哦，有谁叫他的名字了，不是朗姆洛，朗姆洛没有这么叫过他....但他得醒来，他是巴恩斯。

“我是巴恩斯.....我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯、詹姆斯，詹姆斯......”

他麻木又不住地念着，好像这句话说得足够多，他就能从这片冰冷的梦境中脱离一样。

“——清醒点，你能听到我吗？睁眼，看着我！士兵，睁眼看着我！”

是的，士兵。他又听清朗姆洛的声音了——资产、管理员，他在九头蛇，九头蛇不愿听到冬兵的自我质疑，管理员会生气，他会被重置。他恐慌着，哆嗦着试图弥补刚才不经大脑的话语：

“是的，长官。”他的的舌头似乎也被冻住了，机械地动作着逼迫自己把话说完，“是的，长官。我可以听到，这里是冬兵。我是冬兵，长官。”

他可能又被打了，也可能没有，因为卡尔波夫不知什么时候已经消失了，四周除了被北风扬起的冰雪，安静得再无其他。

他现在觉得这不是梦境了，也确实不会是。二十多年来发生的一切是他又一次被重置时产生的幻觉，像是西伯利亚短暂须臾的春天。因为冬兵的世界从来不会有什么改变，苏联从未分裂成一块块碎片，资产也从没遇到过什么新任管理员，他从来就没有离开过西伯利亚，也没有离开过九头蛇。

他的意识开始模糊，视线里洁白的雪原开始被越来越多的黑色噪点铺满。这里太冷了，晕过去的话就不会醒来了。这没什么，只不过是冰冻的冷柜更大了而已。但是很奇怪，他已经冷到感觉不出自己的身体，可本该最冰冷的左手又带着一点希冀的温度。

他失去意识之前只是盼望着雪再大一些，能把他落在雪地上的血迹都盖得严严实实。

雪原是圣洁的，不该被血迹玷污。


	61. Chapter 61

61

巴恩斯睁开眼，就觉得整个头没有一处不疼，好像梦里的戒棍直接突破壁垒打到了现实。

“清醒了？”

朗姆洛在床边坐着抽烟，右手捏着他的金属手掌。

“说真的，你要不搬走自己睡吧，我年纪大了，禁不起你一惊一乍。”朗姆洛满脸倦色地把剩下的烟吸到底，身子往前探着掐灭了烟头，握着巴恩斯的手一直没放开。

“我快一百岁了都还没说什么……”巴恩斯侧躺过来，拽着朗姆洛的手贴向脸庞，放任自己在他的手心蹭了蹭，嘴角却传来针扎的刺痛。

巴恩斯皱了皱眉：“几点了？”

“四点，小混蛋，而我七点就要去集合。什么仇怨让你在出任务的前一晚连睡觉都不让别人好好睡？”朗姆洛没好气地拍拍他，“起来，我跟你去医院。”

“医院？”巴恩斯咕哝。

“对。”朗姆洛一边说一边打开床头灯走下床，巴恩斯看到对方两臂上的血印和红肿，“是真他妈难搞，掰都掰不开。”

巴恩斯惊讶地坐了起来：“我…我的天，布洛克，这怎么……我…抱歉，我、呃，你等我一下，我这就穿衣服。”

“是你，你要去医院。”朗姆洛骂人都没力气的样子，恹恹地说，“你差点用你那个铁胳膊打死自己。”

“啊？”巴恩斯愣了一下，接着把头埋得很低，刚才的梦境逐帧闪回，他这才意识到梦里的铁棍子某种意义上是真实的。

他有点尴尬，又觉得很惊恐，他伤到了朗姆洛，再次。虽然伤得不重，但现在不一样的，他觉得事情在变好，可是他每天没干一件好事。

“你‘啊’个屁！”朗姆洛嗤了一声，“赶紧的，得缝缝你那张豁了的嘴，再看看脑震荡没，操你……”

朗姆洛叹了口气，低下头捏着鼻梁，眉头紧紧地锁在一起。

“我他妈都怀疑你把脑袋捶凹下去一块。”

这么说就更尴尬了，但现在可不是去医院的好时候，深更半夜冬兵和叉骨出现在医院这类事情，被神盾发现了怎么看怎么可疑。

“…我，我觉得明天差不多就好了，”巴恩斯支支吾吾地拒绝，“血清，都是些钝伤，我觉得我现在很……嗷！”

朗姆洛轻拍了一下他的头，他立刻疼得肩膀一抖。

“现在走还是我拿枪指着你走？”

朗姆洛已经摸出枪了，下一秒就要扣动扳机的样子。

“我…呃，那我现在去，你别来了，你再睡会。”

巴恩斯想着至少让朗姆洛别带着那个脚环做什么嫌疑举动，他自己看能不能找娜塔莎还是托尼帮帮忙，就不打扰史蒂夫了，他肯定会说“天呐！巴基！”然后立即把自己拖去医院。

“睡个鸡巴，换我深更半夜发完一顿疯你再睡一个试试。”朗姆洛恶狠狠地瞪他，一边翻找衣服。

巴恩斯又感觉自己不会呼出刚才吸进来的空气了：“……对不起。”

“你……唉，操…”朗姆洛疲惫地骂了一句，走回来抓着他的左手捏了捏，用纸巾在他脸上擦拭，“大半夜带着一头血和我说话像他妈丧尸片似的，赶紧收拾，我早上还得去集合呢。”

巴恩斯磨磨蹭蹭地站起来，还想着说点什么阻止一下。但看到朗姆洛一脸没睡够又烦躁地要带自己看病的样子就觉得过于惹人喜欢，所以走过去抱住了他，在他额头吻了吻。

“你又什么毛病，”对方显然是意料之外，声音十分不满，“磨蹭什么呢，再等会天都亮了。”

“我觉得好多了。”巴恩斯把头埋在对方的颈窝。

“好个屁，留着话给医生说吧。”

巴恩斯不做声了，不住地在朗姆洛的脖子上蹭着。

“你……唉，真的烦死了，”朗姆洛拍了拍他的后背，不满地咕囔，“真的，看看你现在这个样子，黏乎乎的小熊软糖，抠都抠不掉，你以前比这好处理多了。”

“我以前也这样。”呼吸间熟悉的气息引得巴恩斯伸出舌尖舔舐着对方的脖子。

“完全，不同。”朗姆洛拍拍巴恩斯的屁股，“别腻腻乎乎的，抓紧走了。”

“等会儿…”

巴恩斯开始在他在脖子上啜吸，轻轻地啃咬，顺着又舔舐朗姆洛的耳廓，不时地将舌头伸进耳朵，进出卷弄出渍渍的水声。

朗姆洛的身体在被碰到耳后时就开始僵住了，而当巴恩斯愈加粗重的呼吸扑打在对方的脖颈时，他感觉到怀里的人轻轻颤了颤。

朗姆洛的耳后格外敏感，巴恩斯刚一贴上对方的颈窝时，就摸到他裸露的小臂泛起的一层鸡皮疙瘩。他把手托在朗姆洛的后脑，指尖不住摩挲着他的脖子。

他不由自主地把胯骨向前递，贴上了对方。朗姆洛还没来得及穿裤子，内裤下的性器已经有抬头的迹象。

意识到自己只是亲吻就让对方开始勃起，巴恩斯难以自持地环着朗姆洛把他压回了床上。那张结实的床发出可怜的嘎吱声，伴随着怀里人的一声咒骂：“你他妈的知不知道自己有多重！”

巴恩斯才不理他，说不过那张巧舌如簧的嘴时，沉默应对就是绝佳选择，冬兵深得要领。

“现在别……你得去缝伤口。我等一下要出任务。”朗姆洛呼吸粗重，几乎是从牙缝里漏出一句话，但他仍然屈起膝盖抵住他的胸，拍巴恩斯的脸好让他走开。

“别推我…我想抱你，做吧？好不好……你要走两周呢，你走了我就只能硬着两周了，多惨啊……”巴恩斯用牙齿磨蹭着朗姆洛的喉结，“你看，还有几个小时呢……我很快的。”

“那你对很快是有点误解……”朗姆洛轻声嘶着气仍在推拒，但他这话说得干巴巴的，听得出里面压抑的情欲。


	62. Chapter 62

62

巴恩斯觉得自己简直天才，不仅成功阻止了朗姆洛把他带到医院，还得到了一场性爱。不过他脑子里这点雀跃很快就被对方带着压抑的小声喘息给挤走了。

朗姆洛还在坚持不懈地推拒，巴恩斯没有办法地用上了左臂，把对方的双手固定在头顶。朗姆洛似乎忌惮碰到他的伤口，巴恩斯看准了这个，在那双手马上要挣开的时候，他把沾满润滑的手指塞进了窄小的后穴。

不得不说，朗姆洛相当敏感，几乎在巴恩斯探手进去的一瞬就软了身子。而巴恩斯还不知足地在里面柔软的那一点按压，在对方浑身绷紧的一瞬间就把第二根手指塞了进去。

“！你他妈，”朗姆洛喘息着骂，“慢点……”

他可爱死这个带着气音的声音了，在确认对方不会一拳把自己揍下去以后，他松开了左手的钳制，重获自由的双手立刻无措地在床上胡乱抓了一下，最后死死捏住了床单。

“放松点，你这样我没法进去。”巴恩斯把吻落在对方胸前，全然顾不上嘴角伤口的疼痛，他硬得不行，尽量耐心地扩张着，“抱着我，布洛克。”

朗姆洛僵持了一会，妥协地放松了身体，却仍然不肯把手从床单上拿开。巴恩斯就着昏暗的灯光注视他，一丝不自然的红色挂在耳尖，眼睛低垂，额头上挂着细密的汗珠，似乎在努力平息自己不稳的呼吸。

巴恩斯要为这样的景象着迷了，那些……那些和朗姆洛上过床的女人们，永远没有机会见到他这样的一面，就这样带着隐忍躺在自己身下，平日里冷漠的外壳碎裂在自己面前，收敛了往常的攻击性，显得无比柔软乖顺。

他塞进了第三根手指，同时大力地在前列腺上按压起来，就听到身下的人没克制住的一声喘息，克制不住颤着身子搂上了自己的脖子。

巴恩斯笑了一声，平复着鼓擂一样的心跳，左手反复地抚摸着朗姆洛的腰。对方的后穴不住地绞紧自己肉体一边的手，却又在他的不断开拓下轻柔地开合。

感受着穴口由僵硬到不断放松，巴恩斯抽出了手。软热的肠肉像是在挽留一样，他迅速戴好了套子替换上自己的性器，头部浅浅地戳刺在已经开拓好的入口边上。

“……进来。”朗姆洛的声音都被磨哑了，扫在耳边的鼻息引得他直接顶了进去，发出一声舒服的叹息。

怀里的身体一瞬间僵住不动了，巴恩斯赶紧拍拍朗姆洛的屁股。

“放松，布洛克……你快把我夹射了。”

“…我没事。”朗姆洛喘息着开始放松身体，“动吧。”

巴恩斯不知道还要多少次这人才不会这个样子，敏感得要死，虽然他爱死这个样子的朗姆洛了。他不知道为什么这样，即使自己的记忆是受过强化的，他也要记不清他们两人究竟做过多少次了，从前在九头蛇、后来在欧洲的几个月。而朗姆洛——这个人平时的表现，还有他搂着女人的样子，会让人理所当然觉得他是个床上风格十分大胆狂野的人，但事实却又相反。或许和女人在床上时这人的确如推测一般胆大会玩，但他们之间的每一次，巴恩斯只能看到他的的紧张与敏感。或许因为他们的位置，又或许因为彼此是同性，朗姆洛极少在他们的床事上表现出平时的游刃有余。从前还在九头蛇的时候，他也只是偶尔对只懂得脱裤子就干的冬兵稍加引导，更多时候基本就是皱着眉头默默承受。

而现在，这人被顶撞得环不住他的脖子，圆钝的指甲无意识地嵌进他的背后，但仍低着头，倔强地抿着嘴唇，不让自己发出什么引人遐想的声音。

“出点声音，布洛克。”巴恩斯在他屁股上拍了拍，不满地加大了力度，感觉到环在脖子的胳膊一下拢紧，“别像我强迫你一样。”

“你他妈……本来就…”朗姆洛破碎地粗喘着，“我让你去……啊、医院……的。”

夹杂其中的一声呻吟让巴恩斯的阴茎跳动了一下。

“你他妈就…打老子屁股的、主意……”

“是你太惹人喜欢，亲爱的。”巴恩斯呼吸急促地顶弄着，双手捏住朗姆洛的腰把他翻了过来，在他脸下面垫上枕头。

这样的姿势让对方的窄腰毫无保留地暴露在自己的视线之下，巴恩斯低头去吻朗姆洛的脊背，下体却骤然发狠地开始撞击。朗姆洛被逼出一声惊慌的呻吟，双手无措地捏住枕头。

巴恩斯用自己的手握住对方的，把手指嵌入捏紧的指缝。他的胸口贴上了朗姆洛的后背，汗水在两人相贴的皮肤上抹开，湿热的温度让他控制不了挺动的力道。

朗姆洛几次被撞得向前滑去，又被他拉着腰捞回来。他整个后背泛着迷人的潮红，意识像是开始涣散了，不再能稳稳压住自己的喘息。

断断续续的呻吟炸响在巴恩斯耳边，激得他愈发加快了速度。当身下的人开始难以自持地浑身颤抖，他就体贴地把手探下去握住朗姆洛的阴茎，从根部握紧用力一撸，对方就僵着身子射了出来。

高潮的敏感令肠肉骤然绞紧，巴恩斯一瞬间感觉眼前过电一样闪出了噼啪的白星，他舒服到极致地低骂一声，也尽数射在了套子里。


	63. Chapter 63

63

巴恩斯俯下身子揽过还没有从高潮中反应过来的朗姆洛，懒洋洋地躺了下来。

此时头晕才后知后觉地找上了他，他有点尴尬地摸了摸头上的伤口，可能真的得去看看上面有没有凹下去一块。

不过现在不是考虑这些小伤的时候，比这惨得多的伤他都受过。他倒是挺想再来一次之类的，毕竟血清让他的不应期极短，要不是朗姆洛每天一副累得半死不活的样子，他天天来几次都没问题。

但他拿起手机扫了一眼时间，他还记得朗姆洛一早要集合的，任务，两周。

想到这个漫长的期限他就不满地瘪了瘪嘴，凑过去吻朗姆洛的耳朵——这人还把头埋在枕头里要把自己憋死的样子。

“布洛克……布洛克，醒醒，快六点了，你几点钟出发？”

对方像是就那么睡着了一样，安静了好一会才回应：“……七点。小王八蛋，七点我就集合了，你就不能在我出远门之前消停一会儿吗？”

他的声音低哑，带着十足的疲惫，让巴恩斯有点愧疚。他坐起来试图把朗姆洛抱到卫生间去：“抱歉……我带你去洗，你歇一下。”

朗姆洛却推开他：“别管了，我自己来，你赶紧去医院缝缝嘴看看头。”他晃晃悠悠地下床，“我真是谢谢你记得戴套了。”

巴恩斯最终还是态度强硬了一点点地帮朗姆洛冲了个澡，对方没拒绝，显然没什么力气。然后他戴上帽子口罩墨镜全副武装地把他送到神盾。

他有点遗憾，本来想送朗姆洛上飞机再给他个吻送他离开的，但显然自己一头的伤不适合这么做。

好在朗姆洛拍了拍他，又在他的额头上吻了一下，还不忘叮嘱他去医院的事情，才精神萎靡地离开去准备了。

巴恩斯一直看着对方的身影消失在门后，才恋恋不舍地移开了目光。很奇怪，他们以前经历过更久的分别，但这次他就是很不舍得，毕竟从他的生活开始走上正轨以后每天下班回家都能等到朗姆洛，这次可要两周。

不过朗姆洛走了，他这边的小问题可能真的要解决一下。头晕的感觉时不时找上他一下，看来这些伤并不是完全没事，多少有点脑震荡什么的。

他给娜塔莎发了个短信，得到回复后去了她在神盾的办公室，还好她今天没在联盟基地，否则他真的不知道该怎么绕开史蒂夫——

“巴基，早上好，你怎么穿成这个样子？”

为什么美国队长会在黑寡妇的办公室呢？他想不通。

他准备转身就走了，回头却差点撞上了人。

“哇哦，鹿仔。”托尼用一个潇洒的侧身避免了手里咖啡被撞翻的命运，“早上好，你怎么穿成这个样子？”

为什么钢铁侠会在黑寡妇的办公室呢！

新的一天，新的危机。冬兵和美国队长、黑寡妇、钢铁侠出现在同一个屋子里，让巴恩斯想起自己被从布加勒斯特带回来那天的不愉快经历。

“我……”还不等巴恩斯憋出个理由，托尼就眼疾手快地拽下了他的口罩。

“天呐！巴基！”

哦，和他猜得一模一样。

巴恩斯无措地看着瞪着他的三个人，放弃地把那顶棒球帽也扯下来，反正屋里都是自己人，他开始想瞒着史蒂夫也只是因为怕他担心。

“我需要一点帮助。别被……”巴恩斯用手示意了这间神盾办公室，“……知道。”

“所以你昨天晚上做梦，把自己砸成了这样。又因为怕神盾怀疑到朗姆洛，而不去医院。”

他们几人驱车回到了基地，一进门托尼就安排了内部的医务人员准备检查，而此时巴恩斯正坐在椅子上，头上戴了个连满电线的检测装置，这激起了他一点不好的回忆。

但现在显然不是纠结于心理创伤的时候，因为其他三人正以一种审讯状态站在自己对面，美国队长的表情尤其严肃，明显是压着火气，让巴恩斯不敢直视。

“你怎么没有第一时间联系我？而且刚才干嘛一进屋就要走？要不是今早有文件要拿，我到现在还不知道！”

“第一时间……”第一时间他抱着朗姆洛干了个爽，“…没什么。呃，我觉得没什么大事，怕你担心……”

“我当然要担心，巴基！你都脑震荡了，都要重度了！”

“饶了他吧，队长，他够惨了。”托尼走到一个医护人员旁边，对着面板上的数值询问着什么。

“就只有头部吗？其他部位有受伤吗？”娜塔莎问。

“是的。其他地方没有，一切正……”

“别听他的，小娜，谁知道他是不是‘怕你担心’之类的。”史蒂夫打断了他，“把上衣脱掉，巴基。”

巴恩斯想拒绝的，但史蒂夫的表情告诉他不能拒绝。他只好磨磨蹭蹭地脱掉上衣。

接着就听到站在背后的托尼打了个口哨。

“我觉得没事，队长，鹿仔身上没什么问题，就只有一些……情趣伤痕。”托尼笑着说，“都要长好了，我们还是专心脑震荡的问题吧。”

“什么？什么伤痕？”史蒂夫一副听错了的表情，和娜塔莎一起走到巴恩斯背后。

椅子不能转，否则他现在是很想转过身去的。

“所以你昨天一边脑震荡，一边和你的男朋友折腾了一晚上。”娜塔莎看看他的背后，又转到正面看了看他，又回去看了看背后。

史蒂夫诡异地沉默着。

“也……不是，就今天凌晨到清早……”

这个解释没有让美国队长好一点，他开始低声地咳嗽。

“其实我有个事情特别好奇。”托尼神秘兮兮地凑到他耳边还用一只手拢住他的耳朵，一副说悄悄话的样子。

但在开口前，钢铁侠斜了可怜的美国队长一眼，然后用最隐蔽的姿势喊出了大可不必的音量。

“你们床上的位置和我想象的不一样！！！”

巴恩斯被震得耳朵疼，感觉脑震荡都加重了。

他扫了一眼史蒂夫，他已经站在离人群最远的角落了，明显不想参与话题。

“你为什么那么觉得？很明显他是上位啊，”娜塔莎莫名其妙地看了托尼一眼，“詹姆斯以前都在红房里当教官的，我就是从那里出来的。”

“你吗？”托尼被噎了一下，惊疑地打量着可怕的黑寡妇，头转头看他，“我没看出来，鹿仔，我还以为你是个甜心洋娃娃。”

巴恩斯有点尴尬，那种父辈人年少无知的往事被小辈们拆穿的尴尬。

他觉得还是把话题转到上下位这件事情上来。

“那是你们没见过布洛克那时候，我刚认识他那会他才……呃，十五六岁？”巴恩斯低头算着。

史蒂夫远远的、发出了窒息一样的抽吸声。

“你要不要改改答案，我不想有复仇者因为猥亵未成年被送上法庭之类的……”托尼掐着眉心，连娜塔莎都露出了一点惊讶的表情。

“呃、好像不是。不对，我算错了……十七岁吧，应该？或许快十八岁了，当时是十二月。”

看起来美国队长多少受到一点安慰，巴恩斯在脑海里描摹了一下朗姆洛年轻时候的样子：“嗯…总之你们没见过那时候。很好看、也很能打，总之……相当有魅力，”巴恩斯想到这里又咕哝起来，“我陪他去酒吧时候，要不停地去赶那些过来搭话的人。”

“哇哦。”娜塔莎来了兴趣，“这次朗姆洛回来我要看看他的照片。”

“我就一个问题：你当时多大？”

“啊？我……呃，算不清。”巴恩斯看向托尼，“干嘛问这个，太伤人了，我一大半时间都在冰柜里的，不能算进年龄。”

“我要总结了：你在七十岁的时候泡了一个十七岁的未成年，领他喝酒还把他睡了。”托尼算了一下时间，做了个“甘拜下风”的动作。

娜塔莎眯着眼睛看着他若有所思，巴恩斯赶紧解释。

“我没有！他十七岁的时候我才刚认识他，我们那时候又不像你们现在，上一秒认识下一秒就怎样了。那些都是几年以后的事情，喝酒还有睡………了。”

娜塔莎放过他了，托尼还觉得哪里不对的样子：

“你都七十了，十几岁和二十几岁真的重要吗？”

房间里很安静，背后传来不知道是托尼还是娜塔莎点手机的声音。

“……先不说别的了，咳、总之，”最后还是美国队长勇敢地打破了沉默，“巴基，下次受伤要第一时间治疗。”

巴恩斯才想起来脑震荡的事，他都忘了自己是来治疗的了。

托尼却像是觉得史蒂夫不够尴尬一样，大声说：“我觉得他确实就在第一时间‘治疗’了，队长。”

“饶了他吧，托尼。”娜塔莎看了看脖子都红了的史蒂夫，“他够惨了。”


	64. Chapter 64

64

巴恩斯在基地里处理完了一切。事情解决得比他想象的要轻松，内部治疗避开了神盾，史蒂夫也没有拉着他教育个没完。

其实除了脑震荡，其他都是皮外伤，至少他的颅骨没被砸凹下去。现在他头上缝了几针，嘴角粘了个缝合贴，但最让他不满意的是由于眼底出血而他妈的戴了个防光眼罩，这让他觉得自己很像尼克·弗瑞。

由于周六就要出发去瓦坎达处理残留机制了，为了不让脑震荡影响到时的检测数据，巴恩斯被强制卧床休息，史蒂夫临走前还给房间门上了两道密码，警告他不许乱跑。

可怜的巴恩斯就这样被正派人物们软禁了，消遣就是看着病房里另一台讨厌的电视。

这时手机响了一声。

_ 托尼把你后背抓痕的事情在群聊里说了，瞬间就热议了。放心，他没提你受伤的事。 ------Nat _

巴恩斯非常无语，实在不知道这有什么好热议的，朗姆洛知道自己身边的那些队员们正对着手机讨论他的性生活吗？

_ B：他们应该在飞机上，为什么你们还能群聊？ _

_ N：托尼刚才为这个群聊开了单独的线路，除非我们在外太空，否则随时可以群聊。或许外太空也可以。 _

所以有钱就是可以为所欲为的。曾在苏联工作过几十年的巴恩斯不禁愤恨起资本主义的残酷。

这时资本主义的首席代表敲响了他的手机。

_ 鹿仔，群里相当热闹，队员甚至还给你们的性生活提供了不少建议。不得不说年轻人还是相当爱玩的，叹为观止，你要进群看看吗 ; ) ------TS _

虽然他对那些建议确实有点好奇，但他觉得自己还是不要进入那个诡异群聊，以免不小心踹开新世界的大门。

_ B：不了，那些孩子们似乎有点怕我，我在他们放不开，你们聊得愉快 _

比起手机上的诡异短信，巴恩斯现在觉得那台电视都和蔼可亲了。他决定不再理会，找个什么电影看看。

不过这时候他的通讯频道响了，他以为局里有什么事情找他，只好又划开手机，只看到四个字。

_ 伤怎么样 _

老天，是朗姆洛！

巴恩斯一下精神起来了，虽然这句话连个标点符号都没有，像极了对方那张面无表情的脸，但他还是忍不住为这句关心雀跃起来。不过为什么朗姆洛就这样大摇大摆地在通讯频道询问自己的伤？不怕神盾监视到吗？

_ B：一切都好。这个频道？ _

_ R：斯塔克专门开的，就你和我在 _

巴恩斯现在觉得资本主义无比亲切，有钱就可以为所欲为，多爽！

他现在放心了，和朗姆洛详细交代了情况。

_ B：我在基地接受了治疗，内部医生，没有大碍，现在在休息。你呢 _

_ R：那就好。我没事，飞行时间久，准备睡会儿 _

巴恩斯准备发一句“好好休息”，又不太舍得就这么终止话题。正当他考虑回复什么的时候，朗姆洛的消息又来了。

_ R：你和队里这些小崽子说过什么，让他们休息也不听，一个个抱着手机变着法的打听你，好烦 _

_ R：还问我以前，我以前有什么好和他们说的，讲我在九头蛇薪水多少吗 _

巴恩斯思来想去还是决定不要把群聊的事告诉朗姆洛了，毕竟特战队也算高危职业，精神压力都挺大的，别把孩子们为数不多的乐趣给破坏了。

_ B：呃，他们都问什么了 _

_ R：乱七八糟，什么都问，可能快问到性生活了 _

_ R：已经问到了 _

_ B：………你怎么回答的？ _

_ R：我说你昨天晚上舍不得我走，压着我干个了爽，老子现在屁股还疼，他们就不说话了 _

巴恩斯震惊了，他原本以为朗姆洛至少会说他把自己干了个爽之类的话，没想到这人如此真实。他只好心虚地回复：

_ B：我很抱歉，布洛克。你……屁股还是不舒服吗？ _

过了好一会朗姆洛才回答。

_ R：我他妈舒服死了，满意了？我要睡了，别吵我 _

巴恩斯很想说我不是这个意思，但不敢再发信息打扰朗姆洛了。

但手机又响了。

_ 我迟早被你们这对基佬笑死 :P ------TS _

巴恩斯关上手机。

去你妈的通讯频道。


	65. Chapter 65

65

去瓦坎达的日子终于到了，巴恩斯跟着史蒂夫、托尼还有班纳博士一起登上飞机，娜塔莎选择留下。  
由于这次治疗的一切不确定因素，复仇者们没人和神盾报备，巴恩斯毕竟还有一半的管辖权属于神盾，这次复仇者们同等于是把他“偷”出来的。  
托尼和班纳认为至少要等治疗开始再来个先斩后奏，如果在这期间神盾没有问起，他们就干脆不奏。史蒂夫没什么意见，洞察计划过后他一直对这种人员复杂的大型机构持以观望的态度。  
所以娜塔莎留在这里方便他们联系观望，巴恩斯和她在战机面前拥抱告别。  
  
“治疗结束就立刻让我知道，詹姆斯。”  
“遵命，女士。”巴恩斯对她行了个军礼，娜塔莎就笑着把他们推上飞机。  
“一切顺利。”娜塔莎和他们挥挥手，几人也就不再逗留，战机起飞去往非洲。  
  
  
******  
  
  
巴恩斯在飞机接近尼日利亚上空的时候就开始不太舒服，克制不住地想起拉各斯的那场爆炸。不过在战机通过一个既定的入口后，眼前的景象就完全变了。  
  
“我刚才以为我们要撞死了。”巴恩斯透过窗看着外面那些格外赛博朋克的奇异建筑，“这地方真的不可思议。”  
“能被你想象到的地方也治不好你觉得脑子。”托尼握着一杯威士忌从驾驶座上转回来。  
“……你在酒驾吗？”巴恩斯看着对方手里的酒杯。  
“什么？当然不，我是有副驾驶的。”托尼拍了拍控制台旁边的标签，又举了举酒杯，“满5亿元的的订单会送一箱酒，我拿了好几箱呢，希望这笔生意可以谈成。”  
“我不觉得特查拉陛下会在意那点钱，托尼。”班纳手里不住地翻着巴恩斯之前准备好的文件，眉头紧锁。  
  
而巴恩斯显然不理解有钱人的世界，只好看向同样贫穷的史蒂夫，毕竟他们那会一块钱都够买一家人一个星期的罐头。  
史蒂夫笑着摇头：“别看我了，巴基。这里的国王陛下真的是为数不多比托尼·斯塔克还要富有的人。”  
“这明显就不公平了，我们可是共和制国家。”托尼一脸遗憾，“要是让我当个什么国王陛下，我绝对比特查拉富上几倍。”  
  
  
飞机降落舱门打开，在巴恩斯认为自己会被一个混身裹满钻石的富有国王闪瞎双眼的时候，他就看到了在停机坪等待的人，穿着一件颇具品味与特色的黑色长衫。  
事先严正声明他不是种族主义者，但还是不由觉得这个男人比他过往见过的黑人都英俊许多，光站在那里就气度不凡的样子，一看就是国王陛下。  
大家相互握手打了招呼，巴恩斯很聪明地跟在史蒂夫身后，避免做出行一些诡异大礼的莫名行为。  
  
特查拉招待了他们晚饭。席间苏睿公主一直和班纳低头交流，时不时看向自己；史蒂夫和托尼也跟特查拉相谈甚欢，看来生意有望。而巴恩斯……一如既往没他什么事，他吃得很开心，因为终于又一次远离了外卖的悲惨生活。  
食物很美味，他都想带朗姆洛来尝尝看了，但把交叉骨带到爆炸纪念地来估计不是什么好事。  
才刚吃完饭，苏睿就迫不及待地把几人往自己的实验室推。  
“苏睿，今天很晚了，让客人先休息。”  
“没事的哥哥，他们一样期待。”  
几个人转头示意特查拉放心，一群人一起离开了。  
  
  
大家刚各自坐下，苏睿就走过来研究巴恩斯的手臂。她手上的一枚戒指将手臂的各项数值投影在半空，转头对他笑：“这个的设计想法很有意思，她是有知觉的对吧？不过我觉得我可以给你升级一下，现在太重了。而且由于电线直接连接神经，一但故障你会剧烈疼痛的。”  
“……剧烈疼痛？巴基！”史蒂夫一下子站起，椅子被拖得嘎吱一声，“你怎么从没和我们说过这些？”  
“什么？哇哦、这个…这个我还真的没想到。”托尼也明显十分吃惊，“我之前研究过他的手臂，我知道她可以感受到外界刺激，但我并不是十分清楚有关神经和电子相接的那部分，这超出我的专业领域了。”  
“是的，我来的路上研究了巴恩斯给我的文件。在手臂出现故障的情况下冬兵的失控率会明显上升，应该是因为…”班纳把手里的文件夹递给苏睿，又不确定地瞟了史蒂夫一眼，“……剧烈疼痛。”  
  
“也没有那么夸张，都是以前的事了。”巴恩斯被几个人盯得发虚，试图解释：“你们带我回来以后它就一直接受定期维护，很久没出现故障了。”  
“不敢相信我之前用盾砸过它……”史蒂夫似乎陷入深深的自责，接着又想起什么，“不对，巴基，如果是这样，你还用它挡子弹？你疯了吗？”  
“别紧张，队长。她的触觉是浅层次的，这代表她只能感受到一部分的震感、温度等等。只要内部的元件不被破坏，巴恩斯中士就不会有什么痛觉。嗯……子弹打在上面的话，让我看看。”苏睿调试着一台通体漆黑的仪器，蓝光在巴恩斯身上轻轻一扫，他的整个身体数据就出现在屏幕上。  
  
“和我猜的一样，由于她的重量过大，单凭肩胛和锁骨是难以支撑的，中士体内的部分脊椎和肋骨也被替换过。”她示意房间里的人看她在屏幕上圈点的部分，“所以子弹打在上面只会让中士的脊柱部分有一些震动带来的轻微麻痹感，不会疼痛。”  
苏睿说得好像这是件多值得庆幸的事一样。史蒂夫肩膀都垮下去了，托尼和班纳也眉头紧皱。  
巴恩斯开始对苏睿挤眉弄眼，示意她别说了，缓缓。苏睿才注意到其他三人的低气压，抱歉地对他吐了吐舌头。  
  
“算了，队长。已经这样了就别想那个了。”托尼最先反应过来，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“你看，我们的公主殿下有办法，所以我们这趟来对了。”  
“托尼说的对，队长。我们可以处理掉那些残余机制，还能解决一下手臂的麻烦。”班纳也安慰史蒂夫，又转头对苏睿说，“真的十分感激。”  
“你把他修好，小公主，钱不是问……哦你们也不需要钱…”托尼皱着眉头抓抓头发，“唉总之你们需要什么，复仇者肯定帮你们办到，他可是队长的心肝宝贝。”  
史蒂夫也没空回应托尼的打趣了，他抬头十分诚恳地说：“是的，如果您有任何需要，我们一定……”  
“我可没什么需要的，你们又是哥哥的朋友。”苏睿毫不在意，眼睛盯着屏幕，颇有兴趣地翻看上面的数据，“你们把他送过来我就相当满意了，这是难得的研究对象。”  
  
巴恩斯低着头，心里的艰涩程度不亚于手臂故障。他惶恐至极，完全不敢受下这些。手臂的事情他也没想故意瞒，都装在上面六七十年了，疼不疼也早就习惯了。退一万步说，这只手上有多少人命？比起修理还不如直接拆了它当工业废品扔掉，也都是冬兵该得的。  
但巴恩斯还是没说话，他知道现在自己想说的任何字句都不是面前的人们想要听到的，就好像之前他们不愿意听到自己那些无用的道歉。  
  
  
“那我们就先解决你们所说的‘残留机制’。”苏睿已经把手里的资料都看完了，“巴恩斯中士最近表现一切正常？有没有受伤之类？我看到他嘴角有一块刚长好的伤疤。”  
“呃，这个，”巴恩斯看到托尼狠狠白了他一眼，有点尴尬地说，“前天出了点小问题，我可能有点脑震荡。”  
“偏重度的，”史蒂夫补充，“会影响吗？”  
“我不能确定，毕竟都是脑部的问题。这样吧，我们把他封冻。”  
“啊？”  
“不，别担心，我敢保证这次和他曾经经历的任何封冻都不一样，没有任何痛苦。”苏睿解释，“其实最开始接到你们的消息我就大致构思过。人脑是相当复杂的，只要你有意识活动，脑部就会不断变化，这不利于我们挖出那些隐藏的机制。”  
“后来我也考虑过是否能够在对象清醒状态下完成机制去除，但这没有前一种方案稳妥，我也不能保证去除过程中巴恩斯中士有没有痛苦。现在你们又说他近期头部受伤，所以不确定因素更多了。”  
史蒂夫明显因为“封冻”而紧张起来，又因为苏睿的解释而放松了一点。  
“相信我，队长，这就像做手术前的全身麻醉，对他只有好处。”  
“可以，苏睿殿下，按你说的。”班纳率先同意了  
“直接叫我苏睿。”女孩对他耸耸肩。  
托尼捏捏史蒂夫的肩膀：“听专业人士的，队长，鹿仔没问题。”  
“……那好的，封冻。”史蒂夫点了点头，忍不住嘱咐，“就请您万事小心。”  
“交给我吧。”  
  
  
一切准备就绪后，第二天一早他们就又集合在了工作室。巴恩斯的问题左手也被暂时拆除了，现在正躺在一个敞开的封冻箱中。  
除了苏睿，其他人都满面愁容地看着他，搞得现场像是遗体送别会。  
  
“巴基，一切都会好的。”史蒂夫紧握住他的手说。  
“我就是睡一觉，史蒂夫。”巴恩斯被他逗笑了，“对我来说就是下一秒钟的时间，你们也不用一直在这。”  
“鹿仔还没死呢，队长。”托尼踢了踢史蒂夫，又对他说，“不过我们不确定去除过程要多久，你和朗姆洛说了吗？”  
“啊？没啊。”  
巴恩斯不明白和朗姆洛说什么，又不是要死了，治好了再联系他不就行了？他还在任务，应该挺忙的。  
“啊啊，”托尼对着他摆了摆手，“恋爱中的首位杀手——玩失踪。多少恋情止步于不回短信，我劝你和他打声招呼。  
“怎么就玩失踪了，布洛克想知道我在哪完全可以问你们啊。”  
巴恩斯不知道是谁总结了这套理论，要说玩失踪朗姆洛那是世界顶尖，自己当初为了找他几乎来了个环球旅行，差点找疯……现在他俩不还是好好在一起。不过因为一直是他在找朗姆洛，所以他还真没想过如果自己变成找不到的那个了，对方是什么反应？  
他希望朗姆洛会想他，去找他，但又不希望——那太痛苦了，他情愿朗姆洛像没事人一样继续生活。  
唉，他被托尼搞乱了，弄得好像自己这么一冻就再也醒不过来一样。  
“好吧……”虽然觉得没有必要，他还是让托尼把手机递给自己，在通讯频道给朗姆洛发了消息。  
  
  
 _准备开始治疗了，由于是脑部手术我可能会睡上几天，不用担心。任务还顺利？万事小心  
_  
  
巴恩斯点了发送，想了想又补了一条。  
  
  
 _爱你_  
  
  
“好了，说完了。”巴恩斯把手机交给托尼，又给了面前三人一个笑容，转头对苏睿说，“我准备好了，随时可以。”  
封冻箱的舱门缓缓合上，巴恩斯的意识也随着升腾而上的霜花陷入黑暗。  
  
  
******  
  
  
巴恩斯睁开眼，以为治疗结束了。虽然封冻状态下他没有时间概念，但怎么想都觉得自己没睡多久的样子，瓦坎达已经牛逼到这种地步了吗？  
接着他意识到当然没有，他想多了。  
他在一片光怪陆离的奇怪空间里，穹顶到地底是一样的高度，自己像是在一个巨大的、斑斓的玻璃彩球里，踩在中轴线上的虚空中。  
球体的表面凹凸不平，像是用一块块大小不一破碎的玻璃碎片勉强拼成，他走上前，看着一块碎片上变换闪烁的景象，突然有种奇怪的猜想——  
他正站在自己的脑子里。  
  
闪烁的碎片让空间里的光线明明灭灭，像是一块接触不良的球型电路板。他抬头看向四周，真的发现一些漆黑的楔子嵌在碎片的缝隙中，好像它们原本就存在于那里，又好像是他们钉碎了玻璃，让整个空间飘摇欲坠。  
巴恩斯突然有些尴尬，这些楔子就像给自己加了个对话框在那里喊“看我我就是残留机制快来把我拔掉呀”。  
  
这个是不是太草率了，不合适吧，他本来以为机制是一串百八十页的复杂代码之类的，结果是这么具象的东西？  
本来还想在瓦坎达多治一会好打发朗姆洛不在的两周时间的，但看目前的意思是拔了这几个东西他就能睁眼回家了。  
巴恩斯无奈地走上前捏住一个楔子，却在拔出的瞬间失去了意识。


	66. Chapter 66

66

巴恩斯从一个个光怪陆离的梦境中醒来。

他不知道什么时候已经被移出封冻舱了，就躺在一张普通的床上，窗外仍是那些赛博朋克建筑，在少了灯光的白天看起来和普通城市贴近了一些。

现在这种感觉很新奇，巴恩斯总觉得自己与从前没什么不同，又的确又什么不一样了。

他不清楚自己躺了多久，因为那些面貌朦胧的梦境是如此的细碎冗长，如此让人心动又让人悲伤，他差点以为自己在里面又活过了一次人生。

他的胳膊上连着几瓶液体，就随手想扯下来下床看看，没想到才抬了个头，身下朴实无华的病床就升起了一道隔离屏，同时巨大的提示音响起。

苏睿几乎在三秒内就抵达了房间，嘴里还咬着一根牙刷。

“早上好，巴恩斯中士。”苏睿脸上流露出兴奋，“感觉如何？喜欢这个监测病床吗？可以阻止伤患强行下床。”

“呃，早上好，公主殿下。叫我巴基就可以。”

从和苏睿的对话中，巴恩斯意识到自己在封冻舱内躺了一个多月，之所以被转移出来是因为评估到他近期就会醒来。

这两个月复仇者那边没出什么大事，但几位都有各自的工作，就都先回去了。苏瑞分析了数据觉得差不多就在今天，所以昨天就联系了他们，现在昆机正在赶来的路上。

“我觉得你想快点回去，我听塔莎姐姐说您和您的男友相当恩爱。”

所以说女人这种生物，无论是顶尖杀手还是天才大脑，对待八卦的热爱都是相同的。

“是的，我没想到会花这么久。”巴恩斯笑着承认了，“说到他，我有事想请教。”

……

“……那里就是一个玻璃球，我在壁面上看到了疑似是残留机制的木楔，我将它们拔出来，就会卷入梦境——也不是梦境，是我曾经经历过的事情，我只是以第一视角又经历了一遍。”

巴恩斯试图让自己的形容明白一些，“你看到的是这样吗？”

“不，我看到的只是一些与你大脑相斥的异常数据。我所做的就是把它们解码删除。”

“我的问题是，我在机制中看到的一切都和布洛克……我是说，我的男朋友有关。”巴恩斯疑惑地皱眉，“这是为什么？那些机制最早是苏联人埋在我脑子里的，那时候他甚至还没出生。”

“你看到的那些内容并不一定与机制有关。它们的去除不止是我的外界干预，你的大脑也在用自己的方式自我修复。你能看到那些只是代表你的潜意识为你选择了最温和一种修复方式。”

“....抱歉，我听不太懂。”巴恩斯无奈地笑。

“如果不能理解，你可以当成是你的大脑在排除掉这些机制的时候一心一意，怕你无聊，所以随意选了几部你喜欢的电影给你看，这样呢？”

巴恩斯被这种可爱的说法逗笑了。

哦，对，还有他的新胳膊——振金做的，比从前结实，比从前轻巧，以至于他刚从床上站起来的时候右肩还是下意识地往下压，左肩却轻易抬了起来。

“我给你的神经元和电缆之间做了隔断处理，这样手臂损伤不会让你疼痛。而且你看这个。”苏睿抓着巴恩斯的新胳膊，在手腕处拧了半圈，又锁骨的一点摁了一下，他就惊恐地发现这条胳膊自己跳了下去，立在地上。

“你可以在一定范围内操控她单独活动。”

“我在用的时候不会掉下来吧？”

“当然不会。只有你想的时候她才可以下来。”

等待昆机的过程中，巴恩斯想起了走之前娜塔莎嘱咐，虽然现在复仇者们应该都知道了，但他还是发信息报了平安。

接着他就想给朗姆洛打个电话。

朗姆洛出任务早就该回来了，虽然他和复仇者们不常联系，但也一定知道自己治疗完毕的事情了，怎么到现在连句问候都没有。

他瘪瘪嘴，现在脑子里最后一颗定时炸弹也去除了，他真的很想听到朗姆洛的声音。但又稀里糊涂地算了下，纽约应该还没到早上呢。

所以最后还是发了短信。

没人回复。

他又打开两人的通讯频道，有一条一个月前的信息。

_ 准备开始治疗了，由于是脑部手术我可能会睡上几天，不用担心。任务还顺利？万事小心 _

_ 爱你 _

对方回答了一个字。

_ 嗯 _

其实那个时候巴恩斯没有多想。


	67. Chapter 67

67

史蒂夫和娜塔莎来接他，而巴恩斯在两人一下飞机就猜到怎么回事了，美国队长对着他根本瞒不住事情。

巴恩斯没做什么反应，他拥抱了两位好友，示意一切都好。而队长也婉拒了特查拉的挽留，他们道谢、表示随时联系后又相互道别，脚刚落地的两人又载着巴恩斯返回纽约。

机舱里相当安静，娜塔莎负责驾驶，史蒂夫则有些焦躁地原地打转。

“史蒂夫。”巴恩斯叫住他。

“…怎么了？巴基？”对方的声音里压抑着紧张，巴恩斯拍拍他的肩膀。

“你实话告诉我，他又跑了是不是？”

史蒂夫抿住了嘴唇，僵了好一会求助地看向娜塔莎。

“最近两个月天下太平，没什么恐怖袭击，也没有九头蛇再次兴起的消息。”娜塔莎像背后长了眼睛一样回话，十分含蓄——

布洛克·朗姆洛的确又跑了，但往好了说交叉骨没再作恶。

“行，”巴恩斯点点头，“我知道了。”

“巴基，你…”

“我没事，史蒂夫，他也不是没跑过。”巴恩斯点点自己的头，“我已经完全好了，不会怎样的。现在说这些也没什么办法，回基地以后或许还能和托尼商量一下。”

******

基地里。

“残余机制已经彻底消除了，其实我感觉不太明显，不过鉴于之前也没有过分影响到我，我觉得这个差别应该是在日后过程中慢慢体现。”

三人点头。

“还有我的胳膊，这个你们之前不是很担心来着。苏睿殿下给我换了振金的，没有痛感，攻击防御俱佳，重量和我的右臂差不多，我一开始还不太习惯。”

三人点头。

“替换掉的那些骨骼也用全都换成生物材料了，苏睿殿下说我现在做个核磁共振之类的都没问题。”

“呃，应该没有别的了，我觉得大大小小的毛病都解决了......你们说句话？”

三张苦大仇深的面容在巴恩斯的说明后，脸色终于好了一点。

队长看娜塔莎，娜塔莎看托尼，托尼看手里的咖啡杯。

巴恩斯叹了口气。

其实他没有他们想象得那么糟糕，相比起上一次拉各斯爆炸后，当时他差点干了什么自己都不愿意回想。不管朗姆洛现在逃到哪里去了，事情总归要挨个解决吧，至少他现在看来是完全正常了。

但是其他三人就很不正常了，钢铁侠都不开玩笑了，巴恩斯闭着眼睛摇摇头。

“谁和我说句实话，他是跑了，还是死了。”

“跑了。”史蒂夫立即接话了

巴恩斯缩到沙发里：“说实话吧，没事，我现在脑子也修好了，受得了。”

“就是单纯的跑了，”托尼忍不住开口了，“你怎么会想到‘死了’？我们就是找不到他的行踪而已。”

“他都‘死’过好几回了，我只是惯性推测。”

“他没死，詹姆斯，虽然至今还没发现踪迹。”

“你们都一副为我默哀的表情。”巴恩斯不满地哼哼着，“——跑了就跑了吧，只要没死我总能找到他的。我这半辈子就忙着找他了。”

托尼把几人带到了工作间，娜塔莎和史蒂夫分别调了资料出来。

巴恩斯走上前滑动着屏幕上的信息：“他什么时候走的？”

“那个两周任务完成后的第二天。他甚至还交了篇任务报告。”

“特战队里的人说当晚他带队员们去喝酒，他把这些小伙子们灌得烂醉，然后破坏脚镣跑了。”

“定位器一被破坏队长就接到电话了，因为神盾去了你家后一个人都没，以为是你跟他预谋好的。”

“不会...所以他已经离开一个月了。”巴恩斯闭眼掐着眉头，“这点时间够他跑到外太空了。”

“我不想骗你，鹿仔，但情况不乐观，这一个多月我们的卫星一直监视着所有能触及的角落，现在我也没辙了。我不知道你和他之间有没有‘恋人雷达’那一类的东西，或许你还能有点眉目。而且还有，小娜，调出来。”

巴恩斯面前出现了一个电子脚环的全息投影，破裂的，明显是朗姆洛破坏的那个。他这是第一次见到这个脚环打开的模样，与一般的不同，这一个贴近皮肤的内圈有一排细密的针刺。

“这个我研究过，班纳近些日子一直联系不上，我就找其他专业人士看过了。但我们都弄不清楚血清那一套，要是随便一个科研人员都能搞懂，现在就遍地都是美国队长了。”托尼将模型放大，“你看到这些针尖了，里面的试剂会在被破坏的一瞬间注入朗姆洛的脚踝。”

巴恩斯又找了个沙发窝在里面，工作室的空调不够暖，他总觉得凉飕飕的：“所以试剂有什么作用？”

“我们不知道，这个脚环第一时间就被神盾收走了，但应该不致死，否则朗姆洛刚跑的那些日子他们也不必搜捕。这个模型是按照片渲染出来的，小娜费了不少劲拍过来的，但也模糊得不行。”

“史蒂夫也去交涉过了，但神盾那边很强硬，拒绝提供信息。”娜塔莎说，“毕竟朗姆洛还在观察阶段，破坏脚镣属于越狱，我们立场不足。”

“我不明白他是怎么想的，如果不出这事，事实上观察期快过去了。”史蒂夫头疼地揉着太阳穴，“很抱歉，巴克，我会再去问问。”

巴恩斯摇摇头：“不，别给自己找麻烦。”

“但我有个猜想。”托尼打断了史蒂夫的欲言又止，“就像血清抑制病毒一样，一定有什么试剂是可以中和超级血清的。”他凉凉地看了房间里的三个人，“如果我猜的是对的，你们三个就都要小心了。我现在觉得普通人还挺有特权的。”

“除了史蒂夫的那种是完美的，我们每个人的血清强度都不同，都要定期注射。”娜塔莎说，“现在看来你我的都可以较长时间不再需要，但我觉得神盾不会给朗姆洛这种程度的血清。”

“让她说完吧，史蒂夫。”巴恩斯快把自己陷在沙发了，伸长胳膊拍了拍不停使眼色的队长的肩膀。

“不管你们的私人感情如何，朗姆洛都是接受监视的犯人，所以我推测他的血清是需要频繁注射的那类。另外如果托尼的推测准确，仅有的短效血清也已经被中和，现在副作用已经开始迅速找上他了，你也知道他之前伤得多重。”娜塔莎冷静地分析着，“所以我们这样不是因为朗姆洛‘死了’之类的，詹姆斯。时间紧迫，但一个月过去了我们毫无进展。如果星期五都不能把朗姆洛找出来，我不确定你有什么更好的办法。”

“现在是没有...”巴恩斯恹恹地回答，十分困倦地搓着脸，“所以今天先休息吧，你们几乎在飞机上待了一天。”

“托尼也是，都休息吧。给你们添的麻烦我已经数不过来了，真的十分抱歉。”


	68. Chapter 68

68

虽然史蒂夫一再挽留，巴恩斯还是决定今天回家住。

“那里没被封锁吧，史蒂夫。”

“事实上封了，所以我让你今天别回去。”

“我想躺家里的床，在冰柜里睡了一个月。”巴恩斯冲他挤挤眼睛，“你不用送我，我可以自己回去。”

“没事的，史蒂夫，有任何事我会联系你，好吗？我现在和以前不同了，相信我。”

屋子外面围了一圈警戒线，巴恩斯随手把那些黄色的封条扯下来，开门进屋，门框上之前被他补过的地方好像有点开胶，发出脆弱的喀嚓声。

房间里似乎没被动过，又或是最开始被检查过又很礼貌地将之归位了。巴恩斯一屁股坐在遮了防尘罩的沙发上，被扬起的尘土呛得眯了眯眼。

茶几上还是他送朗姆洛出门那天的样子，有两个喝空了捏扁的啤酒罐、半包烟，下面堆着两塑料袋的零食。

沙发比平时要柔软太多了，巴恩斯感觉自己一直在下陷，宛如坐在一片无形的流沙上，被拖拽着往暗无天日的地底深处滑去。

他只好艰难又心慌地站起，将喝完的啤酒扔进垃圾箱，把剩下的烟揣进口袋，又从袋里摸了一包饼干用牙磨着，往厨房走去。橱台上还放着之前他刷好的锅具，也落了一层薄灰；他又打开冰箱检查，好在上次买的菜不多，一顿都解决了，没有出现他想象中蚊虫飞舞的惨状。

巴恩斯走出厨房环顾一切正常的房间，又看向那扇紧闭的门，总有种下一秒会被人推开的错觉。

当然，都说了是错觉——总之……总之今天先睡觉吧。虽然他刚从低温中睡醒没多久，但就是感觉相当困倦。总之先休息，明天早上醒来还得想办法追踪朗姆洛的下落。

巴恩斯往卧室走去，迈开步子却惊讶地发现地板软绵绵的。

怎么回事，残余机制不是修好了吗？

他谨慎地停下来，原地跺了跺脚，地板又恢复了它该有的硬度。确认刚刚又是自己该死的幻觉后才揉着发疼的脑袋推开了卧室的门，他可能太累了，急需一张床。

但走进卧室后那张大床并没有让他感觉好点，取而代之的是后背直直窜上的寒意。他皱着眉去摸了摸窗边的暖气，还是很烫手的，实在不明白为什么他会这么冷。

巴恩斯走到床边坐下，扯掉防尘罩歪着身子躺倒，松软被褥中铺天盖地的熟悉的气息向他涌来。枕头上面是家里那瓶洗发水的清香，朗姆洛之前还抱怨巴恩斯买得太香了像个娘炮，混杂着一点点那人惯用的发胶味道，几乎让巴恩斯觉得等一会儿朗姆洛就会裹着块浴巾，顶着湿漉漉的头发走过来，推推他让他往里面睡点。

他挣扎着坐起，把客厅桌上朗姆洛留下的半包烟抽了。他咬着有一丝苦艾味的舌尖，开始盯着床头柜上的烟灰缸发呆。里面有些烟头的烟嘴扁一些，那些是朗姆洛抽完的，对方抽烟的时候喜欢无意识地咬着烟嘴，眯着眼睛一副心事重重、总在盘算的样子。巴恩斯有点烦躁地移开视线，努力把脑海里的画面清空。

他应该习惯这个，每一次在冬兵放松警惕的的时候，交叉骨就会出奇一招。这是当然的，朗姆洛那么聪明，没点手段怎么当一个人形兵器的管理员？他早该习惯对方一次次的逃离的，而他也的确每一次都将人找回来了，都别说现在——现在更不一样了，他的残余机制已经彻底修复，所以他不能像以前每一次被管理员丢下的资产那样惊慌失措、发疯崩溃，他必须冷静，仔细思考一下朗姆洛有可能逃往的地方。

以那人的习惯他应该藏身在比较鱼龙混杂的灰色地带，如果他这两个月没搞出任何动作的话——可是他妈的，没有任何作恶，自己又怎么有循着苗头去找的机会？而且为什么交叉骨会如此沉寂，是不是真的像娜塔莎说的那样副作用缠身、深受重伤拖累了？甚至不知道他是不是面临生命威胁......

巴恩斯闭上眼睛试图平静自己开始急促的呼吸，他对自己说自己没事、自己可以、自己的脑子修好了，脑子修好了，修好.....

他妈的。

他脑子是修好了，但至少以前还不清醒的时候他还有含糊的幻觉陪着，幻觉中总能不时见到朗姆洛；或许他还会因为过于杂乱的思绪昏迷，这样下一次醒来可能已经过去很久了......总之，一切不会像现在这样。他就带着无比清明的思绪看着房间里的一切，所有东西都在清晰地提醒他朗姆洛不在了，他也不会昏迷、更难以睡着，就这么盯着那个狭窄的高窗感受被无尽拉长的每一秒钟。

他的头疼加剧了，周围的空气好像越来越稀薄，过快的心跳几乎泵得他鼻子发酸。

好吧，可能复仇者们是对的，他确实有点糟糕，就一点点。

但即使是一点点，他也没法在这张满是朗姆洛气息的床上闭眼休息了，他一开始就该听史蒂夫的话，史蒂夫总是对的，他一开始就不该回来这个屋子。

巴恩斯摇摇晃晃地站起来，走过再次如同沼泽一般的地板出了房门，他得找个别的地方呆着。

......

这地方不太好找，还是好几年前朗姆洛带他来过。

巴恩斯把车停在路边，按照记忆中的路线拐过几条污水横流的破烂小巷，走进一家微不起眼、墙壁老旧到泛黄的杂货店。柜台后面有个像仓库一样的地窖门，里面传出嘈杂的声响。

他打开地窖顺着楼梯走下就来到了这家地下酒吧，推开门后震耳欲聋的音乐声一下子将他淹没。几乎瞬间巴恩斯就找到了一种熟悉的安全感，这里的确能称为“第二故乡”了。

这不少人有枪，他只是想单纯地喝点酒，并不想搞出什么乱子。巴恩斯随意叫了一杯，开始在酒池里游荡。他礼貌回拒了一些露骨的邀请，偶尔和酩酊大醉的酒客碰杯，尽量表现得放松自然。他没这么做过，毕竟上一次来他还被管理员摁在一个不那么混乱的角落安静等待；但不代表他不会，朗姆洛就总是这样，一边看似百无禁忌地畅饮，一边不动声色地筛选着有危险和无危险的人，以保证不用动刀动枪地喝完这一顿。

呃，怎么又提到朗姆洛，他来这就是想喝一杯然后不提到朗姆洛……但“喝一杯”也让他想起朗姆洛，难过程度比想起上一件事更甚。巴恩斯快烦死自己了，咒骂了一句使劲甩了甩头，走回了吧台。


	69. Chapter 69

69

巴恩斯来得时间刚好，屋子里里气氛正热，音乐与欢呼不绝于耳，撞得他的鼓膜砰砰直跳。这种酒吧的好处就是没有拉着你问个没完的酒保，只要你带够了钱，就有足够的酒。

他知道自己很难喝醉，所以从一开始就以一种浪费酒精的态度大口猛灌。几杯过后吧台的人终于开始用诡异的眼神看着他，并且不再接他的杯子，而是直接几瓶几瓶地推过来让他自己倒着喝。

巴恩斯喝了好一会，无聊地盯着杯里滴溜乱转的冰块，开始咒骂身体里该死的血清。而突然人群里传来了比之前更大声的欢呼，他转头往房间正中的圆台看去，一个个穿着暴露的兽耳女郎端着托盘依次上场，台下的男女几乎疯狂地去摸去探，双眼睁大微微凸起，额头上显出竭力的青筋。

怎么都像没见过女人似的，巴恩斯眯着眼睛灌着酒，有点迷惑。不过等他看到那些托盘里的白色粉末时候就明白了，这些毒虫兴奋的根本不是大胸和翘臀。

那些女人用着快把腰扭断的姿势从两边走下圆台，走过的地方就传来声音巨大的哄嚷和口哨。人们举着票子奋力地凑上前，想要从那个诱人托盘里分一杯羹；而女人们会随意地从某只手里接过钱塞进自己的胸前，再用纸片取上一点“快乐粉末”递给那位酒客，这个“幸运儿”就会在身边人羡慕的目光中把纸片嗅得干干净净。

巴恩斯都快被这个酒吧的疯狂和有序逗笑了，那些酒客们看起来饥渴无比，却无一人上前哄抢，个个像是良好市民买打折蔬菜一样乖乖攥着钱等待轮到自己的时候。

他正神游到不知哪里去时，一片阴影遮住了他面前的灯光。浓妆艳抹的女郎笑吟吟地将盛着白粉的纸片递到他面前，巴恩斯抬眼看了看，他对这种东西没有兴趣，所以只是摇头回拒：

“我没钱给你，美丽的女士。”

女人娇俏地笑了起来，向旁边招呼一声，又有两人端着托盘过来，把盘里的粉末拢在纸片，一起递过来。

“这是老板请您的，英俊的先生。”

巴恩斯低笑了一下，不知道这是哪里冒出的老板，让他知道自己是个神盾和复仇者的兼职人员的话也不知道还有没有请他的心情。

他就着一个女郎的手凑近那张折成凹面的纸片，在一声声呼叫与口哨声里把上面拢成一条线的的白色粉末吸了进去，另外两人的也同样。接着他抬头对这三个只穿了三片布的女人笑笑，才转回吧台百无聊赖地又叫了一杯。

巴恩斯感觉到不断有视线落在自己身上，大概是有人想看他的反应。但这种东西给他完全浪费，血清会在他来得及兴奋前就把所有代谢干净，他也不知道从前朗姆洛为什么总是反复警告他“不许接别人给的白粉儿”。

酒吧的气氛随着毒品女郎的满屋穿梭而哄上高潮，一些吸了粉的男男女女开始纠缠抚摸，混乱地吻成一团。吧台上的酒都开始混着喝了，巴恩斯几乎找不到自己的杯子。

又是几满杯下去，他的灌酒速度可能终于超过了代谢速度，太阳穴开始突突直跳，一股奇异的朦胧感带着亢奋笼得他脑子发昏。这时候他明白了为什么像朗姆洛那样终日喋血的雇佣兵会喜欢这样的地方，因为不管外面的世界如何天翻地覆，这种被酒精、毒品与性爱浸泡的阴暗角落也都是一如既往的毫无变化。所有握住握不住的东西最后都会走，但这种地方不会背叛你，你只需要拿着票子进来，再得到快乐出去。

房间里的人们比他刚进门时更加骚动了，巴恩斯的情绪也随着一浪高过一浪的呼喊而不断亢奋。他开始拿着酒和人胡乱地碰，力度过大磕碎了杯角，就把酒饮尽的空杯砸在地上再去拿瓶子。他记不清自己喝了多少，但印象里自己很久没这么醉过了，醉到好像身边的人们都突然失去了面容，只有模糊的身影穿梭来去。

他迷迷糊糊感觉到口袋里的电话在震，一直在震。巴恩斯无视了好几次它依然执着震动。他本来想直接关机的，但是又一想见鬼凌晨一点我倒要看看是他妈谁？

他不耐烦地把手机扣在耳朵。

“巴克，你在哪？”

史蒂夫的声音传来，亏了强化听力，房顶都要震塌了他还分辨得出老友的音色，就是对方听起来十分担心，还不太高兴。

“啊，史蒂薇？”巴恩斯想到他这个可怜的老友，永远都喝不醉……他有些控制不住地笑，也不知道自己笑什么，可能就是喝多以后那种莫名的傻笑，“你怎么找我？怎么这个时间不睡？”

“……你那边好吵，你在哪，回答。”史蒂夫的语气带上了明显的不悦。

“我在…呃，”又一个高挑的女郎把那个盛着白粉的纸片递到他面前，巴恩斯凑过去吸进，低骂了一声，然后抬头看向女郎：“谢谢，甜心。”又才对着电话咕哝：“呃、我说不，出来，这又没名字……”

“巴克！”史蒂夫的声音抬高了，几乎震疼了巴恩斯被音响麻木的耳朵，“你刚才那是什么动静？！你是不是在什么危险的地方？”

“行啦，鸡妈妈，什么动静都没有。什么危险，我能怎么样呀，这所有人一起上也不能把我怎么样，你别操心了……”巴恩斯坐在吧台椅上转了半圈去叫酒，“你不是还要晨练吗早上？早点睡，晚安小史蒂薇。”

巴恩斯没等史蒂夫回话就按了挂机键，又顺手把机给关了。

巴恩斯手肘搁在吧台上撑着脑袋，还不时有人递给他小纸片。他打量着房间里靡乱成一团的人们，五颜六色的射灯晃得他眼前一片光怪陆离。他感觉到一阵奇异的温暖，身体像块被泡进温水里的海绵，舒服地快要睡着，但大脑出奇的亢奋。不断有人往他身上贴过来又被他挡开，直到朗姆洛撞进了他怀里。

巴恩斯吓得几乎从吧台椅上滑下来，一把捞起扒在身上的人仔细打量。但手里人的人面容还是迷糊不清，像是个什么异形有胳膊有腿就是没有脸。巴恩斯怔愣地扭头看向别处，朗姆洛又站在远处正放下一个空酒杯，混到人群里去了。

血液冲刷着脑子里几根亢奋的神经，巴恩斯丢下手里的人就冲过去，但是一无所获。他找不到对方，因为这里所有的人都开始变得一样，一样的身高体型，一样的没有容貌，所有人的脸上都像戴了一个平面的肉色面具。但远离他的地方又不时出现熟悉的身影，巴恩斯觉得自己似乎分裂成了两个人，一个对着他持续尖叫：

天，那是朗姆洛！

而另一个告诉他：

不，朗姆洛走了，他不在这。

朗姆洛当然不在这。巴恩斯踉跄地摸到墙边靠下。他又开始头疼，有一瞬间他几乎以为脑子里的残余机制又回来了。他不太对劲，是喝太多了？还是那些白粉儿有问题？刚才他还挂了史蒂夫电话，现在看来可能真的比较危险，这里不少人都带了枪，如果他一不小心受了刺激，这些酒客就性命堪忧了。

他不想惹麻烦的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者敬告：本章节内容为剧情所需自行杜撰。  
> 健康人生，绿色无毒，珍爱生命，远离毒品！


	70. Chapter 70

70

巴恩斯睁开眼，思考了一下自己为什么总是在对周围情况一无所知的状态下睁开眼？好像自己经常不是疯了就是晕了要不就是伤得半死，最后再失忆一样地躺在床上，睁开眼。

他打量四周，这里不是家也不是医院，窗户上拉着一层薄纱，外面天光大亮。他想起自己昨天喝多了，但搞不清楚自己怎么睡在这里，这里透过窗外能很近地看到克莱斯勒大厦，一看就是有钱人住的地方。

_上午好，巴恩斯先生。现在是10：00a.m.，曼哈顿区28.4°F，天气晴朗。需要我告知先生您已醒来吗？_

巴恩斯被吓了一跳，他不是被天花板传来的声音吓的，他在联盟基地经常听到星期五的声音，虽然这个是男声，但他已经习惯了。问题在于，他在思考自己是不是昨天喝糊了头然后睡了什么富豪之类的，他不是基佬啊......

“谢谢，暂时不用。”巴恩斯还是先礼貌回话，一边摸索手机一边想接下来怎么办。

这里破窗而出是不可能了，但是自己为什么要破窗而出呢？但直接走出去是不是有点尴尬，不过这种有钱人应该都是睡完就走的应该不用担心碰面吧，不过为什么这个人工智能又要问他“是否告知先生”？先生是谁？又说起来住在市中心大厦里的富豪……

此时住在市中心大厦的富豪就推开了房门，巴恩斯先是一个激灵，接着就开始和托尼·斯塔克大眼瞪小眼。

“‘暂时不用’？”托尼翻了个巨大的白眼，“你怎么能不想让我知道你醒？我才是自己人，队长都气疯了，就等着你醒发火呢，你要不乘内部电梯溜出去？”

巴恩斯一时间有好几个问题想问，最后问了最智障的一个——

“咱俩昨天没干什么吧？”

“什么？我的天，”托尼的表情十分精彩，诡异地打量他：“你是不是真的嗑傻了？你还认识我是谁吗？”

“托尼。”巴恩斯揉着宿醉发疼的头，看来没发生什么，他松了口气。

“是我。”托尼也松了口气，“我看你可能有点记不清昨晚了，难免，那么大剂量……咳，后面可以再跟你解释，我劝你趁现在早走，队长估计快……”

——“托尼？”

托尼话音没落史蒂夫的声音就传来了。

“他醒了是吗？詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，说话！”

巴恩斯看着托尼在用眼神告诉他“快走快走”，他想说他往哪里走？不是谁都有盔甲可以带着人从窗户飞出去的。

但显然事情比较严重，他极少极少被好友连名带姓地喊，长这么大也没几次，看来史蒂夫就如托尼所说的一样生气。不过自己干嘛了，就算是没好好在家去喝了几杯也不用动这么大肝火吧，他好歹也是个成熟的老年人了，除非——他把目光投向托尼，再次确认。

——“咱俩昨天没干什么吧？”

还没等托尼说话，史蒂夫就出现在门口，气势汹汹地朝他走来。

巴恩斯眼看史蒂夫似乎要一拳砸在自己脸上了，赶紧大声喊：

“我可以解释！”

“解释，”史蒂夫的拳头完全没有松开的意思，“解释什么，说来听听。”

巴恩斯并不知道解释什么，他不知道昨晚发生什么了。他喝多了，好像还相当亢奋，然后开始把好多人认成朗姆洛，其他的没印象了。

“我……昨天不该…喝那么多？”他磕磕巴巴地憋出一句。

史蒂夫的脸色更不好看了，托尼则抿着嘴巴看了看两人，溜出门外表示自己退出战场。

史蒂夫的拳头最后没招呼到脸上，而是在巴恩斯头顶狠狠来了一下，四倍血清砸得他头晕眼花的。

“你是不该喝那么多，你怎么做到让酒精超越代谢速度的？”史蒂夫狠狠剜了他一眼，“但那不是重点，重要的是你不该吸那么多可卡因！”

“——啊？”

“你‘啊’个……”史蒂夫噎了一下，“你吸了多少？我估计你也不记得了。手机关机，要不是我半夜找托尼定位到你的车子，我都不知道该去哪找你！”

巴恩斯有点迷茫，他有点印象昨晚有人端了白粉出来，可记不清自己有没有碰过了。但即使碰过，他还有血清，也不至于……

“…那东西对我有影响？”巴恩斯迷茫地问。

“我在你车旁边捡到你的时候你还在那胡言乱语呢。”史蒂夫说着说着火气又上来了，“一直到我把你带到托尼这边都没代谢干净！他检查了，你应该是一次摄入了很多高纯度的。感谢你的血清吧，普通人这个剂量早该死了！”

眼看美国队长的拳头又攥起来了，巴恩斯赶紧道歉。

“对不起，史蒂夫。”他说得十分郑重，“真的对不起，这样的事没有下次了。昨天是我对自己评估不足，我不该沾那些东西…”

“就算你对自己评估正确，你也不该沾！”史蒂夫瞪着他，重重坐在一边的椅子上，但脸色稍微好看了一点。

“是，抱歉，是我的错。我以后绝对不会再犯了。”巴恩斯赶紧趁热打铁。他是真的没想到毒品对自己有影响，朗姆洛不愿意让他沾，而他本人也真的对可卡因之类的没有兴趣，那种游离在自我意识外的状态过去几十年他已经体会得够多了。

“巴基…我昨天接电话的时候就听出来了，所以后面才急着找你。”史蒂夫盯着他看了一会，最后接受了道歉一样地叹气。

“我知道你想找朗姆洛，星期五那边也一直在帮忙。你看，大家都等着你这个当事人回来看看事情是否有什么转机。我知道你心里不好受，但你是要以后一直这样，还是打起点精神想想办法，干点什么？”

“我会开始着手的，明天起我会跟上面多申请点任务，再四处查查，”巴恩斯低头说，“说不定能抓到什么线索。我会开始的，昨天真的很抱歉。”

史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩。

……

巴恩斯刚从神盾的上个任务回来纽约总部，交完文件后遇到了来找他的史蒂夫。

他有些日子没见史蒂夫了。最近他一直在出各种各样大大小小的任务，经常从一个任务点直接赶到下一个，很少回来。很多任务其实根本用不到他，但他会去跟进，说不定这些骚乱中有哪些就是朗姆洛搞出来的，这样他多少还能找到点线索。

除去任务，剩余时间他就去往一些混乱地带打听消息，为了绕开神盾的监视他要多花费些精力，同时复仇者基地那边星期五也在保持搜寻……但两个多月下来，一无所获，朗姆洛就像人间蒸发一样杳无音讯。

巴恩斯尽量用任务和调查填满时间，但每次躺在床上闭上眼睛后，他就忍不住胡思乱想。算上他在瓦坎达治疗的时间，朗姆洛已经失踪近四个月，毫无消息的原因是不是这个人已经……然后他就开始失眠，睡着了也会胡乱做梦。有时那些梦真实得让他怀疑自己的脑子根本没修好，他是在醒着的时候看到了幻觉，很多时候他不得已灌很多酒才能踏实睡一小会儿。

巴恩斯和史蒂夫寒暄了一阵，让他代问其他人好。临走前对方叫住了他，本以为史蒂夫会嘱咐他注意安全之类的，但好友只是皱着眉盯了他一会，问了一句以前经常问他的话：

“你有多久没好好睡觉了？”

巴恩斯在脸上搓了一把：“这几天睡得还行。”


	71. Chapter 71

71

被史蒂夫勒令休息后，巴恩斯有段日子没出任务了。

一方面是史蒂夫态度严肃，并且保证一旦出现和朗姆洛有关的事情就立刻通知他，另一方面是最近实在没发生什么事情。他不明白，这么春暖花开的好日子，就没几个恐怖分子出来搞点乱子？不是说他有什么反动想法，但这样天下太平的时候他实在无事可做。

没有任务、没有战斗，连份文书工作都不用他做——他太闲了。他不敢闲下来，闲下来他会克制不住地胡思乱想：朗姆洛在哪、那里是否安全、会不会被哪些组织发现，是否一切安好、血清的副作用是不是让他痛苦、是不是还.....他不敢想这个，生死问题和离开与否是两对截然不同的概念，他不能往下细想，这或许会唤起他以前的恐慌症。

他现在在神盾的办公室里坐着。其实他不用像其他那些工作人员打卡上班之类的，他有一部分的管辖属于复仇者，和史蒂夫、娜塔莎一样，他的行动相当自由。但他现在无处可去，复仇者基地的话会惊动史蒂夫，他不想在下班时间还看着老友一脸担心地试图拉他做些什么以转移注意力；也不想回家，那个一半是住房一半是监狱的屋子里铺天盖地都是朗姆洛的痕迹，他一旦坐在屋里就会有种过一会朗姆洛会打开门回来的错觉，但事实不是。

所以他就窝在办公室的椅子里发呆。一年前他无论如何也不会想到有朝一日冬兵能有一间自己的办公室，因为他不是在冰柜里，就是在任务里。现在事情都在变好了，清晰的大脑、清白的身份，不用去杀任何无辜的人，坐在一张柔软得要陷在里面的转椅上。

但朗姆洛不在。

巴恩斯烦躁地站起来，他受不了任何一点小事都让自己想起朗姆洛，这时时刻刻提醒他对方杳无音信的事实。他走出办公室，他今天不想喝酒了，史蒂夫已经发现自己泡在酒吧的毛病了，每天清早都会过来确认他是否宿醉，他不想让对方担心；另外的是他不容易喝醉，每天大量的酒快把他的工资掏空了。

所以现在他只是打算去顶楼吹吹风，晚一些再回家。

神盾的大楼现在就被伪装成一个普通的写字楼的样子，各种装备都在以前的旧母舰上被弗瑞隐藏得很好，但这里的楼顶还是保留了一块停机坪，以便突发状况时战机可以起飞降落。没有复仇者参与的任务时，朗姆洛的特战队就经常从这里起飞出发。

哦，又提起朗姆洛了。巴恩斯使劲甩甩头，意识到来楼顶也不是个好想法，妈的整个纽约就没一块地方没有朗姆洛的存在痕迹吗？

我他妈还是去喝点东西吧。巴恩斯放弃地准备乘电梯下楼，身后却传来飞行器的轰鸣。他转头看，一台昆机正在解除反光板准备降落。

特战队。

飞机上的人一下来，巴恩斯就一眼认出了那些人的装束。他受够了，没完没了不是？这不等于拿着一块写着布洛克·朗姆洛名字的大木牌往自己脸上砸吗？

他转头就走，背后却有人叫他了，声音还有点熟悉。

好吧，基本的礼貌要有，尤其对方还和自己认识。

他回头，为首的一名队员卸下了头盔，有些局促地和他打招呼。

“巴恩斯...先生，”这人知道不叫中士了，“没想到在这见到您。戴维，您记得吗？以前我给用.....呃，以前给您打过电话。”

巴恩斯回忆了一下，想起朗姆洛喝得烂醉的那次，打电话让他来接人的就是这个小伙子。

又是朗姆洛，他想打人。

但他不会打人，面对这样年轻的孩子们，他要保持老年人应有的和煦，所以他主动伸出手：“你好，戴维，我记得你的。”

戴维受宠若惊地回握了。

巴恩斯看着这群手不知道该往哪放的年轻人，想不通自己做过什么，把这些开枪都不眨眼的特战士兵们吓成这样？

他只好试着缓和气氛：“你们这是，任务？”

“是的，先生。”戴维立正了一下，“就是一些资料交接，所以没有通知您。”

“通知我做什么，我不是管事的。”巴恩斯笑了一声摆摆手，上下打量这个年轻人，“所以你现在是队长了？”

毕竟前队长成了逃犯，特战队总要继续运作的——最后话题还是落回朗姆洛头上。

“没有，先生。”提起队长让这个年轻人更紧张了，他慌慌忙忙地解释，“我是副队长，之前队长还....呃，之前我就是副手，上级还没有给我们派下新.....”

戴维噎了一下，用几不可查的音量说完：“新队长。”

巴恩斯本该再问问的，队长位置空缺后为什么他没顶上，但他顾不得了，他几乎在戴维提到那个词的时候脑子里炸了一下。

副队长。

九头蛇特战队的副队长，布洛克·朗姆洛的副队长....

杰克·罗林斯。

他猛地吸了口气，顾不上旁边人慌乱不已的表情，只来得及用力拍拍戴维的肩膀，说了句谢谢，又留下一句“好好干”，就冲进了电梯。

巴恩斯不敢相信这么多月自己从没把事情想到罗林斯头上，可能是真的慌了神了。

他刚开始在神盾工作的时候，因为朗姆洛的定位脚环问题去资料室翻阅过旧特战队的信息，上面写了罗林斯在洞察计划的对峙中被黑寡妇击倒。但由于三曲翼被航母撞塌了，同一房间的皮尔斯又死得透透的……尸体数量....好像是对的，他没细看，总之当时没有深究——他本来是默认罗林斯已经死了的。

可现在想想，资料中并没有任何确切词句敲定这个人死了，而他和朗姆洛在公园的那次对话，他提起罗林斯时对方也只是表示了一无所知。

朗姆洛在撬开脚环的时候被注入了疑似中和血清的药剂，他接受血清前受过那么重的伤，如果失去了血清庇护，这人是绝对无法在毫无接应的情况下避开神盾局的搜查的，别提之后还能在星期五的重重监视下毫无消息。

总之，总之罗林斯是个突破口，虽然希望不大，虽然这人极大可能是死了……但他现在没有别的途径了，就算再渺茫，他得试试。

全世界几十亿人，他不能大海捞针。从朗姆洛离开到现在已经快要五个月了，血清副作用每一天都在拖垮他。巴恩斯耽误不起，必须要高级快捷的手段，他得联系托尼。

事情不能被神盾知道，至于史蒂夫和娜塔莎.....还是等一切有了定数再告诉他们，免得别人白白为他高兴。

所以他得找个保险的、私密的、不被别人监听到的途径联系托尼。

最后巴恩斯在以前他和朗姆洛的单独频道发了消息。

_ 托尼，在吗 _

过了一会还真有人回复了。

_ 啥事鹿仔？:D _

巴恩斯翻了个白眼，他就知道托尼在监听这个所谓的“双人频道”。

_ B：有没有哪段时间神盾、史蒂夫和娜塔莎都不在基地？我有事找你 _

_ T：如果你很急可以现在到斯塔克大厦来 ;-) _

_ B：这么晚了你方便吗 _

_ T：方便，就因为是很晚才让你来，这样别人才不会知道你偷偷约我 :P _

_ B：……我现在去，很抱歉打扰你 _

_ T：可以，如果朗姆洛能看到这个希望他能有点危机感，毕竟有谁能抵挡托尼·斯塔克的魅力呢 ;D _

_ B：不要再给我发表情符号了 _


	72. Chapter 72

72

“这是谁？”托尼竟然在深夜十一点喝着一杯漆黑无比的浓咖啡。

“罗林斯，杰克·罗林斯，布洛克在九头蛇的副队，也跟他在神盾干过。史蒂夫知道。”

“可是识别他有什么用？且不说这人还活没活着，你怎么就确定他会和朗姆洛在一起？”

“如果你之前的推测正确，布洛克应该在刚逃走不久就开始承受血清反噬了。他一身伤，没有人接应是绝对逃不开你们的追踪的。”巴恩斯又想到了不愉快的回忆，脸黑了下来，“反正他要是和谁在一起，我就只能想到这人了，他俩以前就天天在一起。”

“这又是什么新欢旧爱修罗场？”托尼没想到这对基佬的诡异爱情史中还有第三个男人，突然来了精神，“前男友？第三者？上下级禁忌？快说说，说了我就帮你找。”

“他好像和布洛克从小就认识，后来又一起进的九头蛇，朗姆洛当队长他就是副队。别的我不清楚，反正天天跟在布洛克身后乱转。”

巴恩斯提起这个就没好气，当时管理员总生气冬兵忘不了美国队长，他连史蒂夫的面都见不着。反观朗姆洛呢，天天和他的青梅竹马勾肩搭背。

“反正布洛克在九头蛇那会脾气不好，总对队员骂骂咧咧的，对我也骂骂咧咧的，但就是不骂罗林斯。”

“真他妈——”巴恩斯越说越火大，“我现在就非常后悔，以前还在九头蛇的时候我就应该把那家伙毙了，省得他现在带着布洛克满世界乱跑。”

“……哇哦，你消消气。我不问了，你别提了…别提了....不要说这种恐怖分子言论，你还在给复仇者打工呢，记得吗？”托尼安抚地拍拍他的后背，“消消气啊，平常心。还不知道是不是他带走的朗姆洛呢，这人是死是活都不知道。”

巴恩斯余怒未消地捏着眉心：“总之你帮我试试吧，麻烦你了。”

“这倒是没问题，就是一个上传按钮，”托尼喝光了杯里的咖啡又倒了新的，“搜索信息在我这里是安全的，我不敢说全世界没人能破解，但帮你绕开神盾绰绰有余。你这时候来找我我理解，我也可以帮你瞒着队长小娜，直到你亲口告诉他们。”

“但我得先问你，如果面容比对成功了，如果杰克·罗林斯没死，如果他真的和朗姆洛在一块，如果你跟过去找到了他，你打算怎么做？”

“一枪崩了他。”巴恩斯盯着面前的屏幕无意识地咕哝了一句，待上传界面的莹莹蓝光晃得他双目刺痛。

“………你说什么？”托尼被咖啡呛了一口。

“不。”他垂下头避开那些扎眼的光线，重重揉了两下眼睛，“没什么。”

他完全没有考虑过以后的事情，这几个月的搜寻让他身心俱疲，一次次失望的结果让他难以抑制地想起从前朗姆洛的每一次逃离，一丝怨怼从痛苦不已的焦虑中破土而出。有那么几次从午夜梦回中惊醒后，他真的产生过这样的想法。那个混账就一次次用鲜血淋漓的手拉着他向上，在他以为看到光线的时候又毫不留情地松开，让他往另一处更黑的深渊坠落。他恨透了朗姆洛的一切都牵挂着他的心神，更对这样甘之如饴的自己厌恶至极。还他妈不如成全彼此，一枪崩了那个热衷自毁的混蛋，好让自己再也没有弱点没有软肋，古井无波也好行尸走肉也好地耗完一生。

……当然，只是转瞬即逝的想法。这是不可能的，让他拿枪指着朗姆洛的脑袋还不如让他对着自己嘴里开一枪来得容易。他对朗姆洛的感情就是这样伤痕累累、无可奈何，所以搜寻还是要做，还要盼望着这一次能带来一点点好消息，还要希冀着他还有机会再一次拥抱到对方，再一次听到对方那些狗屁没用的保证。

“别和我含糊，我听到了。”托尼放下咖啡杯走上前打量巴恩斯的表情，“你还好吗？我总觉得你最近有点暴力倾向，我需要穿上盔甲吗？”

“抱歉，我只是开了个不太好的玩笑。”巴恩斯对托尼苦笑了一下。

“你最好是。奇了怪了，苏睿应该把你完全修好了，还是你原来就这样？你受刺激太大了……”托尼嘀嘀咕咕地摆弄着键盘，“所以不开玩笑地说，你打算怎么做？”

“....不知道。”

僵了好一会，巴恩斯恹恹地揉了揉脸，驼着背有气无力地回答：“我还没想好，托尼。从他又跑了，我脑子里就没想过别的事了，除了把他找回来。”

“你这样最多算是找‘出’来，不是找‘回’来。你找到了他，怎么说服他带他回来？神盾的监狱大门还为他敞开呢，你打算给他做一套美国队长式的激情演讲吗？”

“不，他不会听的。如果他听得进那些，最开始也不会走了。”

“挺好，还比较理智。”托尼点了键盘上的回车键。

_信息录入完成，开始面容比对搜寻。_

天花板传来之前在斯塔克大厦听到过的男性人工智能的声音，巴恩斯一愣。

“这是贾维斯，和星期五一样，他负责我在大厦时的私事。”托尼以为巴恩斯在疑惑自己换了人工智能的事情，“你之前也见过他吧？”

“……你就开始找了？我还没回答你刚才问的。”

“这事已经拖太久了。你来找我，我就帮忙，随便搜搜罪犯信息又不违法，有什么不开始的。”托尼摆摆手去捣鼓一个可以凭空出现的装甲手套了，“别的那些不是我该管的了，我没精力。你自己好想想有没有什么折中的办法吧，别给复仇者惹麻烦就行。”

“数据量还是很庞大的，全球范围比对，贾维斯也需要时间。”托尼从机械手里接过又一杯咖啡，“今天很晚了，你可以在楼下的哪间客房休息，设施齐全。明天回去以后等我联系，就在那个频道。或者你什么时候想来监工也行。”

……

巴恩斯在斯塔克大厦的客房里辗转反侧一夜，等终于天亮后他想去托尼的工作室看看那个马拉松进度条走到什么位置了。

但是客房门铃响了，巴恩斯在想会不会有什么进展，又不觉得托尼会这么早起，疑惑地打开门：

“早上好女士，托尼还在休息，现在外面有一辆车可以载……我的天啊！”

小辣椒的视线从手里的平板电脑上抬起，巴恩斯就这么没穿上衣和对方打了个尴尬的照面。

“早上好，女士，”巴恩斯不知道该不该先拿件衣服穿。

“告诉我你们没乱搞。”

“什么？！”巴恩斯震惊了，他不确定小辣椒所说的是不是他理解的那样，“不是，乱搞？什么是乱搞，是那个乱搞吗？

小辣椒用表情告诉他是的。

“不，没有，女士，我们没有。”

他的视线落在对方手里那台危险的平板电脑，深吸了一口气，强调：“我们没有乱搞。”

“那就好。”小辣椒松了一口气，“很抱歉这么问，托尼没说过你来了，我以为他昨晚又带人回来。你怎么会在这？”

巴恩斯被问到了，他不知道如何合理解释自己清晨出现在钢铁侠的客房。

“他来找我检修手臂的，昨晚他在家进行某些活动的时候觉得手指不太灵敏，来得很急。”托尼穿着一件极其骚包的绸制睡衣从主卧里探出身子，“男朋友走丢了，难免。”

“你们真的没有搞在一起吧？”小辣椒不信任地再次看向巴恩斯。

巴恩斯疯狂摇头。

“算了，我没有兴趣你们男人的那些小活动。”小辣椒盯着他的左手，“所以现在修好了？你回家吗，或者你想去任何地方，外面有一辆车可以载你。”

……

巴恩斯坐上那台哪都能去的豪车后，托尼的短信来了。

_ T：不敢相信那么多客房，你就选了那间？？？？？ _

_ B：我随便进的，那间有什么问题？ _

_ T：那间是我的娱乐室，你明白吧，有人晚上光顾就会在那间 _

_ B：听起来我选得没错？ _

_ T：请你下次不要再来斯塔克大楼找我了=) _


	73. Chapter 73

73

巴恩斯把绝大多数的时间花在了斯塔克大厦。

他零零散散地出一些任务，闲的时候就去趟酒吧。剩下的时间他就坐在一间托尼指定的客房里，盯着墙壁上的显示屏幕。

他白天过来，晚上回家。小辣椒也问过他是否要暂住过来，他婉拒了，朗姆洛虽然不可能主动回来，但他总得确保家里有人。

其实屏幕上的内容毫无意义，就是一串串快要跑飞的复杂数据，和一张张快到难以捕捉的人脸照片，还有一条永远都走不到尽头的进度条。

他在房间里的多数时间就是盯着那个不停闪动又毫不推进的进度条发呆。巴恩斯也搞不懂这么做有什么意义，比对速度是以秒计算的，他不可能从那些一闪而过的照片中看到什么蛛丝马迹，贾维斯不会漏查。但这个房间似乎有一种极其适合发呆的氛围，好像那些不断变换的数据在提醒他“快了，就快了”，他就可以暂时放松一下绷紧的神经，放纵意识稍微出走一会儿。

托尼说他快和沙发长在一起了。每次这个忙得不得了的大富豪抽空回来的时候就会让贾维斯关掉显示屏，好强制他出去走走，吃点东西。巴恩斯就会听话地在大厦里走走，在大厦的员工餐厅吃点东西，这里的员工餐比神盾的好吃太多了，让他有种跳槽的想法，但他还是吃不下太多。等到托尼又匆匆忙忙被什么电话叫走，巴恩斯就继续窝回房间的沙发，让贾维斯把屏幕调出来，继续盯着发呆。

史蒂夫偶尔打电话过来，每次就是问他睡得怎么样、有没有正常吃饭、在忙什么、一切还好？巴恩斯一一回答，暂且说自己最近找托尼升级手臂。

在巴恩斯觉得自己要维持现状直到进度条走满的时候，小辣椒找了过来。

她手里捏着个纸袋，见到后巴恩斯两人好好打了招呼。接着她就二话没说把一个夹满肉蛋菜的潜艇堡直接怼进了他嘴里，那瞬间巴恩斯几乎以为自己的下巴脱臼了。

把塞进嘴里的食物吐出来是在不太礼貌，所以他费了好大的力气才咬下一口，惊恐地看着面无表情的女人。

“托尼说你在沙发上发芽，”小辣椒踢踢他的小腿把他赶进卫生间，指了指镜子，“你看看你现在什么样子。”

巴恩斯扫了镜子一眼，有点头疼地掐了掐眉心：“我最近挺好的，女士。正常休息、按时吃饭……”

“那话你留着骗自己吧。”小辣椒用下巴点了点巴恩斯手里的三明治，命令：“吃。”

巴恩斯还想说马桶就在手边呢，但显然不好招惹这个能用平板打倒钢铁侠的女士，只好乖乖把三明治塞进嘴里。

他们走出来，小辣椒扫了一眼显示屏：“托尼说你没告诉任何人，我也没有问过。不过你是在找朗姆洛先生吧。”

“对……很抱歉，有定论之后我会说的。”

“你看着办。我知道他失踪了你很着急，但现状是你完全不能就这么下去了，现在还是上午，一天还有很长，你不能继续在沙发上发芽。”小辣椒随手摆好了几个东倒西歪的抱枕，“贾维斯不会疏漏，任何响动都会第一时间通知你。现在吃完你手里的东西，走出这栋楼，找点事情做，如果被我知道你接下来的日子还是这样，我就开启大厦的安保系统把你踢出去。”

巴恩斯噎了一下，一时不知道说什么。

“明白了吗？”小辣椒斜了他一眼。

“明…明白了。”巴恩斯惶恐地吞下最后一口三明治。

小辣椒叹了口气：“你看，我不是赶你走，巴恩斯先生，但你坐在这里完全是虚度时间。托尼没有办法才叫我过来，你就打起点精神。”

“我明白，女士。”巴恩斯有点愧疚，“很抱歉。”

“佩珀。”小辣椒拍了拍他的头发，“去吧，如果你保证不在沙发上发芽，随时欢迎你再来。”

巴恩斯离开了，走前小辣椒对他说“回去把胡子好好刮一下”。

******

用一个词语形容詹姆斯·巴恩斯的人生，那就是倒霉。倒霉真的贯穿他人生的始终，倒霉地被九头蛇抓了、倒霉地被打了血清、倒霉地掉下火车、又倒霉地被锯了半截胳膊，然后倒霉地被洗脑，更倒霉得到现在都活着。

不过现在他不是太倒霉了，最近这一年都不是太倒霉。除了朗姆洛跑了星期五找不到、贾维斯对罗林斯的识别进行了将近一个月还突破不大、自己翻遍各地也仍没有消息之外，巴恩斯的生活一切正常。上班、出任务，赶往一些可能有朗姆洛活动痕迹的地点无果，偶尔去斯塔克大厦看一看，晚上喝点酒以方便睡着......总之，一切正常。

不过倒霉今天再次找上他了，他这几天没去斯塔克大楼看比对进度，然后头一天喝得有点多，现在还在宿醉中没醒过来，就已经接了三个电话。

第一个是尼克·弗瑞的。

“巴恩斯先生。你在哪，和谁在一起，在做什么？”

“……家，自己，睡觉。咋了？”

没人回答他咋了，弗瑞直接挂了电话。

第二个是托尼的。

“你在哪？在干嘛？”

“我在家，在睡觉，你们咋了？”

托尼说“没啥没啥”，也把电话挂了。

第三个电话是史蒂夫的。

“巴基！你……”

“我在家睡觉。你们到底要干嘛？”

“什么？什么我们？”史蒂夫在电话那边松了一大口气，“你还不知道？你都不看新闻吗？”

这句质疑真是相当相当熟悉，好像当今世界不看新闻都犯法了一样。

“我昨天喝……呃，我睡到刚才你们电话轰炸，新闻说什么了？”

“巴基，你不该——唉先不管那个，我把资料发给你。”

看了美队发来的资料，他意识到在巴恩斯埋头大睡的时候，冬兵已经在维也纳把联合国总部给炸了，牛逼。

虽然是人在家中坐锅从天上来，但巴恩斯第一反应是朗姆洛干的，差点有点兴奋，又随即遏制了这种毫无道德的想法。不过等他冷静下来想想又不是，这等程度的作案，并不是被血清副作用缠身的交叉骨可以做到的，那可是联合国大楼。

想到他巴恩斯又开始头疼，也不知道他怎么样了，希望他没事……

然后他就想到了最早还在苏联分部时，基地中培养的另一批“冬日战士”。

现在可能不是担心朗姆洛的好时候，五个受过改造的顶尖杀手被启用，算得上世界危机了。只是西伯利亚基地不是早就搬空了？其他冬日战士又为什么要伪装成自己的模样犯案？

巴恩斯只好套上衣服往基地赶，总之这事得尽快商量。

他还没到基地门口就被娜塔莎拦下来了，摩托车尾直接别在他脚前。

“你现在不能走正门，麻烦比你想得多。”娜塔莎带着他穿过直连基地的地下通道，“联合国那边来人了，现在直接要求控制你，托尼和弗瑞还在上面斡旋呢。说说你知道的。”

巴恩斯把之前的猜测和娜塔莎说了。

“不过我认为那些士兵没有全部解冻，当时洗脑指令最能有效控制的冬日战士只有我，呃……”巴恩斯有点尴尬，“总之他们不稳定，不好控制，不会一次性都放出来。”

“很好，这算是今天上午最好的消息了。”

他跟着娜塔莎直接进入基地内部。而史蒂夫听完两人的叙述，当即决定动身去西伯利亚。

巴恩斯也是赞同的，虽然不知道其他冬日战士是否仍在那边，但也是现在仅知的线索了。已经解冻的只能想办法抓捕，他们现在要把潜在的危险根除。

“我可能不能一起去。外面来的是联合国的人，洞察计划后我的身份在他们看来也比较敏感。”

“没事，小娜，交给我们，你在这里帮帮托尼，解决了那边巴基的嫌疑就能解除了。”

倒霉缠身的巴恩斯就在宿醉醒来一小时后登上了去西伯利亚的昆机。


	74. Chapter 74

74

巴恩斯真的和史蒂夫在西伯利亚的废弃基地里找到了所有冬日战士……的尸体，他还数了，一个没少。所以爆炸案真的是朗姆洛做的？

他平复住自己加快的心跳，试图从这所基地里找到什么蛛丝马迹。

“史蒂夫，我们分头找看看有没有用得到的材料，就算这次的事情不能解决，这也是九头蛇的废旧基地，看看能翻到些什么。”巴恩斯指指楼上，“你往那边，我下去，保持通讯。”

巴恩斯乘着嘎吱作响的电梯向下，他不敢相信这里竟然还有电力供应。这部电梯是专门通向楼下重置室的，他以前乘过无数次。

行进渐深，巴恩斯的胸腔有些发闷。他感觉不好，从地面到地下的短短路程实在是没有给他留下过什么美好的记忆。他掐着眉心，不住地在心里念着。

你已经好了，詹姆斯，你的脑子里已经没有残余机制了，你已经好了。

巴恩斯的精神一直绷紧，好在直至他到达底层都畅通无阻。

重置室还是…几十年前那个样子。只是空旷了一些，房间里原本的纸质资料都搬空了。地面上结了一层厚厚的灰尘，没有脚印，看来的确没人进来过。他从地上捻起几张埋在土里的纸，也都是些无关紧要的信息。想来也是，当时带队来负责物资转移的是朗姆洛，他不会疏忽到留下任何有价值的东西。

但不知道那本指令笔记在哪里？是被卡尔波夫带走了？

巴恩斯转头看向房间正中的椅子，杂乱的电线拖在地上，失去了能源的装置静静放置在那里，看上去毫无威胁。

但他就是感到一阵强烈的不适，昨天灌了太多酒的胃部开始反酸，太阳穴上甚至出现了电流击打的幻痛，那些无意义的词组似乎也从耳边传来。

他不能在这个房间待下去了，他是修复了残余机制没错，但并不代表故地重游会让他感觉舒畅。巴恩斯仓皇地移开视线，匆匆在房间里检查了一圈，确认没有任何有价值的信息后，准备炸毁这里去和史蒂夫汇合。

“……巴基…你…上…”

巴恩斯还没来得及设置微型炸药，通讯器就响了，由于他处于地下，信号断断续续。或许史蒂夫有麻烦，他只得快步走到重置室外离电梯井近的地方。

“史蒂夫？还安全吗？上面有伏击？”

“…不…没有伏击，”信号好稍微了一些，“我抓到一个人，他身上……带了个…本子…眼熟……”

本子！

是卡尔波夫吗？

巴恩斯立刻拍下电梯按键：“我在上来了！红色，黑星，是不是？我在电梯了！”

巴恩斯在大厅和史蒂夫汇合了，美队身边躺了个晕过去的人，已经戴上了镣铐，却不是卡尔波夫。

史蒂夫把手里的红色本子抛向他，巴恩斯却一愣没有接住。

“巴基？怎么了，你脸色发白。”史蒂夫疑惑地走过去把本子捡起，塞进了巴恩斯手里，光滑的封面却激得他颤了一下。

“这上面是什么？写了不少俄语，我只能认出部分单词。”

“这…没什么，我还好。这上面就是控制之前那些残留机制的口令，就是一些琐碎的词语。”巴恩斯克制着不适翻了翻那个本子，难以想象自己就被这些冷冰冰的可笑词汇折磨了那么多年。

“什么？就这些？就这些词就能控制冬兵？”史蒂夫不赞同地看向他，“这太危险了，巴克，你一早就该和我们说的。”

“没事的，机制都清除了不是？过去了。”巴恩斯闭了闭眼缓解晕眩的感觉，示意史蒂夫地上的人，“这是谁？”

“他是……等下飞机上和你详说。总之事情解决了，我们很幸运。”

“……什么，什么解决了？”

“娜塔莎那边已经可以证明在维也纳的不是你了，相当顺利。”史蒂夫一直盯着他，“但是巴基，你…脸色不好，怎么了，下面有人伏击？”

“不，下面一个人都没有。我没事，史蒂夫。”

巴恩斯摇摇头：“…所以他？”

“赫尔穆特·泽莫上校，”史蒂夫忧心不减地看了他一会，决定先解决任务，“曾服役于索科维亚的情报部门。爆炸是他做的，托尼刚刚通过面部识别定位到了他之前在柏林落脚的一家酒店，那里藏留了和你面容相同的仿生面具。”

“索科维亚？”巴恩斯用力摇了摇头，刚才在重置室让他有些恍惚，他现在对自己的记忆力产生怀疑了，还有什么事情是他没想起来的？他什么时候会和索科维亚上校扯上关系？

“我很抱歉，”巴恩斯闭起眼睛揉着太阳穴，“我现在有点不确定脑子是不是真的完全好了。所以是我之前对这位上校先生做过什么……”

“不是你。”史蒂夫打断了他，这可不常见。

巴恩斯疑惑地看向好友，接着在美国队长的叙述中想起了当时闹得沸沸扬扬的奥创事件，那会他的脑子还一团糟，满世界追着朗姆洛跑呢。

“……所以他是冲我们来的。但我不知道他为什么乔装成你。”

“他晕过去之前你们说过什么？”

“没说什么有价值的，不过很奇怪……”史蒂夫眉头簇起，“他有问我托尼在哪里。为什么单单问他，难道又是因为旧斯塔克工业的军火来寻仇？”

“哦。”巴恩斯心头一跳。

他这时候豁然开朗地想明白了。他想到了拉各斯，那个被一团红色魔法包裹的人体炸弹，轰烂了一座房子，死了二十多个平民……想到了一时间饱受舆论压力的女巫和复仇者们，想到了自己被带回基地后的那段时间他们争执讨论的身影。

他想到托尼。

如果这个人拥有那本指令笔记，又知晓西伯利亚基地和其余几个冬日战士的事情，那他必然知道改造士兵的药剂来源，也必然知道霍华德·斯塔克死亡的原因。泽莫希望在霍华德的儿子面前把这一切公布，他认为钢铁侠对此一无所知，而在得知真相的时刻必然愤怒至极；另一边不论美国队长作何想法，一旦动手他一定会首先保证好友的安全。复仇者联盟一直默认以美国队长和钢铁侠主事，如果因为冬兵双方大打出手，联盟会怎么样呢？

“怎么了，为什么‘哦’？你知道什么吗？”

“是的，我……我想知道。”巴恩斯感到一阵后怕，太阳穴里的血管突突直跳，像要崩出皮肤。从头到尾没战斗过却突然感觉有些脱力，他只好蹲下来。

“……这个人试图用我离间你和托尼，我猜，”巴恩斯很缓慢地说，“或许他想分裂复仇者联盟。”

“什么？什么，巴基，你说清楚一点，什么分裂复仇者联盟？”史蒂夫也在他旁边蹲下，“……你还好吗？我的天，你抖得厉害！”

“……不，我还好。…他刚刚问你托尼在哪里，他是觉得钢铁侠一定会和你我一起过来，但他没想到联合国会跑去复仇者基地要人，托尼被拖住了。”

“…是的？所以呢？这和你有什么关系？”史蒂夫不断地拍着他的背试图缓解，“如果托尼来了呢？你和他都在的情况下？”

“来了…来了也没有关系。”巴恩斯大口呼吸以缓解不断涌上的窒息感，“托尼知道。”

“我被你搞晕了，巴基，从刚才开始你就在说些什么？”

……

巴恩斯克制不住了，恶心的感觉铺天盖地地席卷了他，他推开史蒂夫冲到一边开始干呕，胃里却只有昨天没有消化的酒液。

他原本以为自己好了，他可以带着过去的罪恶努力做好复仇者，他做好了弥补一切的准备。而现状是他再一次认清了自己根本无法弥补什么，人死了就是死了，狗屁弥补，就算活着的人把自己的脑袋轰到稀烂，死去的人也不可能从地狱里爬出来。他带给人们的就是一条已经结痂但永远无法脱落的伤疤。不触碰的时候所有人都觉得相安无事，但只要稍微扯一扯，崭新的血又会立刻从溃烂的伤口涌出，重新将他兜头淋湿。

巴恩斯吐得十分狼狈，眼睛和鼻子都湿漉漉的，他抬手制止了试图靠近的史蒂夫，缓了好一会才用呛哑了的嗓子对他说：

“1991年12月16日。我受九头蛇苏联分部的命令去执行一个单独的刺杀任务，夺取用以改造这批冬日战士的血清药剂………”

他开始用任务汇报的方式和好友讲述这次行动，甚至清晰地说出了行动细节。他语气刻板，有条有理得毫无波动，但他的意识昏昏沉沉，只能勉强看到史蒂夫睁大的眼睛和脸上变幻莫测的表情。

外界的声音又开始离他远去了，像是再次被丢进了从前经常伴他左右的那个注水的玻璃缸。巴恩斯只好木然地注视史蒂夫开合的嘴唇，试图读出对方在说什么。当然，他失败了，他的视野也开始像信号不佳的老旧电视，开始出现漆黑的杂点；失去意识之前巴恩斯攥了攥自己的左手。

这次朗姆洛不在了，希望他别惹出什么麻烦，他不想和史蒂夫动刀动枪之类的，但残余机制已经清除了，应该不会吧……


	75. Chapter 75

75

“醒了？”

巴恩斯睁开眼，托尼正抱着手机玩一个花花绿绿的游戏，腿上放着一小叠文件。

他惊地往反方向缩去，险些滚下病床。

“我们和瓦坎达小公主联系过了，你没失控，不用担心。”托尼十分认真地对付手机游戏，“就是受点了刺激有点恐慌，就相当于做完手术以后不小心又扯了一下创口，慢慢就好了。”

托尼戴着副墨镜玩得十分投入，可能是现在流行的那个什么AR。巴恩斯想起了自己失去意识前发生的一切，所以史蒂夫知道了。

他和托尼谈过了？还是没有？他看不清托尼的眼睛，判断不出他的心情。

“怎么，你说不了话？嗓子不舒服？”托尼不玩了，把眼镜摘下来去拿床头的病例，“上面没写声带喉咙有问题啊？”

“托尼，我....”

“哦，你还是别说话了。”托尼皱着眉头把病历本拍在他脸上，“我一点、一点、一点也不想再和你讨论那事。”

他开始烦躁地在病房里踱步：“说实话我根本不想在这的，鉴于我爸妈又被提起来。”

巴恩斯瑟缩了一下。

“但我有什么办法？这两天的破事够我忙的了，联合国、神盾，我还得想办法让他们认可瓦坎达对你的评估报告。”

“然后，你——”托尼顿了一下，“的老冰棍好朋友竟然就在忙成这样的当下，抓住一切机会要和我谈谈。”

“‘托尼，我们谈谈吧’、‘托尼，你想和我谈谈吗’、‘托尼，我们必须要谈谈了’、‘托尼——’啊！！”钢铁侠崩溃地吼了一声，“真的吗？真的？我都他妈快被他逼疯了！我有什么办法？至少他猜不到我会在你的病房里！”

巴恩斯不知道怎么办，现在道歉也估计只会让对方更恼火，他只好保持沉默。好在托尼看起来只是想单方面抱怨，完全不在意他说什么。

“这件事我们之前已经说开了，我不想再和你絮絮叨叨‘不是你’之类的，也不想再揍你一顿，上次我的手疼得拿不住螺丝刀。”托尼在他床前站定，“别再和我提起来，别再让我反复想起来，做个人行吗？罗杰斯就够我受的了。”

“...明白了。”巴恩斯艰涩地回应。

“还有这个，”托尼拿起之前放在腿上的文件，薄薄几张拍在床上，“你之前问的事情，贾维斯查到了，有点久，这人相当谨慎。如果你觉得没什么事了，现在就可以出院。走的时候最好别让神盾知道，直接打给佩珀，她给你联系飞机。”

巴恩斯拿起文件看，愧疚和激动混杂着噎得他不知道怎么才好。

“....谢谢。”他最后还是只能单薄地道谢。

托尼摆摆手，不想再搭理他地往隔壁的陪护房间走去：“资料是贾维斯找的，和他说去吧。就别和史蒂夫说我在这边，我万分感谢。”


	76. Chapter 76

76

巴恩斯不声不响地溜出了医院。

不止是托尼，他现在也没有勇气去面对史蒂夫的谈话，鉴于自己当时说完就晕了，他确信醒来后好友一定会和自己彻谈霍华德的事情。

现在他得出发了，当时也只是走投无路才希望让托尼去搜罗林斯的消息，他没抱什么希望，甚至不确定这人是否活着，鉴于娜塔莎告诉他三曲翼大楼倒塌的时候这人被她打晕在办公室了。

显然他低估了斯塔克的搜寻能力，也低估了罗林斯的生命力。和朗姆洛一样，这些死了又死的九头蛇恶棍总是没法彻底死掉，就像海德拉砍不完的头。

就希望如此，就...希望朗姆洛确实和他的好副队在一起，希望他还活着。

几页资料被巴恩斯汗湿的手攥得皱皱巴巴，他正马不停蹄地往斯塔克大楼赶，路上已经联系好了小辣椒，对方表示他一到达就能出发。

他差点把出租车司机催得闯了红灯，车没停稳就跳了下去。小辣椒在大楼门口等他，巴恩斯跟着她畅通无阻地来到了顶楼的停机坪。

“机身外有斯塔克工业前不久刚刚更新的反追踪设备，不会有人注意到你离开。”小辣椒把他送上飞机以后对他嘱咐，“星期五在上面设置了自动驾驶，把你送到目的地以后就会自动返回，并且会完全抹除飞行日志。如果你解决一切需要回来，随时联系我们。如果…你不打算回来……”

巴恩斯惊讶地看向面容严肃的女人。

“所以除了托尼，没人知道你的去向，我不会过问。”小辣椒直直地看着他的眼睛：“我们可以信任你吗，巴恩斯先生？”

“是的，佩珀，请相信我。”他只好作出保证。

“很好，希望你能好好解决和男朋友的事情。记得和托尼保持联系，他说你有途径。总之别让队长他们完全失去你的消息，他们要帮你应付神盾，压力不小。”

“我会的。”巴恩斯愧疚地点头。

“你就这么过去？不需要什么....武器？”小辣椒看着两手空空的巴恩斯。

“不了，这样挺好，我还有胳膊呢，”巴恩斯沮丧地说，“就这一条胳膊也足以让他不信任我了。”

“行吧，行....你们自己想办法解决吧。出发吧，我这边来电话了。”

“帮我和托尼说谢谢。”巴恩斯叫住了小辣椒，“还有......我真的非常抱歉。”

小辣椒把手机拿远压住话筒：“为什么抱歉？”

“没什么。再见。”巴恩斯摇头。

为了所有事情。


	77. Chapter 77

77

_欢迎，需要语音激活启动。_

巴恩斯把右手放在触控屏上，星期五的声音响起，这让巴恩斯想起之前托尼给他发的短信。

所以启动名是什么，“我是基佬”还是“不是基佬”？到底是不是基佬？

不，直男巴恩斯不会说出这几个词，所以他很朴实地说：

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

_欢迎，人见人爱的小鹿仔。目的地坐标确认，即刻起飞。_

巴恩斯实在不想听出人工智能女士在说出“人见人爱”时候语气里的那份揶揄，但他就是很明显地听出来了。他不明白是什么样的心态让这位女士的老板给自己这样一个杀了他父母的罪恶杀手扣上“人见人爱”的帽子。

或许就是他太笨了，就像贾维斯能查到杰克·罗林斯的消息，而自己这么长时间都一筹莫展。

目的地位于巴西东南部的巴伊亚州，一个叫萨尔瓦多的城市。巴恩斯没去过那边，了解不多，不过资料上显示罗林斯落脚的房子离当地一个有名的可卡因贩卖市场只有不到半小时的车程。

他就知道他们这些从九头蛇出来的人手里不沾点脏活就活不下去。看看自己，干着复仇者的营生，天天把复仇者们的生活搅得一团乱麻。

他现在仍不能确定朗姆洛在不在巴西，从手里的资料来看那间屋子终日只有罗林斯一人进出。有时闷在屋里整天、又有时出去一晚都不回来，监控其间他开车出去买过一次生活补给。其实通过食物的消耗速度可以判断出房间里有没有更多的人，但星期五在确认罗林斯的身份后就立即锁定了坐标，毕竟他们这种人不会在一个固定的地方生活太久，巴恩斯需要抓紧时间。

他希望朗姆洛在那里，但如果不在他就转头回来。他一点也没有兴趣罗林斯在做什么样的生意，他又不是缉毒警察。毒品是世界问题，那个终日枪不离身的前九头蛇没去杀人放火，卖卖白粉儿也算个好归宿了。

他的确不喜欢罗林斯，但他不能否认在自己被冰冻的无数时间里，对方作为副队确实有尽职尽责地照看好朗姆洛的后背，就像朗姆洛一直在照看冬兵的后背一样。

特战队总是在承受战损，这两个人能挣扎着活到现在，和彼此的扶持脱离不了关系。所以虽然现在罗林斯和自己立场不同，但巴恩斯并不想找对方的任何麻烦。

昆机飞行速度比一般客机要快许多，巴恩斯抱着文件睡了一会就已经到达南美了。不知道是因为隐形原因还是星期五沟通了权限，反正自己没造成什么领空入侵的国际事件，飞机在离目标屋不远的一处废旧工厂降落下来。

巴恩斯把那几张皱巴巴的资料装进口袋，跟人工智能小姐道了谢。临下飞机前他看了看自己的左臂，想了一会按照苏睿当初教他的那样拧了拧手腕，又在锁骨的地方摁压，振金手臂就轻巧地脱落下来，手掌撑着地立在那里。

“呃，”巴恩斯总有种这个胳膊在看自己的感觉，或许以后有机会给他起个名字之类的。他在机舱里找到便签和笔，写上“一切顺利”以后贴在大臂的位置，“你跟星期五回去吧，就好好呆着，别惹麻烦。”

巴恩斯真没想到自己第一次说“别惹麻烦”这句话，竟然是对着一条胳膊，实在是太诡异了。他不确定胳膊是否能听懂，但看它接着就撑着手移动到角落的一把椅子上“坐着”去了的样子，应该是理解了。

所以人活得久了就是什么都能见到，巴恩斯呆滞地抹了把脸。

他来找朗姆洛，还不知道对方在不在，也不知道即使在要如何处理眼前的一切状况，但至少先让朗姆洛看到自己的诚意。他还记得以前把对方追得满世界乱跑的时候，追到的第一时间就是拿枪指着人家的脑袋说“你再跑一个试试”，当时朗姆洛举着手一脸牙疼的表情到现在都让他印象深刻。

他那时确实不清醒，现在想想，换做自己被一个改造士兵疯子一样地追上又拿枪指头，也得多跑几次。

所以胳膊就不带了，毕竟冬兵真正可怕的地方不是那些火器而是这只左手，反正罗林斯还是朗姆洛也不会一枪打死他，就只希望不要害基地里的人们担心。

想到这里，巴恩斯再次和星期五道谢，离开了飞机。


	78. Chapter 78

78

巴恩斯没费什么力气就找到了罗林斯的房子，星期五的降落地点很好，他甚至都不需要交通工具，只是顺着一条狭窄的公路就走到了那处院落。

四周没几户人家，其实巴恩斯不明白罗林斯怎么选了这么个住处？来的是自己，要真有不速之客来访，十分钟就够把附近的房子搜个底朝天了。

他没轻举妄动，如果朗姆洛真的在这，估计在发现他的瞬间就会想办法遁走。对方还承受着血清消失的副作用，他可不想再追得朗姆洛跑到干呕。

巴恩斯选了位于公路另一侧的一间拆毁的房屋，从窗口可以清晰地监控到对面的动向。至少先看看罗林斯是不是会出现，万不得已，是万不得已的时候他还能挟持一下罗林斯好让朗姆洛不要拔腿就跑。

他运气不错，半夜的时候看到了开车回来的罗林斯。他戴着兜帽、面罩和眼镜，但巴恩斯就是认出来了这个大块头，毕竟那个身影总烦人兮兮地在朗姆洛身边绕。对方把车停在离房子隔了一段的破败院子里走回来，又围着屋子谨慎地巡视了一圈，然后把门掩开一个窄缝，闪了进去。

谨慎个狗屁，妈的傻逼。巴恩斯在心里骂，绕着房子转一圈顶个蛋用，他人就在路对面蹲着呢。不知道朗姆洛在里面没，还好来的是自己，要来个什么条子还是神盾九头蛇之类的，你他妈就是这么保护你队长的？

唉总之，如果朗姆洛真的在这他可不放心，得开始行动了。先见见罗林斯，就算朗姆洛不在他也得去警告那个傻逼反追踪不是这么干的，这是职业素养问题。

巴恩斯翻进院子，走过去敲了敲门。他没武器也没胳膊，还是选择礼貌拜访。

耳朵灵敏地捕捉到手枪保险卸开的声音，他有点尴尬地站在门口，又因为可能会见到朗姆洛而心跳加速。

罗林斯把门掩开一个缝，看自己的眼神活像见了鬼。巴恩斯只好在对方扣下扳机前比了个噤声的手势，再把枪口压下去，点点空着的袖管，又点点自己胸口，最后伸出一个指头。

罗林斯闪身出来把门带上，僵了好一会又狐疑地打量周围，最后才把视线转向他，依然满脸不信任。

但好歹把枪收回去了。他将声音压得很低：“有何贵干，中士。”

“布洛克，”巴恩斯也跟着缩小了音量：“布洛克·朗姆洛，我来找他。他……他在这吗？在吧？在里面吧？”

他随着问题就屏住了呼吸，生怕罗林斯说出半个“不”字。

罗林斯没好气地冷哼一声，用整个身子挡住门口：“神盾要抓人我们也打不过，派你来打什么感情牌？”

“就我自己。你说了‘我们’，”巴恩斯的心砰砰直跳，罗林斯含糊其辞得他有些烦躁，“所以他在是吗？在里面是吗？”

“哦，就你自己。”罗林斯白了他一眼，“你的五颜六色的小伙伴呢？神盾局呢？”

“你他妈听不懂话还是怎么，没看我连胳膊都没带吗？他到底在不在！？”压着嗓子吵架实在有些憋屈，巴恩斯没耐心了，挤开罗林斯想直接进屋。

“操，在！在！”不敢抬高声音让罗林斯的气急败坏也显得有些滑稽，他骂骂咧咧地把门踢开一点，“我可他妈的烦死你俩了，说真的最开始他找我跑路的时候我就料到这么一天了！”

他撞开巴恩斯往外走：“随你妈的便吧，反正就算你真带了一队人来我也没法子！我去买烟了！”

罗林斯小声咒骂着走了，巴恩斯看着刚刚被踢开的房门，觉得自己是被允许进屋了，都来不及和他说个再见就冲了进去。

房间里竟然还算整洁，但他来不及感慨两个糙汉的家务能力了，光想着这俩人一起住在这里巴恩斯就气得要死。客厅没开灯，他打量了一圈注意到一边应该是卧室的地方。

门关着。巴恩斯用力甩甩头驱除那些乱七八糟的念头。心脏还是跳得厉害，他把手放在门把上，深呼吸了几次才轻轻推开。

“杰克？”床上人像是被吵醒了，含糊的声音让巴恩斯确定这就是自己日思夜想了这么久的人。

“......这么晚什么事？”那人又问。


	79. Chapter 79

79

巴恩斯站在门口，没有上前也没有说话。

他知道现在是不是计较称呼的好时候，虽然朗姆洛一直这么喊罗林斯，但深更半夜黑灯瞎火这人又躺在床上黏乎乎地当着自己的面把这个名字叫出来，就另当别论了。

什么鸡巴玩意，好像俩人一起过了半辈子日子似的。

床上传来一阵窸窣的声音，巴恩斯知道这人又在找枪了，只好压着火气开口。

“别在枕头下摸了，是我……我操！”

一发子弹穿过空袖管钉在了墙上。

“你他妈干嘛！”巴恩斯看这黑暗中默不作声的人皱起眉头，“......布洛克？”

朗姆洛不应他，仍拿着枪和他在黑暗里对视，外面路边的一点点光线穿透窗上贴着的报纸，让巴恩斯能看清他的眼睛。

沉默持续了一会，接着巴恩斯听到一声叹息，跟随着一系列难听的咒骂。

朗姆洛比半年前离开时消瘦了很多，本就高耸的颧骨更加嶙峋了，两腮深深凹陷着，好像那里就是一层没有任何脂肪的薄皮。更让巴恩斯惊讶的是对方身上过去的那些伤疤又回来了，显得他破败不堪，虚弱又疲惫。巴恩斯顾不上之前的那点火气了，小心地走过去把对方手里的枪拿开。

朗姆洛的手轻微地颤抖着，这让巴恩斯的胃有点抽痛。他伸手去摸朗姆洛的脸，对方低头躲开。好一会这人才用比原先还要低哑的嗓音开口，活像嗓子里灌过一壶滚水：“......你到底还要逮住我几次？”

失而复得的感觉此时才后知后觉找上了他，却又因为对方苍白的脸色而被堵得无法释放。巴恩斯把额头抵在对方的头上，叹着气说：“只要你别再跑了。”

朗姆洛像是肺部受伤一样用力喘息了好久，平复以后他也没再作出什么过激反应，只是示意床边让巴恩斯坐下。

“你这些伤……”

“杰克呢，”朗姆洛朝门口看了一眼，“已经被抓了？”

“他去买烟了。”提起罗林斯巴恩斯就觉得烦。

“狗屎。这附近有商店？”

“真的，他说‘随你妈的便我去买烟了’以后就走了。”

“可怜的杰克.....”朗姆洛低头叹息，“我就问你神盾干嘛一直追着我不放，我有快半年啥也没干了，就算我是在逃也没几天日子了，不能让我安度个晚年吗？”

“——我不是来抓你的，布洛克。”

巴恩斯的眉头紧紧皱起，他实在不知道还要把这句话和朗姆洛说几次。这个人总知道如何惹火自己，刚才的话里就没有他爱听的字。

“我就是想见你。”

“怎么就想见我，你脑子又坏了？”

“你他妈——”

“我操，你手呢？”

“卸了。”巴恩斯没好气。

“卸了？！操，那你没事？疼不疼？”

“不疼，和头一起修好了。”对方有点着急的语气让他心情好了一瞬，接着又开始烦躁，“我想见你和我脑子好不好有什么关系？你招呼不打就跑了，我他妈想你不行吗？”

“......？”朗姆洛哼出一声惊讶的气音，又一副算计什么的样子眯起眼睛，好像他说了什么可笑的事一样，巴恩斯又开始火大。

“——所以，你脑子没坏。”朗姆洛不确定地下了结论，“那你不跟着你的花裤子小伙伴们拯救世界，来我这发什么疯？”

“你有完没完，世界危机不是每天都有！我来你这发疯？要不是你他妈的又没声没响的跑了……”

“嚷嚷什么鸡巴，你....”

“你闭嘴！该死的，我他妈是干暗杀出身的，就算我做特工，找人也得有平台吧！”巴恩斯一把摁上朗姆洛骂骂咧咧的嘴，“你知不知道绕开神盾查你的下落有多麻烦！”

“....你他妈放开！哦，所以你跑了半个地球就为了来这和我鬼叫！操你，”朗姆洛从他手里挣扎出来也，提高了音调，“你他妈管我去哪，老子不是神盾的狗！我走还不是因为你那个脑......”

朗姆洛突然就安静了，巴恩斯的脸色也瞬间难看起来。

“怎么，你接着说。”他冷眼盯着朗姆洛。

“我脑子怎么？”


	80. Chapter 80

80

朗姆洛不说话。

巴恩斯感觉血液冲得太阳穴突突直跳，他快气疯了，要不是这人一副身体欠佳的样子他早就揍上去了。

他早就该猜到了。

从他开完敲定治疗时间的会议那晚，给对方发了短信后....不，更早，从阿富汗那次任务，朗姆洛被自己打伤，和娜塔莎进行了一次“神秘对话”后。

突然主动的性爱、在知道他的治疗时间后在酒吧把自己灌得烂醉、那个带上面罩就七分相似的“冬兵二号”、胆汁都吐出来了还胡言乱语叫他“士兵”、饭前莫名其妙的道歉，带他喝酒、陪他去公园、给他做饭.....

那些当时让巴恩斯悸动不已的回忆现在看来只有苦涩，因为都明了了——

因为知道了他脑子里的残留机制，所以认为他的爱意是被机制影响所带来的错觉；因为知道他即将出发去修复机制了，所以认为去除机制后的巴恩斯不会爱他；因为“冬兵即将随着消失的机制彻底死去”了，所以才在最后的日子里试着和他像“恋人”一样生活。

去瓦坎达之前他就有点忐忑，他们在公园时提起特战队的话题就让他有种不好的感觉，否则他也不会做那个关于雪原的梦。

而回来以后朗姆洛跑了，他就更加怀疑，但当时他只是一心想着把人找回来，没有深究。现在他知道了，现在这一切串起来了——

这个坏了脑子的狗娘养的，到现在都在透过巴恩斯看冬兵，到现在都觉得巴恩斯和冬兵是两个人。

巴恩斯“腾”地站起来，惊得床上的人激灵了一下。他暴躁地在房间里打转、呼气，把视线落在窗上的报纸，免得自己把这个老混蛋掐死然后又自己哭。

房间里一时只有巴恩斯急促的呼吸声，而直到他冷静一点了，朗姆洛都一声没吭。

“你觉得我脑子好了，冬兵死了。所以你走了，是吧。”巴恩斯帮他说了。

“我说我是冬兵，你永远都不会相信，是吧。”

对方没有反驳，巴恩斯脱力地坐回床上，用仅剩的一只手用力搓着脸，一时间感觉深深的疲惫。

他没力气吵架了，他隔了这么久才又见到朗姆洛，其实是想抱抱他的，要是对方心情好，自己还能把头蹭在他的颈窝一小会儿；但从进门到现在才多长时间，两人都嚷嚷几个来回了。

他不想折腾下去了，不管是漫无目的的寻找还是无意义的解释。他驼着背，低着头坐在床边，看着自己左边空着的袖管。

他突然有个很奇异的想法，他想起自己那天在西伯利亚旧部看到的废弃重置室。当时他准备炸毁那里的，却因为史蒂夫找到了指令笔记而被打断了，那个房间、那台机器现在仍完好地被封存在那片冻土——一切就像冥冥中注定好了一样。

他酝酿了一会，深吸一口气，看向一直沉默地坐在床上、恨不得和黑暗融为一体的朗姆洛。

——“你给我洗脑吧。”


	81. Chapter 81

81

回应他的是惊天动地的咳嗽。

这让巴恩斯有点担心这人的身体状况。他还没来得及问清楚电子脚镣上的试剂是不是如托尼猜测的那样，况且已经半年过去了，即使朗姆洛没被脚环注入什么奇怪的药剂，没有保持血清持续注射的身体也应该深受其副作用的困扰了。

但对方没给他问的机会，朗姆洛骂了几句，止住了咳嗽，终于肯抬头看他。

“什么？啥？什么玩意？什么鸡吧？你再说一次？”对方的脸色很不好看，盯着他的脸像要在上面开个窟窿。

“就是，洗脑，字面意思。这有什么不懂的，椅子、电压器……”

“我他妈怎么就给你洗脑？！”

“我们可以去西伯利亚一趟，旧基地的重置室还挺完好的。但....很破旧了，我不太清楚是否可行，不过总能......”

“——你给我闭嘴我操你妈的！！”

朗姆洛用高了八度的声音打断了剩下的话。

“闭嘴！妈个逼的什么玩意！”对方像是气疯了，又开始大声咳嗽，“我再问一次，我是说我他妈的，为什么，要给你洗脑！”

“....就那些，巴基、冬兵，谁是谁谁不是谁那些。”巴恩斯颓丧地弯下身子咕囔着，感觉有些晕眩。

他现在悲惨地意识到了，即使自己修好了脑子，也仍然不能就这个话题给朗姆洛一个完美的回答。

如果朗姆洛就是不愿相信，他做的任何解释都是主观的，是不可信服的，因为他就是巴基。

其实任何人都可以理解这个命题：在他们看来，冬兵就是被九头蛇带走的巴恩斯，冬兵的作恶是因为巴恩斯被洗了脑，他不受自己意识的控制。

或者像娜塔莎说的那样，可以把冬兵看作是巴恩斯的的一部分，又或者像有些人觉得那样，冬兵是巴恩斯的一个人格。

——都可以，都无所谓，无论是洗脑、是部分、是人格，这些说法巴恩斯都可以理解，至少在他们看来冬兵的一切都与巴恩斯有关。而站在他自己的角度，不论曾经是否意识清醒，这几十年也都是他亲身经历过的，他是巴恩斯，也是冬兵，因此在想起一切后他才一直在试图去弥补自己曾经犯下的错。

但朗姆洛不会理解。

这与他是不是个作恶多端的前九头蛇无关，只是因为他是唯一一个彻底了解冬兵的人。他知道冬兵的反应、他的行为方式，知道冬兵一颦一蹙、一举一动、字里行间代表的感情——一切都与巴恩斯迥然不同。意识的完整使他不会像从前那样毫无波动、残酷高效，也不会将朗姆洛的每一个字都当作长官的命令埋头执行，他多了太多自己的情绪与思考，也说过太多从本不会从资产口中说出的话。

所以自己的变化被对方看在眼里，所以对方在洞察计划失败，自己开始逐渐想起后，才不再像以前一样反复强调“跟紧我”，而是一次次从自己身边逃开。

因为他认为他的冬兵在消失。

他无法去怪朗姆洛什么，其他人也不能，因为谁都没在那样的冬兵身边陪伴二十多年之久，谁都不知道冬兵真实的样子。

在朗姆洛的概念里，冬兵就是冬兵。冬兵是一个人，是一个与任何巴基或是巴恩斯都无关的、独立的人，是一缕已经消失不再回来的孤魂。

所以朗姆洛不能接受一个与冬兵完全不同的人站在自己面前，堂而皇之毫无道理地宣称——我们是一个人。

巴恩斯理解。

现在想想，在朗姆洛的眼里自己可能和杀人凶手没有区别，巴恩斯就那样残忍地、血淋淋地占据了冬兵的躯壳，再毫无愧疚地把他留在自己身边，看自己一天天蚕食着冬兵的意识，最终将他的爱人彻底抹杀。

冬兵是朗姆洛的爱人，而朗姆洛不爱他。

最终这个问题对朗姆洛和他来说是无解的。巴恩斯感觉到了一种源自内心深处的无力。

他没办法了，真的没办法了。如果巴恩斯不能留在朗姆洛身边，如果对方就只认定巴恩斯和冬兵是两个人，那至少让他的冬兵回来。

没有了隐藏机制的配合，西伯利亚的那台老旧机器不知道能把他重置到什么地步。但现在朗姆洛没了血清，旧伤拖累下也无力作恶了，他也没带手臂，至少洗脑后不用当回杀人武器。

其他还有什么.....他不想管了，他疲惫不堪，至少这样能让朗姆洛接受自己，自己还能留在他身边。

他都想不明白为何自己对这人执着至此，他只是突然感觉相比肉体上的伤痛，绝望才是最让人不可忍受的——

人生中不再有朗姆洛这样的事实让他感觉到深深的绝望，这种绝望在他地意识彻底被修复以后变得更加难以承受。

他从没想过自己会做出这样的决定。他这样对不起那些死在他手下的冤魂，对不起史蒂夫，也对不起托尼和娜塔莎，对不起一直帮他的所有人。但他不想管了，他想逃开，他太累了。他不能就这么离开朗姆洛，为了这大半个世纪里唯一有过一丝光亮的二十几年。

为了取代高压水枪的花洒、为了第一次喂在嘴里的热汤、为了试图拖延洗脑的瞒报、为了失控时承受着攻击揽住他的双臂。

为了每一次任务前的吻、也为了每一次重置后握紧他的手。

——巴恩斯

“——巴恩斯！！！”

朗姆洛大声的嘶吼把他扯回了现实。

“……你叫我名字了。”

巴恩斯愣愣地看了他一会，扯起嘴角笑。

他哑着嗓子回应，又有点尴尬地擦掉脸上的水迹：“我还没听过你叫我名字。抱歉，我们说到哪了？”

“…哦，对，我们在说冬兵。”对方不答，巴恩斯怔愣了一会才想起来。

“……我爱你，布洛克。...…我知道你不爱我。”

这句话亲口说出来真的让人心碎，他哽了一下。

“和我去西伯利亚，我把他还给你。”

朗姆洛没说话，像是被吓到了一样，脸上带着少见的惊恐。

“我不会逼你留在我身边了，所以跟我去基地。就只是……”巴恩斯嘴里有点铁锈的味道，大概咬破了嘴唇。

“……别让我走，”他抑制住哽咽一鼓作气说完，“别丢下我。”

“求你。”


	82. Chapter 82

82

朗姆洛依然没有回答，却突然像是崩溃了一样地把头埋在胳膊里，痛苦地嘶吼。

“你他妈的……你真他妈的…操你，巴恩斯……操你！”

朗姆洛的声音沙哑得像是在哭泣。他神经质地扯着自己的头发，双手不住地颤抖，一连串的咒骂从他嘴里吐出。

巴恩斯有点担心地抓住他的手腕：“…布洛克？”

“——你别！别他妈的叫我名字！”朗姆洛挣扎起来，用力推拒着，巴恩斯却没费什么力气就抓住他，把他的脸从胳膊里抬起来。

房间太暗了，但巴恩斯还是看清了挂在对方眼角的水痕。

他愣住了，这么多年他从没见过朗姆洛流泪，直到朗姆洛把胳膊从他手里挣扎出来。

“你他妈就在想这个，在复仇者好不容易把你的狗屎脑子修好以后你就在想这个……”朗姆洛使劲抹了一把脸，浑身哆嗦地骂，“你没救了，你从娘胎里出来脑子就是坏的，怎么修都没用.....”

巴恩斯呆呆地看着抓狂的朗姆洛，还没有从刚才的震惊里缓和过来。

朗姆洛用了好一会才平复住颤抖，然后哑着嗓子开口了。

“听着，如果这他妈就是你想要的，还是你纠结的、还是你个鸡吧脑子又要把自己送上电椅的理由……那你听着。詹姆斯·巴恩斯、冬日战士，无所谓……你听着，因为我只他妈说这一次——”

——“我爱你。”

朗姆洛近乎凶恶地瞪着他，“明白了吗？”

巴恩斯从一个震惊中被砸进了第二个震惊，整个头因为惊骇嗡鸣作响。

好久过去他才从耳边炸响的轰鸣中脱离，他小心地、有些哆嗦地问朗姆洛，生怕刚刚是一场梦境。

“……你刚才说什么？”

“我只说那一次，如果你没听到也没办法，我告诉你了。士兵，或是巴恩斯，詹姆斯、巴基，还是什么——总之，我告诉你了。

巴恩斯的心脏狂跳，一阵令人晕眩的狂喜卷携着难以置信，裹得他近乎窒息。他从没听过朗姆洛开口说过这个，唯一一次对方说“喜欢”还是喝多以后一脸的不情不愿。他也没见过朗姆洛的眼泪，不知道自己说了如何伤人的话才把对方逼迫至此，心里愧疚得抽痛。

他也没听过朗姆洛叫他的名字，他原以为是对方不愿意对着和自己的面容喊陌生的称呼。

可朗姆洛刚才叫了他，对他说爱他。

他听清了，清晰得不得了，那三个字砸得他鼓膜生痛。

他们相识了着么多年，这是巴恩斯第一次从对方嘴里听到这种剖白的话语。朗姆洛总是懒散随意的、是漫不经心的，即使会对他表现出关心，也总是掺杂着谩骂和无关痛痒的玩笑；更多时候只是一言不发地事做好。巴恩斯也明白这是对方表达情感的方式，所以他从没想过会从朗姆洛嘴里听到过对两人感情的评价。

可人是感性动物，尤其是在他不明白朗姆洛真正的想法前，时间久了他渐渐无法肯定对方的吝于表达是不是因为觉得他不是冬兵。他都觉得自己太过看重言语而像个姑娘，但有时感情中的事情就是这样，这与性别无关、与善恶无关。你处在一段感情里，双方就都是最为平凡、没有特权、爱着对方又渴望对方回应的普通人类。你需要不断去询问你的爱人、又不断得到肯定的回答，在精神上得到慰藉。

人在不断贪心，不断盲目。朗姆洛为他做得太多又说得太少，让他无从得知对方的想法，最终不知饕足地觉得身边的人越来越飘忽不定。他想去试探，又怕自己的僭越让现有的安慰变成泡影。直到他自暴自弃地向前一步，实实切切拉住了对方的手臂，漂浮的身影终于安然落地，却也给对方扯出了深深的伤痕。现在他如愿地见到了这个坚强到不可思议的人的眼泪，也听到了这个固执得一言不发的人的爱语。

他甚至不敢眨眼，总觉得面前这一切会随着视线须臾的黑暗而消失不见。他只能不知所措地、用仅剩的半边胳膊手忙脚乱地抱过去，把朗姆洛使劲压进怀里，不住地吻他，摸他的背、蹭他的脸，告诉他自己听到了、告诉他自己错了、自己很抱歉，告诉他自己也爱他。

朗姆洛由他抱着，过了一会又抬手回抱住他。淡淡地、带着安抚地回应着他语无伦次诉说。

巴恩斯好一会才平静了一点，把头埋在对方的脖子，闷闷地确认：“……你没骗我？”

“没有。”朗姆洛回答得很快，后半句却毫无自觉：“我什么时候骗过你？”

“……那我数不清了。”巴恩斯觉得很委屈，他还是相信吧，他现在可受不起刚才那句剖白变成谎言了。

“我和你说的都是真话。”朗姆洛拍拍他的背，“至少你问我的都是。”

“我说你是甜心、说你讨人喜欢、说你的眼睛漂亮，我说你们是一个人，我说喜欢。”

巴恩斯的心随着朗姆洛的话越跳越快。

“是你不相信。”朗姆洛叹息一声，“你还要我怎么说，你为什么还是会觉得我不想和你一起？”

“…因为你又走了。”巴恩斯说到这里就眼睛发酸，他松开朗姆洛，揽着他的腰看他的眼睛。

“半年。你也知道你跑了半年。简直....简直他妈的不是人能干出来的事，我是欠你，但既然你说你爱我，你怎么能....”

巴恩斯吸了口气，“不声不响，半年。你知不知道我这半年....我...我连你是死是活都不知道......”

他说不下去了，欣喜过后过去半年的焦虑与委屈开始疯狂地拉扯他，嗓子哽住变得发苦。感觉到朗姆洛的身子有些僵硬，他松开搂着对方的手，把眼睛埋进掌心。

“......布洛克，我脑子是好了，但我真的要被你逼疯了。”

“你....你这不是找到我了。”安静了一会，朗姆洛干巴巴地开口了，抬手在巴恩斯脸上胡乱抹了一把，“可别他妈哭个没完了，好恶心。”


	83. Chapter 83

83

巴恩斯哼一声，完全没有不好意思地擦了擦脸。

“那你至少告诉我，你为什么一定得走，先不说这次，从前呢？”

“我先问你，你的脑子确定没事了？”

“完全没有了，你怎么总抓着这个不放，我在克格勃训练特工的时候你还没出生呢。”巴恩斯不满地嘟囔，“我可是碟中谍，你不能因为中间几年的洗脑就怀疑我的智商。”

“那你脑子好了还是爱黏着我…”朗姆洛思索着，“所以你审美有问题？”

“我没有行吗！二十多岁那会我约的姑娘都是布鲁克林最漂亮的！你年轻那会儿多好看啊！”

朗姆洛咳嗽了一声瞪他：“现在嫌我丑了，你有良心没，我这身疤是谁害的？”

“那不一样。”巴恩斯抓起对方布满疤痕的手，有点心痛地在手心落下一个吻，“我又没嫌，我最爱你。”

“…你别黏黏糊糊的。”朗姆洛被他弄得哆嗦了一下，捡起了巴恩斯最开始的问题。

“……最开始的时候我是觉得，罗杰斯已经认出你了，他肯定会想尽方法去找你的。”

“我那时候足够小心了，虽然记不清事情，但反侦察还是可以的，又不会把复仇者引来。”巴恩斯不满地说。

“不，不是那个问题，就这你也好意思说自己是碟中谍？你怎么就不明白，唉……”朗姆洛放弃地低头，最后自暴自弃一样说了：“你的脑子总有一天会恢复的，这二十多年我们反复给你重置，你不还是时不时想起一切？当时皮尔斯死了，组织里相当混乱，连我都能逃避追捕，你当然更轻易。这是机会。”

“不管你当时如何躲避复仇者，总有一天你要和罗杰斯回去的。当时神盾已经把能揪出来的九头蛇都拘捕了，但你不一样，你是被组织控制的，没有个人意愿，有罗杰斯给你担保，你不会被归到战犯那边！不能让神盾知道你……”

“我和你在一起，是吧。”巴恩斯闷闷地接话了。

“其实真的无所谓，你是九头蛇我也是，我跟着你有什么不对的。当时我一直在跑是因为我当时不能确定哪些势力是好的，我不清楚被带回去后面临的是审判，还是再次被控制成杀人兵器。”

“我挺希望是审判的，但我当时不敢相信任何人。我只敢相信你，布洛克。”巴恩斯颓丧地摇摇头，“但是你一直在跑，我只能一直追着你跑。”

“我有什么好相信的。”朗姆洛嗤了一声，“要不是洞察计划失败了，我现在还在九头蛇干活呢。”

“我不知道，就是相信，因为我知道你不会害我。当时就是觉得，如果我最终要被控制，”巴恩斯喃喃地说，“我希望掌控我的是你。”

“…就是那种，即使你控制我去杀人，也是为了我的感觉。因为你不会害我。”

朗姆洛沉默了好一会才尴尬地说：“我不知道你对我有什么奇怪的误解，总之你这话千万别让复仇者们听到了。”

巴恩斯摆摆手，示意以前的事就过去吧，毕竟他后来也找到朗姆洛了。他脑子稍微清楚点的时候其实就多少猜到对方的想法了，只是想和他确认一下。

“那你这次为什么走？如果不是因为‘巴恩斯和冬兵’这个问题的话？”

“我们真的要在刚刚见面的晚上讨论这个话题吗？”

“你想干别的吗？我也可以一边操你一边听你解释。”巴恩斯斜眼看他。

“……不用了。”

“现在解释，你最好能说服我。”巴恩斯不耐烦地说，“你快点，解释完我再操你。”

“……啥？给你解释你还操我，你他妈脑子好了胆子大了，就这么和老子说话？”朗姆洛没好气地吼。

“布洛克——”巴恩斯只得放缓了语气去拉他的胳膊，“对不起。你和我说吧，这半年我真的难受死了，睡不着觉，睡着了又会梦到你出事……至少让我知道你为什么离开，如果我哪做得不好，至少给我个改正的方向？”

“你他妈好恶心…松开！别拽着我…我说，行吧，啊？别晃了！”

“就是……我一直觉得，你都想起一切了又还是黏着我，是因为你脑子还没修好，等你正常了就不会了。”朗姆洛有点艰涩地开口了，显然对于这种开诚布公完全不适应，“不是骂你的意思，因为挺明显的，你失眠焦虑、有恐慌症，也失控过。”

“你干嘛这么认为，你觉得我黏着你是因为那些残留机制吧？”巴恩斯不高兴了，“如果你真的认为我和冬兵从头到尾都是一个人，那就该知道我爱不爱你和脑子里那些机制根本没关系！”

“谁知道你那个小脑瓜里是什么样的？”朗姆洛不耐烦地顶回去，“是，你说的残留机制问题，我就是那么想的。我觉得它们影响了你的认知，无法让你的某些逻辑形成通顺的闭合。”

朗姆洛停了一会，好像这辈子没一口气说这么多话似的，思考着措辞。

“等机制消除，你的认知恢复完全后，你会意识到自己以前对我的感情判断是错的，那些只是冬兵时期精神控制留给你的下意识的依赖性。”

“所以你就是怀疑我不爱你。”

“我他妈怎么知道你怎么想的，以前你一次解冻一个样，”朗姆洛不耐烦地说，“你看，你总是要完全恢复当复仇者的，到时候你不可能会愿意和一个前九头蛇呆在一起。”

朗姆洛说完像是掩饰尴尬似的咳嗽了一声，补了一句：“为了避免你好了以后被你这个最大的九头蛇受害者咎责，所以我就，懂吧。”

“我才是不知道你怎么想的。我是施暴者，或许也是九头蛇的受害者，”巴恩斯沉默了好一会才说，“但我从不是你的受害者，这你应该最清楚。”

“过去的一切我全都想起来了，很惨，我不知道还有几个人能把人生过成这么一堆狗屎。但从第一次见到你以后，至今的二十几年总是有光亮的。这二十几年我总在等，布洛克。”

“我总在等，重置的时候，记忆回潮的时候。每一次我坚持不下去的时候就告诉自己再撑一会儿，再一会儿你就会回来抱我了。”

“你的判断是对的，我依赖你。我虽然不清醒过，但我对自己的判断从没出错，”巴恩斯沿着那道落在自己身上一瞬不瞬的目光回视过去，“我爱你，不管我的意识如何混乱，这都没有变过。”

“而现在我完全好了，我还是一样爱你。”


End file.
